How to Date a Slytherin
by Reddhg87
Summary: After the war Hermione struggles to cope with what happened to her, causing strife in her relationship with Ron. The only person who truly understands is Draco. He wants to start his life over, but he can not do it alone. The only person who can help him is the witch he was born to hate but will grow to love. TRIGGER WARNING: CONTAINS SELF-HARM. Rated M for swearing and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be slightly non-canon as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and Fred are all alive. Also, because as the title suggests, Draco and Hermione eventually get together. (See more notes at the end).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor do I make any profit from this story. All characters, places, canon references belong to JKR. (Unless otherwise noted). Chapters will be marked accordingly for sexual content, and as the cover summary states this story contains SELF-HARM.**

 **Cover photo is not mine, I take no credit. But I do want to say that the whole story is essentially based off this pic. The plot bunny that hopped into existence when I saw it was too good to pass up. Props to the creator because I love it!**

 **Full summary: Following the war the need for stability runs deep among those who survived. The return to Hogwarts for 7th year has not brought about the changes that were hoped for. Ron longs for a normal relationship with Hermione. He fails, however, to see her inability to cope with everything that happened. The only person that can relate to her is her fellow Head, Draco Malfoy. However, Draco is suffering through his own identity crisis. The life of a Death Eater was not what he expected. He wants to pick up the pieces of his life, yet he realizes that he cannot do it alone. And the only person willing to help him, the only person that** _ **can**_ **, is the muggle-born witch he was raised to hate. But will grow to love.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth as she followed Ron, Harry, and Ginny through King's Cross to the hidden entrance for Platform 9 ¾. Harry and Ginny went first, slipping through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, then she and Ron followed. A wave of emotions washed over her when she looked up at the scarlet steam engine now in front of her. Nostalgia, excitement, sadness, anticipation. She, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were returning to Hogwarts to complete their seventh and final year of education. She fully intended on taking her N.E.W.T.s next year, and she knew Harry did as well, so going back to acquire the knowledge that they lost out on in the last year was essential.

Hermione followed her three companions on to the train and walked with them towards the back where there were bound to be empty compartments still. Ron gave her a confused look when she didn't immediately stow her trunk on the luggage rack and sit down.

"Aren't you joining us?" he asked.

"She can't," Ginny interjected as she sat down. "She's Head Girl, remember? She has to go up front."

"Oh, right." Ron didn't sound particularly pleased about it, but he finished stowing his trunk and sat down. "You sure you can't stay just for the beginning of the ride?"

"I have to meet the Head Boy up front, Ron, and help hand out the assignments for the Prefects. You know this."

"Just thought you might want to spend to some time with your boyfriend is all." Ron muttered as he grabbed the Quidditch magazine he had left out of his trunk and stuck his nose in it.

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look, but turned in the compartment doorway to leave. She had barely pulled her trunk through into the narrow hall when she felt Ron's hand close around her wrist. She turned back to him to see an apologetic look in his eyes as he stood up.

He followed her out into the hall and shut the compartment door. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean that. I know you have responsibilities up front. But…maybe later you can come back here and spend some time with us?" He held her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it.

Hermione felt her heart soften a little and offered Ron a smile. He returned it, then leaned in and kissed her firmly but sweetly, wrapping one arm around her waist to squeeze her. Hermione did not know how she felt about the amount of pressure he was applying or that his hand slipped to her backside. She pulled away, breaking the kiss and shoved his hand away.

"Ron, I told you I don't like that."

"What's wrong with it? I'm just touching you."

"It's the way you're touching me."

"Come on, Hermione, don't be such a prude."

"I'll see you later, Ronald." She grabbed the handle of her trunk and turned, dragging it behind her as she walked away.

Ron watched her go and waved her off with an amused smile. She would come around eventually. When he reentered the cabin, both Harry and Ginny were giving him disapproving looks. "What?" he asked with a shrug as he sat down and pulled his magazine back into his lap.

"That was unnecessary." his sister told him.

"What was?" Ron asked again with a shrug.

"Grabbing Hermione like that. I know if Harry if ever did that to me in front of someone else, I would hex his bollocks off."

Ron watched Harry throw a fearful look at his girlfriend. "You wouldn't seriously, would you? I need them, you know."

"If you ever grabbed my ass like that in public, yes, I would, Harry Potter. Don't doubt me. I don't mind a little groping behind closed doors, but not in view of other people. It's demeaning."

"Right. I'll bear that in mind."

Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to find Luna. I'll be back later."

Ron watched his sister go from behind his magazine. As soon as the compartment door was shut, he put it down. "You don't think what I did was wrong do you?"

"Not in terms of being in a relationship with her, no. But doing it in front of me and Ginny, yes."

"Come on, Harry, how many times this summer did you and Ginny snog in view of everyone?"

"Plenty, but never indecently. There's a difference between displaying affection and being crude. What you did to Hermione was crude. And offensive." Harry leaned back in his seat, staring out the window. "I'm not trying to pick on you, Ron, but you have been pressuring her a lot lately for things that she's not ready for. You're her first real boyfriend. The only experience you had before Hermione was with Lavender Brown, and even you said that was purely chemical. A lot happened between you two very quickly, and you can't approach your relationship with Hermione the same way. She's not that kind of girl. She doesn't want to spend hours snogging your lips off."

"What does she want? Because it seems like every time I ask her to do something with me she's not ready, or doesn't want to at that moment. She had an excuse for everything this summer."

Harry sighed to himself. He wished he could make Ron understand that just because the war was over, and Voldemort was gone, did not mean the world was going to go back to the way it was overnight. They could not act as though their lives were perfectly normal again. It wasn't that simple. They had all been affected by everything that happened. It was not something you could just forget about and go on with your life as though nothing had ever occurred.

Hermione had been tortured and cursed. As far as Harry could tell she had recovered physically. The cut on her arm had healed, but the scar would never fade. She had worn nothing but long sleeves since that night at Malfoy Manor. Mentally, however, he could not know if she would ever be the same again. There was a light missing from her eyes these days. She didn't talk as much, nor did she like being in groups of people, preferring to spend most of her time alone.

"You need to give her a break, Ron. We all went through a lot. Hermione more so. She took it upon herself to keep us alive while we were on the run. I don't know about you, but I didn't tell her how grateful I was as much as I should have. Not that she was looking for thanks, but it may have made a difference somehow."

"S'pose you're right," Ron muttered. Harry didn't know if he was agreeing with the fact that he had acted like a Neanderthal to Hermione, or that he could have done more in the past year to show his gratitude for her.

Ron returned to his magazine, assuming the conversation was now over. He didn't know if he agreed with Harry, but he would at least put some thought into what his friend said. There were things he wanted with Hermione. To do with her. He had tried at least half a dozen times to broach the subject with her, and she shut him down every time. It seemed like she wasn't interested. Or she wasn't interested in _him_.

Maybe he did need to rethink his approach. Harry was right. Hermione wasn't the same as other girls. He couldn't treat her the same as he had Lavender. But if he could just get Hermione to see how good it was, how good it would make her feel, perhaps she would come around.

Ron decided to give her a break for now, but he began to devise a plan to show her just how much fun they could have together. He knew he would have to get her alone since she seemed to be more anxious in front of other people. He would go slow, but in the end, he knew Hermione would feel the same way he did.

~~S~~

 _A prude? Was Ron serious?_

Hermione replayed the scene in her head as she marched down the train to the Prefects compartment. The Head Boy and Girl had their own small compartment at the end. Once inside, she stowed her trunk, pulled on her Gryffindor robes, and attached her Head Girl badge over the Gryffindor crest. She then sat on one of the padded benches, setting a book down on the table and began to read.

When the compartment door opened she did not bother to look up right away, being in the middle of a paragraph.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I knew it would be you, Granger," stated an all too familiar drawling voice, edged with sarcasm and amusement.

Hermione felt her eyes widen in shock and looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He was already changed into his robes as well, his Head Boy badge pinned above the Slytherin Crest. Draco looked completely at ease, the exact opposite of what he had been the last two years. She noticed that his face had filled back out, he had gained back the weight he lost when under the stress of being a Death Eater. His cheekbones were still prominent, but he had lost that severely angular look of someone who had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time.

 _What the hell is he thinking returning to Hogwarts? And how has he been appointed Head Boy after everything that happened?_

Draco Malfoy had been a Death Eater. There was no way Albus Dumbledore would appoint him as Head Boy. But Hermione stopped in her musings as her mind put emphasis on the past tense. She had seen the look of reluctance on his face in May to cross the courtyard to his parents. He didn't want to be on _that_ side. Or so she assumed. Perhaps he was just scared.

Whatever the reason, she was stuck with him as her fellow Head until June. Might as well try and make it work.

When she didn't respond to his comment, Draco dropped his bag into the empty seat opposite his classmate and leaned back in the bench. "We have to share a dormitory, you know."

"I'm aware." Hermione stated as she turned a page, glancing up at him.

"Don't sound so excited, Granger. This isn't going to be a problem for you, is it?"

"I thought it would be more of a problem for _you_." She glanced up at him, giving him a pointed look.

Draco shrugged one shoulder. "Not really. I couldn't care less."

Hermione shut her book and got up, fiddling with the button fastening on her robes. "We have to go give the Prefects their duties for the duration of the trip."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. Something was wrong. He knew Granger could be snarky when she wanted to be, but this was not snark. It wasn't even sarcasm. She was genuinely upset about something. He had no idea what it was, but he knew that if they were going to be spending the next nine months in close quarters with each other he honestly did not want to deal with a lot of animosity. He preferred for them to get along as much as possible.

"That can wait. Sit and talk to me," he offered.

Hermione turned and gave him a surprised look. "Why?"

"Because something is bugging you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Look, we have responsibilities. Let's go take care of them and then we can sit in here and pretend the other person doesn't exist."

Draco leaned forward resting his clasped hands on the table. "We're not even out of London yet, Granger. Sit. Something is bothering you and I would prefer you get it out now so the rest of the day goes by easier."

"Easier for you?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes at him.

"Mostly." Draco answered with a nod in confirmation, "So I don't have to deal with this sullen attitude the entire way to Hogwarts."

Hermione huffed and sat back down. "Why do you care?"

"Contrary to belief amongst you Gryffindors, I'm not as much of a bastard as you think."

Hermione looked him up and down briefly. "You still seem like the same arrogant, egotistical prat I've always known."

"Ouch, Granger. That hurt a little." Draco was lying of course, and he did not try to keep the sarcasm from his voice. He took a minute to study her. She still seemed like the same stuck-up, bushy-haired know-it-all that he had grown up with, but there was something different about her. A hardness that had not been there a year ago. Even if they did get along most of the time, he could tell she wouldn't put up with any bullshit. "Why don't you give me a chance to prove you wrong, Granger? You can do that at the very least. Especially since we're going to be living together."

Hermione pondered this. She had always considered herself to be a very open-minded person. She had witnessed some changes in Draco. Even she could admit that back in May he had not appeared enthusiastic to be called over to the Death Eaters' side. She had always thought Draco incapable of acting exactly like his father. He may be as concerned with social standing, titles, and wealth as Lucius, but he was not a bad person willing to sink as low as murder to save his own life.

Hermione relaxed a little, folding her hands on the table between them. "Yes, I suppose I could. But how do I even know I can trust you not to spread rumors once we get to Hogwarts?"

"You don't. But you just said you would give me a chance."

Hermione thought about it for a minute. As much as she wanted someone completely on the outside of all of this to talk to, she could not just trust Draco like this with her deepest worries and personal problems with her boyfriend.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you're not a prat anymore."

"So, you're not going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"No, I'll figure it out on my own. It's stupid stuff anyway."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, but sat back in the seat. "Suit yourself." He got up from the bench and opened the door. "Might as well get this done then, like you said, so we can ignore each other the rest of the way."

~~S~~

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts remained uneventful. Draco and Hermione put the Prefects on their patrolling duties and then went about their own. They met back up in their small compartment a few hours later, both starving. Draco stopped the passing food cart and Hermione handed him a couple Sickles for her Cauldron Cake.

"Have you calmed down yet?" he asked, handing the snack to her.

"Yes, I suppose." Hermione sighed.

"That doesn't sound so confident." Draco eyed her as he opened his Chocolate Frog.

"Don't worry about it," she told him, picking at the wrapper of her food.

Draco hadn't planned on it. He unwrapped his candy and stuffed it into his mouth in two bites.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione told the Prefects to lead the second-year students to the carriages while they helped corral all the first years from the back of the train towards the front where Hagrid was waiting. Draco was surprisingly patient, leading a group of boys that had sat together and were talking animatedly about which House they hoped to enter. He flashed Hermione a grin when one boy stated he hoped he was placed in Slytherin.

"I wonder if Snape is teaching Potions or Defense this year?" she asked once they were seated in a carriage together, trundling up the path to the castle.

"Potions. Slughorn went back into retirement. I heard Dumbledore asked Lupin if he would consider coming back just for this year, but he turned it down." Draco looked out the window as he said this, seemingly bored, as he always was. "So, he found some young guy, just qualified as an Auror. But he jumped at the opportunity to teach. "

"Well, you said young. Being offered a teaching position at Hogwarts is not something to scoff at. And you know all this how, anyway?"

"Letters from Snape. He keeps in touch with my father and me. More so my father. But I wasn't above sneaking peeks at his mail when he wasn't in his study this summer."

Hermione just shook her head. She got out first when they arrived at the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors. They walked up together into the Entrance Hall among other students. They were both about to turn into the Great Hall when Hermione heard hers and Draco's names being called.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, over here please." Professor McGonagall called, directing them toward her office.

Hermione gave Draco a questioning look, but he just shrugged at her and they both followed. Professor Snape was waiting inside, studying a shelf of books behind McGonagall's desk when they walked in. Severus turned at the sound of the door closing, his eyes narrowing on his students. He knew the right choice had been made when appointing the Head Girl and Boy this year. He just hoped the faith he put in Draco was not misplaced.

Yes, the boy had made mistakes and bad decisions. Narcissa had been in touch throughout most of the summer letting Severus know how the family was faring and how Draco was dealing with the fallout from May 2nd. When he recounted to the Headmaster only a few weeks ago that the choices Draco made at the end had been from his heart, and that he was honestly trying to put that part of his life behind him, he knew he had made a strong case for the boy to be considered. Also, it would give Draco an opportunity amongst the students to prove that he was, in fact, trying to change. He wanted a different life from that of his father, and he had to be given the opportunity to show it. If he couldn't start at Hogwarts, where he was surrounded by people who knew and would support him, where would he have a chance?

"Ready for your last term?" McGonagall asked as she sat at her desk.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione answered almost immediately. Draco shook his head, suppressing a smile. She could never resist answering a teacher's question.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy? How was your summer?"

"Dismal," Draco answered flatly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." McGonagall stated in a tone that indicated she was not sorry at all. "I have called you both in here, firstly, to congratulate you on your appointments of Head Girl and Boy. I know you will both do the school proud coming from such historical houses. Secondly, I wanted to give you the password to your dormitory. And lastly, Professor Snape and I wanted to discuss the upcoming year with you both."

"Discuss what exactly about this year, Professor?" Hermione asked right away.

"We want to make sure you both understand the privilege you have been given this year and the trust we are putting in you," Snape began in his usual deep, slow voice. He looked purposely at Malfoy for a moment but then addressed them both with his gaze. "We want to know, given the history between you two, your friends, and your houses in recent years, that you will be able to act with respect toward each other. That there will not be any difficulties in your living arrangements."

"I don't foresee any problems," Draco stated confidently.

"And since when did you become a Seer, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked in a mocking tone. Draco opened his mouth to retort, but thought again and shut it.

"Miss Granger, do you anticipate any problems between Mr. Malfoy and yourself?" McGonagall asked her.

"None, Professor. I believe everything will be fine between us."

"Excellent. Your dormitory is on the third floor behind the tapestry of the four Founders. The password is "Newts," but to gain entry, you must cast a nonverbal unlocking charm."

"I believe you both were present on the days I taught nonverbal spells in your sixth year," Snape commented.

"Indeed, we were, sir." Draco responded, an edge of sarcasm to his voice.

Snape stared them down then turned to McGonagall. "I will head down to the Great Hall now, Minerva."

"Thank you, Severus. Inform the Headmaster that I will be along shortly to start the Sorting."

Snape nodded once, and with a swish of his robes he was gone from the classroom. McGonagall turned back to her students. "I will let you two head down as well, but I must first give you the passwords your Houses for the term. Please inform all the Prefects before taking your seats." McGonagall then gave the passwords for Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Draco began to fix his robes as they walked down the corridor after leaving the Deputy Headmistress's office, straightening and adjusting his green and silver badge. "That was an interesting conversation." he commented, turning to look at Hermione.

"Very." she agreed, straightening her own crimson and gold badge. She could hear the din of voices ahead as they approached the Great Hall. Draco walked off to the Slytherin table as they entered without another word.

Hermione turned to her own table and quickly gave the fifth, sixth, and seventh-year Prefects the password into Gryffindor tower. She then took her usual seat across from Harry and next to Ron. The latter slipped his arm around her waist and squeezed her side, leaving his hand on her hip. Hermione let him, not minding it. He wasn't trying to be sneaky. He just wanted to hold her.

"What took you so long?" he asked as the doors opened again and the first years began their traditional march up to the front. Hermione watched for a moment, a feeling of nostalgia washing over her as she took in the looks of awe and wonder on their faces.

"Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to Draco and me, give us our duties for the night. Nothing too serious."

"Do you really have to share a dormitory with him?"

"Yes. That was the other thing she wanted to discuss, along with Professor Snape. They wanted confirmation from us that we would be able to get along and that there wouldn't be any problems between us."

Ron tightened his hold around her and she stiffened at the pressure. He looked across the table over Harry's shoulder at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was staring at the front of the hall, paying his classmates no attention. "I don't like it." Ron stated.

"Well, it's not really your concern, is it Ronald?" Hermione snapped at her boyfriend. "I'm the one that has to live with him."

"But you're _my_ girlfriend."

Harry even looked confused by this when Hermione glanced at him across the table. "Ron, they're not sharing a bedroom, just a dormitory."

"There's no need for you to be so possessive." Hermione wiggled out of his hold and Ron dropped his arm. "Draco's not about to try and slip me a love potion." She turned to face the front and watch the Sorting ceremony, her back to Ron.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I know you're right." She felt his hand on her shoulder and shifted as though to shrug him off, but she did not put much effort into it. She also did not respond to him, and after a minute, Ron took his hand away.

Hermione let out a breath. Her eyes were still on the Sorting, but in her peripheral vision, she could see Ron staring down at his plate. She felt guilty for her cold shoulder, but she was not going to put up with his biased feelings toward Draco. She did not feel like having to hear Ron rant on and on every time they were together.

Ron was silent for most of the meal until Harry finally broke the ice again, bringing up Quidditch and when he thought he would hold trials for the team this year. Ron brightened up immediately, going off on how he thought his Keeper technique had improved since Fifth year and that he may stand a decent chance if he made the team again.

Hermione zoned out, staring across the hall at the Slytherin table. Her eyes found Draco and was surprised to find he was staring back at her. He raised one blonde brow at her in question and she shrugged back in response, dropping her eyes back to her plate. She moved her food around but did not eat it. She was still feeling a little bad about just before with Ron and wanted to apologize for being curt, but he had plowed right into the conversation with Harry, completely ignoring her.

 _Well_ , she thought, _I can't exactly blame him since none of us were talking and Harry is just being himself, alleviating the awkwardness between us_.

Hermione sat up when dinner disappeared and was quickly replaced with dessert. She did not take anything and thought it better to just turn in now, even though Dumbledore had not dismissed them for the evening. She could not just get up and leave like that, much to her dismay. Instead, she sipped what was left of her pumpkin juice.

"I think we actually stand a fair chance against Slytherin this year." she heard Ron beside her, still going on about Quidditch.

Ron glanced up at Harry, waiting for a response and his friend tipped his head at Hermione. Ron looked sideways at her, noticing that her plate was empty and she was slowly sipping her juice.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" he asked through a mouthful of chocolate cake.

She picked her head up and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Ron. Just a bit tired. It's been a long day and I'm not particularly hungry."

Harry knew right away that was Hermione speak for 'No, I'm not ok. I'm actually really mad at you, but I'm going to wait until we're in private to discuss this'.

"You sure?" he asked, trying to get a read on his friend. "You didn't eat much of your dinner either."

 _At least Harry noticed_ , Hermione thought to herself. She smiled at him, a tight, pained smile. "Really, I'm fine."

Harry let the matter go. If Hermione needed to talk to him, she knew where to find him. He would always be there for her.

When the feast finally ended, and the golden plates had cleared, Dumbledore stated his parting words for the evening and sent them all off to bed. Hermione helped to shepherd the first years toward the doors and over to the waiting Gryffindor Prefects who would show them up to the tower. Other Gryffindors marched past, knowing their way. She took a last look around the Great Hall to make sure all the first years had left, and then turned to go up the main staircase to the third floor.

Draco watched her leave, noticing the dejected expression on her face. He had not missed the way Weasley had put his arm around her earlier in the evening, nor the way Hermione had basically pushed him off and then ignored him for almost fifteen minutes. By the time she looked ready to talk to him again, he was engaged in some conversation with Potter.

Was her relationship with Weasley what had been bothering her earlier? Not that he cared, but he had thought it weird after the battle when he saw the two together. He would have never pictured Granger with Weasley. Clearly the couple was at odds over something now. Draco didn't want to get involved. It was not his business, nor was it his problem.

Draco followed Hermione up the steps, watching as the other Gryffindors parted from her on their way to their tower. She walked alone along the corridor and then up another flight of stairs. She stopped at the top landing and stood waiting.

"Knew it was me?" Draco asked as he caught up to her.

"Who else would be following me to the Heads' dormitory?" Hermione asked, her tone almost completely serious, but still edged with a touch of cynicism.

They walked along in silence until they reached the tapestry of the four Founders. Draco pulled it aside and Hermione pointed her wand at the door. She executed a serpentine motion then whispered, "Newts." The door swung open a crack, so she pushed it open the rest of the way and entered. Draco followed behind her, and the door locked itself as soon as it was shut again.

The Heads' dormitory was about the size of the Gryffindor common room, except it was split between a common area, two bedrooms-one each on the right and left-and what Draco assumed was a bathroom in between. A fire was already lit behind the grate and crackled soothingly.

"Well, I don't see our trunks. Want to assume they've already assigned our rooms?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged in response and walked off to the bedroom on the right. She twisted the knob and it opened. "This is you," she stated after poking her head inside.

Draco unfastened his robes and loosened his tie before flopping down on the sofa. There was a coffee table in front of it, two arm chairs opposite, and a study table with room for two in the corner. Overall, it was a very nice dormitory to share, and he did not imagine he would have any trouble with that part. They did have separate bedrooms after all. He just wasn't so sure about the shared bathroom.

"It's not bad." he commented as he kicked his shoes off.

"No, I like it. Just please don't decorate with too much green," Hermione requested.

"I wasn't even planning on it. I like it as is."

Hermione let out a breath and looked around. "It is nice." She glanced around once more before shifting her gaze back to him. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. First day of classes tomorrow."

"I'm positively riveted." Draco deadpanned. "Hey, Granger," he called as Hermione turned towards her bedroom. She stopped and looked at him. "Everything ok?"

She gave him one of the fake smiles he had seen her use on Potter during the feast. "Fine."

 _Liar_ , Draco thought to himself. He watched Hermione disappear behind her door. If she didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't force it. He already knew she didn't trust him, and frankly he hadn't given her a real reason to, except to ask for her to give him a chance. Which, apparently, she wasn't willing to do. It didn't bother him, and if her attitude ever turned sour and she tried to take something out on him, he could stay in Slytherin House.

Whatever Hermione's problem was, it was not his to worry about.

 **Notes: Canonically, there is no Heads' dormitory. I would like to think if there were, the Head Boy and Girl are given the choice to share the Heads' dorm together or stay in their respective Houses for the year. Draco and Hermione, I think, would both want a place they can run to if they need to be alone. A place that is just theirs, and cannot be intruded upon, even by each other. Because doors lock and their both adults.**

 **Draco was at Hogwarts for most of his 7** **th** **year. But he never finished it. I do not consider the characters returning to Hogwarts in their "8** **th** **" year. Hermione, Ron, and Harry missed their 7** **th** **year completely. So, they are all repeating it, and the same goes for Draco, as he missed part of his. Why is he even returning to Hogwarts in the first place? Because he wants to start a better life for himself, and he must begin from the bottom. With everyone he knew growing up and showing them that he has changed. Because they are ones he will be interacting with (most of the time) for the rest of his life, and influencing him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: See end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione rose early the following morning, mixed feelings of anxiety and excitement leaving her nauseas. She eagerly anticipated starting classes, but she knew the work load this year was going to make her fifth year seem tame. She laid out her uniform and robes and grabbed her things for the bathroom, then stopped just outside the door when she heard the shower turn on inside.

 _What was Draco doing up this early?_ She hadn't expected that. And she couldn't exactly be angry with him when they hadn't discussed a morning bathroom rotation yet. She decided to put her shower off until that evening and added 'Discuss Bathroom Schedule with Draco' to her mental to-do list. She would just have a couple extra cups of coffee with her breakfast this morning to help her wake up.

Hermione got dressed slowly, her brain distracted with thoughts of yesterday on the train and last night at the feast. She kept going over Ron's comments, his actions, and the expressions on his face. Nothing seemed amiss about him, but she felt as though his attitude had shifted over the summer. He was not as patient as he had been a year ago. The again, he had never had a high level of patience to begin with for much of anything. He was in a rush to make up for an entire year of lost time. Hermione didn't understand why when they had the rest of their lives ahead of them to spend time together.

She was fighting with her hair, trying to brush it into submission when she heard the shower turn off and the door on the far side of the bathroom open and close. She took a last glance in her mirror and pulled out her wand casting a glamour charm over the thin scar on her neck like she did every morning. It was a remnant from the slice left by Bellatrix's knife. She knew she could magically remove it, but there was always the chance she could make it worse. It wasn't like the scar on her forearm that would never heal completely and could never be removed. She was branded there for life.

Draco left his bedroom at the same time she left hers, adjusting his tie and the placement of his Head Boy badge on his robes.

"Morning, Granger. Sleep well?"

"Well enough, I suppose." Hermione answered, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

"Why do you have all of your books? I doubt you're taking every subject today."

"I want to be prepared for whatever I _do_ have today." Hermione stated defensively. "I like to be ready for anything."

Draco shook his head at her and picked up his own, lighter, bag. He had merely packed his notebooks, quills, ink, and a few extra rolls of parchment. If need be he would run back up here to grab his books before going to class. But it was only the first day and he wasn't too worried about needing them.

Granger was silent as they walked down to the Great Hall together. Her eyes remained forward, not even glancing sideways at him once. They walked in together but parted at their separate tables. Draco watched her take a seat between Weasley and his sister. Hermione immediately launched into a conversation with the younger redhead, helping herself to toast and coffee.

Draco started to sit down, looking up as he did so, noticing for the first time the looks he was receiving from some of his housemates. They weren't curious stares, but downright glares. He set his bag down and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice, ignoring them.

As he was getting started on his eggs Snape began walking up and down the length of the table handing out schedules. Draco took his silently and glanced it over. Double Potions and Arithmancy first thing this morning. He would definitely need his books. Looking up again he saw that several Slytherins were still glaring at him. Something about the malicious gleam in some of their eyes caught him off guard, but he didn't let it show on his face. It made him wonder, though, if his housemates had been looking at him like that last night. If they had been he never noticed.

Draco quickly bolted down the rest of his breakfast then dashed back to the third floor to grab his textbooks before going down to the dungeons. He didn't give the stares from his housemates another thought until lunch time when he entered the Great Hall again, and the same Slytherins glowered at him as he sat down, pulling a plate towards him.

They looked away as he began to eat, and he glanced around at them surreptitiously as he feigned reading over the rest of his schedule. He made note that all those who had been regarding him just now and at breakfast had parents who were Death Eaters, and many of them had been sentenced to Azkaban following the battle on May 2nd. He and his parents had defected only hours before the end, thus sparing them all similar sentencing.

He assumed that was the reason for the hated looks he was receiving now. His mother's lie about Potter had in part allowed for the Dark Lord's downfall, thus condemning those on the losing side to life terms among the Dementors. They most likely blamed him, as he was there and easily accessible to lay the guilt on. But Draco wasn't going to let it bother him. He had spent nearly the entirety of his sixth year in solitude. He didn't need the comradery of his housemates, though it did dispirit him to think that he may not be welcome in his own House common room.

He wasn't going to try and change minds that were already made up about him. His sole focus this year was to complete his studies and take his N.E.W.T.s. He had plans of continuing his studies after Hogwarts, if only for a little time to avoid being home right away. He knew his mother would begin pushing him to marry as soon as he finished school, and he didn't doubt that his father was already looking in to possible matches for him among the Sacred Twenty-Eight families. Bulstrode, Parkinson, and Greengrass immediately came to mind as he knew these families to be firmly rooted in Slytherin House for generations.

As it was, Draco had no interest in marrying young. Nor did he have any interest in a bride from among those families. Two of them he knew were staunchly blood-purists. The Greengrass girls thought along different lines. Well, Astoria did at least. He couldn't speak for her older sister Daphne. He hadn't seen her last night, nor on the train and assumed that she had not returned to finish her last year. Astoria, however, was sitting about halfway down the table. She had her eyes glued to her Herbology textbook, reminding him a bit of Granger.

Astoria he knew, from brief conversations, was more open-minded than most Slytherins about blood-purity. He appreciated that in her, but aside from that there was not much about her that interested him. She was two years younger than him and they had hardly spent any time together in the past nor seen each other in between classes except at meals. Sure, he had grown up with some of the Slytherins in his year, even been childhood friends with them. But over the years they had drifted apart. He still maintained friendly relationships with Nott and Zabini, but he had mostly grown apart from the others. Especially the girls. They held no real substance in his eyes. There had been a time when Draco thought he knew what he was looking for in a mate. But the last couple of years had changed his opinion about more than just what his blood-status meant to the world.

~S~

After breakfast Hermione had not been surprised to see Draco rushing back to the third floor. What she didn't understand was how he was already down at the dungeons when she arrived there ten minutes later. He hardly looked out of breath and was leaning against the wall, his nose buried in his Potions textbook.

When Snape arrived a few minutes later, she, Harry, and Ron grabbed a table together as they usually did and took out their cauldrons in preparation. The minute the class was assembled he flicked his wand at the chalkboard and instructions appeared. Snape didn't even bother to give an introduction, nor greet them. They were expected to be quiet and begin brewing without question. Today they would start the Hiccoughing Solution.

Hermione pulled out her small chest of ingredients taking out what she needed before heading over to the student stores for what she was missing. Harry followed her, giving the sleeve of her robes a little tug.

"I didn't get to ask you at breakfast, but I wanted to make sure you were all right. You seemed…off last night."

Hermione began gathering ingredients from the shelves. "I'm fine, Harry. I am still a little upset with Ron, but I'm going to talk to him at lunch today. I'm hoping we can figure something out about spending time together. I know it's important to him. I want him to realize it's important to me, too."

Harry nodded, quickly gathering ingredients as Snape had just glanced in their direction and was giving them both a scowl. He and Hermione quickly retreated to their table and got started on the potion. At the end of the lesson Snape walked around to observe how everyone had done with the first phase.

"You will leave your potions to stew for the next forty-eight hours until we meet again and will continue thus." He announced, coming to stand at the front of the class once more. "I want an essay on the ingredients for this potion and the importance of letting it mature before moving on to the second phase to be handed in on Wednesday. Minimum twenty-four inches. You are dismissed."

"Merlin, I'm starved." Ron moaned as they left class. "Hope there's something good for lunch."

Hermione watched Harry roll his eyes and grinned to herself. _Always the first thought_. She waved goodbye to the boys and headed for Arithmancy while they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

When lunch break came she met up with them in the Great Hall. Hermione waited until Ron had taken the first few bites of his chicken and ham pie before attempting to broach the topic. "I wanted to talk about last night."

"You mean your little fit before you stopped talking to me?" Ron asked as he shoveled another forkful into his mouth and began chewing.

Hermione bristled. She didn't have a fit. Ron's comments and attitude had been unnecessary, and she didn't want to encourage it. He had been biased against all Slytherins since she had met him. He hadn't even wanted to go back and save Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in the Room of Requirement. She knew in Ron's eyes they had done nothing to deserve their sympathy or aid.

"I don't understand what your problem was last night, Hermione. I was trying to express my concern about your safety sharing a dorm with Malfoy. He's not exactly trustworthy. Sorry I said anything."

Hermione opened her mouth to make a retort, but she shut it again. "That's not the point, Ronald. Look, let's just forget last night. I want to talk to you about us."

Ron looked sideways at her in interest as he ate another forkful of pie. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all. I just know that you want to be able to spend time together. And since this our N.E.W.T. year, time is going to be very precious. I was thinking we could go over our schedules and see when we both have free time during the week."

"You don't have free time, Hermione, and you know it." Ron stated matter-of-factly. "Between classes, studying, homework, Head Girl duties…" He ticked each one off on a finger. "Anything I'm missing?"

Hermione frowned at him, noticing that even Harry looked surprised by the comment. "Ron," She said his name softly, trying to get his attention back. "I'd be willing to make some time for you. I _can_ do that. You're my boyfriend and I want to be able to spend time with you."

"Drop a few classes and you'll have more time."

"I can't do that."

"I knew it. Thought I'd ask at least." Ron set his fork down and served himself another piece of pie.

Hermione was silent. This conversation was not going the way she had planned. She thought her idea of comparing schedules would work. But apparently Ron wasn't going for it. He just wanted to remain bent out of shape because of her "fit" from the previous evening.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione said quietly as she stood and gathered her bag.

"But you didn't eat anything." Harry pointed out.

Hermione turned back to him, glanced down at her plate and then back to friend. "Oh. I'm not that hungry right now. See you both at dinner." She bent over and kissed the top of Ron's head as she left, not bothering to look over her shoulder as she exited the Great Hall.

Ten minutes later she was situated at her favorite table in the library, her potions book and a fresh roll of parchment out. She made a quick mental list of the ingredients for the Hiccoughing Solution and went off to the Potions section to begin her search. By the time lunch was over she had managed to list the attributes of each ingredient and from there could write up the importance of them and why they were used for this potion.

Satisfied, Hermione packed away her things and left for Ancient Runes. As she turned the corner into the hallway for the classroom, she noticed Draco standing outside the door looking bored.

"Hey, Granger." He greeted her with an easy smile and reached into his bag for one the green apples he had taken from the Slytherin table before leaving the Hall. He handed it to her as Hermione stopped on the other side of the door. "Thought you might be hungry since you didn't eat any lunch."

"Why were you watching me?"

Draco shrugged, "Nothing else to do while I'm eating." She took the apple hesitantly from him but muttered a quiet 'thank you' and bit into it. "Been hiding in the library?" He asked and wasn't surprised when she didn't answer him. He assumed whatever it was that it once more had something to do with Weasley. He couldn't help but notice the two at lunch, seeing as the Gryffindor table was next to the Sytherin's. There wasn't much else to entertain him since no one at his own table would speak a word to him.

It had appeared as though Granger was sincerely trying to get Weasley to talk to her, and whatever it was her boyfriend had no interest in it. The redhead was a fool. He had the brightest witch in their class at his side and he acted as though she were there merely for his enjoyment when he fancied it. Just because he was a war hero didn't mean he suddenly took the loyalty of those around him for granted.

Draco could tell Granger was getting to the point where she would want to call it quits, but it wasn't in her nature to give up. She would fight. And she would lose.

"So besides all of our core classes and Ancient Runes, what other classes do we share?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"You've never noticed?" Draco was stunned. They had only been sharing the same classes since their third year. Then again, the witch did have a singular focus that he was quite envious of. But still. "Well, there's Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. You quit Divination in third year and I decided to drop the subject in sixth year."

"I can't believe you took that rubbish class for so long."

"Same way I can't believe you took Muggle Studies."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, ready to make another retort but Professor Babbling turned the corner at that moment with the rest of their Advanced Ancient Runes class behind her. Draco quirked both of his eyebrows at her and strolled into the classroom. Hermione huffed out loud and followed him in.

After discovering that they shared the same elective classes, Hermione began to pay a little more attention to Malfoy as the week progressed. He was clearly intelligent and paid rapt attention even as he took extensive notes. But he never raised his hand. Not even to ask a question. Hermione had toned that habit down back in her fifth year. Now she only ever answered questions if they were put to her directly by a professor.

She still sat with Harry and Ron in all the classes they shared. Both had dropped Care of Magical Creatures, so she was among the few Gryffindors left that still took the class at N.E.W.T. level. She had been surprised when Draco admitted to still taking it. She would have thought after fifth year that he would consider the class unnecessary.

"It's an easy class." Draco admitted as they walked back to the castle from the grounds on Friday evening. "And besides, it's also a break from the castle. Get outside every once and a while."

"Like you can't get fresh air on the weekends. We're in the Scottish Highlands, Draco."

"Yes, but I mean during the week. It breaks up the monotony of being inside all the time."

"And the fact that Hagrid is still teaching has nothing to do with it?" Hermione's foot got caught on a root and she stumbled a little as she asked the question. Draco reached out and grabbed her elbow to help steady her, but she was off balance form the weight of her bag.

"Easy there, Granger. Again, why do you have all your books with you? You only have four of these subjects today."

Hermione shrugged. "Habit."

"I can only imagine how much your shoulders and back must hurt."

"Not so bad really, it's my ankle right now that's throbbing."

"Give me your bag, I'll carry it the rest of the way." Draco held his hand out for it. Hermione watched him as she handed her bag over. He slipped it over his shoulder and then offered his hand again to help her step over another root that was protruding from the ground.

"Thank you," They walked along in silence for a minute or two before Hermione turned to him again. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't mind that Hagrid teaches the class. In fact, I don't care anymore. Today was rather interesting, though. First time I've ever seen a Runespoor. He seemed to handle it well."

"Well, the creature itself is not very vicious. It just takes some skill to handle. It's too bad Harry can't speak Parseltongue anymore. If he was still taking the class it would have been very entertaining to watch with a three-headed snake."

Hermione was still limping lightly on her right foot as they walked up the stone steps to the foot bridge. Draco continued to carry her bag all the way back to the castle and offered to take her up to the hospital wing before dinner.

"I think it's fine now, just needed to walk it off."

"You sure? You were limping on it the way whole up here."

Hermione tested putting her full weight on her foot again and winced. Draco shook his head at her. _Stop being so stubborn, Granger_. "Yes, all right. Hospital wing."

Draco took her elbow again to help get her up the first few steps, but they stopped when Hermione's name was called below them. Draco turned to see Ronald Weasley rushing up the steps toward them. He had his _Cleansweep Eleven_ in one hand, clearly having just come in from practicing for Quidditch trials.

"Hermione, what happened? Why are you limping?"

"Oh, I caught my foot on a root outside."

"Why does Malfoy have your bag?" Ron asked, throwing a sneer in the Slytherin's direction

"I was carrying it for her, so she wouldn't have to. It's called being polite, Weasley."

"Well, I'm her boyfriend. I'll take it." Ron reached for Hermione's bag on Draco's shoulder and the blonde handed it to him.

"She should go to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey can heal her ankle."

"I can take care of my girlfriend, Malfoy." Ron snapped at him. He took Hermione's hand and began to help her up the stairs.

Draco returned to their dormitory to drop off his bag and sit for a few minutes before going back down to dinner. After the week he had had sitting at the Slytherin table in solitude he wasn't in much of a rush to end his Friday on such a lonesome note. He and Hermione had their first patrolling duties tonight from ten to eleven, and he didn't feel like dwelling on his ostracism while wandering dark, deserted corridors.

At dinner his attention was once more drawn to Granger and her boyfriend. He was surprised to see how attentive Weasley was to her now. They were engaged in a conversation and he was looking at her and listening to everything that she said. They shared easy smiles and Granger even leaned over at one point to kiss his cheek. Whatever had happened between the time he left them on the stairs and now had moved them past the awkwardness Draco had seen at the beginning of the week.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Draco looked up from his plate at Astoria Greengrass. She was offering him a shy smile.

"No," He muttered and moved over a little on the bench to make room for her.

"You don't have to sit alone all the time, Draco." She told him as she began taking food.

"Not really much of an option when the rest of table won't sit anywhere near me."

"I'm here now, aren't I? And not all of the Slytherins hate you."

"No just the ones from fifth year and up." Draco retorted dryly.

"Well, they can't do anything to you, can they? One, you're Head Boy and that alone means they must treat you with proper respect. And two, you know Snape would never allow students from his house to attack each other."

Draco turned to the brunette witch. "Who said anything about other students attacking me?"

"I'm just thinking out loud. Don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind? If I were you I would be expecting it at some point. A random hex or jinx in the corridor when a teacher isn't looking is not that hard to pull off."

Draco gave the younger girl a smirk. "Speaking from experience are we, Greengrass?"

She blushed and went back to eating for a minute. "I wanted to ask," She began again after finishing the last bite of her pork chop, "if you could possibly help me with Potions?"

Draco considered her request for a minute. Tutoring was part of his Head Boy duties, and one he had been hoping to find some way out of doing it. But tutoring Astoria wouldn't be so bad. She was good company and could hold an intelligent conversation for more than five minutes. And it was also a subject that he was comfortable with.

"Sure, Astoria. When would you like to start?"

"This weekend if possible. Professor Snape gave us a ridiculous essay to finish by Monday on the Shrinking Solution and the negative side effects if not brewed properly."

Draco smirked to himself. He remembered when Snape had threatened Longbottom's toad with Shrinking Solution because the poor kid could never brew properly. It wasn't an overall difficult potion to brew, but you had to pay attention when adding certain ingredients. A single drop too many of leech juice and you could accidently poison the drinker.

Draco spent the next morning with Astoria in the library. They walked there together after breakfast, chatting about their first week of classes. Astoria asked him how it was being Head Boy and admitted she had been made a prefect in her fifth year and again this year as well. Draco knew this already. He and Granger had been given a list of the all the prefects by House and their schedule of Head Duties on the second day.

Granger would have to tutor as well and her time for it in the library was the same as his. Weekday evenings when available, and Saturdays. So, it didn't surprise him that she was already situated at a table when he and Astoria arrived. She was alone for the time being, not many other students as inclined to study first thing on a Saturday morning.

Astoria waved to her when they walked in and Granger waved back, giving Draco a confused look. He sat down with his back to her and pulled out his quill and parchment. Astoria began to go over the potion and the ingredients, explaining it to him in her way as to why she had a certain opinion about something. He listened and pointed things out to her that she was missing then she went off to the Potions section to grab a few books.

Draco pulled out his own homework, deciding on Arithmancy so he didn't get his own Potions work confused with Astoria's. He could hear the scratching of Granger's quill at the table behind him, smirking at the quick speed of her writing. He wanted to turn around and tease her a little, well-meaningly of course, but as he thought about what to say he realized it was pointless. Granger would either ignore him or get pissed off and that would mean he would have to deal with her attitude later. Neither option appealed to him because he wouldn't get the rise out of her that he wanted. Thus, it was pointless.

As the morning hours wore on, students here and there came in. He watched a few first years go over to Hermione and sit with her for some time as they went over Transfiguration homework. She was patient with them, explaining in terms that would make sense why a spell had to be cast a certain way for it to work correctly. He was half listening to one of these conversations when a second year Slytherin walked over hesitantly

"Could you help me find a Charms book?"

Draco almost quirked an eyebrow at the kid but suppressed it. He half considered making up some excuse, but then as the thought crossed his mind he swore he could feel Granger's eyes boring into his back.

"Sure, Matthews." Draco got up and followed his fellow Slytherin over to the proper section. He needed a book on the Disarming Charm, which was located on one of the higher shelves. Draco pulled out his wand and summoned the book wordlessly down then handed it over. "Is this the one?"

"Yes, thank you. Do you know this spell?"

Draco paused. He knew it well. The spell having saved his life many times over the night of May 2nd. He had used it to disarm Dumbledore on the night the old man was supposed to die. He still didn't know how the wizard had managed to escape. One moment he was standing on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, and the next he was gone.

The Dark Lord had not been happy, and Draco and the other Death Eaters present had been punished for the failure. He rubbed the inside of his left arm without thinking, looking down when he realized the second year was saying his name.

"I do know the spell." Draco admitted. "If you need to practice let me know and I'll help you."

"Thanks, Draco."

The second year wandered out of the section ahead of him and Draco followed him back to the tables. Granger was watching him as he took his seat again and flashed him a small smile. He ignored her and took his seat across from Astoria.

"Was that really as bad as your expression is making it seem right now?"

"No, I was just thinking." Draco muttered. He rubbed his arm again in his lap and fixed the long sleeve of his shirt before resting his arms on the table. "So, where were we?" He asked, changing the topic.

After their study session in the library together, Astoria began to sit with him more often at meals. A few times throughout the week, so he wouldn't be alone, she had explained when he asked about her new-found interest in his company. He suspected she may have been developing a crush on him, and if that were so he would have to nip it in the bud before it went too far. He didn't want to lead the poor girl on and wind up hurting her.

As it turned out Draco didn't have to do much to dissuade any feelings in Astoria Greengrass for him. Come the third week of September she was happily enjoying the company of her fellow Slytherin sixth year Prefect Connor Griffiths. She still sat with Draco from time to time, but the frequency lessened as the month waned on. And Draco found he was ok with this. Astoria had her own life and friends, and she should be with them, not feel obligated to sit with him because the rest of Slytherin House had shunned him.

The stares, however, had not lessened. His housemates had progressed to whispering when he was at the table, and whenever he passed other Slytherins in the corridors. Draco just ignored all of this as though it weren't happening. It was easiest to act as though he was repeating his sixth year all over again and be satisfied with solitude.

Only he wasn't. September rolled into October and he felt lonelier than he ever had before. Granger was decent enough company when they were in the Head common room together working or just relaxing. But she never had much to say to him, preferring to bury herself behind piles of books and parchment. The silence didn't bother him because she was simply there. It was the presence of another human being in the room with him that made him feel better.

Although sometimes he did wish Hermione would try and talk while she was working. If there was one fellow student he didn't mind listening to it was her, because most of what she said made sense. Even if she did tend to go off on a tangent from time to time. Her mind was so busy that one thought just steamrolled right into the next, her brain processing information nearly as fast as she could talk when she got going.

But those moments were few and far between. There was one evening she had lapsed into perfect French after they returned from patrolling. Hermione had gone off about the late hour and amount of work she still needed to complete, her English suddenly switching over, making him laugh loudly. It was his reaction that had made her stop and look up and realize what had happened. Hermione had broken out in laughter as well. It was obvious then that the witch was stressed, and he wondered if she engaged in any relief activities with Weasley. She could have certainly used a round or two of snogging that night just to calm down.

They had shared a moment that evening. A sense of comradery. However, Hermione had slipped right back into her usual aloof nature the following day. It seemed she only let her real emotions show when she was under pressure. The rest of the time she wore a mask, just as he did. It was very Slytherin of her and he had to wonder why. Maybe life within the Golden Trio was not as charmed as everyone believed.

~S~

Hermione was shocked when she watched Draco get up to help his fellow Slytherin. She would have thought the Head Boy would make excuses not to. But perhaps the pretty Slytherin brunette that he was assisting had something to do with it. Showing off that he could be accommodating to others than just himself. It would be typical Draco to try and fool someone into believing he was more than what he appeared to be.

Her own morning in the library that first Saturday of the term was not as productive as she would have liked. Many students continued to come over to her as the hours slipped by and she could barely concentrate on her own work. She was more than happy to stop when need be and assist her fellow students. Mostly First, Second, and Third Years, but it meant sacrificing time with her own studies and late nights in the common room.

September whipped by in a blur for Hermione. Harry held trials for the Gryffindor team the following Sunday and she went out to the pitch to support Ron, although she did have her Advanced Arithmancy textbook and spent most of the time reading. She only put it down when Ron was up and picked it back up again once his turn had passed.

He gave her a little bit of an attitude about it at lunch, but she ignored it and simply changed the topic to how she thought he had done that morning. Ron was more than happy at that point to forget his annoyance with her reading habits and took over the conversation asking Hermione if she had seen the dive he had done at the end of his tryout to block the lowest hoop.

While Ron rambled on, his attention momentarily on Harry and Ginny across the table, Hermione looked up and noticed that Draco was once more sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table. He had a textbook opened in front of him, and a plate of food that he had hardly touched. He had segregated himself ever since the beginning of the term and she wondered why. He never mentioned anything about his own housemates. Then again, they didn't really talk much for two people sharing a private dormitory.

He appeared lonely, not so much bored, with his head resting in his hand and a tired expression on his face. Hermione supposed she could be a better roommate and try to get involved a little more with Draco. Not that living together so far had been difficult, but if he was going through a tough time with…well, anything, she wanted him to know that she was there if he needed to talk.

"Hermione? Are you listening?" Ron asked beside her.

Hermione tore her gaze from Malfoy and looked back to Ron with a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm listening. I think the team Harry put together is going to do very well this year."

Ron flashed her a brilliant smile, then launched right back into the conversation with his sister.

Hermione glanced up again at the Slytherin table, surprised to see that Draco was staring back at her. He held her gaze for another moment, then grabbed his textbook and left abandoning his half-finished meal.

From the look in his eyes she could tell something was not right. Hermione decided that if he was awake when she got back to the dormitory she was going to ask him what was going on. Because truth be told, she was starting to fee concerned. And while that was not an oddity for her, the person she was concerned about was.

 **Notes: I know Hermione, and probably Draco as well, dropped Care of Magical Creatures after Fifth year, but Hermione in this fic will be pursuing a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Thus, the class has some importance. I do not believe it is stated in HBP that Draco dropped the class, (if it is let me know – literally just read the book and cannot remember), but I think he would have stayed if he knew he could get passing grades easily.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: See end of chapter**

 **Chapter 3**

When Hermione did finally return to the shared common room that evening after dinner, it was very late and she was exhausted. She assumed Draco was already in bed since there was no sight of him. Ron had asked her to come back to Gryffindor tower for a few hours so they could have "alone time" as he put it. They spent the majority of it snogging on his bed hidden by the curtains of his four-poster. She had thought ahead and cast a silencing charm over the bed so any of the boys that may have come in wouldn't hear the creaking as she and Ron rolled around switching positions.

She didn't mind his kissing, it was very nice. Not that she had much to compare it to. Her first snog had been Viktor Krum, and while they had explored a little more than snogging together, going further than a few impassioned kisses with Ron made her feel anxious. She didn't fully understand why when she had known Ron longer than she had known Viktor. He had practically been a stranger to her when they danced at the Yule Ball together, even though over the course of her fourth year she had gotten to know him more. She should have been frightened silly to engage in some of the intimate moments they shared together. But she had been more comfortable, confident even, around Viktor than she felt around Ron now.

It had nothing to do with her physical appearance. Or at least she thought it didn't. The only reason she placed a glamour charm over the scar on her neck was because she knew Ron didn't like looking at it. It wasn't the same as the scar on her arm. She had taken to wearing long sleeves and refused to let Ron try and disrobe her. Again, she knew she could just heal the wound on her throat, but she was proud of her scars. They reminded her that she was still alive. That everything that had happened was real and it shouldn't simply be forgotten about.

Ron didn't hate her scars, he just preferred not to see them. He didn't want to be reminded of that ugly time in their lives when everything was uncertain, and they could have all died. But Hermione saw them in an opposite light. They made her thankful that she was still breathing, thankful that her friends were still with her. It wasn't just a bad dream that they all woke up from after nine months. It had been the harshest reality that three, barely of age wizards had to face.

And it made her reconsider her choices in life. Because she only had one, and she wasn't going to settle for less than what made her happy.

~S~

September moved swiftly into October, bringing with it the beginnings of winter cold in the Scottish Highlands. Hermione started placing warming charms on her stockings, so her legs wouldn't freeze in the drafty corridors and classrooms. But there were days when the cold grew so biting that she had no other choice than to wear her black pants with the stockings on underneath.

She did her best to find as much time with Ron as she could manage between homework and Head Girl duties. Ron had his own work load to tackle as the weeks went on, plus Quidditch practice now. The first game was in a few weeks, right before Halloween. He had been smart in giving up Prefect duties this year. Hermione had considered turning down the position of Head Girl after receiving the letter, when the initial afterglow faded, because she wanted to be able to have enough time for studying and for Ron. But she had handled worse in her third year, and she knew she could handle this.

She already planned on going to support Ron at the first game, even if she didn't really understand Quidditch. She had been watching it for years and she knew how it worked, but she didn't quite grasp the concept of why some people were so passionate about it. It was a very dangerous sport, and she supposed that excitement was part of it, she just didn't share it. It was just another thing on Ron's list that annoyed him about her from time to time.

She didn't share his enthusiasm. It was a list that was starting to grow very long by the middle of October.

"Come on, Hermione, we've been at it for hours. Let's go to bed." Ron whined across the table at her. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room finishing up homework that was due Monday. Hermione was done with all of hers and checking it over. Ron had barely finished one essay, opting instead to create a miniature Quaffle and Quidditch hoop out of scrap parchment and make the ball zoom around as he blocked it with his fingers.

"If you're tired go on up. I should finish this. I have so much due on Monday and Tuesday plus two books to read."

Ron let his bits of parchment fall to the table, then leaned in so no one else around them would hear. "So, come upstairs with me. I know something we can do that will relieve the stress you're feeling." He waggled his eyebrows at her in attempt to be funny, but Hermione looked at him as though he had just asked her to burn all her books.

"Not now, Ron." She hissed at him, casting a wary eye around to see if anyone had heard him.

Ron slumped back down in his chair with a grumpy expression. "When then, Hermione? You always say, 'not now', 'I'm not ready', 'not yet'. Bloody hell, it's been almost six months."

"Why are you in such a rush?" She whispered.

"Why don't you want to do anything?" Ron countered, his voice slightly higher than hers.

Hermione flicked her wand where it lay in her lap, casting a nonverbal silencing charm around them. She didn't need the entire common room to hear them discussing their sex life. Or rather, the lack of.

"It's not that I don't, Ron."

"Then what is it?" Ron watched her for a moment as Hermione struggled with her words. Either she didn't know what to say, or she didn't want to say the wrong thing. He would take either over her silence. But that was what she chose.

"Fine." Ron stated as he slammed his books shut and piled them. He started to turn to go but stopped and looked back at her. "Just…fine." He left the table and disappeared upstairs.

Hermione chanced a glance around the common room. Only Harry and Ginny were looking in her direction. No doubt they had noticed Ron get up in a huff and storm off. She flicked her wand discreetly, lifting the charm, and went back to work.

The following morning, she walked down to breakfast alone from the third floor. Draco had been in the shower when she got up. Having taken care of the act herself the previous evening upon returning she wasn't in need and could simply get dressed and go downstairs. Sometimes she waited for Draco, most of the time she didn't. Today was one of those times. She wasn't in the mood for company. Nor was she in the mood for his too-observant nature that she was becoming annoyingly familiar with.

She didn't want her fellow Head asking questions about why she looked so upset and why she was so quiet. Normally if she waited for him, it was because she wanted to discuss classwork and get his opinion on something that Professor Vector, Professor Babbling, or even Professor Snape had gone over. Yes, of course she could ask him these questions when they were in the library together. However, they were never _together_ in the library, and the bulk of their time was usually filled with tutoring. When they were in the common room together studying, Draco typically sat in one of the chairs by the fire and she occupied the table. Together in the room, but on opposite sides.

Hermione entered the Great Hall seeing to her relief that Ron had not come down yet. She grabbed a seat near the middle of the table and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She was about to take the first bite when she looked up and saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny walk in. Ron glanced at her and started to walk down the table to her but stopped halfway there and sat down.

Harry and Ginny both glanced between Ron and Hermione. Ron was purposely not looking at his girlfriend as he began to fill his plate. Hermione was slowly stirring her cereal, her eyes on a book beside her bowl. Ginny took a seat across from her brother and poured herself some cereal before opening a conversation.

Harry left her to it and walked down the table taking a seat across from Hermione. "Is everything all right between you and Ron? This is the first time I have seen you two not sit together at a meal since term started."

Hermione shut her book and pushed her half-finished bowl aside. She didn't look at him as she poured herself a cup of coffee and added milk and a little sugar to it. "I could tell you one thing, and Ron is going to tell you something completely different." She stated as she stirred her coffee.

"That's usually how it is with you two. Does this have anything to do with last night?"

She sipped her coffee before responding. "Ron asked me again last night to sleep with him."

"Again?"

"He's been asking since the summer. Don't you guys talk about this stuff?"

"No. I'm dating his younger sister. I doubt he wants to hear about that. And frankly, hearing about your sex life with Ron doesn't appeal to me. Is he pressuring you?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"Not so much in the definition you're thinking of."

"He's nagging you?"

"That would be a more accurate term, yes."

Needing to do something with his hands, Harry grabbed a goblet and filled it pumpkin juice taking a large sip. "What have you told him?"

"That I'm not ready. I don't understand why he wants to rush our relationship. It's already taken him seven years to admit how he feels."

"Because he wasted those seven years and now he's realizing that he could have been with you all this time, but he was too much of a prat about it." Harry explained in a very matter-of-fact tone. He obviously had observed more than Hermione anticipated.

"And now he wants to make up for lost time."

Harry sighed. "I get where you're coming from 'Mione, I do. Ginny and I haven't slept together yet because we don't think the timing is right, and we don't want to rush things either. We barely started out as a couple before I had to tell her that it wouldn't work. And then we spent almost an entire year without seeing each other."

"But you want to? Don't you? I mean…Never mind. It's none of my business." Hermione took a large sip of coffee to hide the blush that crept into her cheeks. It was awkward asking such a personal question of her best friend.

Harry smiled softly and waved his hand, dismissing her curiosity. "No, it's ok. Yes, of course I want to have sex with Ginny. It's just a matter of both of us being ready. I know she's not a virgin, she knows that I am. But that doesn't matter to either of us." Harry paused to let that little bit of information sink in. "It's more about being with each other right now. Rebuilding what we had before this last year happened."

Hermione let her head fall into her hand. "I wish Ron felt that way."

"I'm sure he does, Hermione. He just…" Harry trailed off. He didn't want to make excuses for his friend or assume to know what Ron was thinking concerning his relationship with Hermione when they never discussed it. He settled on an opinion of his own. "Honestly, I think he was spoiled too much by his mother this summer."

Hermione looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

Harry thought for a moment as he poured himself another cup of pumpkin juice. "Ron is the youngest of six boys. And then a year after he was born Ginny came along. She was the first girl born to the family in generations and the last born for their parents. She was the golden child and never wanted for her mother's attention. Ron did. But he got used to being in the shadows coming from a big family." Harry gestured between them. "You and I grew up differently. We were both only children, but you had your parents' support. I was alone, no family except for my aunt and uncle and Dudley. But they acted for the most part like I was invisible. And after I got used to it I found that it suited me. I didn't crave their attention the way Ron did his mother's growing up.

"But now Molly is starting to get an empty nest. Bill is married, Charlie has been living in Romania for years. Percy, Fred, and George have all moved out. Ginny is not exactly craving her mother's attention right now, having grown up with it. So, Molly focused her attention on Ron this summer. And I don't know if you noticed, but he lapped it up."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I didn't notice. I spent a lot of time alone. I probably should have been a little more attentive to him."

Harry reached across the table to lay his hand overs hers. "You took the time you needed to come to grips with everything that happened. Ron can't fault you for that. You suffered so much more than either of us did. Ginny is still trying to cope with things, too. She still has nightmares about Bellatrix."

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"There's only so much that I can do for her. I wish there was more, but her mind needs to ease back into what reality is now. Which is why we're taking things slow."

"Maybe you should have this talk with Ron."

"I already have. On the train, before term started. I don't think Ron heard any of it. I don't mean to put him down in any way. You're both my best friends. I'm loyal to each of you, and I want this to work out for you and Ron. We've all had to grow up fast in the last few years and…people change in those situations. I'm not saying Ron is a bad person now. But his experience was both the same and different from ours."

Hermione was silent for a minute as she considered what Harry said. Ron never went into much detail about where he had been or what he had done when he left them that night just before Christmas last year. She wondered how close to home he had gotten, if he had considered going home. She knew it must have been a temptation for him. To be with parents again and know that they were safe.

"Maybe he heard some of it." Hermione stated, looking back up a Harry, "because for the past few weeks he's been very patient. But last night when he brought it up he tried to make it seem like something so casual. That we should do it just to do it."

"Well, when Ron was with Lavender I have no idea how far they went. He barely ever spoke about it except to say that it was purely chemical. In the beginning, he seemed to really enjoy himself and they would disappear for hours at a time, so Merlin only knows what they really got up to. It wouldn't surprise me if they slept together at least once if not more."

"You think so?" Hermione asked. She pulled her now soggy cereal back in front of her and waved her wand over the bowl vanishing just the cereal and poured a fresh helping over the milk. "He seemed very pleased to…how did he put it, "be short of her"?"

"She was very clingy."

"Yes, but per your explanation, he should have adored the attention."

"Different kind of attention. Not wanted on a constant, overwhelming basis."

Hermione chewed her cereal and considered this. "I suppose. But growing up, I felt the same about my parents. They would fawn over everything that I could do, even if they didn't entirely understand it. I would often lock myself in my room just to get away."

"That's because you're brilliant and they were proud of their daughter. But I understand your point of view, coming from the opposite end of the spectrum."

They sat in silence for a minute. Both glanced down the table to look at Ginny and Ron. She was saying something very serious to her brother judging from the way he was avoiding her eyes and the red tint to his ears.

"Can I ask you an honest question and you promise not to hex me for it?"

Hermione felt a small smile break free. "Sure, Harry. Go ahead."

"Would your relationship with Ron not working out really be a bad thing? I know you've considered it."

Hermione paused. Harry was right, she had considered it. Exactly what she had considered though was between her and the castle walls, though. "It's not what I imagined it would be. We've been together almost six months and it's like our relationship is exactly the same as it was before we became exclusive. We argue more than we get along. The only difference I see is that Ron is more possessive."

"He likes to call it being protective. But I think you're right. He has a territorial issue where you are concerned."

"It's aggravating." Hermione pushed her finished bowl of cereal away. "Are you going to eat?" She asked looking up at Harry. He gave her sheepish look and pulled a plate of toast toward him. "It's like he doesn't trust me to be my own person. I'm already having trouble trying to figure that out all over again. I thought I knew who I was. I spent years being comfortable in my own skin because I had you and Ron as the best friends in the world who didn't judge me because I always knew the answer, or had my work done first. I mean, I've always been that way. But when I first realized that I could do strange things, I was a total outcast in muggle school. When I found out that what I could do was magic, it was like a piece of myself that was missing clicked into place. This is where I belong." Hermione placed her hand on the table.

Harry knew she didn't mean right there at the Gryffindor table surrounded by her classmates, or even Hogwarts itself. She meant the Wizarding World.

"As far as who I belong with…" She trailed off, her eyes once more looking back up the table at Ron. For a moment, she considered asking Harry for advice, or at least his opinion on what would make Ron happy right now. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind it felt too weird. Besides, Harry had already admitted that Ron didn't discuss their relationship with him, so he really would have no context on which to base an opinion anyway.

Then her thoughts turned to Ginny. She would certainly have a better grasp on her brother and his personal likes and dislikes. But that felt even more awkward. Even though Ginny was her best girl friend, she was Ron's sister. Hermione imagined trying to ask her if Ron had any specific preferences that he may have mentioned when he was dating Lavender. But just trying to word out the question in her mind made Hermione feel a little queasy.

She lifted her eyes, noticing that Harry was concentrating on his toast and a copy of the morning _Prophet_ that an owl had delivered for him. She had considered several times buying him a new owl, but she knew there was no replacing Hedwig in his heart. She remembered the night when they retrieved Harry from Privet Drive and flown to The Burrow. He had pulled Hedwig's empty cage from the motorbike with tears running down his face. It took him days to finally clean it out. He kept the most pristine white feather he could find and permanently bound it to the page inside his photo album beside the first picture he had ever taken of his owl. It was truly one of the saddest things she had ever seen.

Breaking from the memory she glanced around the Great Hall. Her eyes eventually fell on the Slytherin table, finding Draco too easily because of his white blonde hair. Astoria Greengrass was sitting with him again, the two enjoying a lighthearted conversation by the looks of it. Connor Griffiths, another Slytherin sixth year came along, bending to whisper something in Astoria's ear. She smiled at her housemate and held up a finger indicating she needed another minute.

Hermione watched the two interact for the remainder of their time together. Draco clearly enjoyed her company, and it seemed so easy for him to converse and interact with the opposite sex. There had been other times when she had observed him in-between classes in the corridors. He never seemed to have any trouble relating to girls or perturbed by their presence. But that had been in previous years.

She started thinking. Was there something about those girls, or perhaps the way they acted or behaved around him that he liked? She had firsthand knowledge about the way Harry's and Ron's minds worked, having lived with them for almost a year in close quarters. But was what they liked about the opposite sex standard across the board for all males?

Draco might be worth asking for advice. However, he had not given her much reason to trust him other than that they got along well enough without hexing each other. And he didn't bully her anymore. But that was not enough for her to start gushing all her personal problems to someone who up until very recently had been nothing but a git to her for years. Even if he had apologized. She couldn't fathom leaving herself that vulnerable with no guarantee that Malfoy would either help her or not torment her because of her relationship troubles with Ron.

She would just have to make this work on her own.

~S~

The weekend before Halloween Draco and Hermione were both given off on tutoring duties in the library since so many students had opted to go into the village that Saturday. Draco spent it sleeping in and then had a very quiet breakfast in the Great Hall after said students had left. Granger wasn't in the library when he arrived there about an hour later. He chose a table toward the back, passing another table filled with Slytherin sixth and seventh years that had remained in the castle. One boy watched him from the moment Draco entered the library until he sat down. He noted that the Slytherin in question was a Prefect and it wasn't Griffiths. He couldn't recall the names of the seventh-year Prefects now, so he would check the roster when he got back to the Head Common Room later.

Draco was just starting his Ancient Runes work when Granger walked in looking a little tired and a lot annoyed. Her bushy hair seemed bushier because of the frustration on her face, which only intensified when she noticed him. What in Merlin's name had _he_ done? He was just sitting here, working. Then it dawned on Draco. He had chosen the table that Granger was _always_ sitting at. Well, it's not like her name was on it. They could share it. Hell, they shared a dormitory. Sharing a library table shouldn't be that much of a stretch.

"Sit, Granger." Draco offered, starting to clear some space for her. "It's community space."

Hermione walked over and took the proffered seat. She dropped her bag to the floor, and he noticed that it didn't make its usual 'thud' on impact. She must have removed half the weight. "Sorry, I didn't mean to glare at you. I…I'm not having a good morning."

"I can tell. You certainly look angry. What did the Weasel do now?"

"Why would you assume it's Ron that's upset me?"

Draco began counting off on his fingers. "It's not a bad grade because you don't get them. A professor certainly hasn't gotten to you because you get along with all of them. And you couldn't possibly have forgotten to hand something in because it wasn't complete. You're always three days ahead if not a week. Which leaves the Weasel, because I can't think of anything else that you consider important that would get you _this_ upset."

Hermione said nothing in response to his nickname for Ron. She was either so angry with the redhead that she didn't care Draco was making fun of him, or she was just ignoring the insult.

"So, are you going to answer my question?"

"No, because it's none of your business, Malfoy." Hermione snapped. She reached down into her bag and took out her Ancient Runes work from Thursday's class. "Would you mind if we worked on this together? Without arguing? I've had enough of that to last me until Christmas."

Draco felt both of his eyebrows quirk. So, something _was_ going on between her and Weasley.

He stored that bit of information away for later and pulled his books back in front of him. "Sure, Granger." He offered her what he hoped was a placating smile. She lifted her eyes to look at him from under her lashes, a small smile in place as well. If it was a peace offering, he would take it.

They had patrolling duties that night starting at ten with half the Prefects and three professors across the first four floors. The upper three were being patrolled by other professors and were so out of the way that extra coverage from additional Prefects was considered unnecessary.

Draco and Hermione patrolled separately on the second floor with the seventh-year Prefects from Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Draco broke off and took to his normal route past the classrooms toward a small balcony that was enclosed by arched, open windows which overlooked the sweeping lawns. It wasn't that high up on the second floor, but the vantage point offered a spectacular view of the sky. Draco had discovered it by accident in his sixth year and had come to it often when he needed to think.

He utilized it now for the same purpose. No one ever noticed that he wasn't fully patrolling the floor when he was assigned to it. So why not take advantage if no one would be the wiser to his absence?

Draco looked over his shoulder before turning the last corner and, not seeing anyone in the corridor behind him, headed for the suit of the armor that marked the turn towards the balcony.

But he never made it there. He was hit with a stinging hex in his back and fell to his knees. He didn't cry out, but his eyes burned with unshed tears from the sharp pain. He got up and whipped out his wand. " _Revelio_."

About six feet in front of him stood the seventh-year from the library that morning, Edwin Rivers. Draco had remembered to check the list, so he could put a name to the face. He didn't say anything but gave his housemate a good look over. He was one of the several Slytherins that was always glaring at him in the Great Hall whenever he sat down for a meal, as though Draco dared to think he belonged there.

Draco stood with his arms out, wand in his right hand. "Well, don't be a coward about it, Rivers."

He shot another hex at Draco, which Draco blocked easily. Rivers flung another hex, and another. Draco blocked each one, watching his opponent growing more and more frustrated each time he wasn't hit. He cast in rapid fire succession, and while Draco was a good duelist, able to block and cast when the spells were spaced apart, speed was never a strong suit for him. Rivers shot a binding jinx at him, which hit Draco in the chest and he collapsed to the floor, paralyzed.

"Not so arrogant are you now, rat?" Edwin spat at Draco's motionless form on the stone floor. "You think you can act as though we don't exist? Those families that your parents condemned to life imprisonment all because mommy Malfoy couldn't stand the thought that her darling son might be dead." He raised his wand. "Let's see how much mommy can protect you now." He opened his mouth to cast.

" _Incarcerous!_ "

Hermione pointed her wand at Rivers and ropes shot from it, wrapping around the Slytherin. He cried out in surprise as he fell to his side on the floor beside Draco. Hermione rushed over and grabbed his wand. She performed the counter-curse on Draco, watching in relief as he blinked a few times and then began to sit up. She helped him attain a more upright position and handed him his wand, which had skittered across the floor when he fell. Draco started to stand, his eyes falling on Rivers, who was still struggling against the ropes binding him. He gave the Slytherin a hard stare, but said nothing, looking up when he heard footsteps coming up the corridor. Professors Snape and McGonagall came around the corner followed by the new Defense Professor, Bivens.

She took one look at the Head Boy and Girl, and to the Slytherin Prefect bound on the floor. "What happened?"

"Rivers attacked me." Draco stated. "Hermione stopped him before he could attack again."

Snape stepped forward and removed the ropes from Rivers, binding just his hands behind his back. Hermione handed him the Prefect's wand, and after asking Draco if he was truly all right, escorted the student away.

McGonagall nodded to the Head Girl. "Well done, Miss. Granger. But, Mr. Malfoy, if you could explain what brought on the attack?"

Draco did not want to go into detail about the stares at the Slytherin table, or the whispers in the corridors. "He must have followed me under a concealing charm and hexed me from behind. I don't know why, Professor. Perhaps he just hates me. He wouldn't be the only student in Hogwarts to feel that way." He said it devoid of feeling that he felt Hermione's eyes on him. Like she was questioning his mental state.

Professor McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at the Head Boy. "Why ever would you say that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because of my family. I assume they don't need much more reason than that."

McGonagall nodded again, understanding his point, but didn't question him further. "You may both go. Your patrolling duties for the evening may end early. Go back to your dormitory and get some rest."

Hermione and Draco began to walk off. "Mr. Malfoy." He turned at the sound of his name from the Transfiguration Professor. "If you need to speak to anyone I can let Professor Snape know."

"No, thank you, Professor. I'm not in need."

 _Yes, you are, Draco_. Hermione thought as they turned again back down the corridor.

Once they were in the Head common room, Draco unfastened his robes and threw them on the couch. Hermione watched from where she stopped just inside the door. He sat down heavily on the sofa, hanging his head and shoving his hands into his hair.

For the first time, she realized that the brave face he always had on, the sneer and the cutting remarks, were all just a mask. His hands were shaking where they gripped the roots of his hair, pulling hard. She started to walk over to him, but Draco dropped his hands and let out a long breath.

"Just ask your question, Granger. Stop staring at me like I'm going to explode." He stated without turning around to look at her.

"Is everything all right?"

"What answer would you like, Granger?"

"The truth, preferably."

Draco sighed. The witch never made it easy. He knew she would say that as soon as the question left his mouth.

"No, things are not ok. And I don't want to talk about it right now."

Hermione nodded. She walked around the couch toward her door, avoiding his gaze.

"Thank you," Draco called out as her hand closed around the knob. Hermione turned, surprised. She was speechless for a moment when her eyes met his.

"You're welcome, Draco." She offered him a reassuring smile and wished him a good night before disappearing behind her door.

Draco remained out on the couch for a while after Granger went to bed. He stared into the fire contemplating what had happened this evening. After Granger performed the counter-curse, freeing him from the body-bind, the first thing that came to his mind was wanting to curse Rivers into the next century. He had wanted to lash out, kick and punch the Slytherin snake until he was a crumpled, bleeding mess on the floor.

He had so much anger running through him right then that he was surprised he hadn't done something of the nature. The only thing he could think of that had stopped him was the fact that Granger was present. He didn't want to act that way in front of her. But when had he started to care about her feelings? It shouldn't have mattered to him that a display of violence my upset her. He was furious, and he had wanted to act on it.

But Draco had stopped himself. He had only glared down at Rivers. He hadn't even sworn at him. He had kept his temper when everything inside him was screaming with rage. He may not care that physically beating up another student (because cursing him would land Draco in Azkaban) would upset Granger, but he didn't want her to see him that way. It would only cause animosity between them. Draco would be lying to himself if he thought losing the tenuous peace between himself and the Head Girl wouldn't bother him.

They may not speak to each other often when together in the common room, but he liked her presence there. It reminded him that no matter how lonely he felt sometimes, he wasn't always alone. Granger didn't have to help him tonight. It had shocked him when he realized she was the one who had stopped Rivers from cursing him. He didn't deserve her help after the hell he had put her and her fellow Gryffindors through for years. Yet, she had come charging up the corridor and saved him from what he was sure was about to be excruciating pain.

Draco then remembered their conversation from the train. He had asked her to give him the benefit of the doubt that he was no longer the bastard he had been in his youth. Perhaps he had proven that one way or another to her. He may still tease her occasionally, but he certainly didn't bully her and call her foul names. He didn't even try to fight with her. They existed in companionable silence most of the time.

Draco wanted to know if this was truly the case. He wanted to ask Hermione about her motives, but not make her think he was complaining about her help. He was simply curious. But sometimes curiosity was not always a good thing.

"Better left alone." Draco muttered to himself. He rose from the couch and grabbed his robes.

He had thanked her.

That was enough.

 **Notes: I know in the books that Harry explodes the sidecar that Hedwig's cage was still in it. But I went with the movie version, where the sidecar on the motorbike remained attached in the opening of Deathly Hallows. If this had been canon in the books, I believe Harry would have done what I described in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: See end of chapter for notes.**

 **Chapter 4**

The following Tuesday evening Draco finished his rounds of the fourth floor and headed back down to the third. It was still early enough that he could get in some last-minute reading for tomorrow's Transfiguration lesson since McGonagall was going to be testing them on Vanishing Spells. He even considered asking Hermione if she would practice with him. She was far better at the spell than he, and a little extra help couldn't hurt. Even if it was coming from Granger.

He was contemplating how exactly he would present the idea to her as he was rounding the corner into the corridor where the Heads Dormitory was located. Except it wasn't vacated as he thought it would be. There were raised voices that sounded like Granger and Weasley. And they weren't exactly having a pleasant conversation. Draco stopped just behind one of the stone braziers where he couldn't be seen, his head tilted slightly so he could hear.

"Come on, Hermione. It's early still. We have a few hours left."

"I would love to spend time with you, Ron. But not in my dormitory. It wouldn't look right."

"What wouldn't look right about boyfriend and girlfriend spending time together in a dormitory."

Hermione sighed. "I mean you coming out in the morning, or later this evening. What if you get caught?"

"I'll just run back to Gryffindor Tower and get Harry's cloak."

Draco snorted to himself. _Why bother wasting the effort? If you're going back to Gryffindor, go together. I don't necessarily have to practice with Granger. But I would get to study in peace and not have to listen to any heavy panting from behind closed doors._

"Ron, if you're willing to go back to Gryffindor, we both might as well go. I'm sorry, but I'm saying no to my dormitory. It's one thing for me to come back here after being in Gryffindor Tower all night. I'm Head Girl. I must set an example. What would it look like if my boyfriend were caught sneaking back to his dorm after spending all night in mine? It would appear as though I'm abusing my status and granting special favors."

Draco peered around the corner. Hermione was standing facing down the corridor, but her eyes were on Ron, who was leaning against the wall. "But we know you're not. That's what matters, 'Mione." He reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Ron, what matters is responsibility. Let's just go back to Gryffindor. Like you said, it's early. We can get your dorm all to ourselves right now, I bet. I'll put up a Silencing Charm around the bed again, just in case."

Draco felt an eyebrow quirk. _Around the bed, Granger? I'm impressed._

"I'd rather have the privacy of your dorm, Hermione. The only person we need to worry about is Malfoy. And if he doesn't like what he hears he's got all of Slytherin House open to him."

"So, you're willing to inconvenience someone for your own gain?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't put it that way. But it's not like he wouldn't have anywhere else to go if he was bothered."

 _If only._ Draco thought.

"Look, Ron, I'm just not comfortable with it. I want to spend time with you now, but not here."

Ron shifted off the wall. "Then I guess it's just completely pointless, isn't it? I want to spend time with my girlfriend _alone_. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, Ron, it's not." Hermione reached for his hands, but Ron drew them away.

"Certainly seems to be. It's always 'no', every time I ask something. When is it ever going to be 'yes'?"

Hermione was taken aback. His tone wasn't cold or insulting. He sounded genuinely hurt. But she had said yes to him, on several occasions lately. They had done more together in the last few weeks then they did all summer. How could he complain? Because he wasn't getting exactly what he wanted right this instant? If that was the case, he was acting very juvenile in her opinion.

"I'm saying yes right now, Ron. Just not in my dorm."

"That's Hermione Granger, Head Girl talking. What does _my_ Hermione say?" Ron pressed.

" _Your_ Hermione?" She questioned.

Draco snorted again. Weasley didn't have a clue.

"What makes you think I'm any different now as Head Girl than I was in previous years? I was the responsible one when we were both made Prefects in fifth year, Ron. I'm still the same."

"Yeah, you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I'm tired. You're tired. Let's just call it a night. I'll see you in classes tomorrow."

 _That's it, Weasley, change the subject after you just insulted her._ Draco peeked around the corner of the brazier. The redhead was walking down the corridor toward him, head down and hands in his pockets. From the look on Granger's face he obviously had not given her a goodnight kiss and simply walked away.

Draco ducked into the alcove behind the brazier and waited for Weasley to pass before sliding back out. Granger must have already gone in to the dormitory since she was no longer in the corridor when he rounded the corner a moment later.

He cast the nonverbal unlocking charm and whispered the password. The door clicked open softly and he went inside, shutting it behind him. It clicked again as it locked. Granger was standing by the fire, arms wrapped around her middle. Her robes were draped over the back of the couch and an open bottle of butterbeer sat on the mantle.

She looked up as he walked in, and quickly lifted one hand to wipe under her eyes. Draco took a moment to unfasten his robes and slipped out of them, draping them next to Granger's. She grabbed her drink from the mantle and downed the rest of it before setting the bottle back down. Draco sat on the far arm of the couch watching her, arms crossed over his chest.

"I suppose if you're coming in this quickly behind me you heard some of what happened." She stated.

 _More than some_. "I might have caught the end of it."

"I'm sure you found it very entertaining."

"Not really. But if you needed me to, I could go teach Weasley a lesson in tact and good manners." He recalled his curiosity in her motives from the previous week and thought if he moved the conversation in the right direction she would divulge them. Even though he had already told himself it didn't matter, he was still genuinely curious, although at this juncture he would call it being nosy since he was asking about her personal life.

Hermione didn't respond at first. She let out a deep breath and turned finally to face him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I owe you for helping me last week." Draco answered honestly and waited a moment for her to respond. But she didn't. "Why _did_ you help me, Granger?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "That's just who I am." She stated, walking over and sitting on the couch. "And you did ask me to give you the benefit of the doubt. So far, this year you've given me no reason to think badly of you, but that doesn't mean that I trust you. It just means that I believe you."

Draco considered this and decided to accept it. It was fair. Very Hufflepuff.

"What happened to make that student attack you in the first place?"

Ah, there was that Gryffindor brashness.

Draco stared at her for a moment. He knew she couldn't help the boldness, and she was just as curious by nature as he was. But he didn't feel like talking about it.

"Just some bad blood between us."

"Does that have anything to do with how detached you've been lately?"

 _Noticed that, did you, Granger? I guess it wasn't so hard to._

Draco shrugged one shoulder. "Not entirely."

If he didn't want to talk she wouldn't force him. Hermione got up and grabbed her robes from the back of the couch. "If you need to talk, Draco, I'm here." She walked toward her room then.

"Same goes for you with Weasley." Draco called out.

Hermione turned sharply at her door, looking a little surprised and embarrassed. But she fixed her expression into a small, grateful smile, nodded at him and wished him a good night before disappearing.

Once her door was shut Draco flopped onto his back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Had his relationship with Granger just taken a turn toward actual friendship? He wasn't so sure if he liked the idea. But it made him smile nonetheless.

Hermione stood with her back to her door, her head thrown back and her eyes shut. She could feel a migraine coming on and knew she needed to get some rest tonight. But after what Draco had just said, offering to teach Ron manners because they had been lacking out in the corridor, she knew sleep would elude her. It was a statement she never expected to hear from Draco Malfoy. He offered to protect her honor. No. He offered to defend it. The admission, if that was what it was, made her head spin and Hermione stepped away from her door feeling dizzy.

Why would Draco, of all people, feel the need to confront someone on her behalf because they were rude to her? It made no sense. But it did go along with what he had told her on the train September 1st. Up until now he had down nothing to show her that he was…How had he put it? No longer a bastard? She supposed he had shown that this evening, but like she said, it wasn't enough to make her trust him. He could just be teasing her. Tying to insult her in an indirect way.

But why would he start now when he hadn't done anything of the sort since term began? Hermione sat down on her bed, dropping her robes to the floor. She was highly tempted to go up to Madame Pomfrey for some headache relief potion, but in all honestly she just didn't have it in her to walk all the way to hospital wing and back this late. No matter how much her head was pounding. She flopped back onto her bed and shut her eyes trying to focus on something, anything, else other than the genuine tone of Draco's voice when he made his offer only minutes before.

It made no sense for him to care.

No sense at all.

~S~

Hermione decided to let the argument between her and Ron go. It wasn't going to do them any good if left to linger. She made a concentrated effort to be as attentive to her boyfriend over the course of the next week as she could. If he wanted to go outside once classes were done for the afternoon and sit by the lake, she went with him, letting her bag lay untouched beside them. If he wanted to sit in the Gryffindor common room and play Exploding Snap, or Wizard Chess, she sat with him and let him try to teach her.

But even though they spent more time together in the following days, Ron was distant from her emotionally. Hermione tried to be more affectionate with him, hoping it may help, but Ron seemed withdrawn. He didn't want to spend as much time alone, opting to stay amongst their friends. She wondered if she had upset him enough that he was holding a grudge against her refusal for them to be alone in the Head dormitory together. It didn't bother her so much that he was angry with her decision, but that he was allowing it to come between them like this, if that was even the case. She didn't know. And when she tried to ask, Ron just complained that he was tired and went to bed.

Hermione feared the he was losing interest. There had to be something she could do, but short of indulging in his every want, which she would not do, she couldn't think of anything. Harry had had a point, that Ron was acting like a spoiled child. And she wasn't about to condone the behavior, let alone encourage it.

She had already bashed the ideas of talking to Ginny and Harry. Too awkward. And she had tried at least a half dozen times to talk to Ron, but he always shut down the conversation before it had a chance to happen. Maybe she should just do something spontaneous. Surprise him.

But what?

Maybe she _should_ talk to Ginny. She would at least have some idea of what boys liked, and maybe some suggestions. But…ugh. Going to her boyfriend's younger sister for advice on how to please him? The thought left such a foul taste in her mouth. But Hermione knew she was braver than that. She was a bloody Gryffindor for crying out loud.

She waited until late Friday night, nine days since their argument in the corridor. She would only have a few minutes' time to talk to Ginny before having to show up for patrol duty with Draco. Hopefully it would be enough time to ask the questions she needed to ask and not make too much of a fool of herself. Harry had already gone to bed, wanting to get an extra couple of hours sleep before Quidditch practice in the morning, and recommended to Ginny and Ron to do the same. Ron agreed, but Ginny was staying down in the common room to finish an essay. Actual she was staying behind to speak with Hermione, but Harry didn't need to know that.

"When is the first game again?" Hermione asked after Harry had disappeared upstairs. She began packing away her books, so she would be ready to leave when she had to.

"Next Saturday. We'll be ready for Slytherin. Harry has come up with some excellent tactics and moves based on the team this year. I was shocked that Malfoy didn't turn up for tryouts."

"He quit. Not enough time with everything else."

Ginny pushed her completed essay away from her. "True. So, what's going on between you and my brother?" She asked, her tone casual as well as her posture as she let her head rest in her hand.

"I'm not really sure anymore, Ginny. The summer was tense, and then we returned to Hogwarts and it was a little shaky the first week. But then we hit a stride with each other, and things have been great. I'm so much more comfortable with him than I was a few months ago. But there are still some things I'm not ready for. I'm sure that's why he wants us to be as alone as possible. To make it easier, more private."

"Ron is very considerate of your feelings in that regard. I'm glad he stopped pressuring you finally. I was about to whack him over the head with my broomstick if he kept that up."

Hermione let out a breath, checking her watch. She still had a solid half hour before she needed to report for patrol duty. "I'm willing to try things with him. But…I don't know. I guess I don't feel that confident in asking him what he likes."

Ginny grinned. "He's a boy, it's easy. Just, and I know this is going to sound weird because he's my brother but hear me out, just rub his dick and play with it more. All boys like that. And trust me when I say that he'll be eternally grateful for any attention you give him between his legs. I know, yuck to discuss with his younger sister, but speaking from experience just go for it. It will help with your confidence, too. If you're not sure then just ask him to show you what he likes."

A thought popped into Hermione's head and she couldn't help voicing it. "And I suppose he would know that from that his own experience."

Ginny waved a dismissive hand in the air. "All boys touch themselves if they're desperate enough to get off. I'm positive Ron has, too. But he'll never talk about it, and neither will Harry." She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, "Not that I expect him to, of course. But some of the conversations we've had…well, let's just say I know him a lot better now than I did a year ago." She smiled mischievously.

Hermione erupted into giggles. "Oh, Ginny! Too much information. I do not need that visual in my head."

"No, you need a visual of getting Ron off in your head. And try not to think about anything he may or may not have done with Lavender. That's not going to help you. Let him guide you, if you need it, and just have a good time with him."

Hermione was shocked that the youngest Weasley could say all of this and not break out in a blush to rival the color of her hair. It was by far the most embarrassing conversation she had had with her best friend. But she was glad she had done so. Ginny was right. She just had to go for it with Ron. Catch him off his guard and really show him what she wanted. She just needed to know from him that he was serious about their relationship. That he wanted to make it work as much as she did.

The following day, after her tutoring duties in the library, she dropped her bag off in the Head common room and went up to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ginny, freshly showered from the looks of them, were situated at the study table closest to the fire, an Astronomy text book between them as they poured over a star chart together.

"Hi," she called as she walked in. "How was practice?"

"Excellent." Ginny enthused. "Ron made some fantastic saves. We're definitely going to be handing Slytheirn their asses next week."

Harry grinned at his girlfriend. Leave it to her to say exactly what he was thinking, exactly the way he wanted to say it. He rubbed Ginny's back and she turned to him, bright smile still in place. Hermione loved seeing the two of them together. They had such an easy rapport with each other. Then again, they had both been through a lot of the same hell and had come out of it stronger together. She didn't envy them, but she wished what she had with Ron was similar. Simple, but by no means easy.

"Where is Ron?"

"Upstairs in the shower still." Harry informed her.

That gave Hermione an idea, but she didn't know if she could follow through on it. The whole surprise factor was easy enough. He wasn't expecting her. But when she allowed her thoughts to go a little further as she climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory, she felt her nerves fire and her stomach twist.

Harry and Ron shared the room with two other boys from their year that had returned to finish. Neville and Dean. Seamus had already moved back home and was working now. And from what Harry and Ron heard from him, he was doing very well with his entertainment shop that specialized in pyrotechnic magic and potions.

The shower was still running when she opened the door to the dormitory. Having seen Neville in the library when she left earlier, and knowing Dean was also downstairs in the common room, Hermione felt a little more confident about being alone with Ron in the dormitory for what she had planned. She wasn't so sure about just barging into the bathroom and interrupting his shower. But she was more than ok sitting on his bed to wait for him.

She locked the dormitory door then removed her robes and draped them over the chair by Ron's bed and removed her shoes. She sat on the side, facing the bathroom and leaned back on her hands to wait for him. The shower turned off a couple minutes later and she heard movement on the other side of the door. Hermione sat up, crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap. She didn't know why she was taking up such a proper posture, but it felt comfortable to her.

Ron opened the bathroom door and stopped in his tracks, his hand pausing in towel drying his hair. Hermione was sitting on his bed, apparently waiting for him. He dropped the spare towel and cleared his throat, making sure the towel around his hips was secure.

"Uh, hi, Hermione. Wasn't expecting you to be in here."

"That's the point." She smiled at him. It wasn't demure or mischievous, but somewhere in the middle. Like she knew something he didn't.

"It's a nice surprise." He returned her grin and walked over to his bed. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"No, I came up here to see you. I thought we could spend some time together."

Ron broke out in a huge grin then. He leaned in and kissed Hermione, reaching both hands out to hold her waist and pull her against him. She let out a sound of surprise, but let Ron bring her closer. She reached up to hold his shoulders as she began to kiss him back. His skin was still warm from the shower and she could smell his body wash.

Ron moaned against her mouth as he pushed Hermione down to the bed. She surprised him further by letting him lay against her so that their hips were flush and he could push himself against her. Hermione liked the sensation. It wasn't the first time he had done it. But it was the first time that she was going with her feelings and not letting Ron lead.

In the end it was a successful experiment, emotionally wise. They lay facing each other on Ron's bed. He had shed the towel and was covered by his blanket up to his hips. Hermione was still clothed, except for her stockings. She had her bare legs tangled with Ron's under the blanket, one hand in his ginger hair playing with it as it slid through her fingers.

"I enjoyed that." Ron sighed, shutting his eyes.

Hermione had managed to overcome her hesitation in what she had wanted to do but fear still gripped her in the act and she had faltered. Ron had commented on it at the time. Not to insult her, she was sure, but it still echoed inside her head and now she wasn't entirely certain she liked the whole idea. _Don't let a bad first try get you down, Granger._ Hermione told herself. But it wasn't that simple. Failure, at anything, was her biggest fear. She didn't like it, any form of it. Plain and simple.

"I'm glad." Hermione responded. "That was my goal."

Ron sighed again and moved a little closer to her. Hermione let him, laying her forehead against his. She pulled her wand out and unlocked the dormitory door, then waved it over them to shut the curtains around the bed. Ron was asleep in moments, snoring lightly. She smiled at him as she watched him, her fingers still playing with his hair.

The next week progressed steadily as the days careened towards the first Quidditch match of the season. Ron and Hermione didn't get as much time together at night since he was at practice until just before the sun went down and then came in to dinner, exhausted and filthy. All he wanted most nights was a hot meal and a hotter shower. Instead of trying to find time alone he and Hermione spent a lot of time in the common room with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione had been complaining about her neck and right shoulder being stiff and achy. Ron had her sit sideways on the couch between his legs while tried to rub out the knots that she had. He and Harry had both told her on numerous occasions that she carried around too much in her bag. But she never listened. Ginny had grabbed her bag after Hermione walked into the common room on Thursday evening and dropped it on the floor. It clunked loudly when she set it down, which had piqued Ginny's curiosity in the first place.

"How many books do you have in here, Hermione?" Ginny asked her best friend as she began unpacking the bag.

Hermione was already situated on the couch, her robes and sweater over the back of it, and Ron was working his second and third knuckle in and around her right shoulder blade through her blouse.

"All of them. When I'm not in class I'm in the library. It's just easier to keep everything with me. I tried to take things out and lighten it, but then I had a panic attack when I realized my Charms book wasn't in there when I went to the library on Monday. So, I just started keeping everything with me again."

"And you keep your cauldron in here why?" Ginny asked as she took the item out. Shrunk inside of it was Hermione's ingredient chest. "You can't possibly have room for all of this."

"Undetectable extension charm." Hermione didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. She had so much else on her mind that the weight of her bag was the last thing she was usually worried about.

"Not that again." Harry moaned from the floor, looking up from his Herbology text to roll his eyes. "Please don't tell me you're keeping a bloody tent in there. Just in case you need to camp in the library right?" He teased, glancing over his shoulder at Hermione.

 _That was_ _good_ , Ron thought. He chuckled behind Hermione and she suppressed the urge to give Harry a very rude hand gesture. Instead she only glared at him. "You all sound like, Draco. He gives me hell about it, too."

Ron stopped rubbing her shoulder for a moment. "Is he rude to you?"

"No, not at all. He can be a real prat sometimes, but he's never rude to me."

All three fell silent around her. "What?" Hermione asked looking from Ron, to Ginny, to Harry.

"Can you repeat that?" Harry asked.

"Draco is never rude to me?"

"Wow," Ginny breathed, sounding impressed. "Malfoy, a decent human being."

"Well, we already knew this, didn't we?" Hermione asked.

"I still don't trust him." Ron muttered as he returned to rubbing her back. But Hermione turned so she was facing him.

"What do you mean you still don't trust him? He saved all of our lives last spring."

"Yeah, and then fucking Goyle had to go and try to kill us all and Malfoy did nothing to stop him. Then he _willingly_ went over to the Death Eater's side."

"But if he hadn't, Voldemort would have killed him, Ron." Harry interjected. "He didn't have a choice there."

"You always have a choice." Ron retorted. "And he made all the wrong ones. I don't care what you guys say. He's a Slytherin, and you can't trust the lot of them."

Hermione looked at him, aghast. "I don't believe you, Ron. After everything we've all been through and seen. What about Professor Snape? He was a Slytherin. Do you trust him now?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe a little. But I wouldn't put my life in his hands. He _was_ a Death Eater after all."

Harry turned over his shoulder to look at his friend and said very seriously, "Ron, my life _was_ in his hands. And I'm still here."

Ron didn't respond to that.

"Ron, you realize these feelings you have against Slytherins are no better than how they feel about muggle-borns." Hermione stated.

"Don't you dare compare me to them like that, Hermione. I would never call you such a foul name."

Hermione stood up, her frustration getting the better of her. "I'm not talking about name-calling, Ronald. I'm talking about biased feelings. And you have them. You hate all Slytherins just because of their house. Why?"

"This is so pointless." Ron muttered. "I really don't feel like getting in to this with you, Hermione. The next thing you're going to start arguing about is House Elves and I just don't want to hear it tonight." Ron shoved off the couch. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione watched him go, flabbergasted. How had such a nice night turned sour so quickly. Harry and Ginny had been attempting to have a conversation. And even though Draco was sometimes a sensitive subject for Ron because he was Hermione's roommate number one, a Slytherin and a former Death Eater number two, she still felt it was ok to discuss how he was no longer the same person.

But Ron had taken it to a level where it didn't need to go. And now they had had another row. When things were just hitting a stride for them once more. Hermione didn't know what to do, so she began packing her bag back up and grabbed her robes and sweater before wishing Harry and Ginny a good night and left Gryffindor Tower.

Draco was sitting in the armchair by the fire reading a Quidditch magazine when she returned. She muttered a good night to him and locked her bedroom door once she was inside. After a hot shower and getting dressed in her most comfortable pajamas, Hermione curled up in her bed and let her mind wander. She was beginning to feel a pattern emerge between her and Ron. Everything would be fine for a few weeks, but then something would happen, a comment, an event, something she did…whatever. It would set him off and they would argue and shout at each other.

She didn't want to be in a relationship where more time was spent fighting and being apart than being with each other. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if things didn't work out between her and Ron. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself of that, Hermione just couldn't let Ron go.

The following morning, she went down to breakfast and took her usual seat beside Ron. He was already digging in to a plate loaded with eggs and sausage looking over a N.E.W.T.s pamphlet. "Morning," She greeted him pleasantly.

"Morning," Ron responded through a mouthful. He chewed, swallowed, and set the pamphlet down. "Sorry about last night, 'Mione. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just starting to feel really nervous about the match tomorrow."

Hermione offered him a small smile. _I wish you wouldn't try and blame it on stress and just be honest with me_. She thought but saying that right now wasn't going to help. "I understand, Ron." She laid her hand over his, then leaned in and kissed his cheek. He turned so he could kiss her back, keeping it brief.

"What are your plans tonight?"

"I have to study in the library and try to get my Ancient Runes work done, and then I have rounds at ten."

"I'll study with you." Ron offered.

"I'd like that."

Thus, four Gryffindors found themselves sequestered in the library that evening after dinner. Four different classes worth of work spread out on the table. They had already been there for almost two hours and Ron had already given up on his Charms essay. Harry was very diligently finishing his Transfiguration homework and Ginny was nearly done with her Astronomy chart. Hermione pulled her Ancient Runes text toward her and then looked over to her copy of _Spellman's Syllabary_ to check her translation.

"Oh, Merlin, I forgot." She moaned, pushing back from the table. "Professor Babbling told us we needed a different text for this. I'll be right back."

"How much longer are we staying?" Ron asked as Hermione got up.

She glanced at her watch. It was only nine. She still had at least forty-five minutes before she needed to leave so she could drop off her bag first and then report with Draco. She knew Harry was going to want the team in bed by ten, so everyone would be rested.

"Forty minutes?" Hermione asked, looking around at the three at the table.

Harry nodded. "That's reasonable."

Ron huffed a sigh. He wanted to take Hermione back to his dorm hoping that tonight, considering how the past few weeks had gone between them behind closed doors, that she may finally be ready to go all the way with him. He needed the release before tomorrow morning, not that that was the most important thing, but he wanted to at least get a repeat of last Sunday.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I was kind of hoping we could go back to Gryffindor a little early. Maybe have some time for… you know…us."

Hermione knew exactly what he was getting at. Not that she was opposed to the idea, she was completely open to it. But it was the night before the first game, and Harry, Ron and Dean all shared a dormitory. She didn't think the boys would be very open to being kept up for hours because of certain noises from a few beds down. And even if she were to cast another silencing charm, they would still all know what she and Ron had been doing when Harry woke them all up the next morning. And her dorm was out of the question. Harry would squash that before the suggestion even left Ron's mouth.

"I don't think tonight is a good night for that, mate." Harry said to Ron. "We all need our sleep. Not that I don't condone it or anything. But I want you to be able to focus tomorrow and not be thinking about things that you did the night before."

Hermione blushed scarlet and took the opportunity to disappear into the shelves and find her book.

~S~

Draco had decided to come to the library tonight and finish up his Ancient Runes work as well so he could devote the rest of the weekend to the stack of Arithmancy equations that Professor Vector had so kindly bestowed upon the seventh years on Wednesday. He had abandoned his parchment after writing out the translation to retrieve the necessary book and was skimming the shelf for it. When he saw the title of the text he required he reached for it, turning when he heard the heavy sigh at the end of the aisle.

"Of course, you're here doing the same work I am." Hermione huffed at him.

"Ancient Runes?" Draco asked, pulling the book down and setting it on the extended shelf in front of him.

Hermione nodded, crossing her arms. "May I look at it as well?"

"Of course, I'm not going to keep you from it." Draco waved her over as he opened the book. He flipped through to the section they needed and started running his fingers down the page. "Here," He pointed out the notes on the translation they had been assigned.

Hermione took a moment to read, jotting some things down on a small piece of parchment with one of the library quills. She set it back into its ink pot and folded up the parchment placing it in her pocket.

"Thank you, Draco. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her, just a closed-mouth smile. A careful smile. "Is everything ok? You seemed upset last night."

"Fine, everything is fine."

"You're terrible at lying."

Hermione felt a little heat creep into her cheeks. "It's nothing, really. But thank you for asking." She turned and started to walk away, but as she reached the end of the aisle she turned back around. "How is everything with you? Whatever happened to Rivers?"

"He has detention every Saturday until Christmas break. And everything is fine with me, too, Granger." Draco nodded.

"Good. Good. That's…good. I'm glad things are better for you."

"Why are you acting like this?" Draco asked, leaning against the table and crossing his arms over his chest. "You would think we'd just met and haven't been sharing a dorm for almost two months."

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting as though you barely know me. Rather, as though you haven't seen me in a long time."

"Well, it has been a hectic week."

Draco gave her a look that said he didn't believe her excuses at all. "Granger, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I need to go." She turned and walked out of the aisle. Draco grabbed the book and followed her. He nearly knocked her over in the next aisle when he realized she had stopped suddenly and was standing at the end.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at her.

But Hermione didn't respond. She was still, keeping herself hidden around the corner of the bookshelf. Draco could hear voices on the other side, voices that belonged to Potter and the Weasel. Hermione stood there listening, and he didn't know if she was aware that he stood just behind her, able to hear everything that she could.

"Do you think it's odd that Hermione still won't…you know…with me?" Ron asked in a low voice.

Ginny and Harry both looked up from their work in surprise. Ron never discussed his relationship with Hermione.

"I don't think here is the best place to discuss that, Ron." Harry responded in a whisper.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just thinking out loud." Ron was silent for a moment, considering the question. It bothered him enough that he wanted an answer, or at least an opinion. And right now, he was desperate enough for either that he leaned in and asked again anyway. "But it is odd, isn't it? We've been together six months. I mean, it didn't even take six weeks when I was dating Lavender."

"Ron, we don't want to hear about your ex-girlfriend." Ginny huffed. "Besides, weren't you glad when things ended?"

"Yeah, but only because she was starting to get on my nerves wanting to snog every five minutes."

"So, don't sound like you miss it so desperately." Harry interjected. "And as far as Hermione goes, don't pester her about it. It'll happen in its own time. I know you have more respect for her than you did for Lavender."

Ron did. But based on how the past few weeks had been going between him and Hermione, he felt confident that if he brought up the topic of sex now, she would be more open to it. She seemed much more comfortable with him about her sexuality than she had been all summer. And he was eager to move on to the next step with her.

"You're right. I was just kind of hoping tonight might be the night. You know, with the game tomorrow and all. I could really use the stress relief."

Hermione's eyes widened but she didn't make a sound. Was that how he was really going to treat their first time together? Something that should be treasured between a couple that loves each other, especially for her since it would be her first time, as a casual fling because he needed some relief the night before the first game?

Hermione refused to believe that. Ron cared more for her emotions than to just toss them aside and treat them as something trivial. She still struggled some with putting herself back together. This was a moment between them that she wanted to be right. Not rushed. Not something they should do just for the sake of finally doing it. And how could he compare them to his relationship with Lavender?

Hermione knew she had been right in supposing that he was basing them now off what he had had with their fellow Gryffindor. It made her heart crack a little to think that Ron felt she wasn't good enough. But that couldn't be the case here. Could it? Was he thinking of possibly getting back together with if Hermione couldn't give him what he wanted?

She felt tears sting her eyes and gasped out loud when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hermione?"

She turned, shock coursing through her. Not because Draco was there. But because he had said her name. Her _first_ name. She looked up at him, ashamed that he had overheard everything Ron just said. It was more than embarrassing, it was mortifying. Her personal life on display for Draco to witness. But he wasn't looking at her with any kind of malice. He looked concerned.

Draco knew she was upset but was impressed that she didn't cry. Not that he expected Granger to ever cry in front of him. But the regard with which Weasley just treated her made him sick. Draco may have been a real bastard in the past, but he never would have aired a friend's personal business like that. Teasing and name-calling was one thing, and he knew it was wrong, but he was raised with the understanding that there were some things that just weren't done.

And Weasley was now guilty of one of them.

"I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"Do you want to leave?"

Hermione nodded. "I…I can't…" She tried to say, but words failed her. She was just too stunned with Ron and his brash words. She couldn't fault his Gryffindor tendencies, but she could blame him for the subject matter.

"I'll get my bag. Wait here."

Draco returned to his table, but he had to walk out from the aisle to do it. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all glanced at him as he passed the table. He was tempted to punch the older Weasley in the throat, but he held himself back. He wasn't going to win any points with Granger right now for that, even if it would have been in her defense.

He grabbed his bag from the table and stuffed his books back inside it. As he walked back over he noticed that Hermione was already at the table packing up her things. She still wasn't crying, but it would take a blind man to miss the way her hands shook, or how pale she had gone. Potter's girlfriend was watching her, concerned. But she turned to her brother with an expression of pure contempt on her face.

"I thought you said your patrolling duties don't start until ten." Ron asked, dumbfounded as to why Hermione would want to leave the library early.

"We have to see Professor McGonagall first to go over the new schedules." Draco stated, walking up. "I don't mean to steal her away, but we need to go." The lie came easily, and he delivered it in a clear, matter-of-fact voice that left no room for argument.

Ron reached for Hermione's hand as she finished packing her last book. "See you in the morning before the game?" He asked.

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him. She just gave the smallest nod she could manage and pulled her hand from his to settle the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Draco followed her out of the library and they were silent as they walked back to the third floor side by side. He unlocked the door to their dormitory and let Hermione go in first. He turned to shut the door, and then back around intent on asking her if there was anything he could do. But she had already gone into her room. So silently he didn't even hear the door close.

But a large chunk of wood was not enough to drown out the sound of her sobs.

 **Notes: No notes, but thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: See end of Chapter**

 **Chapter 5**

Draco stood outside Hermione's door the following morning listening for movement. He heard nothing and was a little concerned after what he had witnessed in the library the night before. Then again, she may still be sleeping. She had cried for almost an hour after they returned to their dormitory. He'd sent a note to McGonagall telling her that Hermione was not feeling well, and he didn't want to leave her alone. He received a message back quickly that they were both excused for the evening but would have to report for patrol duty the following evening instead, and it was highly suggested that Miss Granger should see Madame Pomfrey. Draco had tossed the missive into the fire then shut himself in his room. He crossed the bathroom to Granger's door and sat there listening until her sobs subsided and then went to bed.

Her room was still silent five minutes later when he finally moved away from the door and decided to head down to breakfast. As he approached the entrance into the Great Hall, Potter and his girlfriend came into view as they walked down from the seventh floor, dressed in their scarlet and gold Quidditch robes.

"Hey, Weasley." Draco called out as they reached the door.

Ginny and Harry both turned, Harry narrowing his eyes at the Slytherin. "What's the problem, Malfoy?"

"No problem." Draco stopped in front of the couple. "I need to talk to your girl."

Harry narrowed his eyes again. Ginny picked up on the tension coming off her boyfriend and touched his shoulder. "It's ok, I can handle him. Go on and eat. I'll be along in a minute."

Harry gave her a quick once over, kissed her on the cheek, and walked into the hall.

The younger Weasley watched him go and then turned to Draco with her arms crossed over her chest. "My name is Ginny. Ginevra, if you must know. But Ginny will suffice. And don't think about trying anything. I'm sure you remember my proficiency with the Bat-Bogey Hex." Ginny watched in satisfaction as Malfoy shuttered a little.

Draco did remember, and he didn't fancy the sensation of a dozen or more bats flying out of his nostrils just then. "I'm not going to try anything, _Ginevra_. I need your help."

Ginny felt her eyes widen in shock and her arms loosened a little. "I never thought I would see the day. And why should I help you, Malfoy?"

"It's about Granger."

Again, Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, but her face softened at the thought of her best friend and the heartache she must have felt, and was probably still feeling, because of her prat of a brother. "Oh. In that case let's step over here." Ginny indicated an alcove to their right that was out of the way of the mainstream traffic going into the Great Hall and that would provide a little more privacy.

Draco felt the corner of his mouth twitch up in what he hoped was a grateful smile. He had gambled on the idea that if he came right out with his reason why he needed to talk to her she would be more willing to help him. He was glad it paid off.

"You heard everything Ron said in the library last night, didn't you?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice once they were no longer surrounded by their fellow students.

"I was right next to her the whole time." Draco confirmed.

"So, you made up that line about needing to meet with McGonagall before patrol duty to get her out of the library?"

Draco nodded. "She shut herself in her room when we got back to the dorm and hasn't come out since."

Ginny sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to kill my brother. I can't believe he said those things last night. I don't know what's gotten into him. The last few years it's just been me and him at home and my mum has spoiled him with ten years' worth of affection and attention. That and after his relationship with Lavender he's used to getting what he wants. She did everything he asked."

"I take it you never had to compete with your older brothers for mommy's attention, did you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. Being the youngest and the only girl made it easy for me to constantly be on display and under my parents' eyes. Now Ron essentially has my mum's attention all to himself. Not that I don't love her, but she can be smothering at times." Ginny waved a dismissive hand in the air. "But we're not here to talk about that. We're here for Hermione. She didn't say _anything_ last night?"

Draco shook his head. "No, and as far as I know she's probably still in her room."

Ginny looked over Draco's shoulder to see if Harry was coming to look for her yet. But he wasn't, and she moved her eyes back to Malfoy. "Harry gave Ron hell last night about what he said about Hermione, but I don't think he heard any of it because he responded with, "it's Hermione, she'll get over it". Except…she won't. At least not right away the way Ron is imagining she will. He may have just erected the highest wall yet between them."

"He's a fool." Draco stated angrily, surprising himself with the intensity of it.

Ginny was surprised by the defensive tone in Malfoy's voice. He kicked his foot at the floor and a small piece of loose stone skittered away toward the staircase. Ginny wondered if the blonde was imagining it to be her brother's head. Merlin knew she certainly wanted to knock some sense into his cranium.

"He is." Ginny agreed, and smirked when she caught Draco raising one eyebrow at her in surprise. "I don't think he realizes how much he hurt her last night. And Harry even said to him not to be surprised if Hermione doesn't show up at the game today." Ginny paused to look over Draco's shoulder again, seeing Harry now standing at the entrance of the Hall watching her.

"I need to go. I'll talk to Harry, but…let me know if she says anything or if she comes out of her room today."

"I will." Draco promised.

" _You_ could try and talk to her, too, Draco. I think she trusts you."

Draco snorted. "She hasn't been very forthcoming yet."

"Try a different approach." Ginny suggested. "If she never said anything to you while you were standing there listening to Ron, and then let you come up with an excuse for her to leave, she trusts you on some level. Ok, I really need to go. Harry is coming over."

Draco turned to see Potter walking in their direction, a less than pleased expression on his bespectacled face. He turned to face his former rival, with a wide grin. "I'm all done with her, Potter. She's yours again. Go on and make sure she's fed and watered."

Ginny scowled at Draco as she passed him and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him back toward the Great Hall.

"Oh, Malfoy." Ginny called at the entrance. "She likes toast." And the younger Weasley disappeared into the Hall, Potter right on her tail.

Draco felt his brows furrow in confusion. But a moment later he understood. He went into the Hall and grabbed a stack of toast from the Slytherin table and wrapped it in a few napkins. He glanced at the Gryffindor table on his way out catching sight of the Weasel. He was nose deep in a magazine and shoveling food into his mouth as though nothing was wrong in the world.

Draco returned to the third floor fuming. He was surprised the toast survived the journey. He was even more surprised upon reaching the dormitory to find Hermione's door unlocked when he tried to twist the knob. But instead of just barging in, he knocked first.

"Come in, Draco."

He turned the knob and stuck his head inside the room. Hermione was sitting up in bed, her legs covered by the blanket, with a book in her hands. Tissues lay scattered around her, the box on the nightstand within reach. He watched Hermione go for her wand next to her on the bed and she banished the used tissues to the waste bin in the corner.

"What time is it?" She asked as she fixed the blanket around her.

"Almost ten." Draco answered, opening the door a little more and stepping in to the room. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. Are you going to the match?"

"Even if I wanted to, I doubt I would be welcomed amongst my housemates."

Hermione regarded him, confused. This was news.

"Want to take a walk around the lake with me? I have toast." Draco held up the napkin-wrapped bundle in his hands.

Hermione felt the corner of her mouth twitch up in a small smile as she considered the offer. She had been planning on staying in bed all day getting ahead on homework. But a walk might do her some good. Besides, the rest of the school would be down at the Quidditch pitch and they would have privacy no matter where they walked.

"Sure, Draco."

"I'll meet you out in the common room."

Hermione sat there for a minute thinking, before she got up and began to get dressed. She put on her warmest pair of leggings, something she saved only for the weekends, a long-sleeved shirt and her fleece boots. She pulled on her grey coat and draped her Gryffindor scarf around her shoulders before finally coming out. She had thrown her hair up in a bun on the back of her head without bothering to brush it.

"Do I still look like a mess?" She asked Draco, realizing this was the first time she had ever cared about her appearance in front of him.

"No. You look like Looney. With the leggings and mismatched shirt."

Hermione looked down at her brown and blue owl print leggings and fuchsia shirt. She looked back up at Draco and shrugged. "I'm comfortable." She stated, while also taking in that he was impeccably dressed in black slacks and a grey long-sleeved shirt. He had retrieved his own jacket and left it open over his clothes. There wasn't much snow on the ground yet, but he had opted for boots instead of his dress shoes.

"That's all that matters." Draco told her. "Ready?"

Once outside he gave her half of the stack of toast and they walked around the lake munching their breakfast while enjoying the relative peace and quiet. Distant cheers could be heard from the Quidditch pitch, but neither of them paid it much attention. Eventually they stopped to sit under one of the beech trees. It had already turned orange and gold with the season and about a quarter of the leaves had fallen. A light breeze blew through as they sat among the roots, picking up some of the fallen leaves and blowing them onto the still water of the lake where they dispersed further apart.

Hermione watched them flutter away wishing she could cast away her cares and pain just as easily. She nibbled another piece of toast as they sat in silence for several minutes taking in the fresh air and the sight of the giant squid basking in the bright autumn sunshine.

"You worried me last night." Draco stated. "I've never heard you cry like that before. I've seen you get teary, but…not like last night."

Hermione let out a quiet, sarcastic laugh. Draco had been worried about her? That was interesting.

"Over the years I've taught myself to be stronger than that. To not let my emotions show because they could be used against me. When Harry, Ron, and I were on the run the last year I had to keep them buried so deep and be the strong one. Except for one or two occasions." She turned to him, not surprised to find his grey eyes boring into hers. "I haven't had a cry like that years." She admitted.

"Maybe you need to have them more often. You're allowed to feel, Hermione."

"I know. And I do. Feel, I mean. If I didn't, I could have just told Ron off last night for being an ass and moved on. But _so_ much has happened between us. I thought I knew him better than that. I thought he had more respect for me than that. Maybe he does." Hermione shrugged, stopping there as the next thought she was about to say faded in her mind. "There are days now where I feel I don't know him at all anymore. The war changed us. But I can't pinpoint exactly how it changed Ron. He's still the same to me."

"Maybe that's part of the problem."

Hermione turned to Draco again. "What do you mean?"

"The war didn't affect him the same way it affected you. I mean, hell Hermione, you were tortured."

Hermione felt a pained expression come over her face and she looked back to the lake. "I don't need you to remind me of that, Draco."

"I'm sorry."

And he was. He didn't mean to dredge up bad memories or pain for her. He was trying to make a point, not upset her. "What I'm trying to say is that Ron Weasley has no idea how it feels to be you."

"And you do?" Hermione asked, giving him a pointed look.

"Better than you think. You know what I became, what I had to go through."

She understood what he was getting at. And he was right. If there was someone at Hogwarts now that understood the pain of what she had endured, it was the blonde boy sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry I worried you last night. Everything just…came out. I've kept it bottled up. I'm shocked it took this long for me to finally succumb to it."

Draco felt his hand inch toward hers but pulled it back. They sat in silence for several minutes, listening to the distant cheering and the occasional whistle of wind through the tree branches.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you wouldn't be welcome amongst your own housemates?" Hermione inquired, the thought suddenly coming to mind as she listened to the Quidditch game in the distance.

Draco hesitated. He wasn't in a particularly divulgatory mood. But Hermione had been truthful with him before, and he was hoping she would continue to be honest with him. Trust him enough to feel comfortable talking when she needed to. Although why he felt the sudden urge to be a friend was completely baffling to him. He couldn't deny that her company brought a certain peace to his mind. Or that for some reason he trusted her, knew she would keep his secrets if he asked her to. She was just that kind of person. And part of him wished he had been more like that in past years. But he was being given a second chance now. He knew he shouldn't waste it. He had the opportunity to become a better person, to rebuild his life. Doing it alone wasn't easy. He knew he needed someone to help him, someone that understood him that could be there to back him up when he needed the support.

Draco turned to the witch beside him. "Slytherin House has been less than happy to have me back. The whole school isn't too pleased, but Slytherin more so." Draco stated in a careful tone. "It started last month at the very beginning of term. I wasn't getting the nicest looks from most of my housemates. Then the whispers started. I ignored them because I can let shit like that roll off me. I'm used to being alone, so none of it affected me. But it pissed off at least one seventh year."

"Is that why Rivers attacked you that night?" Hermione asked.

Draco tossed the last bit of his toast into the lake and watched as one lone tentacle appeared and pulled the soggy bread beneath the surface. "Yes." He said on an exhale. "He thought I was acting just like my father, going around behaving as though those beneath me don't exist. I know Rivers, and others whose parents and family ended up in Azkaban after May 2nd, hate me because I'm the closest and easiest thing to place blame on. I know I made bad choices, but at the same I had no choice. If I didn't perform the orders put to me by the Dark Lord, he would have killed me. And my parents. I was too much of a coward, too selfish to save my own skin, to say no."

"You're not a coward, Draco. It takes a lot of bravery to do what you did, to put yourself in those situations because you knew you were saving more than yourself by taking on your father's role."

"I essentially sold my soul to keep my family alive." Draco rubbed absentmindedly at the inside of his left arm and pulled the sleeve of his coat down even further past his wrist.

"That's what I mean. You love your parents enough that you were willing to do whatever it took to protect them. And that's not cowardice."

Draco didn't respond. He was watching Hermione run her palm up and down the inside of her left arm as well over her coat. He wondered if she had seen him do the same just a moment ago, and this was her way of reacting, or responding, to it. He knew what was cut there into her skin. He had stood there and watched it happen. He should have done something that night to protect _her_.

"Thank you for telling me, Draco. For trusting me with that."

He looked up at the muggle-born. "I'm hoping you'll return the favor."

Hermione knew he meant the previous night, and perhaps more. But how much about her and Ron did she want to tell him? It was a sensitive subject right now. She didn't want to think about the things Ron had said, refusing to believe he had meant them the way she interpreted them. Although a voice in the back of her mind told her she had heard everything correctly.

While he enjoyed what they had together, it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. He wanted what he had had with Lavender. All of it. Now. And he didn't want to wait much longer.

"I really don't know where to start." Hermione looked out over the lake, feeling Draco's eyes on her. She turned and was met with his grey gaze.

"The beginning is usually a good place." He suggested.

"Well, we all know when that was. I suppose the beginning I'm thinking of happened last year, right before Christmas. When we were still hunting Horcruxes and Ron and Harry fought. Ron left that night and didn't come back for weeks. It tore my heart out. I wasn't right for days, but in the end I pulled myself back together and Harry and I kept on. After Ron returned he told me this story of how Dumbledore's Deluminator led him back with this little ball of light that went right through his heart after hearing my voice call his name."

"Was it the truth?"

Hermione shrugged. "I believed him at the time. I still believe him."

"Do you think that was his way of telling you then that he loves you?" Draco asked, his eyes on the ground as he played with some fallen leaves.

"It seemed like it, but I was so angry with him at the time that my mind refused to process that concept."

Draco wondered if she had thought about it afterward and what conclusion she had come to.

They sat in silence again, listening to the continued cheers from the pitch. They had been outside for a little more than an hour now. They couldn't hear the commentary from the game so there was no way of knowing what was happening right now. But neither of them cared.

"Are you going to talk to him about it?" Draco asked, returning to the conversation.

"Not today. I can't even look at him right now. All I'll see is flashes of him with Lavender. Because I know that's what he's thinking about. How much fun he had with her, and why I can't be like that."

"You can't be like that because you're not that kind of girl, Granger. You have more respect for yourself than that. And you know that it's about the journey, not the destination."

"That's very deep, Draco."

"I spent a lot of time with my mother this summer. Mostly just sitting like this." He indicated the space between them. "Although I didn't have a lot to say. And even less than that to my father. She gave me poetry to read, something for my brain to focus on so I wouldn't think too much about everything that happened."

"How is your relationship with you father? It didn't seem too solid in May."

"It's still rocky." Draco admitted. "I can't fault him for some of his choices, because like me he didn't have one at times. And he was only doing what he thought was right to protect his family. But that doesn't put aside the fact that he made me take the Mark when I turned sixteen. Right before he was incarcerated. He knew his sentence was coming, and he knew the Dark Lord was going to find a creative and cruel way to punish him for failing to retrieve that prophecy from the Ministry. My father thought having his son become the youngest Death Eater in the family would win him back some points, but the laugh was on him. Once I had the Mark it gave the Dark Lord free reign to order me to do as he pleased, and reason to kill me should I object or fail."

"What did your mother have to say about that?"

"The night I was made a Death Eater was the first time I ever saw her restrained. My father held her back while the Dark Mark was burned into my skin. And then the night I failed to kill Dumbledore, the task that the Dark Lord gave me…Snape had to hold her back when I was punished. He wasn't even supposed to be on the Astronomy Tower that night. He wasn't part of the plan. He was there out of obligation to my mother and the Unbreakable Vow that he made with her. My mother is never going to forgive my father for the things I suffered because of his failures and bad choices. I don't know if I ever will either. Right now, we're civil with each other. It's not a great relationship. He's my father and I love him, but that doesn't mean I trust him like I once did, or that I want to spend all of my time with him."

Hermione could understand. Maybe not relate, but she was empathetic enough that she felt what he meant. Conflicted. There was no other word for it. And it was exactly how she felt about Ron now.

Hermione looked across the grounds when she heard a loud cheer erupt from the stadium. "I think the game just ended."

Draco looked across the grounds as well. "Sounds like it. Want to head back in?"

"Yes. I have work I need to finish in the library." Hermione stated as she stood.

Draco stood as well. "Me too. Oh, we have patrolling duty tonight." Hermione gave him a confused look, but then it dawned on her as Draco explained, "For missing last night. I sent McGonagall a note that you weren't feeling well, and she moved our patrol to tonight."

She was touched that he had reached out on her behalf. She had been in no state last night to walk the halls, even though it might have been good for her at the time. Hermione reached down and touched his hand. "Thank you, Draco." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, feeling her own burn as she pressed her lips to his skin.

When she pulled away she noticed that Draco's eyes had widened significantly, and felt a smile form, knowing she had managed to shock him.

They walked in silence as they made their way back to the castle. Hermione thought some more on her relationship with Ron. She knew she wanted to be with him. She had waited long enough for him to realize the same. Now, she began to wonder if that was what either of them truly wanted anymore. It had only been six months since their first kiss. They never discussed exclusivity, not that they needed to, but began referring to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend by default. Hermione felt as though she were being pulled in two opposite directions. Part of her wanted to give her and Ron the chance they deserved, be together the way Ginny and Harry were. She still wanted all her friends in her life, but the other part of her was curious to know what it would be like to live independently of the Golden Trio, to not be labeled as she was. To just be Hermione.

Once back inside the castle they returned to their dorm and gathered their work for Charms and Herbology then went to the library. Hermione was happy to see her favorite table open and walked straight for it. Draco followed shaking his head in amusement. It was an ideal table, he couldn't deny that. Enough space for them to spread out both classes worth of work between them, conveniently located near the book catalogue and one of the windows so there was always plenty of light during the day. It was also tucked back some from the main traffic by the entrance. It wasn't a wonder to understand why Hermione loved this table.

"How do you think you're doing so far this year?" Hermione asked as they sat down and began to pull work out.

"Not bad. Better than I expected in some classes, but it's still early."

"True."

Hermione watched Draco fiddle with his Head Boy badge where he had pinned it to the lapel of the black jacket he had traded for his coat when they stopped by the dorm. She had put hers on as well in case any students sought them out in the library. They were free from tutoring duties this morning, but she wouldn't say no to a student asking for help because of that.

"Can I ask you a question? And you don't have to answer if you think I'm being nosy."

"I think I've been nosy enough with you lately to warrant one question in return."

Hermione stretched her arms out on the table, twirling her quill in one hand, and stared Draco in the eye. "How did you get to be Head Boy, Draco?" She inquired. She was genuinely curious to the circumstance and wanted to know. She hoped Draco would answer.

"Snape mostly." Draco answered honestly. "He had a very long conversation with Dumbledore about me, or so he says. But I think Dumbledore was already considering it as soon as I decided to come back for seventh year. I want to finish this last year properly, so I can go on from Hogwarts to learn more."

Hermione felt both eyebrows raise in shock. She never expected Snape to get involved personally for a student. But it was for a Slytherin student, and it was Draco. So that really shouldn't surprise her that much. But the fact that he wanted to come back and finish his seventh year because he intended to go on to higher learning was the real surprise. She had never thought Draco to be so academically inclined. Yes, he was very studious and did very well in classes, but she hadn't known his desire for knowledge went deeper than that.

"That night on the astronomy tower Dumbledore offered to help me. Protect me, even." Draco continued, fiddling with his quill. It was a nervous habit he had started whenever he spoke about something that unnerved him. "He knew I couldn't kill him. And he was right. I don't have it in me to murder someone. It's wrong.

"Who I was, the things that I did…They were all wrong. All I want now is the chance to rebuild my life. And Dumbledore knows that, without Snape telling him anything. He knows I can be better, so he's giving me that chance. And I think he also knew that I would have no standing among my fellow students without the title."

"Because the Headmaster chooses the Head Boy and Girl." Hermione stated, and Draco nodded. "And he thought that would give you protection or stature. To show that _he_ trusts you?"

"Essentially. Not that the whole "protection" thing got me very far."

"Nothing else has happened since then?"

Draco shook his head. "No, but I think that has more to do with fear of Snape than any respect for the position Dumbledore offered me. I was shocked when I got the letter. I wasn't going to accept it. I just wanted to come back this year, get through my classes, take my N.E.W.T.s and leave this part of my life behind me. But my mother understands what I'm trying to achieve and made the point that if I returned to Hogwarts as Head Boy and finished my seventh year without incident that it might do me some good, public wise. And it would look good for any University application I send in."

"Out of everything you just said, that shocks me the most."

"That I want to go to University after Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I just can't imagine you doing something like that."

"Why?" Draco leaned in a little, stretching his arms out as well. It didn't escape his notice how close their hands were, but he pretended not to notice. "You think you're the only one with a thirst for magical knowledge deeper than the Black Lake?"

Hermione blushed a little and let a small smile break through. "It impresses me, Draco."

"Wow, now there's a shocker. I've impressed Hermione Granger."

"I think Dumbledore did the right thing." She admitted, gazing across the table at him. "I think you deserve a chance to show that you can be a different person, Draco. A better person."

He didn't say it. He didn't think he needed to. The brush of his fingers against hers on the table was thank you enough.

~~S~~

Hermione took a few days to think over everything in her head about her relationship with Ron, and what Harry and Ginny had given advice on. She eventually reached the decision that if she didn't give her and Ron a true chance to work and figure out what they both wanted she would spend the rest of her life wondering _what if_.

She approached Ron in the Gryffindor common room Wednesday evening. She hadn't spoken to him since Friday night and it had been an awkward few days in class and at meals, but Harry sat with Ron while Ginny kept her company, making sure she finished the food on her plate. She was surprised Ron gave her space to think and didn't try to pester her. She had a feeling that Harry may have been keeping him away while Hermione processed her feelings. She had mostly let The Library Incident, as she called it, go. Ron's words still stung when she thought about them, but she had to put it behind her if they were going to move forward.

"Hey." Hermione greeted Ron, walking up to the couch in front of the fire. "May I sit?" She indicated the space beside him.

Ron looked up at her in surprise from his Transfiguration text. He offered her a small smile and moved over so his girlfriend could sit down. He glanced over at Harry where he sat with Ginny in the back corner playing a game of chess. He gave a slight nod, telling Ron to go on with what they had talked about.

Ron turned to Hermione. She was looking down at where her hands lay folded in her lap. "So, um…about Friday night." He started. Hermione looked up, one eyebrow raised in interest. "I may have said some stupid things."

 _That's an understatement,_ Hermione thought. But if this was the best apology she was going to get, she might as well run with it. It might not get any better.

"It's in the past now, Ronald. Let's move on."

Ron gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm glad you're not angry."

"I didn't say I wasn't angry."

His face fell a little. "Um…"

"Look," Hermione cut him off. "We need to talk about us. Privately. We need to figure some things out and decide if this is really…"She let out a breath, choosing her next words carefully. "…what we want."

Ron was in disbelief. Did Hermione want to break up with him just when they were finally starting to get somewhere with each other?

"So…you want to take a break?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I just think we should talk. But not here. We can go upstairs? Or maybe back to my dorm?"

Ron looked up with a hopeful feeling. Was she serious? _Guess she's not as angry as she said._ He fixed his face, so he didn't look too excited. "Uh…ok, Hermione. We can go back to your dorm."

"Ok. Not tonight, though. I have a lot of homework to get caught up on that's due Friday."

"Ok...What about Saturday? Is Malfoy going in to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't keep track of his social life. But if he's not, we can just sit in my room. The door locks."

"Oh, ok. Um…Saturday is good. Will I see you again before then? I mean, besides classes and meals?"

"Of course. But tonight, I must go. I have patrolling to do as well." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Ron watched her go, then turned back to Harry and Ginny. He gave them a look asking if they thought the conversation between him and Hermione had gone well. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the chess game. Harry just gave a little shrug with one shoulder. So, neither thought it had gone well.

 _Whatever_ , Ron thought as he turned back to the fire. Hermione was speaking to him again and she had agreed for them to go back to her dorm. He felt a satisfied smile stretch his mouth a little, and he opened his Transfiguration book back up to read about Conjuring spells with renewed fervor.

 **Notes: No notes again! Reviews are always welcomed. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: Chapter contains a scene of intense snogging with typical teenage hormones.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Do I need to vacate the dormitory?" Draco asked Saturday afternoon from where he lounged on the couch.

Hermione had just informed him that Weasley would be coming by so they could talk and would be doing so in her room. Draco's first thought was to be impressed that Granger wanted to bring the Weasel back to her room in the first place. Then he realized the practicality of what she was trying to achieve. They needed privacy, but also uncommon territory. She may have the advantage with it being her room, but she wouldn't use it.

"No, Draco. You can stay. I can even put up a Silencing charm if you want me to."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her over the top of his Quidditch magazine. "You think it will be necessary?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm just trying to be prepared in case we start fighting." She sat down on the couch near his feet and let her head fall into her hands.

"The fact that you're already assuming you will is not a good sign."

"I never know what to expect with Ron. One minute he's happy and joking and the next he's grumbling and holding a grudge. I just roll with it, you know?" She looked sideways at him.

Draco lifted one shoulder in a shrug, his eyes back on his magazine. Hermione studied him for a moment. His posture was as relaxed as one would think looking at him. But there was tension in his arm where it rested behind his head as a pillow. His eyebrows were furrowed, like he was concentrating more on his thoughts than the magazine in front of him. And his right foot was twitching where it lay next to her on the couch, a clear sign of nerves or anxiety.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"How shitty the Slytherin Quidditch team did last week. Well, according to those who saw it. But the score was proof enough. 210 to 60. It's painful."

He was lying and Hermione knew it. His voice was too even, too practiced. Like he had been waiting for her to ask her question and he had rehearsed his response in order to have it ready. But it sounded convincing, and that might be enough for someone who hadn't been living with the Slytherin for two months. But Hermione had picked up on Draco's little nuances and she could tell when he was being truthful or just spinning crap.

And right now he was definitely spinning crap.

"How come you don't want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Draco's foot stopped twitching and he looked over the top of his magazine again. "Why would you think something is wrong?"

Hermione gave him a look but let it go. Clearly he wasn't going to talk to her right now. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the knock on the door. "Good luck." Draco wished her as he watched Hermione get off the couch.

She gave him a thankful smile in return. While she walked to the door he disappeared into his room. Just as he settled on to his bed to continue reading he could hear Weasley and Granger moving into her room. Weasley was asking if they were alone.

"Draco is here. He must have gone back into his room. Don't worry about it, Ron. He won't bother us."

" _I_ don't care. But don't you think he will?"

"About what? We're just talking."

Draco smirked to himself as he flipped a page. Apparently the Weasel was expecting something other than talking to happen. He knew that was coming as soon as Granger had told him that the redhead was coming by the dorm today so the two of them could talk.

Draco was tempted to cross the bathroom and put his ear to Granger's door, but he figured she had already put up a Silencing charm. He wasn't trying to be nosy. Well, maybe a little bit. But he did want to hear Granger tell Weasley off should he try anything. It would be only too gratifying.

But Draco sat on his bed for the next ten minutes in complete silence before he gave up on his magazine and grabbed his bag, intent on getting some work done in the library.

~S~

Once Hermione had her door shut she cast a Silencing charm around the room. Ron sat on her bed waiting for her to join him. Hermione put her wand on the nightstand and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"What did you want to talk about exactly?" Ron asked first.

"Us. I want to clear the air between us, make sure we want the same things out of this relationship."

Ron shrugged, confused. "Why wouldn't we?"

"It seems to me that we don't, or at least...I don't know. Let me start over."

"What do mean by "clear the air"?" Ron cut in. "Does this have to do with the library?"

Hermione paused, her train of thought broken. He asked the question as though it was a waste of time to even discuss the topic. Hermione was a little taken aback by his tone, but if that was where he wanted to start, she would give him an answer.

Ron was staring at her, waiting. "Yes." She stated. "You made me feel like I'm here just for your convenience. That you're interested in only one thing. Correct me if I'm wrong, Ronald, but I thought we were about more than that."

"We _are_." Ron insisted.

He had thought about what he said last Friday, and was embarrassed that Hermione had heard him. He came to the conclusion that it _had_ sounded like he was only interested in sex. But that wasn't the case. He hadn't thought before speaking, a problem he'd had all his life. His mouth usually blundered forward before his brain finished processing the thought, going with an initial reaction instead of thinking something through. Sometimes it worked in his favor.

This time it had not.

"I know that what I said sounds like I am, but it's not what I meant."

"What _did_ you mean?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

Ron was silent for a minute, giving it serious thought. _He_ knew what he had meant. He wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. Yes, he was hoping for a little physical intimacy. He was stressed. He needed something more than just cuddling. But perhaps he should have waited until they were alone before bringing that up.

After another minute passed, Hermione relaxed her posture a bit before speaking quietly, "You really hurt me, Ron."

"I didn't mean to."

Hermione knew that. She could tell when he said something with the intention of insulting someone, or at the very least hurt someone's feelings. But those instances were few and far between as Ron was not that type of person. However, their third year came to mind. They had stopped talking and Ron began to ignore her after their disagreements concerning Crookshanks and Scabbers, and her cat's attempts at killing Ron's pet rat.

He had purposely ignored her on several occasions, speaking and acting as though she were not there, when he clearly knew that she was. She had never felt so heartbroken in her life. Until Friday night.

"I really am sorry, 'Mione." Ron muttered, hanging his head. "I just…didn't think."

Hermione was silent. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to tell him that it was ok, because it wasn't. But that didn't mean she liked the fact that he felt bad over it. He had admitted something that, maybe, was true. She knew Ron Weasley had a bad habit of sticking his foot in his mouth. Over the years she was able to look past it. But this time she couldn't. It was too personal.

"I don't know what to say, Ron." Hermione whispered. "But this is why I wanted to talk to you. I want to know that what we have right now is good enough for you. And that you're willing to take it slow with me. I don't want to move too fast. I want to cherish each moment and not miss anything."

Ron turned to her laying his hand over Hermione's. "I want that, Hermione, I promise I do. But what's wrong with a little more?"

"Nothing. I'm willing to do more. But I want us to agree on a pace. There are days when you're willing to slow down for me, but then others where you want to jump into bed. We need to find some middle ground, Ron."

Ron leaned in, threading his fingers with hers. "I can find some middle ground with you, Hermione." He offered genuinely. He reached up with his other hand to brush some of her curls over her shoulder. His fingers traced along her jaw until he reached her mouth. He leaned in a little more and pressed his lips lightly against hers then pulled back.

Hermione almost giggled at the sheepish expression on his face. Was he actually nervous? She offered Ron a reassuring smile and leaned in this time kissing him. Ron was happy to return it. He deepened the kiss at the first opportunity, drawing Hermione down on to the bed with him so they lay side by side.

He pulled her in close and snogged her until air became a necessity. The he went right back to the snogging. Hermione seemed at ease, responding to him in a way that he liked. So he pulled her closer. Within a few minutes they had moved so that they lay parallel with the bed, Hermione on her back against the blanket with Ron perched above her.

He was still moving a little too fast for her, but she knew that if she didn't at least try she would never become comfortable with any new forms of intimacy between them. So she let her mind drift off. She let Ron take the reins this time. It would be her turn next time to call the shots.

~S~

Ron made a concentrated effort following that Saturday afternoon to take what he and Hermione talked about to heart. He responded more so with words than actions when they were together and learned to interpret the way she squeezed his hand as a signal to slow down. He noticed that she was doing her best to be with him as much as she could. Hermione made time at night during the week when she wasn't on the schedule to patrol and he didn't have Quidditch practice. She and Ron spent time in his dorm, or hers on the weekends. They talked, kissed, and touched on occasion. They found a good track to stay on.

Hermione's only complaint as the days went on was that Ron no longer seemed very interested in the same level of physical intimacy they had engaged in before. He was better with her, patient like he had been in the past. And while their emotional connection grew, flourished even, their relationship growth seemed stunted. She asked Ron about it one night after they had finished their Herbology homework and were sitting in front of the fire. She reached over taking his hand and drew it in to her lap. Ron made a motion like he wanted to pull back, but he let Hermione keep hold of his hand.

"How come you don't want to be closer anymore?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look at him.

Ron was staring deep into the fire and at first she thought he hadn't heard her. Then he shrugged. A very tiny movement she would have missed if she had not been watching him. "What do you mean? We're close right now."

"I mean more like this." Hermione whispered, and she reached their hands over to rest in his lap. Ron let go of her and shifted a little. Hermione drew her hand back. "Is it because we're in public?"

"No." Ron answered, turning to her. His mouth lifted in one corner with a half-smile. "It's not that, Hermione. But you are the one who wanted to find a slower pace. I'm waiting for you to tell me you're ready for more."

"Ok. Is this not enough?" She asked, placing her hand back in his lap, threading their fingers together.

Ron smirked and drew their hands down. Hermione tensed a little, only because they were in view of others, but not directly. She let Ron guide her hand for a moment. He sighed through his nose and then let her hand go.

"It's enough." Ron whispered. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you,"

Hermione leaned up against his side and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him as his arm reached across her shoulders drawing her closer.

She wasn't completely convinced. She knew he wanted more. Not that she didn't appreciate him taking this seriously. But Ron was male, and she had lived with both him and Harry in close quarters for almost a year. She had heard the conversations between them about sex, at least what Ron had divulged. And it was all based on things he had heard from his brothers. This was the fact that led Hermione to believe that Ron and Lavender had never slept together, but that didn't mean they hadn't done other things.

The longer this went on, the more Hermione began to think that she was missing something. She had already spoken to both Ginny and Harry about Ron. She knew exactly what they would say if she went to them again. She needed to talk to someone else. Someone on the outside that would be able to help her understand.

Hermione hated the idea, but she knew she had to talk to Draco. He was the only other person she could think of that might have an idea, or even just a suggestion. She had considered it once before, but at the time she couldn't trust him with something this personal. She still didn't know that she could. But at least his opinion would be honest. Most likely brutal. But honest and, she was hoping, informative.

~S~

Ron had Quidditch practice and she and Draco were off from patrol duty the following evening. She walked back and forth between her door and Draco's at least a dozen times before she finally worked up the nerve to knock on it. It was ajar and she could see him reclined on his bed practicing today's Charms lesson, attempting to complete the spell nonverbally as he flicked his wand at the empty glass in his left hand, presumably trying to fill it with water.

He had already removed his robes and tie and had the first few buttons of his white shirt undone. He leaned back on his bed adding to the air of nonchalance, his legs stretched out in front of him.

She couldn't deny that he had grown into a very nice looking young man. There was a hint of muscle on his lean frame. His grey eyes were no longer harsh and judging, but soft and bright with amusement. She liked that he parted his white-blonde hair to the side instead of slicking it back, or letting long bags fall over his forehead as he had done when he was younger. Both styles had made him look too much like the spoiled brat he had been. Growing up she had never considered him attractive, her opinion tainted by his arrogant, bullying nature. Looking at him now she thought he was handsome. But Hermione would never actually tell Draco that. And besides, she liked Ron's red hair and freckles just fine.

"Having trouble?" Hermione asked, pushing the door open when he didn't respond to the knock.

Draco looked up, not having heard her. "With spellcasting? No. Getting my wand to respond to me?" Draco swirled his hawthorne wand in a small circle at the glass casting non-verbally. Nothing happened. He spoke the spell, " _Aguamenti."_ The glass filled instantly.

Hermione walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "How many months has it been?"

"About eight, since Potter forced it out of my hand."

"Do you look at it differently now?"

Draco felt an eyebrow quirk. "How do you mean?"

Hermione nodded at the wand in his hand. "Knowing that this is the wand that destroyed Voldemort?"

Draco considered it. "Not really, but I certainly have a new respect for it, knowing what it's capable of."

"Maybe it needs to learn to trust you again. I mean, you didn't win it back from Harry, he dropped it and you picked it up. Then you handed it back to him. Maybe it needs to know that you won't give it up again so willingly. That it's safe with you."

"Perhaps." Draco put his wand down on his nightstand and leaned back again crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what's on your mind, Granger?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I have a sort of…favor to ask." She said slowly, trying to pick her words carefully. "It's sensitive and…embarrassing." Hermione twisted her hands where they lay folded in her lap.

He shook his head at her when she dropped her eyes for a moment. Granger was a bundle of nerves over this. No way was she going to loosen up and say whatever it was on her mind with that much tension rolling through her. He was intrigued that she had come to him in the first place, for whatever reason, and wanted to hear what she had to ask him. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Let's sit on the couch." Draco offered just as Hermione opened her mouth to start speaking.

She snapped it shut into a frown, but got up and followed Draco from his room as he led the way out. He reclined on the couch, setting his feet up on the coffee table, crossing his arms once more. Hermione sat beside him, still tense but not as much now that they were sitting in neutral territory. Her back was still too straight and her hands folded too perfectly to be considered relaxed.

"What's the favor you want to ask of me, Granger?"

Hermione let out a breath wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Draco knew about the difficulties between her and Ron, but not the intimate details. She didn't how much of that she wanted to divulge. If any at all. Those specifics were not his business, but they would give context to what she wanted to ask him.

"I've been trying with Ron. To do things I know he wants, things that I know I'm comfortable doing with him. But he…he doesn't seem to want me to reciprocate when we're together."

"He gets you off but doesn't want anything in return?"

Hermione blushed. She had known going into this that Draco would be blunt, but she still wasn't entirely prepared for it. "Not even that. We hardly do much of anything anymore."

"How long has this been going on?" Draco asked, turning to face her.

"Since the beginning of the month. You were here that day I asked him to come by and talk. I don't know how long you stuck around for, but we did a few things."

Draco smirked. He had left intentionally figuring that that would happen between Granger and Weasley as soon as they went into her room.

"I wanted to ask you if have any advice for me. Maybe something I could do or try. Something I haven't done yet."

"Why me?"

"Because you're male. You might have some tips for me."

"Why don't you just ask Potter? He's Weasley's best friend. Or even his sister?"

"I have already, and they both gave me different advice. Harry told me not to give in to everything Ron wants right away, but to reinforce the importance of us building our relationship and taking it slow. Ginny told me that if I feel comfortable doing something with him to just go for it." Hermione shrugged. "Both were useful so far. But now it feels like we've hit another impasse."

Draco considered her for a moment. She was being truthful, at least so much in wanting to know how to please Weasley. But there was more beneath the surface. More that she wasn't letting on about. Something that she had wanted to ask both Potter and his girlfriend, but was too embarrassed to admit. "Ask me what you really want to, Granger."

She took a deep breath and stared Draco in the eye. If she was going to be serious about keeping her relationship with Ron moving forward she was going to have to bite the bullet and swallow her pride. "Will you teach me what boys like? All the nuances?"

Draco folded his arms again, continuing to assess her. "Have you slept with a wizard before?"

"No." Hermione let out a breath of air as she said it, feeling her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

Both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Bloody hell, Granger. You're a virgin? I thought you slept with Krum in fourth year."

"Not even close." Hermione shook her head. "We fooled around a little, but we never slept together. He was my first kiss."

"I _knew_ you snogged him!" Draco exclaimed, delighted with the revelation. "What else did you do?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"You just told me you're a virgin. What could be worse than that?"

"Thanks, Draco." Hermione snapped sarcastically. "We…touched." She finally admitted after a few moments silence passed.

"Over or under your clothes?"

"Mostly over, sometimes under."

Draco wanted to ask if she had managed to make the Bulgarian Quidditch star come, and if he had returned the favor, but he figured Granger was embarrassed enough already. No need to make it worse and potentially cause her to clam up completely.

"Does Weasley know you're a virgin?"

"No." Hermione shook her head again, her eyes staring at something over his shoulder. "At least I don't think he does. I let him draw his own conclusion. If I had to guess, I would say that he thinks I am."

"You know you don't have to do anything with him that you don't want to. I've said that before."

"I know. But I _do_ want to. I want to make him happy. I guess…" Hermione paused and thought for a moment. It dawned on her that the reason she was so uncomfortable with Ron in the past was because he seemed so familiar with what he was doing, and it was all new to her. "I guess I just don't like that he knows more about this than I do."

"Ah, the crux of the matter. There's a subject that Weasley is more knowledgeable than you in. Is that what's making you uncomfortable around him? Your inexperience? Or is it something else?"

"My inexperience." Hermione answered after a few moments silent pondering. "It makes me hesitant. He's used to a certain way, and I don't want to disappoint him. I feel like that's the reason he hasn't wanted much intimacy between us lately. If we're in the middle of...whatever...and I ask him to slow down because I want to know what he's doing, and what to expect, he just stops completely. And after several times of that happening, almost everything has halted between us."

"If he's expecting you to act like Lavender Brown than he's a moron. We've gone over this already, too, Granger. You know you're not like that. _I_ know you're not like that. Just watching those two go at it like they did in sixth year made me want to vomit." Draco scowled as the image came to mind.

Hermione smiled. She had felt the same every time Lavender put on a show. Acting the part of the besotted girlfriend, clinging to Ron as though her life depended on it. She had been honest, though, in her public displays of affection for Ron. She was obviously dedicated to him. But so was Hermione. She had always been dedicated to Ron, first as her friend, and now as her boyfriend. She was willing to do whatever she had to do to make him happy. But was that the right course of action?

They dove into this relationship so quickly without truly discussing it. They went from fighting side by side as friends to being with each other exclusively in the span of one evening. Had that happened too fast? Should they have spent the summer more casually with each other, building up the new relationship between them instead of using it as a crutch as they both healed from their emotional wounds? Hermione knew there had been times when she should have sought out Ron's company instead of trying to deal with her pain alone, but she hadn't wanted Ron to see her like that.

"What do you suggest I do?" She asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"What exactly is the problem that you're having?" Draco queried back. "Other than the fact that you feel your current knowledge is lacking?"

"That _is_ my problem. I need to learn how."

"How to…what?" Draco shrugged in question. "How to touch a guy? I would think that's obvious. We're easy." _Well, I am._ Draco thought, smirking to himself.

"It's not that obvious to me." Hermione muttered.

"So, are you asking me to teach you how you to wank Weasley? Give him a blowjob?"

Hermione blushed scarlet. Yes, she wanted to know those things. She had already attempted them with Ron, but he found her skill lacking. Even said so, although not in those words precisely. But it had been weeks since they engaged in anything even remotely close to that level of intimacy with each other. This was just another field where books could not actually teach her everything she needed to know. Practical application was necessary for advancement. She wanted to be able to surprise Ron in ways he wasn't expecting. But did she really want Draco Malfoy as her tutor for such an education? Or should she just go back to Ron and tell him she was ready to do whatever he wanted?

"Granger, I told you before, you shouldn't just give in to Weasley because he wants something from you." Draco stated, making Hermione suddenly look up at him.

 _Did I ask that out loud? Draco does have a point, though. And Harry said the same thing. So, what am I supposed to do? I want things to work with Ron. I want to be able to be with him and not feel afraid of the unknown. We should be discovering these things together. It shouldn't be one-sided._

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, Draco watching as Hermione processed whatever was going on inside her head. He'd meant what he said about her not giving in because Weasley wanted it. Granger was the kind of girl you took your time with. He had learned enough from his own experiences to know that. She was the kind of girl that wanted slow touches, not groping.

Draco's mother had raised him to treat the opposite sex with respect. He had never paid much attention to it until the last couple of years. The war had changed how he viewed people. As a child, he had idolized his father and the connections that he had within the Ministry. He thought if he acted the same way he would grow up to lead a similar life. That image had tantalized him in his youth, influencing the way he thought and treated others, shaping him into the arrogant prat that he had been.

Now he realized that none of that mattered. Voldemort hadn't cared if you were rich, or that your blood purity went back to centuries. Draco had witnessed him torture, even murder, for something as small as not answering a direct question. He had seen enough cruelty as a Death Eater to last him the rest of his life. He did not want to see any more.

He glanced at Hermione, looking her up and down. She still sat perfectly straight, hands folded in her lap and one ankle tucked behind the other. Her posture reminded him of his mother. Hermione Granger was not a wanton woman. On the surface, at least. She was respectable and knew how to act with proper decorum when necessary. But he could tell, under the right circumstances, she could be driven crazy.

 _You would like to see her lost in the throes of ecstasy, wouldn't you? Watch her become unhinged because of the things_ you _could do to her?_

The thought enticed Draco. He glanced at Granger. She was looking everywhere in the room except at him. He took a moment to study her. Nothing had really changed in the years he had known the muggle-born witch. Her hair was still a riotous mess of curls that she barely kept restrained except when necessary. But he had longed for a time to bury his hands in them. To know if they were as soft as they looked. He had harbored secret feelings of affection for her in their first years of school together. He never admitted it to anyone. Not even his mother. He was too embarrassed by the fact that he actually _liked_ Hermione Granger. And that had pissed him off.

Hence why he treated her with such disdain. Teased and tormented her. He couldn't cope with the fact that a muggle-born was better than him, and that he actually admired her for it. What angered him more was that in Fourth year when he saw her enter the Yule Ball on Krum's arm he knew then that he had never seen a more attractive witch. He had been so entranced by her that he couldn't think of a single insult to throw at her as she floated past him in her turquoise robes. His feelings had diminished over time, but he still admired her. Still thought she was attractive in her own way.

She had skin as fair as his own when it wasn't sun-kissed. There was a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose, light enough to go unnoticed by someone who didn't know they were there. When she smiled he could tell if it was genuine or if she was putting on a show. But when it was real, her smile was brilliant. Her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled. Those honey brown eyes that could be both warm and calculating at the same time.

A thought came to Draco's mind then. Something he had caught himself thinking of more and more frequently, fantasizing about even, since the day they had walked around the lake and she kissed him on the cheek. An itch he had been wanting to scratch for weeks, but tamped down because he knew it was never likely to happen. But here was his opportunity.

He would find a way to justify it later.

"When was the last time you had a good snog?" Draco asked, breaking himself out of his thoughts.

Hermione's head swiveled so fast he was afraid for a moment that she would give herself whiplash.

"Excuse me?"

"I only ask because you can't seem to relax, Granger. When was the last time Weasley seriously snogged you?"

The question was a test, he reasoned. He wanted to see her reaction. It would tell him how serious she was about this, about asking for his help. He expected her to huff at him. Get up without a word and effectively end the conversation like it never happened and then tell him tomorrow morning to just forget the whole thing. It wouldn't get him to his goal, and he wasn't trying to be obvious. That would be completely counterproductive and _guarantee_ that she would get up in a huff and storm off.

But she didn't. To his surprise, Hermione didn't get up and leave. She watched him for a moment, narrowing her eyes slightly. She then softened her features and dropped her eyes back to her lap. "It's been a while."

"Clearly," Draco grinned at her. "Was it at least good?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"So, it wasn't good."

She sighed, frustrated that Draco could read her so easily. "I don't like feeling as though I'm about to choke on his tongue. He's always in a rush and it's usually very sloppy."

Draco laughed this time, but not at her. He was laughing at Weasley and his obvious lack of grace. "Is that how he always kisses you?"

Hermione sighed, looking away from him. But she nodded her head in answer. _At least when he did kiss me like that._

"He probably still considers this a game. But you don't. To you this is serious. You want to spend the rest of your life with him."

"Is it a game to _you_?"

Drag shrugged one shoulder, "Depends on the witch and what she's into and looking for in a relationship. If she's serious, then so am I. If she's just looking for a good time, I'll provide it."

"So you still play the field?"

"I haven't been with anyone since last year." He offered her a half smile. "And before that I only dated a handful of girls."

"So you're saying that your experience is limited."

"Not that limited. Remember, I was a Death Eater." Draco leaned forward, his hand clasped as memories began to creep to the front of his mind. "There were certain…rituals that were performed. My mother refused the Dark Lord when he tried to force me to participate. I thought he was going to kill both of us. But instead he made me watch." Draco turned to her, "He made watch everything."

Hermione hadn't known that. She wanted to ask what "everything" was, but she had a pretty good idea. And Draco didn't look like he wanted to go into detail about it.

He shook the dark thoughts off, turning his mind back to Granger and filling it with his fantasy instead of the images that had been surfacing just moments ago. "You need a good snog, Granger." He blurted out, going for it this time.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Hermione challenged, surprising him with her snarky tone. He liked it. Hermione had no idea what Draco's definition of a good snog was. If it was anything like the way Ron kissed her then she didn't know why Draco thought she was in need. Ron kissed well enough. _When_ they kissed now.

"I think if you're serious about asking me for help, that it's a good place to start. Give me an idea of what I'm working with."

"What you're working with?" Hermione thought for a moment. "How exactly do you plan to "teach" me?"

He lifted an eyebrow, giving her a look. _Really, Granger?_ "How do you think?"

"Draco, I can't kiss you. Or touch you for that matter. I'm dating, Ron."

"Then how do you expect to learn anything? Besides, do you plan on telling him _how_ you learned to suck dick if he asks you?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" Draco asked, sitting back against the couch again.

"Just because I would never say anything, hypothetically speaking should we do this, and that's not me saying yes, doesn't make it right."

"And yet despite these protests, you're considering it." Draco could tell from her body language. She may still be sitting up straight, but he saw the way she tried to discreetly rub her thighs together underneath her skirt when he mentioned sucking dick. Or the flush that was spreading from her cheeks down her neck and into the collar of her white shirt. She _was_ considering it because it was an opportunity for her to _learn_. And Hermione Granger never turned that down.

But she was also curious, and obviously aroused. Two things that sometimes went very well together. Or at least they would in this case if she decided to go through with this.

"You should let me snog you, Granger. If you don't like it, then we don't have to go any further. We can pretend this conversation never happened. And you can go on to figure things out with Weasley in your own way. I won't proposition you again."

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right." Hermione was making excuses and she knew it. _Draco wouldn't be offering if he didn't want to kiss you_.

This thought surprised her. She would have assumed Draco coming from one the purest blood families would never want to lay a finger on her. She remembered some of the things he used to say to her when they were younger, specifically him calling her a mudblood.

"Granger, you ok?" Draco asked as he watched her rub at the inside of her left forearm. She looked up at him, obviously coming out of some deep thought. She looked down at her hand and quickly removed it from her arm, like she hadn't known it was there.

His mind conjured the memory of that night. He had watched his aunt perform the Cruciatus curse on the muggle-born girl in front of him. Watched Bellatrix cut the letters into her arm while Hermione lay screaming and flailing on his sitting room floor. And he had stood there, his father watching proudly from behind him, holding him still with one hand on his shoulder so he couldn't run. It had been worse than when he was forced to torture Rowle on Voldemort's orders.

Draco felt a knot form in his stomach and a wave of sickness washed over him as the memory of the Death Eater twitching and writhing on the floor replayed in his mind. He looked up at Hermione. She was staring at her hands where they lay folded in her lap once more. She took a breath in and let it out slowly.

"Granger, I won't make you if you don't want to." _Weasley has no idea what he's doing to her._

"I do," Hermione whispered, lifting her eyes to his. _Oh Gods, what am I thinking?_

Draco paused. Her answer had come so quickly. He stared at her for a moment until the shock of her response faded away. Then he felt the corner of his mouth pull up into a small smile. He sat up and shifted down the couch so that he was sitting next to her.

"You need to relax a little first, Granger." He told her, reaching for her hands. He was surprised when she let him unfold them from her lap. He moved a little closer to her, watching as her breathing sped up. "Relax, Granger." He repeated softly.

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand why."

Draco sat back a little. "Why what?"

"Why you want to do this. I mean, don't you still think…?"

Draco shook his head, knowing what she was asking. "No. Not after everything I've seen."

"You _really_ want to do this?"

He smirked. She was confused, and obviously nervous. It wasn't in his nature to be comforting. At the same time, he knew he shouldn't answer her question by just going for it and start snogging her. _That's probably what Weasley does, and why she doesn't like his technique_.

Draco answered instead by moving just a little closer to her. He reached out with both hands and cupped her face. Hermione gasped quietly, not sure what to think, or even do for that matter. Draco Malfoy was touching her! _Dear Merlin, he's about to snog me, too!_ Hermione balled her hands into fists as Draco leaned in to her. Every muscle in her body tensed up, ready to uncoil in defense or flight if it came to that.

Draco noticed this as he moved closer and hesitated. He really didn't want to feel her fist in his face again. Third year had been more than enough. He slowed down even more, and ran his fingers along her hairline at the base of her neck, massaging gently with the tips. He felt and saw some of the tension leave her, and she sighed.

Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the pressure of his lips on hers. But it didn't come. Instead he kissed her jaw lightly. Moving his mouth slowly toward hers. But he passed over her lips and kissed the other side of her jaw. She could feel her heart racing, feel quick breaths escaping through her nose. One hand left her face and she felt Draco uncurling her fist to place her hand on his waist. She pulled away when she realized where she was touching him, but he took her hand again and put it back.

He let his own fall to her hip and began drawing little circles over the material of her skirt. Hermione let another sigh escape her, then Draco's mouth was on hers kissing her softly. Her other hand uncurled and she reached out to hold him with both now. Draco smiled against her lips, letting his other hand fall to her shoulder. The one on her hip continued to draw circles with a light touch.

Hermione tried to breath, and when she opened her mouth Draco began to kiss her a little deeper. She started to protest a little but he moved slowly. He wasn't in a rush to get to her tonsils the way Ron always was. She let him continue. His tongue stroked over hers tasting the inside of her mouth. She heard a little whimper escape her and felt her hands bunching the material of Draco's shirt before releasing it to slide to his back.

There was no reason why kissing Malfoy should feel so good. Not with the history between them and their respective friends. But it _did_ feel good. _Too good_ , her mind whispered to her. He was slow and gentle with her. As if he knew this was exactly what she needed. And it was. He knew she was tentative about this, about any form of physical contact. She didn't like people getting too close. Even those she knew and trusted. Not after what happened to her.

Hermione was too guarded, always had been. She liked the feeling of control it gave her over her emotions. She always had her armor in place in the form of a logical, or calculated comment. She knew it made her come off as cold or standoffish sometimes, but it was the only way she knew to protect herself.

But here was Draco Malfoy, finding the tiniest hole in her shield, and breaking right through it. _Because he knows how it feels. He knows what it's like to seek solitude from everyone around you, when in reality all you want is to be held and touched. To be told that everything will be ok. He understands,_ Hermione told herself, _in a way that Ron never will. Draco understands because he was put through the same hell._

"You still with me, Granger?" Draco asked, pulling back when the pressure of her lips against his ceased for a moment.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, taking in his dark grey ones. He gazed at her with a look of concern. He was already starting to lean back in to her as she nodded her head. He smiled just before touching his lips to hers again. Draco waited for her to respond before going further. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, willing her to open up to him again. The hand on her shoulder slipped down a bit to hold her arm, and his fingers stroked over the thin material of her white uniform shirt.

He hummed into her mouth encouragingly then began to lean back until he was lying on the couch with Hermione perched above him. She settled herself between his knees shocking him with how relaxed she was now. Draco ran both of his hands back through her hair and began to kiss her a little harder. She responded to him eagerly. He felt his chest rumble with a quiet laugh. Granger, it turned out, was exceptionally good at snogging.

She moved her hands from his back to his chest and was petting him now through the thin material of his shirt. He couldn't help the reaction that his body had to the attention. He honestly tried to stifle the moan that rose out of him but failed. His pants were beginning to feel too tight as all the blood in his body rushed south into his dick. He wasn't embarrassed, but he didn't know how Granger would react to it. He was tempted to take her hand and press it against his crotch just to see what she would do, but he wasn't in the mood to have his bollocks hexed off.

Thus, it shocked him when Granger tried to get even closer to him. They snogged frantically now, lips and teeth clashing as they chased each other back and forth, desperate to maintain the connection. Hermione's hip bone dug into his and Draco felt her stocking-clad thigh rub his erection. He moaned again, louder this time, and she jerked back. The kiss abruptly over.

All trace of excitement was gone from her. She scooted away from him on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this, Draco. Any of it." She looked up at him, her cheeks bright pink. "Let's just forget this ever happened. Like you said. I-I'll figure this out with Ron in my own way." She stood up and straightened her skirt then walked toward her room, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was still lying on his back on the couch, legs splayed, and with a very obvious bulge in his trousers. She turned at her door, her eyes resolutely on his. "Thank you for listening. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a small smile and disappeared behind her door.

Draco grunted and thumped his head on the arm of the couch, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. _Well, this certainly is not the way I had imagined that kiss ending_. He reached down and squeezed his cock to relieve the pressure a little, just until he could get into his room and finish off. He hadn't expected to react to Granger like this. He hadn't expected her to be into the kiss as much as she had been either. Her reaction to him was an interesting revelation. One he would continue to think about and play out in his mind to a more satisfying ending.

 **Notes: Do I agree with Hermione kissing Draco while she is dating Ron? Not entirely. But I think it's going to add some interesting drama.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: See end of chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning Hermione rose extra early and was out of the dorm before Malfoy even started to make noise in his room. Their kiss from the previous night continued to replay inside her head, tormenting her. She had liked it. Far more than she anticipated. There was no denying how good it made her feel. But that in turn made her feel guilty, and there was no way she was going to admit to Draco any of this. He would be only too satisfied with her reaction. She would just leave it alone like they had agreed upon and figure things out with Ron on her own.

She just couldn't be near her dormmate lest he see the emotions in her eyes.

Hermione could deal with the taunting and teasing, but not one of Draco's satisfied smirks knowing that he had gotten under her skin. And in a very intimate way. So, she went along with the option they had discussed last night. Pretend it never happened.

She didn't want to consider it as avoiding Draco. But she did intentionally look the other way at meals when he walked into the Great Hall throughout the following week and visited Gryffindor Tower almost every night. She did her best not to think about Malfoy. However, when Ron's attention was diverted from her she found her mind drifting back to the previous Friday and the way Draco's lips had felt against hers. His slow process of drawing out the actual kiss, and then the buildup that caused her to almost lose control. He had held her close, almost like he was afraid to let her go. As if he needed her touch as much as she needed his in that moment.

Hermione knew afterward that Ron would never be able to kiss her like that, with the emotion Draco had shown. She wondered if the Slytherin had been aware of just how much he had exposed to her that night. It was part of the reason why she ran, other than the obvious effect their kiss had had on him. But she was willing to try some of the technique Draco had used on her with how she approached Ron, hoping he would be receptive to it. Ron still clung to his new habit of not venturing into too much physical intimacy, and Hermione thought he may be using the tactic to intentionally drive her crazy and make her beg for it, but Ron wouldn't do that.

Once she dismissed that thought, another one began to niggle at her mind. Hermione didn't want to consider it, but she couldn't get it to go away either. It had been creeping up on her the past few weeks and she tried her best to beat it down, tell herself Ron would never. But the more she thought about it the more it began to consume her thoughts.

By the last weekend in November she had become so distracted that she realized she hadn't given Draco Malfoy a second thought in days. Hermione didn't know which was worse. The fact that she thought Ron may be cheating on her, or that she had stopped thinking about Draco.

Both left her feeling equally guilty and sick inside.

It wasn't a sensation she was used to. Guilt, yes. She knew what guilt felt like. But not this twisted, knotted, upset feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not this confusion over how it felt to kiss Ron the way Draco had kissed her. And only because she liked it. Hermione knew she should have never agreed to try. She knew she should have stopped the conversation the moment Draco asked her when the last time was that Ron kissed her.

She had been caught up in the way Draco looked at her. Like she was something he craved. Hermione had not even seen Ron look at her like that. And for whatever reason, she was drawn to Draco in that moment. Curious to know if he actual felt that way. She knew there were parts of him that had changed. She had seen them. She trusted him now. At least with some things.

It boggled her mind that Draco Malfoy _wanted_ to kiss her. And she let him. For a few moments she was allowed everything go. Let all her pain, her fears and her regrets fade to the back of her mind. Her sole focus became the young man beneath her and the way he was making her feel. At the same time her mind was screaming at her that what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't be kissing Malfoy.

But it was just a kiss, right?

Nothing exclusive. No strings attached.

He hadn't asked her to sleep with him, or even to dump Ron. Draco had even said that if she didn't like it they would stop, and he would never bring it up again. Hermione was able to justify her own curiosity upon hearing that. She trusted Draco in that moment to keep to his word. Maybe it was the way he regarded her, or the way he spoke to her. Slow and intentional. The same as the way he kissed her. He took his time. He didn't kiss her full on the mouth right away. He built up to it.

He touched her first, reminding her that he was right there beside her. It made her feel safe. More so, it made her feel desired. She wasn't unaccustomed to the sensation. Ron made her feel desired. Krum had even made her feel desired at the young age of fifteen. But not like the way Draco made her feel for those few, brief minutes.

He lit a fire under her skin that she had never known before. And she loved it. Wanted more of it. Hermione would have been only too willing to keep going. But then the haze in her mind had lifted when Draco moaned, and she became aware of his erection against her thigh. Draco had been aroused. But by a reaction to her specifically, or because of the act they had been performing? She didn't know.

Hermione's brain halted, and she pulled back. Draco didn't follow her. He didn't ask questions. He just let her go. True to his word. And she had left him there lying on the couch, hair tousled, shirt wrinkled, and sporting an impressive bulge in his trousers. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if Draco hated her now because of it. Maybe it was good that she was keeping away from him after all. The entire situation was embarrassing, and she didn't want to think about it anymore.

~S~

Draco was very amused during the weeks following his intentional/unintentional snog with Granger. He knew right away the following morning that she was avoiding him. She was already gone when he woke up and not in the Great Hall when he went down for breakfast. He found her later in the morning, hiding behind a stack of books in the library, staunchly refusing to look in his direction.

This was only the beginning. As the days progressed toward the end of the month he noticed that she did not inhabit the common room, opting to shut herself in her bedroom instead after patrol duty. He suspected that Granger may also have been hiding in Gryffindor Tower when she wasn't in the dorm on other nights.

If this was true, Draco was very surprised. Granger wasn't the type to run and hide with her tail between her legs. Then again, she could be following through on her intention of trying to work things out with Weasley. But judging from her reaction to their kiss and the way she ended it so abruptly, he doubted that was the case. She was embarrassed.

Draco wanted to entertain the idea that she had liked his kiss. He certainly had enjoyed her technique if the erection he was sporting by the end was any indication. The witch felt good in his arms. Too damn good. More than he had ever expected. But Hermione was not his to chase. He could lust after her and fantasize about her, but he couldn't have her. The taste he had gotten Friday night was the most he would ever get. And Draco would just have to be satisfied with that.

Except part of him wasn't. He wanted more. He wanted to hear her shout his name as she came undone underneath him. To watch her fall apart as he teased her toward climax. He could only imagine what she would look like.

 _No, stop it, you prat._ Draco told himself. _Granger may talk openly with you. Even treat you like a friend. But that doesn't mean you are, and that doesn't mean she likes you. She's a kind and intelligent person that understands the definition of the word_ respect.

Draco couldn't leave it there. He, too, was curious by nature. And although Hermione may act on the surface as though their kiss had not affected her, Draco knew better. She was as affected, if not more so, by it than he was. And he needed to see it. He needed to know.

Draco found an opportunity the following night in the library while performing his tutoring duties. Of all the things the Head Boy and Girl were responsible for, this was his least favorite task. But he still did it. And at least the third year Hufflepuffs he was assisting tonight were working on Potions. His gaze kept wandering over to Granger. She was working with Ginny Weasley, going over Arithmancy judging from the books open in front of them. They were having an intense conversation, and he couldn't tell if it was about the subject, or something else.

Draco watched Hermione get up and wander over to the shelves. Just then one of the Hufflepuffs at his table stated she needed a book for her Shrinking Solution essay. Draco offered to get it under the guise of requiring a book himself. He left the third years at the table and got up to follow Granger. After collecting the books he was supposed to be retrieving he searched the Arithmancy aisles until he found Hermione. She was bent over one of the ledges flipping through a text. She shook her head and put it back then pulled down the next one.

Draco positioned himself against the ledge behind him and set his books down. He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her. Hermione finished going through the text and added the book to the other two she had already pulled down and turned to go.

Except she wasn't expecting Draco Malfoy to be standing there behind her, his eyes watching her with an amused smirk on his face.

"Merlin, you scared me." Hermione hissed at him, nearly dropping her books.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear, Granger. I like it."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't leave. She didn't know why she was still standing there. The whole point of staying away from someone was not to loiter in a library aisle with the individual. But Draco had her fixed with his gaze.

"Did you need something, Draco? I'm a little busy just now."

Draco was silent for a moment, letting her take in the smirk on his face. "How are things with Weasley?"

"That's none of your business."

"You sort of made it my business when you asked me for help. I'm not trying to be nosy. Just asking a question."

 _Sure you are_ , Hermione thought. "I really don't want to talk about it, Draco. But if you must know things are fine." She clutched the books in her hands to her chest, crossing her arms over them.

"So, our snog helped?"

Hermione really didn't want to think about that right now. She had been doing well the last couple of days, not letting her mind wander. But now that Draco had brought it up, she felt a wave of sensations wash over her.

"Have you been thinking about it all? Because I have." Draco let that sink in with her for a beat before adding, "A lot."

Hermione wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Draco was just trying to get a rise out of her. She wasn't going to succumb to it. He was being his usual, arrogant self. Overly satisfied thinking that he was making her squirm. Well, he was making her squirm, but Hermione wasn't going to let Draco see it.

"No." She said firmly, staring him down. "And even if I had I wouldn't tell you." She did her best to fight back the traitor blush that she could feel creeping into her cheeks but failed.

Draco's smirk grew wider at the pinking of her cheeks and he gave her a knowing look. He pushed off the ledge and took a few steps closer to Hermione, perching one hand on his hip. "You're trying to tell me that you weren't affected by it at all?"

"I was not." Hermione knew her voice sounded less than convincing, but she put as much force into it as she could. It was hard to think when Draco was that close to her, smelling as good as he had that night. She felt her eyes close.

"I don't believe you." Draco whispered, dropping his voice low.

Hermione huffed and turned away from him, so he wouldn't see her blush deepen. _It's just from how angry he's making me. Not because his kiss got me hot and bothered and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since._

"I think you're lying, Granger." Draco said quietly.

"And I think you're a prat, Malfoy." She retorted, her back still to him.

"Ooohh…last name. So, is the fact that you liked my kiss the reason you've been avoiding me?"

Hermione spun back around. "I never said I liked it. And I have not been avoiding you." She insisted, which is _exactly_ what she had been doing, even though she didn't like it. It made her look like a coward. And she was _not_ a coward. She was just having some trouble getting her head straight, and she had to be away from Malfoy to do that. "I've been busy."

"Busy hiding. It's ok, you can admit that you liked it. I know you did. I know _I_ did."

"Are you sure it wasn't just an act, Draco? Because it wouldn't be the first time I've seen you fake it."

She left it at that and turned to go, walking away as fast as she could. _Damn him!_ She cursed internally.

Ginny could tell something was up with her best friend when Hermione finally returned from getting the books they needed. She was pink in the face and could barely concentrate on the work in front of them. It hadn't escaped her notice that Draco came out of the stacks only moments behind her, looking awfully smug as he glanced at Hermione when he passed the table. And Ginny noticed over the next hour the he continued to look in their direction, his eyes on Hermione every time.

 _Interesting,_ she thought to herself. _Now they're getting under each other's skin. Perhaps Draco knows how to be a human-being after all._

Hermione refused to acknowledge him when he walked by on his way out of the library. But she did look up when his back was to them. And her eyes remained glued to his retreating form until the Slytherin was out of sight.

"Everything ok?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blinked and looked back down to her homework. "Fine. So…um…tell me again which equation was giving you trouble."

Ginny stifled a giggle but pushed her notebook over and pointed with her quill to the last equation they had been working on. "Even though you're dating my brother, it's ok to look and admit you find other guys attractive, Hermione. I was always looking at Harry no matter who else I was dating at the time." Ginny looked over her shoulder and then back to her friend, leaning in to whisper, "And Draco is not a bad choice for eye-candy. I'll even admit that he's very good looking." Ginny sat back in her seat with a grin, watching as Hermione's blush turned Gryffindor scarlet.

~S~

November passed in a blast of cold wind and several snowfalls. By the beginning of December, the entire student body was ready for the holiday break. The first Saturday of the month was the second Gryffindor match of the year, this time against Ravenclaw. Hermione turned up wearing her scarf and waving a scarlet flag as she cheered the team on with the rest of her house. They won, but only by a hair, as the score had been tied when Harry spotted the snitch. Ravenclaw was inches away from grabbing it when Harry dived in from out of nowhere and snatched the little gold ball just as the Ravenclaw Seeker was stretching out his hand. Ron was still ecstatic over the victory, even though he had let six goals in.

Hermione asked him if he wanted to come back to her dorm after and he jumped at the opportunity. Ron showered quickly, leaving his dirty Quidditch robes in the bathroom. He dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and made his way out of Gryffindor tower with a little difficulty as they crowd kept trying to pull him in to the impromptu party.

Ginny came to his rescue, throwing him a wink across the room as she grabbed Harry and pulled him in for a kiss. To say his best friend looked shocked was an understatement. The whole room erupted in a loud cheer, and Ron took the opportunity to sneak out. He didn't like having to watch his little sister snog his best friend, but he would thank her later regardless for the diversion.

He made it down to the third floor in record time, his steps quick and his heart light. As he turned down the corridor toward the Head dormitory, he saw Malfoy walking in the opposite direction, his bag slung over his shoulder. Ron was thankful that the Ferret was making himself scarce. He still didn't like the fact that Hermione had to share a dorm with him.

Ron knocked on the door behind the tapestry as he always did. It opened a moment later to reveal Hermione still wearing the same clothes she had had on at the match. She smiled brilliantly at him and moved to the side to let him in. She made sure the door locked behind him and they retreated to her room.

"That was an excellent game today." Hermione praised as she shut and locked her door then cast a Silencing charm around the room. Just in case Draco decided to come back early from the library.

"It was. I really thought Ravenclaw had it for a moment. But then Harry flew in out of nowhere like that." Ron dove his hand and made a flying sound effect. "Bloody brilliant move."

"It was," Hermione agreed. "But you had some brilliant moves of your own today."

Ron leaned in with a smile and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, but a little rough as he began nipping at her bottom lip. Hermione let him continue, kissing him back. When he licked along the seam of her mouth she opened up to him letting Ron deepen the kiss. He drew her down to the bed with him, moving his mouth to her neck. This was a spot Hermione enjoyed. She was particularly sensitive just below her ear, which was where Ron sucked gently now.

She sighed and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling gently to encourage him. Ron smiled against her skin before pulling back.

"Want to try and go a little further today?" He asked in a soft voice.

"How so?" Hermione wanted to, after weeks of almost nothing between them, but she didn't want to jump into something they hadn't done yet.

Ron ran his hand up and down her side, pausing at her waist on the next the down stroke. He slipped his fingers under the hem of her t-shirt, moving them slowly back up her side, skin to skin. Hermione trembled a little as he ghosted them over her abdomen, then continued to move up until he grazed the underside of her breast through her bra.

"This would be easier if you let me take your shirt off." Ron suggested.

"Ok." Hermione heard herself whisper it, but she wasn't sure if she _was_ entirely ok with it. She had never been shirtless in front of Ron before. What if he didn't like what he saw? She sat up and pulled off her jumper first.

Ron reached for the hem of her shirt and began to lift it slowly. Hermione raised her arms and let him pull it off. She could feel tremors passing through her as Ron tossed the shirt to floor and turned back to her.

"Hermione? What…what is this?" He asked, reaching out to the scar across her chest. He didn't touch it. He pulled his hand back instead, looking up to her.

"It's from the curse that Dolohov cast that night in the Department of Mysteries. You know about it."

"I know. But seeing it is different than just knowing about it. I had no idea…"

Hermione suddenly felt too exposed and she crossed her arms over chest. Ron reached out and pulled them down. "Hey, don't hide. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

She watched Ron's eyes look back to the scar, and then back up to her. "I'm sure."

But Hermione wasn't.

Ron leaned in and began to kiss her again, pinning her back down to the bed. He covered her body with his own, effectively blocking them both from seeing the scar. Hermione tried to get back into the same headspace she had been in only minutes ago. But her mind could only conjure Ron's face when he first saw the scar. He had grimaced. And not because he felt bad about what happened to her.

As they continued to snog, she noticed that Ron was no longer touching her. His hands remained firmly planted beside her head, never shifting. He kissed her on her mouth over and over, kissed her neck and shoulder, but never ventured further down than that. Hermione quickly grew uncomfortable and started to try and shift out from underneath him. She wanted to put her shirt back on, then perhaps they could go back to the passion that had been building between them before Ron wanted to undress her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Hermione wiggled underneath him.

"Um…I just…I want to get up." She answered. "I want my shirt. I…I'm cold."

Ron pulled back and got off the bed. He picked up her shirt and handed it to her. "You're still not ready are you?" He asked.

"I am. It's just cold in here." Hermione insisted, pulling her shirt over her head.

Ron watched her. Watched the scar disappear beneath the burgundy material. He tried to pretend that just because he couldn't see it any more that it wasn't there. But he couldn't. He had known of course that Hermione had the scar. She had talked about it in the past. But until now he had never seen it. He hadn't known the extent of it. And it wasn't something small like the scar on her neck. It stretched across her chest in a jagged line of raised skin, the color slightly paler then Hermione's own complexion.

And the sight of it scared him. He didn't like it.

"Maybe we should just stop." He said. "I'm actually starting to feel pretty tired. I think I'm going to head back to dormitory and take a nap."

"You can take a nap here, with me." Hermione suggested.

"No. It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for coming to the game this morning."

Hermione sat there stunned as she watched him leave. Part of her wanted to get up and chase after him. But she felt frozen to her bed. She couldn't move. Was Ron really leaving because he was tired? Or had that been some excuse so he could escape? Was he really that bothered by her scar? She wasn't lying when she told him she was ready. If she wasn't she would have never let him take her shirt off in the first place.

Hermione laid down on her bed curling into a ball. She knew she should feel upset. Even cry a little over what just happened. Any other girl would react that way. But she wasn't upset. She was confused. She knew Ron was lying about being tired. Which meant that his excuse had been just that.

But Hermione didn't want to go back down that road. She had already wandered it too much in the last few weeks. And every time she went down it, it only made her heart ache more. Because it meant she didn't trust her own boyfriend. Someone she had known for over seven years. Someone she had been through a war with. She trusted Ron with her life. And for the last year she had trusted him with her heart.

But now she wasn't so sure she could anymore.

~S~

The next couple of weeks progressed at a snail's pace as the Christmas holiday loomed closer. The anticipation of having an entire week off was so thick among the student body one could practically taste it in the air. Or perhaps that was just the effect of the smells coming from the kitchen. Hermione was back on speaking terms with Draco, not as uncomfortable in his presence anymore since she had had her say in the library.

That and her mind was too preoccupied with work and worrying about her relationship with Ron to bother thinking about her fellow Head in any other capacity than that. She had been going to Gryffindor Tower almost every night to see Ron and spend time with him, except when he had Quidditch practice. On the nights that he didn't they would sit together and study, or cuddle on the couch in front of the fire and talk quietly. They didn't snog again, in fact, Ron seemed completely disinterested in anything physical that went beyond sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione noticed that whenever she walked into the common room, Lavender Brown would fix her with an angry stare. She would follow Hermione as she walked over to Ron and sat beside him. Her expression would then morph into one of complete rage and Hermione thought she even saw Lavender shaking one night she appeared so upset.

But why should she be?

Hermione had a feeling why. But she didn't want to accuse Ron of something she knew he would never do. Because either she would be right, and her relationship with him would be over. Or she would be wrong and look like a fool. But the more she lingered on it, and the longer she and Ron continued with their limited interactions, the more she needed to know for sure.

The week before break, she and Ron were finishing up an essay for Transfiguration together in the common room. Hermione looked over her shoulder and sure enough Lavender was glaring at her and Ron from the other side of the room.

Hermione huffed a sigh and turned back to her work. Ron looked up, knowing that tone of frustration.  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"Behind us." She whispered.

Ron looked past her shoulder at Lavender, feeling a smirk form on his face at the other girl's reaction.

"Why are you smiling about it?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked back to her. "Because it's funny. She's jealous."

Hermione set her quill down. "Why would she have any reason to be jealous, Ron?"

"Because she still wants me. A lot of girls do."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione whispered.

"Nothing." Ron shrugged. "Just saying."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? It doesn't mean anything."

"Then why say it?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Look, just forget it."

Ron let his head fall into his hand as he picked his quill back up and began writing. His gaze drifted over her shoulder to look at Lavender again. She was still glaring at them, more specifically at Hermione. Ron tried to give her a look telling her to knock it off. But she just continued to stare.

Hermione noticed his expression and she glanced back again. Apparently Harry and Ginny had noticed as well, sitting only a few feet from them on the floor by the fire playing chess. Ginny quirked her eyebrow and nodded at her brother. Hermione had expressed her concern to Ginny a few days ago that she was worried Ron may be cheating on her. Ginny couldn't believe her brother capable of it either but told Hermione that if it was bothering her that much, she needed to talk to Ron about it.

Hermione turned back to her boyfriend. He was focusing on his essay again.

"Can we step outside for a minute?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to you about something. But not in here."

Ron set his quill down, happy for any excuse to put his homework off, even if only for a few minutes. "Let's take a walk actually. It's still early."

"Good idea."

Ginny gave her an encouraging smile as they walked out.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked, his eyes on the retreating forms of his friends.

"For a walk." Ginny answered, then ordered her remaining knight into a position so she could capture Harry's bishop.

"Damn, I needed him. A walk to do what?"

"Talk, obviously."

"About her?" Harry nodded at Lavender Brown in the corner. Ginny turned to look at the Gryffindor over her shoulder. "You know the only reason she came back this year was because of Ron."

"I know."

"You don't think he…" Harry started to say. Then he shook his head.

"That's exactly what Hermione is worried about."

"I have a feeling their walk is not going to end well."

Ginny reached over and took her boyfriend's hand. "Me, too. But what can we do? We're stuck in the position of observers. It's not our place to get involved."

"I hate it."

"As do I, Harry. But there's a lot between them they need to work out. And as much as I don't like thinking about it…" She looked back to Lavender again and then returned her gaze to Harry once more, "Sometimes I believe that Ron could do it. And only because he doesn't think first. You and I both know how irrational he can be."

Harry sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate to admit it, but I agree with you."

Ginny patted his hand. She then got up and moved to sit beside him, both of their backs against the front of the couch. They sat like that until Ron returned to the common room alone about forty minutes later.

~S~

Ron followed Hermione out of the portrait hole, his mind feeling more at ease now that he wasn't trying to dredge up facts on Conjuring spells that he didn't understand. Hermione walked beside him, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes on the floor.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ron asked as they turned out of the corridor and down a staircase.

"How come you haven't wanted to do anything lately?"

Ron shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. "Just tired, I guess. I'm sorry if it's been bothering you. We'll have all of Christmas break to spend time together."

"Yeah…"

"That doesn't sound very enthusiastic." Ron stopped and touched her arm as they reached the landing. "What's really bothering you?"

"I just…" She closed her eyes. It was now or never. She didn't want to spend her Christmas break brooding over this. If she was wrong, she was wrong. She would deal with that after. "Ron, are you seeing anyone else?"

Complete silence followed her question. He stared at her, dumbstruck. His reaction had been almost immediate.

"What?"

"I asked you if you're seeing anyone else right now."

"Are you mental?"

Hermione was taken aback by his tone. It was angry, although he didn't look angry, or hurt. He looked confused.

"It's a fair question, Ron. You've been very distant with me the last couple of weeks. And every time I see her, Lavender Brown looks put out. Jealous. Why would she have reason to feel that way? Or look at me with…with contempt?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Maybe because she's hung up on sixth year."

"Still? After all this time? A little dramatic, even for her. Don't you think?"

"You really believe I would cheat on you?"

Hermione threw her hands up. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Ron. We don't really talk much. And when we do we always end up arguing or one of us walks out."

"I don't really know what else you expect if you're going to keep picking petty fights with me."

"Petty? You think I'm being petty?"

"I think you're trying to find a way of hiding behind excuses for why you don't want to sleep with me."

Hermione stopped what she was about to say in return. Instead, she took a breath and swallowed back the tears that welled in her eyes with his retort. "We're going to come back to this? Is that really so important to you?"

"It's part of a normal relationship, Hermione.

"You mean like the one you had with Lavender Brown?" Hermione snapped back.

"Or you and Viktor Krum?" Ron countered. "Don't deny it. I already know he was your first snog. What else happened between you two that you won't tell me?"

"I want to know how far you went with Lavender."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you care about what I did with Viktor?"

"Because it would explain why you're such a bloody prude with me."

Hermione gasped. But she stood her ground. She wouldn't let Ron see how much he was hurting her right now. "Tell me you're not sleeping with Lavender and I'll answer your question."

"Hermione, don't go there. You know you don't want to."

"Is that your answer?"

"Bloody hell. I can't do this with you tonight, Hermione. Next thing you're going to mention Malfoy and I just don't want to hear it."

"Why the hell would you bring Draco into this?"

"Because you've been so chummy with him recently."

"And?" She asked. She wished Ron would think through what he said before opening his mouth sometimes and provide context instead of spewing words at her. "He's my dormmate. Am I not allowed to be nice to him?"

"It's _Malfoy_. How can you _want_ to be nice to him?" Ron wondered, not understanding how she could possibly be friendly with the blond git.

"The war changed us all, Ron." Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious." Ron muttered, looking her up and down.

She took a step back from him, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Why are you being like this?"

"Why do you have to ask about Lavender?"

"Are you avoiding my question because you're hiding something?"

"Fuck this." Ron spat out. He marched past Hermione and back up the stairs without looking back at her.

~S~

Hermione didn't speak to or look at Ron for the whole of the following week. She couldn't. She was partially still in shock from their fight. But she was also mentally dissecting the entire conversation. At first she thought she was wrong to push him so much about Lavender. But then she decided no, she was right to ask him. It _had_ been a fair question after she gave her reasons for it. And his question about Viktor had been equally fair. She just hadn't been expecting it and didn't know how to respond to it in a way that wouldn't hurt Ron.

He was right, though. Sex was part of a normal relationship. And they did talk about it. Just because they didn't yet engage didn't mean they weren't normal. That what they had was wrong because they weren't physical with each other in that way. Ginny and Harry hadn't even slept together yet. And she had had _that_ conversation with Harry months ago. Only recently had Ginny admitted to her that they were still waiting.

Hermione wanted to fix things with Ron before Christmas break. She didn't want to stay at the castle by herself. She wanted to spend the holiday with everyone that she loved. Even more so because they had missed last Christmas together. Hermione sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she continued to stare into the fire. She had been sitting on the couch in the Head common room every night since she and Ron fought. And every night Draco asked her if she was ok.

And every night she ignored him.

~S~

Ron was livid at his girlfriend for her accusation. But he was even angrier with himself. He should never have blown up on her like he did. He just didn't have a good answer where it concerned Lavender. He had no idea why she regarded Hermione with jealousy and contempt. The only thing that had happened between them was a brief snog, and that had been back in October. It no was reason for his ex-girlfriend to act the wounded victim.

Ron had immediately, well almost immediately, pushed her away and told her he couldn't do it. The only reason he let Lavender pull him into a dark corner was because he was still coasting his high from that first Quidditch game, and he wasn't thinking. For a moment he imagined he was kissing Hermione, and then Lavender had grabbed his ass, and he realized what he was doing. He had pulled away from her and told her no. Maybe he shouldn't have left her in the corner, but he didn't know any other way to make his answer sink in with her.

The problem he was having now was that he caught himself thinking about that kiss, and the way Lavender manhandled him. She was always like that. Very handsy and grabby. At first, when they began dating in Sixth year, Ron wasn't too crazy about it. But she had been his first real experience, and he figured the more they did stuff the more comfortable he would become with it. And he had. He enjoyed it. Her touch was deliberate and intentional, and she never left him wanting for more.

After she told him what she liked in return there was no stopping the interactions between them. At least until she became too clingy. Then the act got old fast. He had started looking for reasons to avoid her and wound up giving in more than he probably should have just to get her to stop nagging him sometimes.

All of that combined with what he had with Hermione, and their conversation from a few weeks made him stop and consider. _Did_ he want the same things Hermione did?

Yes.

Maybe.

He wanted to be with her. But that was a given, right? That wasn't part of the problem. The problem was that Hermione wanted to move at a different pace. She wanted to take things slow. As far as Ron knew, he was her first real boyfriend. She had only snogged Krum. Although after their fight he knew they had done more. What exactly and how much was still a mystery. But Hermione had her reasons for not telling him. Probably the same reason she had never told Ron Krum had been her first kiss. She didn't want to hurt him, or she just didn't want to share. It was her personal business.

But they were girlfriend and boyfriend. They were supposed to share their personal business with each other. Only, Hermione didn't want to share. She didn't want to be too exposed with him. She was scared or shy. Or both. Ron just didn't understand _why_. Then again, he had never asked either.

Maybe they just needed some time apart to think.

Hermione rose from the couch to go down to dinner on the last evening before Christmas break. She assumed she would be eating in silence again, as Ron hadn't spoken a word to her at any meal since the previous week. Thus, she was surprised when she sat down at the table, then he turned to her and asked her if they could take a walk again after dinner.

They didn't converse much throughout the meal, instead giving each other sideways glances. They both left before dessert was served and were among the first to leave the Hall. They walked in the direction of the library since the corridors on the way were most likely to be empty.

"I've thought a lot about last week." Ron admitted as they walked on.

"Me, too." Hermione responded. "I'm really sorry."

"So am I. We both said a lot of things. And a lot of it needed to be said. But I think you were right about some of what you said a few weeks ago. And I wanted to suggest…I think we should take a break. For a few weeks. Just spend some time thinking about what we both want."

Hermione came to a complete standstill. "What?"

"We both need some time to breathe, 'Mione. It's been a stressful term for both of us. With classes and studying. Your responsibility as Head Girl and me with Quidditch. I think taking a break would do us both some good."

"I...Are you serious?"

Ron nodded slowly. "I wanted to say something before we left tomorrow."

Hermione was flabbergasted. "How does that make any sense, though, Ron? You realize how awkward Christmas with your family is going to be now? When we show up not together."

"No one needs to know."

She hung her head for a moment as she pinched the bridge of her nose to staunch her tears. "I think Ginny and Harry will notice faster than you think when I stop coming by Gryffindor Tower."

Ron gave her a confused look. "Why would you stop coming by? I didn't say we had to stop being friends. Just that we won't be exclusive."

"Do you really think I was visiting the common room to do my homework with you?" Hermione asked, looking back up at him. "No, Ron. I come by just to be with you. Getting work done, too, is nice. But I like sitting in front of the fire with you, with our friends. That to me is normal. What I feel with you when we're together like that is like a breath of fresh air to me."

"Hermione, I…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Because you never ask." Hermione whispered, doing her damnedest now to fight back the tears in her eyes. How could he do this tonight of all nights? She started to walk away, but Ron reached out and grabbed her hand, trying to stop her. "Don't." She begged, pulling her hand away. "Just don't." And she continued back down the corridor, determined not to cry. Not this time. Because this time it would break her. And she was already broken enough.

 **Notes: I'm not trying to Ron bash. Please don't think that I am. I am just of the opinion that Hermione and Ron are not good together as a couple. I personally do not feel that they fit well together. They make better friends than lovers. Also, I do not believe that Ron would intentionally cheat on Hermione (at least not in this story – not true for my others). But that doesn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't think about getting back together with her at some point down the road.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: See end of chapter for notes.**

 **Chapter 8**

Hermione stood in the entrance hall helping to shepherd the first years out the oak front doors and down to the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express for the trip home over the Christmas holiday. Her own trunk, packed with her books, extra quills and parchment, and a few changes of clothes, stood waiting against the wall. She looked up from pointing a first year Ravenclaw girl to where a group of her housemates were walking down the steps to see Ron and Harry coming down from upstairs, dragging their trunks behind them and having an animated conversation. Judging from the hand gestures she assumed they were discussing Quidditch.

Harry stopped next to her and Ron paused by the door, barely able to look in her direction. "Are you sure you're all right coming back to The Burrow? Things won't be…weird?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, things will be weird, Harry. But I plan on doing a lot of homework. If Ron has a problem at any time. I'll just go to Grimmauld Place for the rest of break. Or come back here."

"That's not fair to you, Hermione."

"I don't think fair really matters any more, does it?"

Harry gave her a look. He glanced over his shoulder at Ron, who was now talking with Dean Thomas and ignoring them completely.

Harry gave her an encouraging smile and hugged her again. "See you on the train in a bit." He walked off and Hermione watched him. Ron looked up as Harry approached and his eyes stopped on Hermione for a moment. He lifted his hand in a half-hearted wave before turning away to walk down the steps.

"You're not really planning on spending Christmas with the Weasel, are you Granger?" Draco's drawling voice asked from behind her.

He had just come up from the dungeons, having been talking with Professor Snape about his mother's request, i.e. demand, that he join the family for their annual Christmas ball. He caught the end of the conversation between Potter and Granger and was surprised she wanted to be around the Weasley at all after last night.

Draco had been almost asleep in the armchair by the fire when Hermione returned to the common room. He was just beginning to drift off when he heard the lock click on the dormitory door and he sat up as Hermione walked in. Tears were running down her face, which she wiped away as soon as she saw him sitting there. Draco knew right away that she must have gotten into a fight with Weasley. She didn't say anything until this morning when he stood in her bedroom doorway watching her stare at her empty trunk. And the only thing she had said so far was to tell him not to wait for her and to go down to breakfast.

"I was planning on it." Hermione stated in answer to Draco's question. "But I don't intend to spend much time with Ron. Except when necessary."

"That's going to make for a very awkward holiday."

"I'm not really interested in your opinion right now, Draco."

Hermione glanced out the oak front doors. There were only a few carriages left. They needed to get going. When she mentioned this, Draco just rolled his eyes at her and grabbed the handle of his trunk to drag it behind him as they left the castle together.

Once on board the Hogwarts Express they stowed their luggage in the Heads' compartment and set the Prefects to their duties for the first half of the trip. They both patrolled up and down the train once, in opposite directions. Hermione glanced into the compartment Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sharing as she passed, intending to stick her head in to let at least Harry and Ginny know that she would be back in a little bit to sit with them. But she froze when she noticed that Ron was not alone. Lavender Brown sat beside him, practically in his lap, her smile a mile wide. Ron seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing at something that Harry had just said.

Before any of them could look up and see her, Hermione disappeared back down the corridor as fast as she could. She didn't even bother to check other compartments as she walked past them. She just wanted to get to the Heads' compartment at the front where she knew she could be alone. She was tempted to write Harry or Ginny a quick letter stating she had changed her mind and was going to return to Hogwarts then borrow someone's owl to get it to the back of the train. But it was such a weak excuse she knew neither of them would believe it and she would wind up getting off the train in London with them and spending the next week in her own personal hell.

Draco had already returned from his patrolling and was sitting on one of the benches unwrapping one of two Pumpkin Pasties. "Got you one, too, didn't know if you were hungry or not." He pushed the second pasty towards her as she sat down.

Hermione shook her head. "Thank you, but no, I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something, Granger. You didn't eat breakfast."

Hermione made a face. "And you know this how?"

Draco shrugged one shoulder. "I was watching you. Hard to miss when you're sitting alone."

Hermione huffed but reached for her bag and pulled a book out. "Come on now, Granger. Don't be like that. Talk to me."

"About what?" She looked at him, obviously trying to feign obliviousness.

"About whatever Weasley said or did this morning before leaving to irritate you. Or was it something more recent?"

Hermione, pretending to be reading, turned a page. "More recent." She said on an exhale.

Draco balled up the empty pastie wrapper and rolled it back and forth between his hands on the table. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." She turned another page and Draco knew she was faking her concentration. She read fast, but not _that_ fast.

He sat in silence for a moment watching her, an idea rolling around in his mind. He knew it would upset his father, but he didn't give a damn what his father thought. His mother may be a little put out, but more accepting. Now that he thought about it, his mother may be very receptive to the idea.

"Come and spend Christmas with me." Draco stated suddenly. Hermione looked up sharply from her book.

"Excuse me?"

"Spend Christmas with me." Draco repeated. "You don't want to spend it in Devon and you know it. And you don't want to be around Weasley. I don't blame you. But the only other option in your head right now is spending the holiday alone, and that isn't good either. Your mind gets too used to it and eventually you shut everything, and everyone, out completely." Draco spoke from experience. Isolation had been the only way of getting through his sixth year. And he had come out of it a completely different person.

"I…I don't think that's a good idea, Draco. Your family…"

"My father," Draco cut in, leaning forward on the table a little, "is the one who would have the biggest issue with a muggle-born in his house. But his opinion doesn't hold much weight with me anymore." Draco leaned back in the seat and Hermione watched him twitch the left sleeve of his black suit jacket down a little even though it already came down to his wrist.

She felt bad for everything he had gone through. He made a good point about her being alone. Left inside her own head too long was unhealthy.

"Do you have a library?"

The corner of Draco's mouth quirked up. "Is that a yes?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and closed her book, the paragraph that she hadn't been reading long forgotten. "How big is it?"

Draco smirked. He was tempted to play with that question a little bit. He leaned back in the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. " _Huge_." He answered, letting the word roll off his tongue. He watched with deep satisfaction as Hermione turned red

"How huge is huge?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"So, is that a yes? Will you spend Christmas with me?"

She huffed and turned back to him, picking her book up. "I'll let you know when we get to London." Hermione answered. She disappeared behind the text again and stayed there for the remainder of the journey when they weren't patrolling.

When Draco stepped out to use the loo, Hermione took the opportunity to write a brief note to Harry and Ginny that she would not be getting off the train with them in London and was instead spending the holiday in Wiltshire. She didn't say who with, but she knew Harry would figure it out from the location she provided. And she wanted to be truthful instead of lying to her two best friends. Hermione could just imagine the shock on Harry's face when he read the missive. She could care less what Ron thought of her staying in the home of a muggle-born hating Death Eater and his son.

Her only hang up was her fear. She had agreed to return to the place where she had been tortured and cursed. She hoped that Draco had not seen the tremor that went through her when he initially asked. Her immediate thought had been _NO, I don't want to be in that house!_ But after listening to Draco, and getting over her initial mental response, she realized her fear stemmed from the potential to see the person that had hurt her. And that was impossible. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. Hermione knew it wouldn't have mattered if she had been tortured within Hogwarts' walls. It was the person, not the place, that frightened her.

But she wouldn't know if this was true until she stepped onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Draco watched Hermione for the remainder of the journey. It didn't escape his notice that when they got up to patrol periodically, she never went to the back of the train where Potter, his girlfriend, and Weasley always sat. He assumed this was because of whatever Weasley had done to upset her earlier.

When they arrived in London he was pleased upon disembarking at King's Cross to find that only his mother had shown up to meet him. This worked in his favor. He could speak with her privately about Hermione before they arrived at the manor, which would give his mother time to devise a strategy on how to deal with her husband allowing a muggle-born into the house as a guest.

Narcissa Malfoy had dressed very simply in a fitted black skirt and blouse and her green travelling coat, since she was only collecting Draco from the train. But wished she had chosen something a little more elegant when his son introduced Hermione Granger, whom he had stepped off the train with, and requested for her to stay for Christmas. Narcissa always made it a point to make an impression when in the presence of guests. But this had been unexpected.

She took a moment to study the young woman, knowing exactly who she was and what had happened to her. She was pretty enough, although her hair was a complete catastrophe. She would have to try and do something about that. What caught her off guard was how taken Draco seem to be with her. The way her son looked and smiled at her spoke volumes to his feelings. Narcissa wondered if this development was something recent, or if he had felt this way for years.

A matter better left to ponder at another time.

As Draco predicted, his mother was very open to having Hermione stay for Christmas and immediately began making plans with the Head Girl to take her shopping for a gown for the Christmas ball. The horrified expression on Hermione's face was priceless and it entertained Draco the entire way out of King's Cross.

"You'll have to hold either my hand or Draco's to get through the wards." Narcissa told Hermione as they exited the station. They apparated once they had reached a safe distance from the general swarm of muggles, appearing on the Malfoy property a few moments later.

The last time Hermione had been here she was a prisoner and night had been falling. The grounds were dark then and she hadn't been able to see much, not that she was interested in taking in the scenery at the time. She felt a tremor slip down her spine as memories of that night came back to her. Draco saw her shudder and squeezed her hand in support, then quickly let go as his mother turned to him, releasing his other hand. He knew it would be a gamble inviting Hermione, both where his father was concerned and because of what had happened to her the last time she had been in his house.

He hoped she would not associate the estate with the pain she experienced that night rather than the person who inflicted it. He had loved his Aunt because she was family. But he barely tolerated her. Her insane bloodlust and love of battle disgusted him once he had become disenchanted with the life of a Death Eater. He had nearly been sick all over the floor the night Potter, Weasley, and Granger had been brought to the house and he was made to watch as Bellatrix performed the Cruciatus curse on the girl beside him.

Glancing at Granger he noticed that she seemed hesitant. The house held bad memories for him as well, and he wondered if perhaps sharing a few of them would put Hermione at ease. To know that his childhood and teen years had not been as privileged or charmed as she and her fellow Gryffindors believed.

"Well, let's go tell your father the news." Narcissa looked from Draco to Hermione with a small, optimistic smile, beckoning them both forward.

Hermione tried to take in as much as she could as they proceeded up the long, wide path to the house. Ten-foot tall hedges lined both sides. She didn't know what lay beyond them, but she imagined a vast, sweeping lawn dotted with a few trees, maybe a fountain or two. That seemed likely given the Malfoy's taste for simple, yet expensive, elegance. Narcissa spoke animatedly beside her, describing the gates as they approached them. She pulled out her wand and swished it at the gates, removing the ward on them. The wrought iron swung open when they were only a few feet away and closed as they passed through with a quiet, metallic thud. Narcissa felt the familiar magic of the ward resealing itself behind them.

Hermione tried to pay attention to Draco's mother as she began speaking about the house that now loomed in front of them. Malfoy Manor stood four stories tall, all dark stone and glass mullioned windows. It was more like a miniature version of Hogwarts than a country manor house.

Hermione looked to Draco and watched the amused expression on the Head Boy's face as he shook his head at his mother. The only reason she had apparated them to the beginning of the path, he knew, was to show off the house. Typically, they apparated on to the grounds just inside the gates. Less of a walk.

Hermione turned her attention back to Narcissa Malfoy. She was clearly in her element as she went on about some of the history and significance of the house. Once inside she had them leave their trunks in the entry hall and escorted them both into the kitchen. It was done in grey stone and dominated at one end by the largest fireplace Hermione had ever seen. Its decorative face reached almost to the ceiling and she imagined four grown wizards could stand side by side comfortably with room to spare inside the fireplace itself.

Narcissa indicated for them to sit at the large black, circular table by a window that looked out at the side yard of the house. She flicked her wand and a platter of roast beef, potatoes, and vegetables appeared along with a bottle of Superior Red and two goblets.

"Have some supper. I'm going to let the house elves know to take your trunks upstairs. Hermione I'll put you next to Draco, is that all right?"

"Fine. Thank you…" She paused on the address, not sure if 'Mrs. Malfoy' sounded right to her.

"Narcissa will be fine, dear." She smiled indulgently at Hermione and turned on her heel, leaving them.

Draco snorted as he uncorked the bottle of wine, shaking his head again. "She's thrilled by this, you know. Having you here and getting the opportunity to take you shopping."

"I can tell. I did hear her say 'house elves', did I not?"

"Don't start with that." Draco requested as he sat down. He took Hermione's plate and served her first. "Just pretend they don't exist." He said, handing her plate back to her. "They prefer it that way anyway."

She reached for her plate hesitantly. She knew it was the same as eating anything prepared by the house elves at Hogwarts. In the end her empty stomach won the battle and she accepted the plate. Draco filled their goblets and then served himself a small portion of everything. Hermione watched Draco sip his wine, quirking an eyebrow at her in question. "What?"

"I'm surprised by the choice of drink."

"We're both of age, and besides, I've been drinking this since I was fourteen. Now firewhiskey, that would have surprised me. Mother hates it, and she hates it even more when my father starts drinking it. You think he's cruel sober? You've never seen him after a few glasses of Ogden's."

"Is that something I should expect to see in the coming days, or hours rather?" Hermione asked tentatively as she cut her meat and took a small bite.

Draco considered it for a moment before responding, "Most likely. But if he starts to get out of control, mother knows how to handle him. And he won't say anything inappropriate to you in front of other guests. He's too proud for that. But don't expect him to hold his tongue in private company."

"You make it sound as though I've never been insulted to my face before."

Draco grimaced as he recalled all the times he had been cruel to Hermione over the years. "Sorry about all of that, I really am."

"I know, Draco. But it's in the past now. We're both adults and we both know that harping on old memories is not going to help us."

Draco met her eyes and for a moment she saw a flicker of sadness there. Her heart went out to him and she wished there was something she could do to erase his pain. They both turned when they heard the first shouts. There was no mistaking Lucius Malfoy's arrogant voice, even from a distance across rooms.

Draco got up and motioned for Hermione to follow him. The shouting was coming from the study. Draco stopped outside the door and pressed his ear to it to hear his mother's softer, soothing tone that she always employed when her husband was in a rage.

"You let a filthy mudblood into this house and told her she could _stay_?" Lucius shouted.

Draco glanced back at Hermione. She stood a couple feet behind him, eyes on the door and arms crossed over her chest. She didn't even seem fazed. Draco had to hand it to her, she truly had developed a tough skin over the years.

"Draco invited her. And yes, I told her she could stay. The poor girl was going to be spending the holiday all on her own."

"And why is that our problem, Narcissa?"

"Lucius, our family is not as favored by the public as it once was. I think having Miss. Granger stay for the holiday, and be seen at the ball will do us, do _you_ , a world of good in their eyes."

Draco looked back at her. "She's only saying that because it's what my father wants to hear." Draco whispered to her. "She really is glad to have you stay."

"I believe you. But I don't want to hear anymore."

Draco nodded and followed her back to the kitchen. His father was no longer shouting, and he knew his mother could take the reins of the conversation from here. She had tactfully steered it in a safe and guaranteed positive direction. It was Slytherin cunning at its finest.

When Lucius and Narcissa finally left his study, they found Draco and Hermione still sitting at the table in the kitchen finishing their meal, laughing quietly with each other.

"Draco, your mother informs me that you have invited Miss Granger here to stay with us over the holiday. Is this true?"

Purely out of habit, Draco stood up to address his father in the way he had been taught since he was a child. Respect had nothing to do it. "Yes. I didn't think she should have to spend it alone." Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Hermione had stopped eating and placed her knife and fork down, her hands folded in her lap. Her gaze, however, rested directly on his father.

"Why did you not owl me ahead of time with this information first?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father. "Because we made this decision on the train and were only a short distance from London at the time. It seemed pointless to waste the energy."

Lucius felt his lip curl into a sneer. His son may be of age now, but _he_ was still patriarch over this family and the house. Final decisions on matters such as guests, and how long they could linger, were his. Not Draco's. He felt his wife nudge him gently with her hand on his arm from where she stood just behind him. He turned, and she gave him a pointed look that told him not to lose control. It upset him even more so that Narcissa was open to having a muggle-born in the house. Even if Miss Granger had played a part in saving their son's life.

Draco glanced from his father to Hermione. She appeared apprehensive but remained stoically silent. Hers eyes flicked to his and then back to his father. Draco turned back to his parents, straightening his jacket. "If you won't let her stay then we'll both return to Hogwarts tonight for the holiday."

"I did not say she couldn't stay."

"You didn't say she could either."

Narcissa nudged her husband again. Lucius threw her an exasperated look and sighed heavily. He couldn't deny his wife, nor his son. Their relationship was strained as it was, and he didn't want to risk losing him completely.

"Miss Granger may stay. But in the future, Draco, please inform your mother and I beforehand of any extra…" Lucius glanced at the muggle-born sitting at his table, feeling a sneer curl his lip, "…guests that you may want to bring home."

Draco nodded once. "Yes, father. And thank you." He sat back down flashing Hermione a quick, small, smile. She returned it then dropped her eyes to the table.

Lucius gave his son a pointed look and turned to leave. Narcissa remained behind, waiting until her husband was out of earshot before approaching the table.

"Now that that is settled, I think we should plan on going in to Diagon Alley tomorrow to have you fitted for a gown." She said to Hermione.

Draco watched the Head Girl reach for her goblet and quickly drain it.

~S~

As promised. Narcissa woke Hermione and Draco early the following morning and they apparated into Diagon Alley just as the shops were opening. Draco left immediately to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies while his mother dragged Hermione across the street to her favorite dress shop. Once they were out of sight Draco ducked back out of the store and went up the alley to the fine jewelry crafter.

Hermione followed Narcissa and they paused in front of a shop displaying three different gowns in the window that transitioned between several colors advertising the hues available for each. All three fixtures spun slowly to show the details and design of each gown. One caught Hermione's eye. Floor-length silk held up by the thinnest shoulder straps she had ever seen. As it spun she saw that the back was open until it hit the lower portion of the spine, where it was gathered and then left to fall undisturbed the rest of the way down.

"Does that appeal to you, dear?" Narcissa asked as she stepped up beside Hermione.

"It does, but I don't know about the back."

"Why don't you try it on first before making a decision?"

Hermione nodded and followed the older witch inside. Narcissa was greeted warmly by the proprietress and introduced Hermione, explaining that she needed a gown. "I believe she was fond of this one, Constanza." Narcissa indicated the gown on display in the window, now flashing a pretty emerald color. "And I think this color will suit her nicely, as well."

 _Of_ course, Hermione thought as she watched Constanza pull out her wand and flick it at the green silk gown. The fixture floated over, and she directed it beside a step stool set in front of a three-way mirror.

"Up," she said brightly to Hermione indicating the stool. Hermione put her small beaded bag down and stepped up. With another flick of her wand the dress disappeared from the fixture, and Hermione was gazing at herself in the mirror draped in the silky green material. Her own clothes were now piled neatly on a chair nearby, her shoes beside them. She was supremely impressed with the magical skill of this women. It must have taken her years to the learn the spells alone that allowed for the seamless removal and redressing of clothes.

"I don't believe much adjusting is needed. This seems to fit you nicely as is." Narcissa commented, indicating with her finger for Hermione to turn slowly. "Very nicely. What do you think of it now that it is on?"

Hermione turned back to look at herself in the mirror. She smoothed her hands over the front of the gown. The silk felt thin under her fingers. With an open back she knew she couldn't wear a bra, so heaven forbid she got cold in the dress. Perhaps there some kind of cushioning charm she could use to avoid such embarrassment. But as she looked at herself from the different angles the mirror provided she decided she did like the gown after all.

Constanza took her measurements and made a few adjustments to the length after Hermione picked out the shoes she would be wearing. She promised to have the gown ready by tomorrow and would send it to Malfoy Manor once it was completed. Hermione tried to protest when Narcissa insisted on purchasing the gown. Part of her was mortified at the cost, part of her grateful for the witch's generosity, and part of her skeptical, wondering if Narcissa Malfoy would be expecting something out of her, or back, at some point in repayment.

After concluding the details of Hermione's dress, Narcissa went on to order a new gown for herself. She told Hermione she could wait outside or go find Draco and then meet back at the shop. Hermione pulled her winter coat tightly around her frame and tugged her hat down over her ears. She met Draco outside Quality Quidditch Supplies gazing through the window at the racing brooms on display and thought he looked every bit the pretentious snob in his fur cap and snow boots, arms crossed over his chest as he assessed each broom in the window.

"I hate flying." She stated, coming up to stand next to him.

"That's unfortunate. It's one of the best feelings in the world." Draco turned to her. "Did you find a pretty dress?"

"Yes, which your mother wouldn't let me buy." Hermione felt her cheeks burn a little.

Draco waved it off. "Let her. She never had the opportunity to spoil a daughter. You're going to be her new project for the next week before we go back to school."

"What is she going to do to me?" Hermione asked, only a little apprehensive.

"Whatever she wants basically. Don't worry, she won't try and change you…just your appearance."

Hermione huffed. "Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

Draco shook his head. "Not at all." He was quite fond of her bushy hair. More for him to grab onto.

He imagined what she would look like with it separated on both sides of her head into ponytails and he had to push the thought away immediately because it was quickly followed by one of Hermione dressed as a naughty school girl and asking him for a spanking. He willed his blood to flow north again and turned back away from her, so she hopefully wouldn't notice the bulge that had just formed in his pants.

He cleared his throat and continued. "There's nothing wrong with the way you look, Granger. But my mother wouldn't pass up the opportunity to make some improvements."

Hermione sighed this time. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to allow Narcissa Malfoy to "experiment". Merlin knew she was tired of fighting with her hair every day and longed for a quick and easy fix to tame her mane. Draco glanced over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps behind them crunching in the snow. His mother was crossing the alley toward them. He leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "Just pretend like you're enjoying yourself and she'll be your new best friend."

Since the ball was being held the following evening, Narcissa got to work right away on Hermione once they returned to Malfoy Manor via the Floo network. She took the young girl upstairs and locked them in the master bathroom for the better part of the afternoon. She started first with the younger witch's unfortunate hair. It was a wild, tangled mess of curls that would take hours to sort out on her own. Narcissa asked Draco for assistance, her son being adept for this from spending years playing with her own hair as a child and always wanting to help her brush it.

He had been a very loving child when he was younger, before Lucius managed to get hold of him in his pre-teens and twist his innocent view of the world. Before he even began his first year at Hogwarts he resembled Lucius in so many ways that Narcissa feared he would turn out just like her husband. Not that she didn't love Lucius, but his manner was not one meant for a child to imitate. Draco had to make decisions on how to act and treat people on his own. As he entered his mid-teens she feared he had made the wrong choices and she was now looking at an exact copy of her husband. But then Lucius had been sentenced to Azkaban and Draco forced to take the Dark Mark.

It nearly killed her to watch her only son, not even seventeen, cry out in pain as the mark was burned into the skin of his left arm. She saw him rub at the spot occasionally as though it still ached. His time as a Death Eater had opened his eyes in a new way and he frequently came to her for support and refuge. She slowly gained her son back and was pleased with the young man he was growing into now.

"Granger, you can't keep moving. You have to sit still, or this is going to take twice as long." Draco told her, his tone amused, as he attempted to pull a detangling brush through her hair.

"It hurts, you're pulling too hard."

"Unfortunately, I have to. It's the only way this rat's nest is going to come out. Just sit still. I'll try to be gentle."

Two hours and four applications of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion later transformed Hermione's unruly locks into a smooth, manageable mass. Narcissa was very satisfied with the result. She told the younger witch it would be best to leave her hair with the potion in it overnight and she would do it up in the morning.

Hermione slept with her hair twisted loosely and enclosed in a soft cap, so the potion wouldn't get all over her pillow. This was why she never bothered with hair potion in school. It took far too long and too much effort. It was easier to let her hair do its natural thing and be crazy. If she needed it out of her face that was what clips were for.

After breakfast the next morning, sans cap, Narcissa did up her hair for that evening gathering it into soft curls at the base of her neck and pinned it into place. "I can put a charm on your hair now so that it does not fall out before the ball and we won't have to do any fixing later."

"Please,"

Narcissa swirled her wand in a small circle over the witch's hair and Hermione felt the up-do tighten infinitesimally against her scalp, as though it were sealing itself shut. Narcissa flicked her wand at a hand mirror and levitated it behind the younger witch's head so she could see the finished result reflected in the bigger mirror in front of her. "Wow, thank you. I…I never knew my hair could do that."

"You're very welcome, dear. I would be more than happy to show you some quick, easy techniques for doing your hair daily that would not take too much time."

Hermione thought about it as she continued to stare at the elegant knot of curls at the base of her neck. She wouldn't want to do something like this every day, but perhaps styling it a little more wouldn't hurt. "Yes, I would like that. Thank you, Narcissa."

She spent the rest of the day indoors doing class work with Draco, neither of them too keen to be outside in the cold. And Hermione was terrified she would mess up her hair, even with the charm on it. Over the past months she had seen proof of Draco's studiousness, never having expected it from the blonde Slytherin. She always thought he made others do his work for him, except for when he was in class.

During the times they had worked together in the library he had displayed an adeptness for bookwork that impressed her. His research skills nearly matched her own and he was content to sit with her in the manor's library and work in silence. Unlike Ron, who allowed himself to become too easily distracted and then wanted to fill the silence with mindless chatter. Not that she minded talking while she was working, but not a constant stream of nonsense about Quidditch or what was going to be served for dinner. Sometimes Hermione wondered if she took third place in Ron's mind after Quidditch and food. Not necessarily in that order.

She let out a deep sigh as the thought passed through her mind, glancing unseeingly at her Potions essay for Snape. She and Draco had moved on from Transfiguration to their research on ingredients for Skele-Gro. She had been looking forward to learning this potion after seeing the results of it on Harry in Second Year. She had looked it up then, out of curiosity, but had not had the time to delve too deeply in to it. She became busy with the even more complicated Polyjuice potion.

"What's wrong, Granger?" Draco looked up from his parchment when she sighed. She had her head resting in her hand, neck tilted slightly, and he could see the gathered curls at the base of her neck. In profile she looked stunning, and he suddenly couldn't wait to see the whole effect with the gown she had chosen.

"Nothing," Hermione sighed again. She put her parchment down and pulled a book towards her to begin reading.

Draco noticed then that her eyes weren't as focused as they had been before. She was looking at the book in front of her, but he doubted she was reading it. Her eyes were fixed on one spot, not moving back and forth.

"Want to take a break and get some lunch?" He asked.

"Oh, no I'm all right. You go ahead if you want."

Draco stuck his parchment into his book and got up from the table they were sharing. "Come on, Granger. Let's takes a break."

Hermione gave him a look, but she set her book aside and got up from the table. They passed by the ballroom on their way to the kitchen and Hermione stopped to look around. It was already decorated for this evening, about twenty little tables draped in green and silver surrounded the main floor. More decorations glittered from various fixtures around the room, and in the far corner was a massive evergreen tree decorated to perfection in silver ornaments.

"Nice, isn't it?" Draco asked. "My mother enjoys this sort of thing."

"I can tell. It's lovely." _Although a bit too Slytherin for my taste._ She couldn't fault the family for having pride. She just didn't agree with the level of display. Narcissa was clearly anything but subtle when it came to decorating.

After lunch they returned to the library for a couple more hours, managing to finish Snape's essay before Narcissa showed up to whisk Hermione away upstairs to start getting dressed. After she was free to go, Hermione stood in front of the three-way mirror in her room assessing the completed look. She had never seen herself so elegant before, not even for the Yule Ball. As she turned she caught site of the scar on the inside of her left arm.

Now she wasn't so sure about the dress after all. She reached for her wand in the hidden pocket she had added so she could keep it on her and was about to cast a glamour charm to cover the scar, then stopped. It had healed to the point where the letters were pale pink against her skin, but she didn't think it would be a good idea to walk around with the word _mudblood_ displayed on her arm. At the same time, why should she hide it? She wasn't ashamed of it.

Hermione slipped her wand back into its new secret pocket. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, straightened her back, and walked confidently out of the room. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw Draco at the bottom. He was dressed in the same black suit she had seen him in on many occasions, although the cut this evening was a little more formal, and he had on black dress robes instead of the jacket. Still, he looked very handsome standing at the base of the stairs with his hands in his pockets as he looked out over the party. His white-blonde hair was neatly brushed and parted to the side, his bangs swept to the right in the way he always wore it now. Hermione felt a light blush creep into her cheeks as she realized this was the second time she had found her former tormentor to be attractive. She did her best to steady her steps as she descended the stairs, telling herself the unbalanced feeling she had was from her high heels and not the young man below.

Draco looked up when he heard the first click of shoes coming down the stairs and he felt his mouth fall open just a little bit. There was not a chance that the beautiful image in green descending towards him was Hermione Granger. He would have to remember to praise his mother later for her extraordinary work. The gown alone was breathtaking. Green silk covered her thin frame, falling to the floor like a waterfall around her, held up by the thinnest straps he had ever seen.

Her makeup was light, slightly dark around the eyes to accent their brown color and her lips were painted only a shade darker than their natural pink. Hermione stopped at the base of the stairs, a demure smile on her face. "Does it look all right?" She asked.

"Stunning." Draco breathed. He took her hand and turned her a little to see the rest of the gown. It was open two-thirds of the way down her back and then gathered in a crisscross pattern and left to fall like the rest of the gown. A vast expanse of her skin was left on display and Draco couldn't help reaching out to run the backs of his knuckles down it. Just to feel the softness he told himself. He felt Hermione tremble under his touch and his pants suddenly felt too constricting.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Hermione asked as he let her hand go and she turned back to him.

Draco straightened and held his arm out for her. "You," He said softly, his eyes on hers. Her cheeks pinked, but she smiled once more and folded her arm into his.

He was the perfect gentleman all evening long. Introducing her to the guests they stopped to speak to. Hermione kept up with the conversations as they ranged from her and Draco's studies at Hogwarts, to the current political atmosphere at the Ministry, and the post-war lives of all those affected. She didn't mind the talking. The topics alone were stimulating enough to keep her going all night. And she was more than able to provide her own conjectures.

She was concerned with what she would say if Draco asked her to dance. She had not done so since Bill and Fleur's wedding with Viktor Krum, and the Yule Ball before that, and he had been an exceptional leader both times. She'd had no trouble keeping up with him even though she was afraid every moment that she would trip over her own feet.

As they walked around and mingled for the first hour or so Hermione noticed that no matter where they went in the room Lucius's eyes followed them. More specifically they followed her. There was no mistaking the contempt in them. More than once Hermione glanced over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. But every time she looked, Lucius was staring her down with his cold, grey gaze.

From that point on she couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was staring at her. Whenever she would glance in to the crowd, someone else was turning their eyes from her and back to their conversation. She kept her arm folded into Draco's and tried not to look at her scar too often. She could feel her heart beginning to pound beneath her ribs and a cold sweat break out across her skin. She hoped the anxiety wasn't showing on her face, she would hate to display weakness right now.

Draco was completely absorbed in the conversation he was having, but that didn't stop him noticing the light touch on his arm. "I'm just going to step outside for a moment." Hermione whispered to him. He nodded and watched her walk off. She wasn't as relaxed as she had been at the beginning of the night. There was tension in her back and shoulders now and she had one hand pressed to her forehead as she headed for the doors leading out to the veranda.

Draco remained inside long enough to be polite and finish his conversation before making his way to the kitchen. There he took out one of his father's bottles of Firewhiskey and poured out two large glasses. Hermione was sitting on the stone steps of the veranda, her knees drawn up to her chest. She had her arms folded on them and was gazing out across the expanse of the back lawn into the trees that made up the border into the forest beyond.

"My mother will hex you silly if she sees you sitting on the ground in that dress." He stated, announcing himself as he approached.

"I don't really care." Hermione replied flatly.

Her tone caught him off guard. He stopped and watched her. She didn't appear to be upset, but very lost in thought. The light wind that was blowing through lifted tendrils of hair off her neck making them flutter in the breeze. Her shoulders shook with the cold and he wondered why she hadn't cast a warming charm over herself.

Draco walked over and handed her one of the glasses. She looked up at him in surprise but took it. He set his own glass down and shrugged out of his robes leaving himself in his black on black dress shirt and trousers. He draped the robes over her shoulders before sitting next to her. Hermione muttered a 'thank you' as she pulled his dress robes around herself a little tighter, then sipped her drink.

"What happened inside?"

"Nothing, I just needed some air."

"You're a terrible liar, Granger." Draco told her as he sipped his own drink. "What upset you?"

"If you must know," She turned to him with a barely concealed expression of disdain, "Your father."

There was no way his father had said anything to her all evening, Draco had purposely avoided being anywhere near his parents for just that reason. He watched Hermione sip her drink again and swallow. "I know he doesn't want me here. I don't belong here. I'm not…not like you. Not pure."

"You know I don't believe that."

"I don't think it matters to your father what you believe. It only matters what he believes. And to him I'm mudblood filth. Not worthy of anything. Or anyone."

She drained the rest of her Firewhiskey and set the glass aside. Draco knew where she was going with her line of thinking. His father's opinion of her didn't matter, despite what she was saying and how it may sound. She had heard it so many times in past years that it just rolled off her. What bothered her, Draco knew, was the underlying insinuation that she was not worthy. It fed in to her relationship with Weasley, making her question her worth to the redheaded prat.

"He barely said goodbye to me the other day. He looked at me for maybe three seconds, raised his hand like he was going to wave, and then just turned and walked away. Do you know how much that hurt?" Hermione asked out loud, turning to Draco. "What did I do? Rather, I know it's what I didn't do. It doesn't matter." Hermione waved her hand in the air dismissing the conversation.

Draco felt his brows furrow as she turned away from him again. He knew there was nothing he could say that he hadn't said to her already about this. She didn't need to hear it again, nor did she want to hear it. Right now, she needed something else. Something more than words. He finished his whiskey and set the glass down then stood up holding out his hand. "Dance with me."

Hermione looked up at him in shock. Her brown eyes wide. "What?"

"Dance with me." Draco repeated, offering his hand again. Hermione reached for it slowly, her palm slipping into his. She stood up, his robes falling from her shoulders in the process, and he pulled her in close so that they were pressed together. He placed one hand on her back while the other held hers up. Unable to help himself, Draco let his fingers stroke over her skin, eliciting a tremor from her.

Hermione wrapped her free hand around his shoulder, because it was the position she told herself, not because she wanted to be even closer to him. Though that was exactly the reason. She turned her head just a little, so she could breathe in the warm, spiced scent of him. It was comforting in a way, different from Ron who smelled like a smoky fireplace and clean laundry. Draco smelled like pine and whatever body wash he used.

Even though he had asked her to dance, they barely moved back and forth. Draco moved the tips of his fingers up and down and across her back in the lightest touch he could manage, just to maintain contact. "There's nothing wrong with you." He whispered.

"There must be something. Or Ron wouldn't have asked to take break." Hermione sighed as Draco turned them in a slow circle. "Maybe this is a good thing. Give us both some time to think about our relationship."

They moved back and forth in silence for a minute. Draco mused over a thought that crossed his mind as his hand drifted over Hermione's skin once more.

"If you're still interested in "learning" I'm more than willing to teach, Granger." Draco whispered.

Hermione looked back to him from where she had been gazing at the sky overhead. He held her eyes with his for a moment before she looked away, her cheeks pink. He didn't know if it was from the cold, or the thought of his proposition.

"I know. I'm just unsure if it's the correct course of action."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about it if you want to do it. You and Weasley aren't seeing each other right now. And you don't have to get back together with him if you don't want to." Draco tried to sound conclusive and not bossy. He wanted Hermione to understand that she had a choice in this and didn't have to be with Weasley because the redhead wanted it. Even if she didn't.

"That's just it, I don't know that I do."

"Well, look at it this way. If you decide you want to do this, and _if_ you get back together with Weasley, you'll be more knowledgeable than him in this area. And you'll have more confidence."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're very assured in your abilities, aren't you?"

Draco didn't respond with words, just a very convincing smirk. He wrapped his hand around her back and pulled her even closer. Hermione could feel the heat of his body through the thin silk of her dress. She tried to ignore the feeling that washed over her at the feel of his hand on her back. Or how much she enjoyed the way he was holding her. Tight, but not too constricting. It made her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"We could practice snogging again." He offered, hoping to persuade her further.

"Right now?"

"No better time than the present."

Draco counted to ten very slowly before leaning in to capture her lips. He was pleased that she responded immediately to him this time, her hesitation from their first kiss gone. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip to coax her mouth open. When she allowed him entrance he deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue over hers. She tasted like cinnamon and whiskey.

Hermione was satisfied with this part. Draco was _very good_ at snogging. He used just enough pressure against her mouth, and just enough depth with his tongue to make her want to chase the kiss whenever he began to pull away. Her hands moved up into his hair as his encircled her back, palms pressed to her skin. She would be happy to let the rest of the world fade away around her if Draco kept kissing her like this and never stopped.

Neither one noticed that they had ceased moving, nor that they were being watched.

Narcissa stood just inside the French doors gazing out at her son and the young woman he had brought home with him. She had known from the moment they stepped off the train that Draco had feelings for Miss Granger. Watching them now she was assured of it.

"You'll keep an eye on them, please, Severus?" She asked the man beside her.

Snape took a slow sip of his wine as he considered the bourgeoning couple in front of him. "I do not wish to get involved in the matters of teenage hormones and emotions, Narcissa."

"Not like that. Whatever troubles they encounter in those capacities will be theirs to sort on their own. I expect nothing less from them and nothing more from you in that case. I mean to ask that you keep them from doing anything stupid, or too rash."

Snape turned to the witch, his eyebrow raised in both question and interest. "Your definition of stupidity?"

Narcissa sipped from her own small goblet before responding. "I may be ready to see my son happily married, but I am still too young to be a grandmother, Severus."

"Ah. In that instance, Narcissa, I will be able to assist you. I'll speak to Draco after term resumes."

"Thank you, Severus. After myself it is good to know there is someone else who has my son's best interests in mind."

Snape allowed himself a small smile. Draco was his godson after all and keeping his best interests in mind had once been a full-time job. While Lucius had not been present at the time that Snape was responsible for his son's safety, he was very much so present now. And he did not envy the witch beside him the conversation she would be having with her husband concerning their son's future.

 **Notes: And so it begins**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: See end of chapter for notes.**

 **Chapter 9**

The rest of the holiday passed quietly and soon Draco was watching the countryside roll by as the Hogwarts Express rattled along the tracks on its way back to the castle. He kept throwing furtive glances at Hermione where she sat across from him, sometimes reading, sometimes staring out the window. She would meet his gaze every now and then and smile at him, but said nothing. They had not discussed their Christmas Eve snog at all.

Draco wasn't concerned. They didn't need to talk about it. They said what needed to be said that night and right now it was a matter of what they were both comfortable with. He knew Hermione was skeptical about the "arrangement" they discussed. She felt she would be doing wrong by Weasley even though they were no longer dating exclusively. At least for now. Draco wanted things to proceed between him and Hermione, just to enjoy her company if nothing more.

He looked up again at the muggle-born witch. She was reading her Potions book, most likely preparing for the test Snape had threatened the seventh years with on Skele-Gro once they returned from the holiday break.

Hermione glanced up again over the top of her book. She watched Draco for a moment as he blinked, staring out the window. They were about halfway into the journey back to Hogwarts and had already completed their morning patrols of the compartments. Draco had dressed once more in his customary black muggle suit. She had chosen more comfortable clothes, a sweater and jeans and her favorite trainers. She marked her place with the piece of string she used as a bookmark and set the text down folding her arms on the table.

"I know we haven't talked much the last couple of months. Things got…"

"Awkward." Draco finished for her, turning to flash her a grin.

"That's one way of putting it."

Draco snorted a laugh and looked back out the window. "Yeah, one way." He muttered, his expression wistful.

"How have you been, Draco?"

The Slytherin shrugged one shoulder in a nonchalant manner. "All right, I guess. No complaints."

He wasn't being entirely honest and Hermione could tell. "You're the one who told me I could talk to you when I needed to. And I told you the same."

"I know." Draco sighed. He faced her once more as he sat up in the seat. "I'm not used to talking like that. At least not with anyone other than my mother. That time we walked around the lake is the most I've ever spoken to anyone about anything. It was unsettling for me." Draco looked up, and upon seeing Hermione's concerned expression quickly added, "It was nothing to do with you. I've never been good at sharing my emotions. This is all new to me."

Hermione nodded empathetically. "I understand. It's hard to talk about it sometimes. But it's easier when you feel comfortable with the person you're talking to."

"Like a friend?" Draco asked, looking up from where he had been staring at his hands.

Hermione smiled softly, "Yes, like a friend."

"Is that what we are now?" He asked, feeling a little spark of warmth bloom inside his chest at the thought. It chased away some of the darkness that continually crept into his mind, keeping it at bay.

"This is going to sound weird, but yes. I would consider you my friend, Draco."

"It sounds so foreign to me."

"Because I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin? And by tradition we're not supposed to get along?"

"Something like that, yes." Draco teased with a small smile.

"You should do that more often." Hermione stated.

"What?"

"Smile. It suits you."

Draco leaned back in the bench and crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you know I'm not scowling at you?" He queried back.

"Because your eyes light up when you do it."

Draco scoffed.

"I'm serious. Sometimes your whole face brightens." Hermione continued. "It's nice to see, Draco."

Draco watched her hand flinch on the table, like she wanted to reach out to him, but stopped herself.

"Next thing you're going to tell me is that I'm good company."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "You don't think so?"

"If you do, you have low standards."

"Come on, Draco." Hermione gave him a reproachful look. "Don't be like that."

"I won't be. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Why?"

"To make sure it was real. You're very good at wearing a mask."

Hermione didn't know how to feel about that. Draco's tone wasn't angry or condescending. In fact, he sounded hesitant. He was avoiding her original question by turning the conversation back on her. _What is going on inside his head_? Hermione wondered.

"Will you talk to me?"

Draco pulled in a lungful of air and let it out slowly. "I'm…I really am ok. Trying to put your life back together isn't an easy thing to do. Especially when everyone around you continually reminds you of the things you did. The mistakes you made. And I don't mean you, Hermione." Draco sat up folding his arms on the table. "I know you're not like that."

"You mean your fellow Slytherins?"

"Not all of them." Draco added after thinking for a moment.

"Like Astoria? I know you're close to her."

"She's a friend, nothing more."

"I'm sorry they treat you like that, Draco. I know all you're trying to do is live as normal a life as you can right now. I guess…I guess I'm trying to do the same. Except the attention I get is the exact opposite."

"People adore you. You're Hermione Granger. War Hero. Brains of the Golden Trio." Draco drawled.

"I wish I wasn't." Hermione admitted, slumping back against the bench. "I know how it is to be stuck inside your own mind. To feel lost in what should be the most familiar place."

"It's frightening sometimes."

Hermione nodded as she sat back up. This time when her hand moved, she let it cross the table and lay on top of his. "I understand, Draco."

Draco let out a shuttering breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thank you," He whispered.

Hermione offered him an encouraging smile. "If we're going to be intimate with each other…"

Draco looked up at her in surprise.

"…we need to be able to be honest with and trust each other."

"You trust me?" Draco asked. He knew that she did, but he had to hear her say it.

"I do. You've proven to me that I can."

Draco felt his eyes widen. Only one word came to his mind. _Wow._ He had no verbal response. The only thing he could think of was the little box in his pocket. He took in a slow lungful of air, feeling his chest expand, and then let it out.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked, sitting back in her seat a little.

"Fine. I…um…I have something for you."

Hermione gave him a quizzical look, but then her expression changed to one of shock as he pulled the box from his pocket and pushed it across the table to her. It was an emerald green box tied with a silver bow.

"I wanted to give this to you Christmas morning, but I didn't know if it was a good idea or not. I still don't know if it's a good idea. It's a…thank you. For spending Christmas with me. You made the holiday much more bearable."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that forced the corners of her lips up. Nor the light blush that crept into her cheeks. She could tell Draco was being genuine. After that day they walked around the lake, the first time he had kissed her, and now the second, this was among the few times she had seen him show his real emotions. It was a little unsettling, but at the same time liberating to watch. He was letting his walls down only so much to let her in for these brief moments. She felt almost honored.

"What is it?" She asked, staring down at the little box in front of her.

"You'll have to open it and see."

Hermione reached for the gift and pulled it towards her. But she didn't move to open it. "Thank you, Draco. I know whatever is inside this box is bound to be beautiful and very expensive…"

"I don't want you to say that you can't accept it. It's a gift and I want you to have it."

"Draco, I…"

"No." He smiled at her.

Hermione stopped. She took the little box off the table and held it in her lap. "Thank you, again."

"You're welcome."

Hermione stared down at the little box. There was no point in trying to make a point with Draco. He wasn't going to hear anything she said. She turned and very carefully placed the box into her bag. Draco felt the corner of his mouth lift in an amused smirk as he watched her. He knew this would be her reaction.

Hermione turned back to him and offered him a gracious smile. Her eyes then looked over his shoulder at the door. Draco turned to see Ginny Weasley standing there holding a circular shaped wicker basket that seemed to be barely containing whatever was inside it.

"Oh!" Hermione leapt up from her seat and rushed to the door pulling it open.

"I thought you might want his company. Mum said he's gotten very bored with the gnomes lately." Ginny stated as she handed over the basket.

Draco felt an eyebrow lift and he gave both Gryffindors a confused look. Hermione placed the basket on her seat and unlashed it. Out sprang a ginger-colored, bandy-legged something with a bottlebrush tail and a squashed face.

"What is that?" Draco asked as the creature sat down on the table, eyeing him and licking its lips.

"Crookshanks." Hermione answered. She went back to her friend. "Thank you, Ginny. Thank you so much." Hermione hugged her hard.

"Oof! You're welcome, but please let go. I can't breathe."

"What happened to its face?" Draco asked, "Did it run into a wall?" He shrunk away from the creature as it turned its yellow eyes back on him and fixed him with what looked very much like a suspicious glare. _Bloody thing can't judge me_. Draco thought, _It's a cat for Merlin's sake_. But that didn't make him feel any better.

"You know, I've often wondered that myself." Ginny commented.

Hermione turned on her friend as the ginger-haired girl erupted in to giggles. "I'm only joking a little. Well, I need to get back. I hope you both had a good holiday. See you at dinner, Hermione." Ginny gave her one last hug and turned to go.

Hermione sat back down and pulled Crookshanks into her lap, stroking his fur. Crookshanks purred in approval, curling up against her.

"So what exactly is that?" Draco asked.

"Well, he's definitely part cat, but the owner of the shop where I got him thought he may also be part Kneazle. But I've never confirmed that."

"Does he always…stare?" Draco gave the kneazle-cat a wary look.

"Yes. But so long as you don't do anything to annoy or irritate him he'll be your best friend."

"Is there a list to go with that?"

"There is. But since you're not Ronald Weasley and you don't own a rat who was actually an Animagus that turned out to be the person responsible for the death of Harry's parents and many other abominable crimes…" Hermione paused for a moment to lean in closer across the table, "I think you're safe."

Draco smiled and looked back down to Crookshanks. The smile faded as the cat blinked at him.

Hermione and Draco got off together when the train arrived in Hogsmeade. They shared a carriage up to the castle as they had on the first night back, except this time they shared it with Astoria Greengrass and her boyfriend, and fellow Prefect. She had stayed behind to catch up with Draco and ask how his Christmas had been at home. Astoria had not been feeling well and did not attend the ball on Christmas Eve.

Hermione liked the younger Slytherin girl. She was pretty, and very well-mannered. Despite coming from one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families, Hermione could tell she was very open-minded and personable. She wasn't afraid to express her opinion. Astoria reminded her of Ginny Weasley in a way. She knew if it ever happened, she wouldn't mind at all having this young girl as a friend.

Once inside the castle they all left their trunks in the entrance hall and went to dinner. Hermione sat next to Ginny, opposite Ron, and did her best not to look up at him. He was clearly avoiding her gaze, looking off in another direction whenever she peaked at him. After dessert, Dumbledore welcomed they all back from the holiday break and hoped they all had a very happy Christmas and a good New Year. He reminded that classes would resume the following morning, gave a few notices, and sent everyone off.

Hermione waved goodnight to Ginny and Harry and followed Draco to the third floor while her friends broke off to go up another staircase to the seventh. Draco unlocked the dormitory when they arrived and immediately collapsed onto the couch, propping his feet up on the table. Crookshanks had made himself very comfortable by the fire. But even though the cat appeared relaxed, Draco was still wary of the way he stared across the space at him.

"Is there any way to make him stop?"

Hermione just grinned as she unfastened her robes. "Just let him be and he'll let you be. He's not a mean creature, just misunderstood. Kind of like you."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. _She has a point._ "Fair enough I suppose." He sighed and got to his feet, unfastening his robes. Both began to head to their rooms when a knock on the dormitory door made them look back. "I'll get it." Draco offered.

Hermine nodded her thanks and went into her room to begin unpacking. She tossed her robes on the bed and opened her trunk. Her bag was on top inside. She pulled out the small box Draco had given her on the train and started to pull on the silver bow to untie it. But she stopped when she heard Ron's voice. She put the box back into her trunk and walked out into the common room to see him and Draco staring daggers at each other.

"Of course she's here. We all arrived on the same train, Weasley." Draco was saying impatiently.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Hermione asked coming up beside Draco. Her roommate turned and walked back to his room, dismissing himself from the two.

Draco didn't need to be present if they were going to start arguing. He shut his door and opened his trunk to start unpacking. He heard the dormitory door close and almost immediately Weasley began raising his voice.

"Did you really spend Christmas with that git, or was that letter you sent Harry a joke?"

"No, Ronald, it was not a joke." Hermione responded firmly.

"So you _willingly_ went into the home of two Death Eaters? The same house you were tortured in? Are you mental?"

 _Nice Weasley,_ Draco thought as he pulled clothes and books out of his trunk and placed them on his bed, _That's the way to have a pleasant conversation._

"You know, Ron, that's the second time you've insulted me with that question. "But I can assure you that I am perfectly sane. And frankly where I decide to go and what I decide to do is not your concern anymore. _You_ wanted a break, remember?"

Draco snorted a laugh as he hung up his robes in his wardrobe.

"You're dating him aren't you?" Ron asked, flicking his eyes toward Malfoy's door.

"No, of course not. I went to Wiltshire with Draco for the holiday because the only other option would have been to spend it alone at Grimmauld Place."

"And why would you do that? What's wrong with my family?"

"Nothing is wrong with your family. It wasn't them I had no interest in being around." Hermione stated as she turned from him to stand in front of the fire.

"Me?" Ron asked pointing a finger at his chest. "What could I have done between the castle and the train to make you that desperate to go home with him?"

"I saw you on the train with Lavender." Hermione didn't bother to turn around to say it. She kept her back to Ron, waiting for his response

"She invited herself into the cabin. I didn't want her there." Ron retorted, his tone defensive.

Hermione huffed a laugh. "Yes, you looked like you were struggling to keep her away."

"You know Lavender, she gets clingy."

"I think you would be the one that knows best about that."

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I didn't come here to fight with you about her."

Hermione turned. "Then why are you here? Other than to accuse me of dating someone else?"

"You accused me first."

"Ronald, don't act like an infant. I asked you. I didn't accuse. Now either get to your point or please leave."

Ron sighed deeply and dropped down to the couch. "I came here because…because I'm sorry. I did some thinking this past week. I want us to work, Hermione. I want us to be together."

Draco paused as he began to arrange his books on the shelf beside his bed. He felt his muscles tense as he listened to Weasley, not understanding why hearing the ginger's apology and admission bothered him so much. He did sound genuinely sorry.

Hermione sat down on the couch next to Ron, but not so close that they were touching. "I want us to work, too, Ron."

Draco let out a breath and sat on the side of his bed, feeling as though a fist was squeezing his heart. He had only kissed Hermione, he had no claim on her, and no reason for feeling this way. But fuck, had both times meant something to him. He had felt more alive in those moments than he had in a very long time.

She didn't care about what he had done. It was in the past. Now was a time to move on, to heal. Draco knew that was what she was trying to do as well. So was he. She had kissed him on Christmas Eve because she wanted to. She'd held on to him, tried to pull him closer. There was no reserve, no judgment. Just need.

He looked back up at the door separating him from her. Hermione was talking again. He struggled to hear her through the pounding of blood in his ears.

"I want to be together with you, Ron, but for the right reasons. We need some time apart to think."

"So you don't want to…" Ron started, but then shook his head. "No forget it." He stood, looking down at her. "You're right. Well, when you're ready you know where to find me."

"It's not just a matter of me being ready, Ron. It's also you deciding if this is what you want."

"I want _you_ , 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No, not entirely. Not right this moment. Right now you _think_ you want me because there's the chance we may not get back together."

Ron hung his head. She was right. His reasons for asking her to get back together with him right now were entirely selfish. He was afraid of exactly what she had said. That she wouldn't want to get back together with him. But more so, after he had learned that she had gone home with Malfoy for Christmas, that she would want to be with someone else.

"We both have a decision to make. Not just you, and not just me." Hermione said now as she stood back up. "And we need this time apart to do that."

"Yeah. You're right, as usual. I guess I'll see you in class." Ron began to wander towards the door.

Hermione followed him around the couch. "Don't try and play the victim, Ron. I'm not telling you no. Just not right now."

Ron turned as he pulled open the door. "That's what you always say." He shut the door firmly behind him just as a throw pillow sailed across the room and hit the door in exactly the spot where his head had just been.

Hermione slumped back down on the couch folding her arms across her body. "Complete ass." She whispered to herself.

"Hey,"

She looked up to see Draco standing in his doorway, sans robes, but still dressed in the rest of his uniform.

"Hey," Hermione muttered in response.

"Need something to take the edge off?" He asked, holding up a new bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it. "Did you smuggle that in? Draco, I could report you for that."

"Except you won't. You don't care about something this trivial right now. Can I tempt you?"

"We have classes in the morning. And besides, I don't know my limit with that stuff." She sighed and let her head fall into her hand. "I wouldn't say no to a butterbeer though."

"I knew you would say that." Draco smirked at her and pulled a butterbeer out from behind his back. He walked over and sat beside her on the couch. He opened the butterbeer first and handed it to Hermione then opened the firewhiskey and poured himself half a glass.

Hermione took a sip of her drink and turned to her roommate. "Do you think I'm a fool for considering getting back together with Ron?"

"No," Draco answered, placing the bottle on the coffee table. He sipped his firewhiskey slowly, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat. "I think you made a wise decision." He sipped his drink again and placed the glass on the table. "I do need to be honest with you for a moment."

Hermione paused as she raised her bottle for another drink. She set it down and turned to Draco. "Go ahead."

"This is going to sound selfish, but I was hoping you would just end it with Weasley tonight. I know you didn't agree to anything between us, but that doesn't mean I'm not hoping it will happen. I enjoy your company, Granger. It's peaceful."

Hermione watched as Draco reached for his glass and downed the rest of the dark amber liquid inside. She remembered he had told her that admitting his feelings was unnerving for him. Hermione reached for his wrist as his hand went for the bottle.

"Wait." She pulled his hand back and set it on the couch. "Thank you for admitting that Draco. Knowing that you can be open and honest with me is going to affect my decision with Ron."

Draco held back the smile that threatened to show, instead letting just one side of his mouth quirk up. "Don't let it be the only factor."

"I won't. I have a lot of things to think about and consider."

Draco wondered if she was leaning in any particular direction right now as he watched her take a long sip from her butterbeer. "Are you still going to sit with him at meals?"

"I'm going to sit with Harry and Ginny. Where Ron sits is not really my concern. If he's within proximity, and he wants to be civil, I'll talk to him."

"What if he's with Lavender?"

Hermione shook her head as she finished off her butterbeer. She set the bottle down on the table and let out a breath as she turned to Draco. "Then I'll know what his decision is, won't I?"

~S~

Being civil with Ron when they were no longer exclusive turned out to be surprisingly easy. He and Hermione fell back into their old pattern of friendship that had been in place before they had made things official between them as girlfriend and boyfriend. So much so that at first she didn't miss the intimacy between them. After a few weeks, however, she felt the familiar stirring when she was near Ron and he didn't reach out to her, or even attempt to sit near her on occasion.

There were several times she noticed that Ron was not even in the common room on nights when he normally would have been sitting with Harry and Ginny. She came by a few evenings a week to see her friends and catch up. There wasn't enough time in between classes most days for them to have even a rushed conversation, and with their differing schedules they had free periods at different intervals throughout the day.

The more she thought about what she missed the most being with Ron, the more she began to lean towards giving them another chance. But then she would remember everything that was wrong between them. And that Ron had shown very little change and lot of reluctance. She honestly didn't know if it was worth it anymore. She still loved him. But she didn't know if she loved him the same way that she once had.

Draco was there to listen, but he didn't have much to say beyond telling her that it was her choice in the end. Hermione knew this. She also knew that Draco was still waiting to hear her say that she wanted to move forward with their "arrangement". But she wasn't comfortable with the idea when she and Ron weren't officially broken up. It still felt like cheating to her.

Valentine's Day came and went. The first Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for the following weekend. It had been a little over six weeks since she had told Ron that some time apart would do them both good. She had done her thinking and as much as Draco wasn't going to like it, she wanted to give her and Ron one last chance.

She had known him too long to give up on her feelings for him. He was her friend first and always, and if things didn't work this time then she hoped they could at least maintain that connection. Ron had been surprisingly patient in the past month and half that they were not dating. She wondered if he had spoken to Ginny and Harry about their relationship and what, if anything, her other two friends had told him.

The Saturday of the Hogsmeade trip dawned cold with a gray sky that threatened certain snowfall at any moment. It would be a perfect day to stay inside by the fire and talk. Hermione headed up to Gryffindor tower without going to breakfast. She wanted to try and catch Ron before he became distracted with food. Ginny and Harry were sitting in front of the fire when she walked through the portrait hole. It closed behind her and the two looked up as she entered the common room.

"Not going in to the village?" Hermione asked as she plopped down next to Ginny on the couch.

"Not this time. I don't feel like freezing my ass off for some butterbeer." Harry commented dryly, wrapped up in the Quidditch schedule he was trying to plan. He was spread out on the floor with several pieces of parchment in front of him. One listed the dates of the games for the rest of the term, one had a list of time slots for team practices, and the others appeared to be schedules of the team's classes. "Ginny, do you think you can get out of Potions early next Friday in order to make a 5 o'clock practice?"

"Not a chance." Ginny replied immediately. "Especially if I were to ask to leave for Quidditch practice. The first time we play this term is against Slytherin. Snape wouldn't let me go even if I took Liquid Luck that morning."

"Good point." Harry muttered, and scratched out a line on the parchment directly in front of him. "What about next Wednesday?"

Harry never got his answer, since at that moment the relative quiet in the common room was disturbed by a high-pitched giggle coming down the stairs from the dormitories. Hermione rolled her eyes knowing exactly who it was and turned to see Lavender Brown descending the stairs. But not alone.

She was pulling Ron behind her, clinging to his arm with a wide smile across her face and whispering in his ear. Hermione felt her mouth fall open in shock. She closed it as she rose from the couch, staring at the pair that had just walked into the room. Ron looked up at her, and his eyes went wide. He obviously had not expected Hermione to be there.

"Hermione," His tone indicated surprise as well.

Lavender gave his arm a tug and tried to pull him back toward the stairs. "Let's just go back upstairs." She whispered loudly enough to be heard across the room.

"And do what exactly?" Hermione half shouted.

"That's not your business." Lavender retorted back.

Hermione was about to snap that it was indeed her business, but then she realized how hypocritical that sounded when she had told Ron the same thing after they returned from Christmas break. Instead she turned back to Harry and Ginny. Both of them wore matching expressions of guilt and were trying very hard not to look at her.

" _You knew_?" Hermione shrieked at them both. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Harry didn't respond. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Hermione turned back to Ron, ignoring Lavender completely. "I came by this morning to talk to you, Ron Weasley, because I wanted to tell you that I still believe in us and I'm willing to try for you. But it's obvious you can't try for me."

"Hermione, please. Let me explain…

"No. Because there's nothing to explain. You've made your choice. And in doing so you've also made mine."

Hermione turned at that and walked quickly out of the common room, unable to look at any of them. She crossed her arms tightly over her torso as though doing so would keep the pain at bay and hold her together until she could make it back to the third floor. Tears leaked out of her eyes the entire way blurring her vision and she had to look up every so often to make sure she was still going in the right direction. Thankfully there was no one else in the corridors to see her in such a state.

She felt as though her heart had just been ripped from chest, torn in two, and then run over by a heard of Hippogriffs. There was no other way to describe it. Ron had been sleeping with Lavender and Ginny and Harry had known about it.

 _And never said a word to me!_ Hermione shouted inside her head. Even her mental voice was crying. When she made it to the dorm it took her several attempts to unlock the door since she couldn't get her thoughts to clear long enough to cast the nonverbal spell and her voice shook every time she spoke the password. When the door finally clicked open she knew that she was just a few steps away from losing it completely. She just had to make it to her room.

Draco had decided to spread out his work on the study table this time since Hermione had chosen to skip her homework this morning in favor of seeing her friends. It had surprised him, but it would surprise him more if Hermione wasn't already done with her homework through Tuesday. He looked up when he heard the door open, not expecting her back for several hours.

Hermione half stumbled into the dorm, head down. But even from where he sat, Draco could tell she was crying. She looked up at him, her eyes red and glassy, and immediately headed for her room.

"Granger, wait." He got up from the table and reached for her wrist to stop her. Hermione turned and actually fell against him as she broke down into sobs.

He sat them both down on the couch before he lost his balance. Hermione curled into his side too far gone to care about the fact that she was openly crying into his shoulder. Crying hard enough that she was shaking. There was only thing he could think of that would make her cry like this.

And Draco didn't feel the relief or excitement he had been expecting. He only felt her pain.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He whispered as her sobs began to quiet and she started to breathe normally again.

She didn't respond, only moved a little closer to him. She needed to feel the solidarity of his body against her own. To know that he was still there. For some reason it comforted her mind and told her it was ok to let go. It was ok to cry. She sniffed a few more times as her tears lessened and finally looked up at Draco. He had an arm around her shoulders, and started pull it back.

"No, leave it. I like it." She whispered, curling her head into his shoulder.

"As long as you're comfortable with it."

"It feels nice."

Draco rested his cheek on top of her head. He hadn't imagined this to be the reaction he would have when Hermione and Weasley finally ended things. He had expected to feel happy, smug even. But how could he possibly enjoy her pain that way? It was cruel. No, he wasn't happy that this was what it had come to for Hermione. In fact he hated it.

He sat there with her until she was ready to move again. She uncurled her legs first, and then sat up slowly, looking at him. Her eyes were still red and a little puffy underneath. Her cheeks stained with the evidence of her tears.

"Are you…"

"I'll be fine, Draco." She answered before he could finish.

"You sure?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. But you did more for me just now than I expected. And I can honestly say that it helped. It didn't make the pain go away. But then that's not something you can really help with, is it?" She asked wistfully, not to be harsh. It wasn't his burden to bear.

"I can if you'll let me." Draco hadn't meant to say it, but he wouldn't take it back either.

Hermione reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Not yet."

He could live with that.

~S~

Ginny came by the Heads' dormitory the day after Hermione found out about her brother and his secret to apologize.

She let Ginny in and they sat on the couch for the next two hours talking and crying together. Ginny and Harry had only found about Ron and Lavender just days before and didn't know how to tell her. When she admitted this Hermione felt terrible for her outburst in the common at them. But Ginny wouldn't let her feel guilty. Her reaction had been completely warranted, and they should have told her. But it wasn't that easy to tell your best friend who's dating your brother that he's cheating on her.

"Harry caught them in bed together last week." Ginny explained.

"Did he say anything to Ron? Shout at him?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, he didn't say anything. He went upstairs to get a book, and came back down a few minutes later looking very serious. He told me right away because I made him. But I knew he would have told me later that night when we were alone. He just looked so upset I couldn't bear it."

"Has Harry said anything to him at all?"

"No, they haven't spoken since. And I know the silence is killing Ron. Having Harry say nothing is worse than him telling Ron off for it. He knows Harry is disappointed in him. And that hurts more than anger. They aren't just friends. Harry is like his brother. He's his teammate, his captain. But they're best friends first, and Ron knows he's crossed that line."

"Has he said anything to you?"

"How do you think I know how he feels? I don't even want to speak to him. I feel like he's betrayed my trust. But he's my brother and I'll always be there for him."

Hermione nodded. She didn't completely understand because she was an only child. But she felt like she could understand a part of what Ginny was feeling. She considered all of her friends to be her family. Mostly because she didn't have one anymore. She had sent her parents away almost two years ago. Many times she had thought about going to find them. But reversing the memory charm was not as easy as casting it. So many things could go wrong and she could run the risk of damaging her parents' minds permanently.

"Is this the end for you and my brother?" Ginny asked carefully.

"We didn't officially break up. But does it really need to be said at this point?"

"Depends on what kind of closure you need, I suppose."

Hermione did want closure. But there was a small part of her that couldn't let go yet. One tiny piece of her heart that still had hope.

Hermione didn't speak to Ron for the remainder of the month. Every time she saw him in the corridors she kept right on walking past him, especially if Lavender was with him. Her heart ached whenever she saw them together. He smiled easily, but it wasn't his real smile. Like he was almost faking his happiness.

She got up extra early to have breakfast before the rest of Gryffindor House even came into the Great Hall. Draco willingly got up with her and even sat with her at the very end of table. If he hadn't he felt sure she wouldn't even eat. He walked with her to and from classes and sat with her in the library. She was glad of the company, even more so when Draco didn't constantly ask her how she was day to day. He let her speak when she was ready to and didn't pester her about talking.

Harry and Ginny joined them once or twice and the tension at the table those few times was beyond palpable. Draco and Harry would keep throwing sideways glances at each other as though they were spoiling for a fight. But they never said anything to each other. In fact, on those rare occasions when the four of them sat together they worked in almost complete silence.

At the beginning of March Draco sent his eagle owl home with a letter asking if Hermione could accompany him back to Wiltshire for the Easter holiday. They had spoken about it first, and he wasn't going to ask until he knew that that was what she wanted to do, and because _she_ wanted to. Not because he did. Or she thought that he did.

The response came two days before they were due to leave. Draco was sitting with Astoria, who sat between him and her boyfriend, at the Slytherin table when his eagle owl landed on his shoulder with a soft hoot.

"Is it me, or does that thing get bigger every time I see it?" Astoria asked as Draco untied the scroll attached to his owl's leg.

"It's you. He stopped growing six years ago. He just happens to be large for his species. Here you go." Draco offered his owl a bit of fried egg from his fork and the bird gulped it down before taking off. "Ow, bloody hell." Draco cursed as the owl's talons dug into his shoulder momentarily before it took flight. "Ungrateful beast."

Astoria giggled beside him, but Draco ignored her. He untied the parchment then unrolled it to read his father's response. Lucius Malfoy was, grudgingly it seemed, giving permission for Hermione to stay over for the Easter holiday. Draco felt a small smile tug at his lips and he looked up at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was watching him. He held up the letter high enough for her to see and winked at her. Hermione smiled back and dropped her gaze to her bowl of cereal. Down the table Ron watched the exchange between the two feeling his blood begin to boil. He knew something had been going on between Hermione and the Ferret. And now he had just seen the proof.

Ron watched Draco get up first, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he left the Hall. He shifted his gaze to Hermione, who didn't even seem aware that Malfoy had left. She was too engaged in her conversation with his sister. She smiled almost happily. Something he hadn't seen in weeks since she had come by Gryffindor tower last. It was just after that he noticed her with Malfoy practically everywhere she went.

Whatever had happened between them had started after that day she found about him and Lavender. So what made it ok for her to suddenly take up with someone else when they had not officially ended things? Ron watched her as she glanced at her watch and then get up in a rush and hurry from the Hall.

Having lost his appetite at the sight of her and Malfoy smiling at each other, he pushed his plate away and rose from the table pulling his bag over his shoulder. He knew her first class on Thursday was Ancient Runes. If he was quick he could pull her aside and confirm what he just saw, or not. He just needed to know that she wasn't with Malfoy. Because that would be more than he could handle.

Ron detoured from his usual morning route back to the Gryffindor common room, down to the fourth floor corridor to the N.E.W.T Ancient Runes classroom. Hermione was standing outside the door, Malfoy beside her. She was ready a letter, something they both appeared happy about. Draco bent down to whisper something to her and Hermione looked up at him, scandalized and amused.

Ron walked over to her and stopped in front of them. "Can we talk?" He asked directly. Only after the words left his mouth did he realize how angry he sounded.

Hermione looked up, shocked to see him, but also that he was speaking to her when they hadn't uttered so much as one word to each other in weeks.

"Um, sure. About what, Ron?"

"Privately?"

"Uh…Well, class is about to start. Can it wait?"

"No it can't wait, Hermione. I need to talk to you." Ron half snapped in annoyance. He was tired of hearing her say the word 'wait'.

"There's no need for that tone, Weasley." Draco cut in, stepping forward a bit in front of Hermione.

Ron watched the former Death Eater take up the defensive position. "Piss off, Malfoy. She's not yours."

Hermione stepped forward and handed Draco back his letter. "I'm not yours either, Ron. Not anymore."

"So things are done then? We're done?"

"Ron, I don't want to do this now."

"Then when, Hermione?" Ron shouted, dropping his bag to the floor. "Tell me when you can fit me in to _your_ schedule so we can talk."

"Ron, please. Not here."

"Why? Because you don't want anyone else to know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know where you get off with the attitude you had over me and Lavender when you're doing the exact same thing now."

"I really don't know what you mean, Ron. But I wish you would stop and we can talk after this class."

"You don't know what I mean? It's not ok for me to spend time with Lavender, but its ok for you to seek company elsewhere?"

"You were sleeping with her, Ron! You've _been_ sleeping with her! While we were still together. We weren't broken up yet."

"We're still not, Hermione. But I guess that doesn't matter to you because now you're screwing Malfoy!"

Hermione didn't even hesitate before reaching out to slap Ron across his face. "You're an ass, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried as he faltered back a few steps.

"What is going on out here?" Professor McGonagall's voice asked as she parted the crowd that had formed around the trio. She looked from Hermione, who stood with tears in her eyes staring at Ron, who was cradling his left cheek. A handprint was already blooming on his skin. Her gaze fell on Draco, still standing next to the classroom door. "You three come with me." She pointed at each of them and in turn they followed her through the crowd.

Draco kept his distance at the back, Hermione in the middle, and Ron just behind McGonagall. She led them to the tall statue of the gargoyle that concealed the Headmaster's office on the third floor. " _Fudge Flies_." McGonagall stated, almost impatiently. The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal the spiral staircase. She led the way up and knocked once on the oak door.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's voice.

McGonagall opened the door and beckoned all three students inside. Ron was still rubbing his cheek. Hermione wiped under her eyes as she walked forward. Draco didn't know what to feel. He didn't even know what he had just witnessed. He had never seen Hermione like that before except for one time. And it had been his face on the receiving end of her hand, well fist. Weasley got off lucky.

"Oh my, what has happened here?" Dumbledore asked rising from his chair as the three students stopped in front of his desk.

"Before we go any further, Albus, I think Severus should come up and be present." McGonagall requested.

"Of course." Dumbledore strode over to his fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder from the bowl on the mantle and tossed it into the grate. "Severus, my office if you will." He called out.

A few moments later the green flames grew higher and Snape walked out of the fireplace, adjusting his robes. "You called, Headmaster?"

"Minerva is requesting your presence. Something to do with a kerfuffle it would seem between your students."

Snape raised one eyebrow in question and turned to the three. "Well, Mr. Weasley is certainly no surprise. Neither is Mr. Malfoy. But Miss Granger, this is unexpected. What transgressions have been committed?"

"Malfoy is abusing his position as Head Boy." Ron stated, finally taking his hand down from his cheek.

"In what way?" McGonagall asked, her tone curious.

"He's using his position to make Hermione sle…go out with him."

"We're not dating, Weasley." Draco looked across Hermione at him. He took a step forward so he could look the ginger in the eyes. "We never have. We have a mutual respect for each other, and we trust each other. But we're not dating."

"And what proof can you provide, Mr. Weasley to support your claim of Mr. Malfoy "abusing" his position?" Severus asked.

Ron looked between Draco and Hermione, his eyes landing on her last. "I saw the way you smiled at him this morning. Like you've got a little secret between the two of you."

Hermione turned to him. "Since when is smiling at someone a crime? I should be mad at you then for smiling at Lavender."

"You _were_ mad."

"I was suspicious. And as it turns out my suspicions were correct."

"Oh bloody hell, Hermione. That's not what this is about."

"Like hell it isn't, Ron!" Hermione shouted. "You've been sleeping with Lavender for Merlin knows how long now. While we were still technically together! And now you're accusing me of sleeping with Draco before I haven't "taken the time" to break up with you. Do you even realize how childish all of this sounds?"

Hermione paused to take a breath.

"Isn't there a rule against the Head Boy and Girl being romantically involved since they share a dormitory?" Ron asked her.

"No, Mr. Weasley there is not." McGonagall answered. "In fact just a few years ago a Head Boy and Girl were appointed that were already seeing each other."

"I appointed them regardless of their relationship because they had both earned the positions." Dumbledore added.

"Then how the hell did Malfoy get the position? Because he certainly doesn't deserve it."

"Mr. Weasley, it is not your place to question the judgment of the Headmaster." Snape snapped. "He has seen fit to appoint Mr. Malfoy as Head Boy, and as such you should respect that decision."

"No, he's right." Draco stated, stepping forward. "I don't deserve it. In fact, I was going to turn it down. But I decided to take the opportunity that was being given to me and prove that I'm no longer the same person."

"Don't try that "I've changed" crap." Ron whined.

"We could do without the language, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall chided her student.

"Well it is." Ron gestured at Draco. "It's a complete lie." He turned to Hermione again, desperate to make her see sense. "He's feeding you lies, Hermione. You can't trust him."

"Actually, I can, Ron. And right now I trust him a lot more than I trust you."

"He called you a…he called you foul names for years. He tormented all of us."

"And you know what, Ron? People can change. You just have to give them a chance."

"Miss Granger is right." Dumbledore cut in. "Everyone deserves the chance to change, to redeem themselves for things they have done wrong." He looked pointedly at Snape for the briefest moment. Snape ignored the Headmaster's gaze. Dumbledore then turned his blue eyes on Draco. "You have served in the position I granted you much better than I expected, I must admit."

"Thank you, sir." Draco responded quietly. Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye as he discreetly pulled the left sleeve of his robes down trying to make it stretch to his fingertips.

"And so have you, Miss Granger." Dumbledore turned his gaze to the young witch, nodding at Snape and McGonagall as he continued to speak, "We had our concerns at the beginning of the year. But as I have seen, you and Mr. Malfoy have acted with nothing less than respect toward each other. If anything is going on between you it is not our business. I, we, only ask that you continue to act with propriety and decorum appropriate to this school."

"Yes, sir." Hermione and Draco answered together. She blushed lightly and looked to the floor.

Dumbledore next turned to Ron. "And Mr. Weasley, you would do well to remember that now is a time for peace and forgiveness." He stated in a clear, calm voice, hoping to press the importance of what he was saying. "We cannot hope to overcome emotionally all that has happened if we allow blind hatred to cloud our judgment."

"Yes, sir." Ron muttered. He looked up and opened his mouth, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"No more. Enough has been said today. You may all return to class. I will make sure your professors know where you have been."

All three nodded. McGonagall escorted Ron and Hermione out and Draco began to follow.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would wait for me at the bottom of the stairs?" Snape stated. It was not a request.

"Yes, professor." Draco nodded. He walked down the stairs alone, Ron and Hermione having already descended.

"So that's it then, we're done?"

Draco stopped as he was about to come out from behind the gargoyle. Ron and Hermione stood off to the side of corridor.

"Yes," Hermione whispered. Draco could hear the tears in her voice. "I can't be with you when I know you'll be wishing you were with her. I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want."

"Lavender is not who I want."

"Then _why_ did you sleep with her?" Hermione pleaded quietly.

"It just…happened."

"That's not a reason, Ron."

"I don't know why, Hermione."

Hermione let out a breath. "This is why things won't work between us. You can't be honest with me."

"I _am_ being honest with you. I don't _know_ why I slept with Lavender. I just did."

"Just tell me the truth, Ron. Please."

Ron was silent for a full minute. Hermione let out another shaky breath as she waited for his answer. She had an inkling at what it was, but that didn't make the hurt she was already feeling any less.

"Because I couldn't wait anymore." Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Ron. I hope…I hope everything works out for you."

Ron gave a small jerk of his head and walked off, bag slung over his shoulder and both of his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Draco watched as Hermione turned and pressed her back to the wall, covering her eyes with one hand as she breathed a few times in and out. No doubt she was trying to stop herself crying. Draco was about to step out from behind the gargoyle when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Snape staring down at him. "I have a message for you from your mother."

Draco felt an eyebrow quirk. "And that is?" He asked impatiently.

"Concerning yourself and Miss Granger." Snape looked past the boy's shoulder to the witch still leaning against the corridor wall. "She would like you to exercise caution if you become intimate."

"Trying to play matchmaker is she?"

"She is only concerned about your best interests."

"Yes, that sounds like Mother."

"Take these." Snape pulled two phials from inside his robes and handed them to Draco. "The blue is for you, the red for Miss Granger. I trust you know how contraceptive potions work?"

Draco felt a sneer form on his face at the insinuation that he was incapable of being responsible with such a matter. He had always been careful in the past with the witches that he slept with. If he hadn't been and had impregnated one of them, he could find himself married now and supporting a child he would have never wanted.

"Of course, sir." Draco drawled.

"Good. They are both enough for one month and should be taken within twenty-fours of the first encounter. If you do use them, come to me for more no later than three weeks from the date the potions are taken."

"And why can't I just brew them myself?"

"I would be more than happy to teach you, Draco. But until you become practiced with this brew, it would be best to accept my assistance."

Draco pocketed the potions without a response and walked out from behind the gargoyle. Snape glided past him and turned down the corridor in the other direction toward the dungeons. Draco waited until the older wizard was out of earshot before approaching Hermione.

She looked up as he walked over, running her thumb under her eyes. "You're embarrassed of crying in front of me?"

Hermione managed a weak, sarcastic smile. "Just assumed you'd be tired of seeing it."

Draco shook his head. "No. I'm glad you feel that you can be open with me."

"Will you ever feel comfortable enough to be open with me?" Hermione asked. "I do remember saying something about trust and honesty being important."

Draco didn't say anything. He just gazed at her and reached his hand out to take hers, lacing their fingers together. They walked liked that back to class, only letting go just before entering the classroom.

 **Notes: I'm intentionally making Draco and Hermione go slow. Anyone waiting for them to finally get together is going to be waiting a little longer. Sorry, but it will be worth the wait.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: TRIGGER WARNING – This chapter contains a scene of self-inflicted harm. If you are sensitive or would rather not read, please skip this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

As she boarded the train a few days later to go home with Draco for the week-long break, Hermione looked down the platform trying to see Harry, Ginny, and Ron as they boarded. But with all the students still outside she couldn't find the familiar shade of ginger amongst the crowd.

"Everything all right, Granger?" Draco asked behind her as she stepped up into the Prefects' compartment.

"Fine. Just thinking."

They walked down to the Heads' compartment and stowed their trunks in the overhead rack. Draco immediately flopped down onto a bench and stretched out. They had at least fifteen minutes before the train would leave, which meant he could shut his eyes for that same amount of time.

He hadn't slept well the night before. He hadn't slept well since Christmas to be honest. The nightmares were starting to come back. With Occlumency he could close his mind off to his emotions - regret, guilt, fear – however, after some of the things Weasley had said in Dumbledore's office his mind had begun going over everything he had ever done as a Death Eater, everything he had witnessed.

Memories came back to him that he had not thought of in months, some more than a year. He tried to shut out the terror that gripped him every time the Dark Lord's face swam into his mind's eye. But Occlumency was hard to employ when your mind was exhausted.

"Draco?"

He opened his eyes slowly to see Hermione standing in the compartment door gazing down at him. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, just a little tired." Draco rubbed at his eyes as he sat up. _No nap then_.

Hermione sat down opposite him folding her hands in her lap. "I heard you tossing and turning again last night. You've been doing it more and more."

Draco shrugged one shoulder. "Just some trouble sleeping. Nothing to worry about."

Hermione looked down at her hands for a moment before returning her gaze to his. "Anything you need to talk about?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I'm fine." She lifted a brow giving him an inquisitive look. The corner of Draco's mouth quirked up. "Really, Hermione. I'm fine."

He had his mask on, Hermione could tell. There was no faking the lack of light in his eyes, nor the dark circles underneath them that had become more and more pronounced in the past weeks. She was concerned, but she wasn't going to push him. If he didn't want to talk she wouldn't force him to. But if he ever needed her to listen she would be there in a heartbeat for him.

Hermione had come to realize in the past few days, since she and Ron had officially split, that her feelings for Draco went beyond friendship. She cared more deeply for him now than she had only a few months ago. She had been building toward this epiphany, she knew, since the day Draco asked her to walk with him around the lake.

It had just taken her this long to fully realize it. She had been turning away from what she knew was happening inside her head for weeks now. Because she was scared? Lost? Confused? She didn't know for sure. She had pretended that her heart wasn't slowly pushing Ron out, and letting Draco in. She still loved Ron, but in the way she always had, as a friend. Her heart just couldn't love him more than that. And she had tried, she had really tried. But in the end it didn't work. He wasn't the one made to fit that void.

Draco was.

And that in and of itself was a shocking revelation. Never had Hermione imagined after that first time she met and was insulted by the young, arrogant, snotty Death Eater-to-be that he would be the one to fill the hole in her heart that would grow over the years. She had always felt lonely. Even when she was with Ron and Harry at times. It was something she had known growing up before coming to Hogwarts, and even once there she could never fully shake it.

It was even more pronounced now after the war. She had changed. And Ron didn't understand. She wasn't even sure that Draco did either. But at least he knew what the loneliness felt like.

"What's going on underneath all that hair of yours, Granger?"

"What?" Hermione looked up from where she had been staring at the top of table.

Draco felt an amused smile form and he shook his head at her. "I asked what's going on inside your head?"

She sat up and regarded him. "Tell me what's going on inside yours first."

 _How very Slytherin of you_. Draco mused. "Thinking about the other day." It wasn't a complete lie. He just wasn't divulging the details. "I believe it's your turn."

"My current single status." Hermione admitted.

"And the freedom that comes with it?"

"Not quite."

"Are you sorry it's over."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No, but that doesn't mean I don't miss him."

"I'm sure you'll still be friends. Weasley just needs the chance to cool off and comes to terms with what happened."

She knew Draco was right, but Hermione couldn't help the feeling that it wasn't going to be that simple with Ron. Nothing ever was.

Narcissa met the two in London at King's Cross just as she had in December. Except this time, knowing that Draco was bringing Miss Granger home this time, she took more care with her clothes. She chose a beige sheath dress over which she wore a dark green coat. The cut was very classic and the shape flawless. Matching dark green, heeled shoes adorned her feet and she kept her jewelry simple. Instead of wearing it up in an easy knot, she had arranged her dual-colored locks into her favorite curls with the top layer twisted up and the bottom layer left down.

Draco and Hermione stepped off the front Prefects' carriage last behind Astoria Greengrass and a young man Narcissa assumed to be the girl's boyfriend. She greeted them as they walked past and looked toward Astoria's parents. Narcissa had already spoken with them earlier when she first arrived, confirming that they would be attending Easter dinner on Sunday.

Narcissa gave her son and Miss Granger a once-over as they approached. They both seemed to have lost a little weight since Christmas. Not that she discouraged it from time to time, but Draco was already thin, having been that way his entire life. However, after taking the Dark Mark he had lost a significant amount of weight. Draco had gained it back over the summer once his appetite returned, along with the ability to sleep at night. But now…

Now he was beginning to take on the same appearance he had had at the end of his sixth year.

And this worried Narcissa greatly.

"Welcome home, Draco." Narcissa greeted her son, accepting the kiss on her cheek that he stooped a little to give. At times she still couldn't believe that Draco was now a full two inches taller than she, even with heels on. "And you, Hermione. It's wonderful to have you stay with us."

"Thank you, Narcissa, for having me again."

"Of course, dear. How was the journey from Scotland?"

"The same." Draco shrugged as they began to walk towards the entrance back into the muggle station. "Dull."

Narcissa offered her son a sympathetic smile. They apparated to Wiltshire from the same point outside the station as they did before. Except this time, they appeared inside the gates only a few steps from the manor entrance.

"I have some dinner ready for you if you're hungry." Narcissa offered as they walked in. Draco took the handle on Hermione's trunk and pulled it over to the corner to sit beside his own.

They sat at the same table in the kitchen, except this time Narcissa joined them, although she did not eat. Having already had dinner that evening with Lucius before he left for London for an appointment at the Ministry. Narcissa did except the goblet of Superior Red that Draco offered her and remained at the table to converse with him and Miss Granger as they ate the roast lamb, potatoes, and vegetables she'd had the House Elves prepare for them.

"How is your final term so far? Not much longer before you both take your N.E.W.T.s."

"Not bad." Draco answered first, cutting up his lamb. "You're not doing too well in Magical Creatures." He pointed at Hermione with his fork.

"I'm doing just fine." Hermione protested. "I can't help it if my drawing of a Kneazle looked more like Crookshanks. I had to improvise. I didn't have time to finish in class."

"Crookshanks?" Narcissa asked.

"Her horrible pet." Draco drawled with a teasing smile in Hermione's direction. "I hate your cat."

"Yes, well. He's not very fond of you either."

"Clearly. If the tear that thing left in my robes is any indication."

Hermione acted as though she didn't hear his comment, taking another small bite of potato.

"Leave them out tomorrow morning, Draco, and I'll take them with me to Diagon Alley to be mended. I have to go and place a few orders for Sunday evening." Narcissa sipped her wine then placed her goblet back down. She glanced between her son and Miss Granger, taking in the small smiles they had been trading all evening.

Things were apparently progressing between them. They seemed more comfortable and open with each other. As much as this pleased her, she wanted to try and find out more about what was happening with her son. But perhaps not here in front of Miss Granger. Draco may not be willing to divulge something Narcissa knew he considered too personal to share. She would have to find the opportunity to speak with him alone.

~S~

"Did you bring something nice to wear this time?" Draco asked as he and Hermione walked upstairs after dinner.

"Another ball?" Hermione asked, only a little fearful this time.

"No, Easter dinner. Only a few guests. The Greengrasses, the Notts, maybe the Parkinsons."

"Sounds delightful." Hermione deadpanned.

Draco reached down for her hand. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Mother seats you between me and Astoria. You'll be safe there."

Hermione rolled her eyes but gave Draco a thankful smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Good night, Draco. I'll see you in the morning."

"Till then," He watched her walk into her room, returning the final wave she gave him before shutting her door.

Draco felt his mouth lift at the corner into a real smile. He could no longer deny his true feelings for Hermione Granger, nor did he want to. But he wasn't ready to tell her yet.

Draco shut his own door behind him and pulled off his black suit jacket, tossing it over a chair. He untied his tie and began unbuttoning his black shirt as he kicked off his shoes, then walked over to the wardrobe and pulled open the drawer where he kept his pajama bottoms.

On top of them lay a black robe folded very precisely. And on top of that was his silver and black Death Eater's mask. Draco stumbled a little upon see it. He had not given either of the items any thought for months. In fact, he didn't even remember them being in his wardrobe the last time he was home.

A flood of images came to mind as he reached for the mask with shaking hands and lifted it up. He stared at it for a long moment as the familiar feeling of terror washed over him that he felt every time the Mark had burned, and he was summoned. Draco dropped the mask and gripped his left forearm as though it burned now.

"Fuck," He cursed out loud. His heart began pounding and he could feel a cold sweat form on the back of his neck. "No, it's over. He's gone." Draco muttered to himself, but it didn't stop the memories that resurfaced and were now attempting to drown him in their darkness.

He fell to his knees as the pain in his arm intensified and he had to close his eyes to staunch the tears that threatened to fall. He could think of only one way the robes had made it back into his wardrobe.

The fear that had been coursing through him a moment ago was replaced by anger. Draco let out a shuttering breath and grabbed the mask on the floor. He got up and tore the robes from the drawer, crossed his room and threw both items into his fireplace with a scream of rage.

He then grabbed at the few heirlooms that sat on his mantle and threw them at the wall, watching them shatter. He jerked his suit jacket from the chair hard enough to make it topple. He was so caught up in a mix of fury and pain that he grabbed the chair without thinking and tossed it at the fireplace as well where it smashed. A few pieces of wood made it past the grate and caught flame, adding fuel to the fire already eating away at his Death Eater robes.

Draco collapsed to his knees once more and began to tear at the left sleeve of his shirt until the scar of his Dark Mark was revealed. It stared back at him, light pink against his fair skin. Draco reached blindly for his wand, his fingers shaking as they closed around the handle.

Hermione shut her door and removed her wand from her back pocket and set it down on the nightstand, then sat down on the queen-size bed letting her head fall into her hands. Her mind drifted off, thinking of the past week before she had come home with Draco for the holiday. It had been a long, painful week for her following her official break up with Ron. She had expected Draco to ask her everyday how she was feeling. But he never said a word. She suspected he was silent because he had been right there when she and Ron fought, very publicly, in the middle of the corridor. And then he had stood up for her in the Headmaster's office when she, Draco, and Ron were brought in after the scene.

Hermione flopped back on to the bed with an amused smile, remembering Draco's face after they left the Headmaster's office and Snape pulled him aside. It went from neutral, to terror, to downright disgust in only a few moments. She remembered then that Snape had handed Draco something then sent him on his way. She would have to ask him about it in the morning.

Hermione got up from the bed and crossed the room to the wardrobe to pull out pajamas for the evening. But she paused with her hand on the knob. She had heard a shout from Draco's room next door, followed by a series of noises that sounded like glass shattering, and then the sound of something else being smashed.

Hermione rushed from her room and down the hall, bursting through Draco's door. What she saw made her freeze in the doorway. In the fireplace was a large black mass, a robe perhaps, that was being engulfed in the flames, and something else silver that refused to burn. The remains of a chair and what looked like several small, fragile items lay in pieces around Draco where he kneeled on the floor. The left sleeve of his shirt was torn to shreds revealing the scar of his Dark Mark on his arm. It took her another moment to realize it was covered in blood. A lot of blood.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, running into the room.

Draco ignored her and stabbed his wand into his forearm again. The skin ripped around it and the remnants of his Dark Mark was obliterated some more. Draco couldn't see very well from the tears in his eyes and didn't know how much he had managed to cut away so far. But he wasn't going to stop until it was gone. Completely gone. He didn't care what it took anymore.

"Draco!" Hermione called his name again. "Draco, _stop_!" She fell to her knees in front of him and began trying to wrench the wand from his hand. But he gripped it tight, continuing to jab it into his skin.

"Oh, sweet Merlin. Draco, no." Narcissa gasped as she appeared in the doorway. She already had her wand out and executed a quick, precise swirl. Draco's wand flew from his hand and she caught it, then ran into the room and grabbed his suit jacket off the floor. "Keep pressure on his arm, Hermione." She instructed the muggle-born.

Hermione took Draco's arm, shifting to support him as he began to teeter to one side. She didn't know if it was lightheadedness from the loss of blood, or weariness from the exertion of emotions he had just gone through. She wrapped his jacket around his arm as best she could and held it tight.

Narcissa went to the fireplace and pointed her wand at it. Water erupted from the tip, putting out the blaze in less than a minute. She then levitated out what remained of the black robe and the mask. It did not appear to be scorched or damaged in any way. Hermione took in the look of rage and disgust that crossed her face as she pulled the mask from the air in front of her.

Narcissa threw the item down on top of the robes and returned to her son. Draco was still conscious, panting lightly. But he was clearly weakened, leaning into Hermione. She had one arm around his back, helping to keep him as upright as possible.

"Stay with him, I will be back in a moment."

Narcissa hurried to her vanity and pulled the top drawer open. Inside she kept a small supply of sleeping potions. She grabbed a single dose of Tranquility Draught and then went into the master bath to gather everything else she needed. Draco was slumped even more against Hermione when she returned, but still conscious.

"Help me lay him down on his bed," Narcissa requested. She placed the items and potions she had collected at the foot and then helped Hermione to get Draco to his feet. They got him onto his bed with some effort on both parts, but once Draco was lying on his back, Narcissa pulled another chair over to the side and smoothed his bangs off his forehead.

Draco's eyes were unfocused, opening and shutting as he seemed to drift in and out. Narcissa picked up the Tranquility Draught and lifted her son's head. "Drink this, Draco." She cooed to him. She lifted his head a little more and tipped the phial into his mouth. Draco swallowed with only a little trouble, but she watched his throat work as the potion went down. "This one, too, dear." Narcissa added as she tipped back a bright red liquid.

"Blood-replenishing potion?" Hermione asked, getting up on the bed on Draco's other side.

Narcissa nodded. "And a Tranquility Draught. I want to wait until he falls under before removing this." She indicated his left arm still wrapped in the jacket, that was now resting on her lap. She leaned over her son and brushed his bangs from his forehead once more before leaning down to kiss him in the same place. "I'm so sorry, Draco." She whispered.

Hermione watched, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. She had been fighting them back for several minutes but could no longer keep them contained. After observing the tender moment between mother and son, and finally coming down from the rush of adrenaline she had experienced, she could no longer keep her emotions in check.

Draco's eyes finally rolled closed a minute or two later. His chest moved evenly with his breathing, which was steady, but still a little shallow. Narcissa moved his arm into a better position on her lap and asked Hermione to pass her the bandages, cleaning solution, and her wand she had brought back with her. She unwrapped the jacket from Draco's wound, wincing when the damage he had done was revealed. The skin on the inside of his left forearm was cut in several places over his Dark Mark, almost completely obscuring it.

"Gods, what did he do?" Hermione breathed, staring at the wound.

"Tried to remove it again." Narcissa answered, already swirling her wand over Draco's arm to siphon off the blood.

"Again?"

"This is not the first time he has done this." Narcissa looked up at the muggle-born with a sad expression. "And I feel certain it will not be the last."

"Why?"

Narcissa did not answer that. She took the cleaning solution and dripped it onto Draco's arm where it smoked and foamed for a few moments. She then took the Dittany and began applying it, five or six drops at a time, over the entire wound.

Hermione watched as the skin began to regenerate layer by layer until the cuts were almost closed, and the wound now looked days old. Narcissa stoppered the bottle and placed it back on the bed. She then used her wand to clean the blood from her hands and began wrapping the bandages around Draco's arm while it still lay cradled her lap.

Hermione held Draco's right hand in her lap the entire time, her eyes shifting from watching him breathe, to where Narcissa worked with precision in total silence. When she finished dressing his arm she laid it carefully on the bed and used her wand to remove the tattered parts of his sleeve. "He should be out until morning." She said as she rose from the chair and moved it back to its original place.

"I'll stay with him." Hermione offered, not even having to think about it.

Narcissa smiled at her, her expression still tinged with sadness, but Hermione could see a look of thankfulness cross her features as the older witch regarded her. "Yes, I knew you would. I'm so glad he has you, Hermione."

Narcissa let out a breath, turning away as though embarrassed to have admitted what she just said, and began to clean up the room. She levitated the broken remains of the chair into the fireplace and set it ablaze, so the room would be warm. She cleaned up the soot and ash from the scorched robes, and mended the heirlooms, levitating them back into place on the mantle.

Her hand paused to reach out and caress a silver figurine of two serpents intertwined, raised up on their coiled bodies to stare at each other with emerald eyes. Their tails formed a circular base, inside which had rested the pocket-watch that she and Lucius had given Draco on his seventeenth birthday. He was meant to then pass the serpents on to the woman he chose for his bride. Lucius had been given the item on his seventeenth birthday and presented it to her the evening he proposed. They saved it for Draco, as Lucius's father had done before him with his wife, and his mother and father had done before that. Narcissa had no idea how old the antique was, but she did love the tradition behind it. If Draco had a son, he would pass it on when his child turned seventeen, who would in turn give it his bride of choice when he proposed.

Narcissa turned over her shoulder to gaze at the young muggle-born witch still kneeling by Draco's side. She had hold of his right hand in her lap, and the other stroked his hair, watching as Draco breathed evenly in his deep sleep. Despite her blood status, Narcissa approved of Miss Hermione Granger, and would support Draco should he choose her for a bride. And she was very sure that Draco would. Above all she wanted nothing more than her son's happiness.

Which brought her thoughts back to the destroyed robes on the floor, and the mask that had refused to burn. Narcissa stooped and gathered them up, walking briskly from the room. She made her way downstairs, expecting Lucius to have returned from London by now. Her heels rapped loudly on the hardwood floor with each determined step she took. She focused her thoughts on what she was about to do and say, allowing her rage and motherly protection for her child fill her up.

Narcissa burst through the door of Lucius's study and stood there for a moment letting him take in the fact that she had just barged in without knocking. Lucius looked up from his desk, startled by the unexpected intrusion. But he quickly recovered upon seeing his wife and softened his features somewhat.

"Narcissa, what is the meaning of this?" He asked as he folded his hands on his desk, not bothering to rise.

Narcissa threw down the robes on to the expensive rug beneath her feet and held out the mask for her husband to see. " _I_ removed these robes from Draco's room months ago. Tell me, Lucius, how they made their way back in so suddenly?"

Lucius Malfoy looked with unfeeling eyes from his wife to pile of filthy rags on his priceless Persian. He lifted his cold gray gaze back to Narcissa. " _I_ put them there."

"As I thought." Narcissa tossed down the mask as well and began to walk toward the desk. "Your son wants to put that part of his life behind him. He does not need these constant reminders."

"I beg to differ, Narcissa. Draco _does_ need to be reminded. A Death Eater never stops being a Death Eater. There is no moving on, there is no forgetting."

"Do you even realize what Draco is going through? Do you truly not know? He has not been able to sleep for months. He's been having nightmares again since Christmas. Three months now." Narcissa was assuming but based on Draco's appearance when he had first gotten off the train, three months at least seemed correct.

"Are you saying it was a bad decision for him to return to school in the first place?" Lucius asked coolly.

"No, he needed to go back. He needed to accept the position that was given to him and finish his last year of school. He needs _normalcy_ , Lucius." Narcissa stopped in front of the desk. Lucius cleared his throat and rose, fixing the fall of his robes as he walked over to a small table on which he kept a very old cut crystal decanter of firewhiskey. He poured out a small glass and began to sip it slowly.

"And what do you suppose normalcy should be, Narcissa? Traipsing around the halls of that pathetic school with that mudblood filth on his arm?"

"You should be thankful for her, Lucius. She helped save Draco's life once before. And she helped save his life again tonight."

Lucius paused as he sipped his whiskey again, looking sideways at his wife.

Narcissa began to walk over to him. "Our son attempted to remove the Mark from his skin again this evening. More brutally than I have ever seen him attempt before. He could have bled to death if Miss Granger had not been in the next room. I…I could have found him…"

Narcissa couldn't finish. She collapsed into one of the wingback chairs facing the desk, lifting the back of her hand to her mouth so as not to cry out. Lucius set the glass down and went to her, holding out his hand. Narcissa took it and rose to her feet, letting her husband draw her in.

"Narcissa, I do love our son very much. But he is a Malfoy, and as such there are things I expect of him as heir to that name. Taking the Dark Mark was one of them. He was raised to serve the Dark Lord. You knew that when he was born. If ever the Dark Lord should return, and he did, Draco would have always taken his rightful place beside me."

"I understand that, Lucius. But he should have been able to make that decision on his own. To take the Mark when he was ready. Not at sixteen!" Narcissa cried. "The effect that has had on him, Lucius. What it is _still_ having."

"I can talk with him." Lucius offered.

Narcissa snapped her eyes up to her husband and pushed out of his arms. "No. You've done enough damage. Draco needs time on his own. Away from all of this. Away from you. You are like poison in his life. Poison that is slowly killing him."

"Be careful of what you say, my dear." Lucius warned, resting both hands on his walking stick.

"Do not try and threaten me, Lucius. The only thing you can use against me is our son. And you've already broken my heart several times over with Draco. Be glad he is still alive." Narcissa turned and stalked out of the room leaving Draco's robes on the floor and the door wide open behind her.

~S~

Draco could hear voices echoing in his head. Screaming, pleading, whimpering. Someone begged to make it stop. To make it end. Draco shut his eyes and tried to block the voices out. It had been so long since he heard them. Normally he could close his mind and shut away his feelings. Shut away his fear, his anger, his regret.

But not tonight.

Tonight, the voices slipped through.

Tonight, they haunted him.

One voice was clearer than the rest. A high, hissing voice. One he had hoped never to hear call his name again.

Draco tried to shake off the terror that flooded his veins when those cold arms wrapped around him, embracing him. He had kept his eyes on his mother the entire time, seeing the same terror on her face. That expression floated to the front of his mind now. She had looked the same earlier when she rushed into his room.

Pain suddenly ignited up his arm and he cried out from the sharp sting of it. He grabbed at the inside of his left arm trying to claw through his skin just to make it stop.

But someone wouldn't let him. Someone pulled his hand away and held it tight, preventing him from tearing himself apart.

Draco snapped his eyes open, taking quick breaths. His heart pounded painfully beneath his ribs. Someone brushed his hair off his forehead. He reached up to push the hand away, then went for his wand. But it wasn't on his nightstand where he normally left it.

"Draco. Draco, stop, it's me."

Draco turned his head to see Hermione sitting up beside him on his bed. She had both of her hands lifted in the air away from him. "I won't touch if you don't want me to." She whispered.

Draco took a moment to get his bearings. He was lying in his bed on top of the blanket, still clothed. Hermione kneeled beside him, her hands on the tops of her legs now. She was watching him with a mix of concern and sadness.

He started to sit up, but as soon as he put weight on his left arm it burned again. He laid back down, dizzy from the pain.

"Do you want me to get your mother?"

"No," Draco replied hoarsely. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a moment. "No, thank you. But some firewhiskey would be nice."

"I don't know if alcohol is a good idea right now."

"I knew you would say that." Draco muttered, eyes closed again. "Merlin, this hurts." He cradled his left arm to chest, rubbing the outside of it.

Hermione didn't respond. She let Draco lie there in silence for several minutes. He rolled onto his side to face her, regarding her, arms crossed right over left. "Did you want to talk?"

Draco shook his head, saying nothing.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Please don't go." He reached out for her hand. "Stay with me."

Hermione nodded and stretched out beside him. Draco curled their fingers together, closing his eyes as he began to fall back asleep. He felt Hermione shift and then her fingers were running through his hair.

"It's not fair what you've had to endure, Draco. But I won't leave you. So long as you want me, I'll be here."

 **Notes: This will be the only scene like this in this fic. But it will be mentioned in other chapters from here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: Discussion of self-harm from last chapter. If sensitive please skip this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

Hermione stayed with Draco until he fell asleep again. She was just beginning to sit up when the door opened slowly. Narcissa walked in, her eyes falling on Draco, turned on his side away from the door. "Did he wake up at all?" She asked quietly.

Hermione nodded. Narcissa motioned for her to follow and walked back out of the room. Hermione slid off the bed, glancing over her shoulder at Draco. He still slept soundly, undisturbed by the slight jostling of her movements.

Narcissa led the way down the hall and through a door into a private sitting room. As she looked around Hermione realized that the dark paneling on the walls never seemed to continue into the bedrooms, or other private areas. The walls were either off-white or a light grey with green accents everywhere. Clearly Narcissa had done most of the decorating Hermione had seen around the manor. There was a distinct difference between what was clearly Malfoy and her more elegant, feminine touches.

"Sit, please, Miss Granger." Narcissa indicated one of two dark green wingback chairs that flanked a small table set with a silver tea service.

Hermione took a cautious seat, watching the older witch as she sat as well, the action perfect and precise, tucking one ankle behind the other. "Do you take milk and sugar?"

"Yes, but only a little of each." Hermione took the cup when it was offered to her with quiet thanks, sipping carefully. Narcissa, she noticed, took her tea black.

"I know from what my son has told me that you are a clever young woman, Miss Granger. So, I assume you know what it is I wish to discuss with you."

"Draco." Hermione answered, setting her cup down into its saucer, holding it on her lap.

"Yes. I know what you witnessed earlier this evening was difficult to see."

Hermione had been trying hard not think about it. She felt terrible for Draco, and the desperation he must have been feeling to cause him to harm himself in such a violent way. She knew he was sensitive about his Dark Mark, which explained his habit of constantly pulling down his left sleeve past his wrist.

"I feel like I should have noticed something was going on with him. I call myself his friend."

"What happened this evening is not your fault. Draco is a very private person. He'll never tell you something is wrong. He's too proud for that. Just like this father." Narcissa sipped her tea, watching the young witch. "You care about him." It was a statement, not a question.

 _I do,_ Hermione thought, _Too much perhaps._ "We've become, unexpectedly, very good friends. I wouldn't say best friends, but enough for me to care about him, yes."

"He cares about you, too. Very much so."

Hermione looked up as Narcissa wordlessly levitated the teapot next to her and tipped it to pour herself a fresh cup. "Would you like yours warmed up?"

"No, thank you." Hermione responded as politely as she could, setting her cup and saucer down on the table in front of her. She suddenly felt very sick as her mind processed what Narcissa had just said. "How can you tell?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap now.

"It was clear to me the moment he stepped off the train with you at Christmas. The way looked at you, held your hand the night of the ball. Little nuances that I do not believe he was aware of expressing." She paused, watching as the muggle-born took a few breaths, her eyes on her lap. Her hands were still folded, grasping each other very tightly. Narcissa set her cup down and reached across the space between them to lay her hand on top of the younger witch's, feeling them tremble. "You should tell him."

Hermione looked up at the contact from the pure-blood witch. "Tell him what?"

"How _you_ feel. He needs to hear it. More than anything right now." Narcissa pulled back, sitting up in her chair once more.

"How I…?"

She gave Hermione a knowing look. "I know you care for him as deeply as he cares for you, and all I want for Draco is the happiness he deserves. Whomever that may be with. And he has chosen you." She gave the younger witch a direct look now, blue eyes gazing into brown. "You should tell him, dear. But let me say this. Do not tell him because of what I said. He _does_ need to hear it, but that should not be your reason. You should tell him because _you_ know it's true."

Hermione felt her breath catch in her chest as her mind reeled with the implications of what Draco's mother was telling her. Was this possible? It was true she cared for Draco. And it had become obvious in the past months that he cared for her as well. Or at least she perceived it that way. But Draco had not given her a single reason not to trust him. To doubt that what he said to her was ever anything less than the truth.

Narcissa sat in silence watching the young girl process their conversation. Her eyes shifted left and right, and she took little gasps of air as everything clicked into place inside her head. She finally looked up again and their eyes met across the table. Narcissa only nodded at her. "Tell him when you're ready. Do not rush. Take the time you need to process and understand the meaning of this. Even if Draco says something to you first, only say it back to him if you truly mean it."

"I…"

Hermione felt as though a fist was closed around her heart, squeezing gently every time she thought of Draco coupled with the word 'love'. It was hard enough to contemplate her own feelings, let alone believe that Draco felt the same way. Not because she believed him incapable of love. She had seen evidence of this from him on numerous occasions in the way he treated and regarded his mother.

No, it was hard to believe Draco could love her because of who he had been raised to be. Because of their history together, his family. Hermione's mind went over every excuse she could think of. Each one weaker than the last. Because Draco was not the same person she had grown up with. He no longer saw the world the same way. The way that his father still viewed it. He no longer used his family name as a shield to cower behind or use to make an impression. There were times now she thought that he was ashamed of it.

"You do not need to defend yourself to me, dear." Narcissa stated, snapping Hermione from her thoughts. "And you certainly do not need to explain yourself. Your feelings are plainer to me more than you are probably comfortable with." She rose gracefully from the chair indicating for Hermione to stand as well. "As I said, take your time and really let your mind and heart decide together. Do not try and go all in with one or the other. It will not work."

Hermione nodded, not sure if she was capable of actual speech. Assuming the conversation was over, she muttered a very quiet 'thank you' and walked from the room without looking back at Draco's mother.

~S~

Draco shook off the vestiges of sleep and opened his eyes slowly. He had turned around and was now facing out into his room. He was also tucked underneath his blanket, but still dressed in the same clothes from the previous night. He reached behind himself onto the bed with his right hand, turning over his shoulder when he felt the empty space beside him. Hermione was not there. But he remembered her saying she would stay.

Draco turned back and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, trying to get comfortable again. He started to shut his eyes when there was a quiet knock on his door. He opened them as the door swung inward slowly and his mother walked in, already dressed for the day and carrying a tray for him. He noticed a couple phials of potions as well a bowl of porridge, some fruit, and a fresh cup of tea.

"Good morning, Draco." Narcissa pulled out her wand and flicked it at the same chair she had used last night, levitating it over to the side of his bed. Another flick and clean bandages along with a small bottle of Dittany appeared on his nightstand.

Draco sat up as his mother took the seat next to him. He accepted the tray and took the potions first. Blood-replenishing and pain potion. He let his mother take his left arm into her lap as he began to eat, watching as she unwrapped the bandages from last night.

His Dark Mark was still visible underneath the damage he had tried to cause. He knew after this second application of Dittany that his skin would heal completely, and the Dark Mark would be whole once again, as though he had never tried to cut it away in the first place. He winced as the Dittany dropped on to some of the places where the wound was still open a little.

Narcissa gave her son an apologetic look and was even more gentle as she wrapped the fresh bandages around his arm. Draco finished the porridge and tea as she worked and picked at the fruit. He honestly had no appetite, but he wasn't about to insult his mother by not eating when she was acting out of love for him by doing this.

"Done. How did you sleep?" Narcissa asked, standing and taking the empty tray to set it on his desk. She returned the chair to its place by the wall and sat on the bed.

"Not great. I woke up a few times."

"I debated giving you Dreamless Sleep last night instead of the Tranquility Draught. Perhaps I ought to have done. You need the rest, Draco."

"I feel…"

Narcissa held up a hand to stop him. "You are not 'fine', dear. You are anything but."

"Where's Hermione?" Draco countered.

"We talked last night and then she came back and stayed with you until just a little while ago. She's resting in her room now. She stayed up all night with you."

Draco sat back against his pillows. "What exactly did you talk about?"

"Nothing of consequence. I just wanted to get to know her a little better."

Draco knew his mother was lying. She was exceptionally good at it, having to employ the skill often against his father, or at the very least twist the truth enough to make him believe what she wanted. In the end, Draco knew, he never looked too deeply into what his wife said, satisfied that she found ways of occupying her time and did not question what he did with his. Draco suspected this was because his mother didn't _want_ to know. Their marriage was not always a happy one, but they did love and support each other. It wasn't the healthiest example of what a relationship should be, but Draco was already striving to not make the same mistakes his father did.

"Was it an exceptionally enlightening conversation?" Draco asked.

"It was on Miss Granger's side."

"Hm," Draco made a sound in his throat. "Am I allowed to get up this time?"

"I want you to rest, Draco. You haven't been sleeping again, I can tell. I would rather you take the day today and maybe even tomorrow."

"You know I hate lying in bed, mother."

"I do. But the last thing I want is for you to suffer more than you already have. And before you say anything, I have already spoken to your father and had my say with him."

Draco snorted." Lot of good it will do. What did you do with the robes?"

"I left them in his study, and he must have had one of elves remove them. They are in my wardrobe right now."

"Destroy them."

"I can burn the robes, Draco. But not the mask. The mask cannot be destroyed. Other than keeping it locked up where your father can not reach it, there is nothing else I can do." Narcissa finished, watching her son rub the inside of his left arm. She was sure it stung after what he had done last night. But it was a habit he also had.

"Can I wash at least?"

"Later. I want you to try and sleep now." She rose from the bed and walked over to his desk to gather the tray, then turned to leave.

"Mother?" Narcissa turned back to her son. "What do you do to keep your mind…distracted?"

"I have my hobbies. I care for the family heirlooms and your father's collection of Dark objects that have been handed down through his side."

"That's not all you do."

Narcissa smiled at her son. "There is more, yes. And perhaps we can discuss it later."

Draco nodded at his mother and rolled over to lay down facing away from the door. He waited until the door shut and he heard her heels clicking down the hall before he got back up and crossed his room to his private bath to take care of business. After a long, hot shower he felt somewhat better. He cast a repelling charm over his bandages to keep the water off them and then used a warming charm to dry off quickly.

Draco crawled back into bed dressed in his favorite pajamas, which consisted of long grey cotton pants and a t-shirt. Simple, comfortable, and reliable. He had barely gotten under the blanket when there was another knock on his door. He lay facing away from it, so he couldn't see who it was when the door opened a moment later.

"Draco?"

He turned at the sound of Hermione's voice. She stood in the doorway with her schoolbag over one shoulder and two green apples in her free hand. "Your mother said you might need something to keep you busy. Since you most likely wouldn't be resting."

Draco smirked and rolled over, sitting up. "Please, entertain me." He indicated his bed.

Hermione shut the door and crossed the room. She settled on top of the black comfortable across from him and handed him one of the apples. "I know these are you favorite. You're always snacking on them at school." She pulled the bag off her shoulder and took out her work for Transfiguration. "Tell me where your trunk is, and I'll get your work."

"No need," Draco told her, biting into his apple. He grabbed his wand from under his pillow and flicked it at the corner of his room, wordlessly summoning his books from his trunk. They floated over to the bed and landed neatly in front of him.

"It's responding better now." Hermione commented, nodding to Draco's wand.

"It is, finally." Draco set his wand down and grabbed his book and some parchment. "Where did we leave off in class on Friday?"

They worked together amicably for a few hours before Draco began to nod enough. Once he had fallen asleep, Hermione gathered their books and stacked everything on his desk to continue their work later. Just as she was opening the door to leave, she heard Draco turn over and glanced back to see him fixing her with a look of desperation.

"Don't go." He asked quietly.

Hermione released the door handle and walked back over to his bed, toeing off her shoes before climbing in. Draco held the blanket up for her as she laid down next to him. A gasp of air escaped her a moment later when he spooned up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Please, don't ever leave me."

Hermione gasped again, feeling tears in her eyes. She wiped them away on the corner of a pillowcase then took Draco's hand and laced their fingers together. Her heart pounded erratically beneath her ribs as her mind turned over what she wanted to say. But her mouth couldn't form the words.

She was shocked that he would so say something so revealing to her. And at such a vulnerable moment. She closed her eyes as Draco curled closer to her, his arm tightening around her body. Within minutes his breathing evened out and his body went slightly slack behind her, but his arm held her fast. Almost as though he were afraid she would disappear if he let go.

"Never." She promised, squeezing his hand as she brought their interlaced fingers up to her heart.

~S~

The following six days passed mercifully quickly. Lucius spent most of his time either in his study or travelling to and from London to various meetings and appointments at the Ministry. Or so he told Narcissa, who told Draco when her son asked what his father was doing since he had not seen him all week.

"I also may have told him to keep his distance right now unless absolutely necessary."

"Why, so I don't hex him myself?" Draco snapped, throwing books and quills, and extra rolls of parchment into his trunk where it sat on his bed. He turned to face his mother, "Sorry."

"Draco, I told you last week, I have already spoken to Lucius about what he did. His reasons behind it, and this is not me agreeing with him, were that he believes you turned your back on what this family believes in."

Draco grunted his objection to that and balled up his robes, tossing them into the trunk. Narcissa sighed and twirled her wand. The robes floated out and folded themselves neatly, then levitated down to the bed. "Pack your trunk properly, dear."

"What does it matter?" Draco asked, turning to sit on the chest at the end of his bed. "At the end of this year I'll just have to come back here. Be subject to father's abuse and his inability to change. He's just going to keep finding ways of reminding me." Draco rubbed at the inside of his left arm through the sleeve of his black dress shirt.

Narcissa sat down beside her son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, it matters so much for you to finish this year and to take your N.E.W.T.s. What did you say to me before you returned in September?"

"I promised to do what I had to, to show the world that I, _we_ , have changed." Draco motioned between himself and his mother. He was mentally including his father as well but going on nearly a year now since the Dark Lord was defeated and Lucius Malfoy was still just as vile and cruel as ever. "You would think, now that we no longer have to live in fear, that he would be pleased. He can go on with his life."

"Your father is much too proud to admit something like that. He is holding to the only life he has ever known. You have to try and see it from his perspective."

"Yes, well, unfortunately I can't."

Narcissa squeezed Draco's shoulder in a supportive way and stood. "I don't like this animosity between the two of you. And I wish there was something I could do to make you understand each other."

"There's something _I_ can do." Draco looked up at his mother. "Leave and never come back."

"Draco, you would never do that." Narcissa replied to the empty threat, her tone matter-of-fact.

She was right, Draco knew. He would never leave her behind to deal with his father on her own. He had grown much too close to his mother in the past two years to abandon her in such a manner.

"Draco, you need to find a reason to keep going. I don't want you to return here at the end of the school year to begin leading the same life as your father. I want so much more for you than that. I want you to have a life full of adventure and love, and someone to share it with."

Draco lifted his eyes to his mother's. "No matter who that may be with."

Narcissa nodded. "I will support you in whatever choices you make, dear. The world has changed, and we must change with it. You have already taken those first steps, and now I am following behind you."

Narcissa suddenly crouched down in front of her son taking both of his hands. Her blue eyes shone with tears for him, but she did her best to hide her emotions. She was so afraid for Draco right now. Afraid of what lay ahead for him, and what her husband was likely to say when he found out Draco's intentions for his life.

"I love her." Draco breathed out. It was the first time he had ever said it out loud, and he wished he was saying it to Hermione. Part of him wanted to march from his room that moment, go to Hermione and tell her. But another part shied away at the thought. He wasn't ready to tell her. It would mean something that he wasn't ready to admit even to himself.

"I know you do. And I believe she would be a perfect match for you. You two suit each other well."

"And you approve, mother? Of a muggle-born?"

Narcissa paused. The thought struck a chord deep inside her mind. She had been raised just as Lucius had. To believe that mixing muggle and magical blood was sacrilege. She felt herself begin to cringe, but she fought it back. Her motherly love overrode the disgust she felt at the thought of her grandchildren being Half-bloods. The family line forever tarnished.

"She makes you happy, Draco. And I do believe she loves you in return. I would be a fool to tell you not to be with her."

~S~

As promised, Hermione was seated between Astoria and Draco that evening at dinner. As they all moved into the dining room for the meal, she took a moment to glance around at the others in attendance. Theodore Nott and his father were there, seated across from her beside Draco's father on his left. Directly across from her was Pansy Parkinson and her mother who did not seem very pleased that Hermione was being allowed a seat at the table.

Beside Narcissa was Astoria and Daphne's mother, and across from her was her husband on Narcissa's left. Daphne was on Astoria's other side in the seat next to her father. Draco sat on his father's right, which put Hermione directly in Lucius Malfoy's line of vision. But she didn't dare look up at him, fearful that she would nonverbally hex him by accident.

As soon as everyone was settled the food appeared and quiet conversation began. Draco reached over and grabbed Hermione's left hand pulling it into his lap. She looked up sharply from her plate, watching him close his eyes as he threaded his fingers through hers. She squeezed back in reassurance and offered him an encouraging smile when he looked at her. He didn't let go of her hand until the last of the meal faded from the table and Narcissa stood, inviting everyone into the front parlor for tea and dessert.

"I think we can skip cake." Astoria whispered to Hermione, nodding at Draco. "Let's go outside for a walk instead."

"I think that would be wise." Hermione agreed.

"We'll pass." Astoria announced looking to her mother and Narcissa. "Would it be all right if we walked around outside?"

"Please, go enjoy the garden, it's just beginning to bloom." Narcissa excused them.

"I'll come along, too." Theodore added as he stood. He looked across the table at Astoria's sister. "Daphne?"

"Yes, I'll join you."

"I'm staying inside." Hermione heard Pansy mutter to her mother as they both stood.

Mrs. Parkinson glanced at her daughter and then across to Draco. "Are you sure that's wise, dear? This would be an excellent opportunity for you and Draco to talk. I know it's been some time."

"I would, except that would mean I would have to share the air outside with the mudblood."

Mrs. Parkinson opened her mouth to respond, except that Draco had stood up from the table so quickly he knocked his chair over, causing all heads to turn. Hermione saw then that he had pulled his wand out and was pointing it at Pansy.

"Draco," Lucius hissed. "Put that away. You will not treat our guests in such a manner."

"I'll put it away after she apologizes." Draco spoke through gritted teeth.

"Apologize for what? Speaking the truth? And since when does the word bother _you_ , Draco?" Pansy asked, crossing her arms. "You used to fling it around school without a care. Or have you gone soft?"

"Draco is not feeling well just now. He has forgotten himself." Lucius attempted, throwing his son a sneer.

"I feel just fine, father." Draco retorted, lowering his wand. "In fact, I've never felt better. Perhaps it is you that is not right in the head just now?"

"You dare to speak to me this way in front of our guests?" Lucius spoke, his tone edged with intention.

"Only since you deem it allowable for your guests to be insulted so openly."

Lucius did not have a response. He stared at his son, waiting for him to back down first. But after a minute, Lucius smiled serenely at Draco. Narcissa watched the two, knowing the meaning of her husband's expression. He would wait until later to say what he truly wanted to Draco.

Lucius turned back to the ten people still standing around the table. "Apologies, everyone. Please, let's go down into the parlor."

Draco turned sharply and walked from the room, wand still in his right hand. Hermione sought out Narcissa and saw the older witch nod at her. Lucius observed the exchange and watched the muggle-born follow her son. He looked back to his wife who had him fixed with a glare. She quickly turned her attention to the Greengrasses as she began to leave with them, not looking back over her shoulder.

Hermione found Draco in the kitchen, rooting through a cabinet. He pulled down a glass and a bottle of familiar dark amber liquid.

"Do you really think that's wise?" Hermione asked, walking over to him.

"I don't really give a damn what is wise right now." Draco retorted, uncorking the bottle and filling the glass halfway. His hand was shaking enough that some of the whiskey splashed onto the counter. "Shit." Draco cursed and siphoned up the mess with his wand.

Hermione crossed the remaining space between them and stood at the counter watching Draco gulp down the firewhiskey until the glass was empty. He set it down and reached for the bottle. But Hermione drew it back. "Let me." She offered.

Draco stood there as she poured for him, eyes shut and breathing heavy as he tried to calm himself. He had been so close to cursing Pansy just before. The nonverbal spell had been right at the front of his mind. Only the cold, uncaring voice of his father had sobered him enough to clear his thoughts and make him forget for a moment.

Hermione pushed the glass, only a third full, toward him and Draco tossed it back in one swallow. "Just a little more." He asked, setting the glass down again.

"Maybe in a bit." Hermione corked the bottle and set it down. "Try to talk first."

Draco snorted. "Talking is overrated."

"Coming from the person who told me that every time you talk something out you feel better afterward."

"The only thing that would make me feel better right now is hexing my father into the next century."

"Draco, I know you don't mean that. You love your father, despite all of this bitterness between you."

Draco eyed the bottle of whiskey for a long moment. His hand twitched, but he didn't reach for it. He wasn't about to start the same habit his father had of running to alcohol every time something came along that was too hard for him to deal with.

No, he needed the drink a few minutes ago, just to settle his nerves. He turned to Hermione, taking in her dress. He had barely noticed it earlier, too focused on making it through the evening without incident. _That didn't happen, now did it?_ Draco thought cynically.

Hermione had indeed brought something pretty with her, and he wondered when she had purchased it, or if she had had the dress all along. It was a short, dark grey, blouse style dress with lacey cap sleeves, and a row of five tiny buttons down the bodice. It was cut to the curves of her body and ended just above the knee. She wore matching heels that looked suspiciously like the ones she had worn at Christmas, only a different color now.

"You look beautiful." Draco whispered.

Hermione scoffed, blushing prettily. "That's not what I meant when I said try to talk."

"I don't want to talk about my father and how much I hate him right now. I would rather think about something that makes me happy. Or rather, someone." He reached out for her hand, their fingers barely touching.

Hermione let him take her hand and fold their fingers together. He pulled her toward him, wrapping his other hand around her back. Draco reached up to brush her hair back from her shoulder then let his hand glide down her arm. He stared into her eyes for the longest minute before leaning down to press his lips against hers. Both of his hands immediately went to her back. He felt Hermione's on his waist underneath his suit jacket, squeezing gently.

She responded to him the same she had the last time they kissed. Eagerly, but not frantically. They kissed deep and slow, taking the time to taste and caress. Draco moved his hands after a minute or so to cup her face, thumbs stroking across her cheekbones. She was wonderful to hold this close, to kiss and touch without restraint. There was nothing to stop them moving forward. And he desperately wanted to move forward with her. But not just in the capacity of an arrangement anymore.

No.

Draco was selfish.

And he wanted all of her.

~S~

Pansy went looking for Draco after dinner, hoping that he would have eluded that mudblood Granger. What _she_ was even doing here was beyond Pansy. When her mother informed her they had been invited to Easter dinner at the Malfoys, she immediately began plotting ways to get Draco alone for a few minutes to talk. She had seen him at Christmas, with some brunette beauty on his arm, but then he had disappeared. Probably with the same girl. At first, Pansy thought it was Astoria Greengrass, but then she had later found out from Daphne that Astoria had been too sick at Christmas to attend the ball.

 _Well, whomever she was, that didn't last too long since she's not here tonight_ , Pansy thought as she walked the halls of the manor in search of Draco.

But Pansy wasn't concerned. Draco was unattached as far as she knew, and she was going to do her damnedest to sway him back in her direction. After the scene with his father she watched Draco leave the dining room, Granger right on his tail. Pansy waited long enough to be polite, and then excused herself. She knew the manor well enough, and all the rooms that Draco favored.

After the first two turned up empty, she decided to check the kitchen. When they were in their first years at Hogwarts, every holiday they returned home Draco made it a habit to sneak into the kitchen at night for biscuits or crisps. As they got older snacks turned into firewhiskey. And after what she had just witnessed in the dining room, Pansy was sure Draco was longing for a drink.

She just wasn't anticipating finding him wrapped up in the arms of some other witch. And not just any witch, but the mudblood herself. Even more shocking was that he was holding on to her in such a desperate way, kissing her as though it was the only catharsis available. Pansy stood transfixed in the doorway watching the two. When they finally broke apart, Draco touched his forehead to the muggle-born's, smiling at her. She smiled back, laughing quietly.

She was about to turn away when she heard Draco speak quietly. She didn't catch most of it, but she did hear the word 'Christmas'.

Was Granger the brunette that had been on Draco's arm at the ball? _Impossible_ , Pansy thought. _Not a chance it was her. That girl had walked with poise and grace comparable to Draco's mother. And a pure-blood only learns that from birth._ Because Draco wouldn't be with a girl who was less than that. But the longer Pansy stood there watching Draco and Granger, the more things began to click into place. She had not returned to Hogwarts this year, but that didn't mean she was out of the loop with what was going on.

And _a lot_ had been going on. Specifically, between the two individuals before her.

Pansy watched as Draco leaned down, obviously about to kiss Granger. She couldn't bear to see the mudblood touch him again.

"Draco, there you are." Pansy announced herself as though she had just walked into the kitchen and had not been standing there for the last five minutes.

Draco pulled back from Hermione as she stepped back from him. There were inches between them, but they were no longer as close as they had been a moment ago. Draco turned to face Pansy, annoyed with the interruption.

"Pansy. Enjoying the evening so far?"

"A bit. And yourself?"

Draco glanced at Hermione. She was staring across the kitchen at his fellow Slytherin with barely disguised contempt. It made him smirk. Pansy had always been very good at making instant enemies.

"We _were_. Until about a moment ago."

"So, it's true then, what I've heard? You're dating this mudblood?"

Draco whipped his wand back out so fast he nearly tipped over the bottle of whiskey. Hermione reached out immediately and laid her hand on his wrist. "Don't, she's not worth it."

"I'm tired of that word." Draco spat, shaking her hand off.

Hermione was touched that he found it necessary to stand up for her every time someone insulted her this way. It clearly bothered him to hear the word now. In fact, she had not heard him say it once since September. His view truly had changed.

"Apologize." Draco demanded, still pointing his wand at Pansy.

"Now, Draco, really. Is there need for this?" Pansy asked, crossing her arms and adopting a bored stance.

" _Apologize!_ "

"I will not apologize to _her_." Pansy pointed at Hermione. "She is wrong, Draco. She doesn't belong here. And she certainly doesn't belong with you."

Hermione stepped up and took Draco's left hand. "I'm not leaving." She stated firmly.

"Nor do I want her to." Draco affirmed, clutching Hermione's hand back. "But you, Pansy, you can go. Get out."

Pansy was aghast. "Wait until your father hears about this tryst between you two. She'll be gone before the evening is over." Pansy nodded at Granger, then turned and disappeared from the doorway.

"We'll be gone before he can do anything." Draco sneered.

Hermione turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not giving him the chance to throw you out. Come with me." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her from the kitchen. Not knowing if his mother and father would be in the same room, Draco took the chance of going straight to the front parlor. Luck was on his side when he saw that only the women had gathered in the room. "Wait for me out here. If my father shows up, don't leave. Please." Draco squeezed her hand and then walked into the parlor.

Hermione waited in the hallway as he requested, walking a short pace. She noticed the eyes on some of the portraits following her, whispering as she passed back and forth underneath them. She was only able to hear snippets of what was being said, but she got the feeling none of it was good.

Draco walked back out exactly one minute later followed by his mother. "Come with me." Narcissa requested in a rushed voice. She led the two upstairs by way of a hidden staircase. "Are your trunks packed?"

"Yes." Draco answered.

"Collect them, Draco, and meet me in my sitting room." Narcissa told him as they reached the third floor. Draco broke off to walk down the hall. Hermione followed Narcissa into the same room they had had tea in just last week. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. " _Severus_?" She whispered, crouching down close to the green flames. "Severus, are you there?"

Hermione watched as a moment later Snape's face appeared in the flames. "Narcissa, what's wrong?"

"I need to send Draco and Miss Granger through to your office tonight, in the next few minutes."

"Has something happened?"

"I will explain in a bit, but first, may I send them?"

"Yes, yes." Snape said impatiently. "Send them on." And then he disappeared.

Narcissa stood up and turned to the witch beside her. "You've travelled by Floo before?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not had the chance yet."

"It's not bad, just strange." Draco cut in as he arrived, levitating two trunks in front of him. "I can go first."

Hermione nodded. She took hold of her trunk handle, watching as Draco took a small amount of Floo powder and tossed it into the flames. Draco walked into them with his trunk tight at his side and called out Snape's office at Hogwarts. The flames erupted around him, and then he was gone.

"Just make sure you speak very clearly and wait until you see either Draco or Severus before stopping." Narcissa instructed as she offered Hermione the crystal bowl. Hermione took the same small amount of glittery power and tossed it into the flames.

She stepped in holding her trunk tightly in front of her and called out Snape's office as Draco had done. Then she was spinning, watching different grates pass before her. She had to fight to keep her eyes open, and her arms locked straight as she spun. The moment she saw Draco she stepped forward, and then she was walking from the fireplace in to Snape's office.

Draco grabbed her hand as she walked over the grate, taking hold of her trunk with the other. As soon as she was clear from the fireplace, Snape stuck his head in. Hermione heard him telling Narcissa on the other side that both she and Draco had arrived safely. He pulled his head out and turned to them.

"Go on to your dorm. I will alert the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall of your early arrival. I must speak with your mother now, privately." Snape said this last bit to Draco.

"Thank you, sir." Draco offered, before grabbing Hermione's hand once more. She thanked Snape as well and followed Draco out into the dungeon's corridor.

They walked in silence to the third floor, the only sound being that of their trunks as they dragged along on the stone floor. Draco unlocked the dormitory and led the way in. He left his trunk standing upright by the door then crossed the room to the fireplace pulled out his wand and lit it.

Hermione watched him as he shrugged out his black suit jacket and tossed it over the arm of the couch. He reached up and loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his dress shirt, then bowed his head pinching the bridge of his nose between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand.

Hermione left her trunk by the door as well and began to walk over to him. "Draco?" She asked his name quietly, not sure of his emotional state now.

She expected him to look up at her, at the very least, and tell her he didn't want to talk right now. That it could wait until morning. She certainly wasn't expecting him to turn and meet her where she had stopped beside the couch, take her face in his hands and kiss her like he had been not so long ago in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione let out a small noise in protest, but she didn't shy away from the kiss. She held his waist as she had before, clutching at the material of his shirt. She loved the feel of his body beneath her hands, and he obviously loved the way she squeezed him. It brought a thought to the front of her mind. Something she had not considered for some time. She was unattached now, and as painful as her breakup with Ron had been, she knew she shouldn't be afraid of moving on. Especially if it was what she truly wanted.

Draco pulled back first, sucking in air. Hermione waited until he opened his eyes and looked at her. She reached up and brushed his bangs from his forehead. "Can I ask you something, Draco?"

"Anything."

"This may seem a bit forward, and perhaps a little soon considering my recent breakup, but I wanted to know. After everything that has happened in the last week, and everything else we have been through together this year…Is your offer still open?"

Draco gazed at her. Surely he had heard her wrong. Was she asking to go forward with what they had discussed at Christmas, and before that in November?"

"So long as you believe that you are ready, then so am I."

"I'm ready, Draco. I want to take this leap and I don't care where I fall. We both need this right now."

Draco regarded her statement with concern. He searched her eyes for any uncertainty, finding none. There was only resolve, and sadness. "What if someone wanted to catch you because they don't want to see you hit the ground?"

"What do you mean?"

Draco looked down for a moment as his mind said the words, but his lips remained sealed. "Hermione, I am more than willing to do whatever you want. But an "arrangement" would no longer be enough for me. I want all of you, and for myself. I want _to be_ with you."

"I want to be with you, too, Draco." Hermione admitted in a whispered voice.

Draco leaned down and kissed her again, as deep and passionate as he had been all evening. This time when he pulled back his eyes remained closed and he appeared to be battling with something inside his head.

"I'm falling in love with you, Hermione. And I think I've been falling for a long time. I'm willing to take the plunge beside you. If you'll let me." Draco opened his eyes, taking in her expression. Hermione gazed up at him with wide eyes. Then she smiled and leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, holding nothing back. She curled her fingers into his hair as Draco pulled her in as close as he could. Hermione parted from him only when air was necessary, still smiling.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too, Draco."

 **Notes: Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Note: Brief mention of Draco's self-harm from Chapter 10, but no details**

 **Chapter 12**

Draco rolled over in his bed with a groan as his body broke free from sleep. He had managed to calm his mind enough to prevent negative emotions from taking over before laying down last night. Instead, he focused on the positive ones that came about after Hermione admitted to loving him back. Technically, she had told him that she was falling for him as well, after he said it first. But that was enough. It was all he needed to hear right now.

While he would love to revisit his memories from last night some more, he still felt exhausted. Draco tried to quiet his mind so he could fall back asleep, but a shifting beside him made him open his eyes. Hermione lay on her side facing him, still asleep. Her side moved up and down in a slow, two-count pattern as Draco watched her. She had one arm folded under her pillow and the other lay between them on the mattress.

He reached out to take it, running his thumb over the back of her palm. Hermione sniffed in her sleep and let out a quiet groan that went straight through him to his cock, making him hard in a second. Draco closed his eyes and bit his lip, willing his blood to flow north again.

A light touch on his cheek made his eyes snap back open. Hermione gazed at him across the few inches of space between them. He realized it was her hand that was touching him, fingers now moving back through his hair.

"Everything ok? You looked…upset."

 _Definitely not upset_ , Draco thought. "Just thinking." He responded and shut his eyes again as her nails lightly scraped over his scalp. "That feels nice."

"Your hair is ridiculously soft. Please don't tell me its natural."

"All right, I won't."

Hermione grunted, turning to her back. "So unfair." She half-muttered, half-whined.

Draco couldn't help but smile at her frustration. She'd attempted some of the charms that his mother had shown her to make her hair more manageable, but it had been some time and she'd been dealing with her usual frizzy mass of late. He propped himself up on his elbow and reached out to twist a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Yours is soft, too, Granger. Just more voluminous."

"Way to make me feel better about it." Hermione sighed, rolling back to face him. She took Draco's hand and laced their fingers together.

Draco pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the backs of her knuckles. "I've only slept beside you three times, but I know I've never had a more restful night then when you're next to me."

Hermione felt her heart clench for him, and something like a stone settled in the pit of her stomach. It was wonderful and awful at the same time to hear. She didn't want to imagine the number of sleepless nights he'd had.

"I'm so sorry, Draco."

"It's not your fault that my father is cruel and abusive."

"No, but that doesn't diminish how it makes me feel." She wondered if his childhood had been just as unforgiving.

Hermione remembered the way Lucius Malfoy had knocked Draco on the shoulder with his walking stick the summer before second year. Had that been a daily occurrence growing up? She certainly hoped not. It would break her heart even more to know that Lucius had been physically abusive as well as verbally. Though she couldn't imagine Narcissa standing for any kind of cruelty toward her son. But how much influence did she truly have over Lucius when it came to Draco?

As patriarch, Draco's rearing would have been under his purview and Narcissa would have had little to no say in how Lucius wanted to raise their son. Now that Draco was of age, he no longer had to do as his father commanded, at least not when he wasn't under Lucius's roof. Thus, Hermione could not imagine Draco wanting to return to Wiltshire any time soon. This may present a conundrum come June when school was over.

Her mind went back to something Draco had said months ago in the library. He intended to continue his education after Hogwarts in search of apprenticeships. In that was the opportunity for him to get away from his father for an extended amount of time and properly establish himself again without the negative influence he would be sure to have whilst continuing to live at Malfoy Manor.

"I deserved it. I was a horrible little shit as a kid." Draco commented, pulling her attention back to the conversation they were having.

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "Draco, don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. I was a terrible person when I was younger."

"That doesn't mean you deserve to be abused by your parent."

Draco let out a breath. "My life growing up was not as charmed as many have assumed just because I come from a pureblood family. I can't speak for all of them. Actually, I can't even speak for the ones I grew up with. But we were basically brought up the same. I don't want to say that we lived in loveless households, our parents do love us. Well, at least _my_ mother loves me. I'm sure my father believes I've disgraced the name of Malfoy and probably despises me now. But he can't disown me. He needs an heir to the name. My father is obsessed with status and getting back to where he believes our family belongs."

"Which means I have no place." Hermione stated with a very subdued tone.

Draco grabbed her hand. " _Yes,_ you do. At my side. You don't understand. The pureblood families left will be gone in the next few decades if we don't marry outside of each other. I could care less about my bloodline. Despite being raised to believe that blood purity is everything." Draco added when he saw the skeptical look on Hermione's face.

She softened her features and let out a breath as she nodded. "I can see that happening with your mother now. Although, she still doesn't entirely approve of me, does she?"

"She's trying. In the end all she wants is for me to be happy. I know she's struggling with the idea of potentially half-blood grandchildren, but perhaps someday she'll overcome that. I have faith in my mother to find her way."

Hermione felt her eyebrows shoot up at the mention of children. She felt it a little presumptuous on Narcissa's part. But it did make sense. If Draco was making his choices now for the rest of his life then he certainly saw them marrying someday. Hermione couldn't think that far ahead. She decided to just let it go for now. One day at a time.

She let go of Draco's hand and reached out to touch his jaw. "I'm so sorry for what you've had to endure, Draco. You deserve better."

Draco placed his hand over hers but didn't smile. He just gazed at her. At this impossible muggle-born Gryffindor. Here she was lying beside him, telling him he deserved a better life after having been exposed to years of abuse herself. But she didn't utter a single word about it. The past didn't matter, it was this moment that counted most to her.

Draco tried to think of something to say, but words failed him. Instead he leaned in kissing her fiercely. He let his actions speak for him. Hermione pressed herself against his body close enough that he could pull her knee up to his hip, opening her up for him to push against her and get a little friction to relieve the stiffness in his pants. Draco couldn't help the moan that escaped him and rocked into her again. He rolled to his back taking Hermione with him. Her knees parted on either side of his waist as she settled across his lap, bent forward over him as their kiss continued.

This was the most frenzied they had been since their first snog on the couch. Hermione seemed much less timid as his hands ran up and down her sides, rubbing through the cotton shirt she had worn to sleep in. She responded to each touch of his lips against hers with a desperation he had only felt himself, but never from her.

Draco moved his mouth to her neck to see what kind of reaction she would have. He nipped lightly at the skin below her right ear, then gently ran his tongue over it before sucking on her pulse.

"Draco," Hermione half-sighed, half-whined his name. The sound sent another wave of heat through him straight to his groin. He flexed his hips upward, rubbing his erection into her thigh.

"Merlin, I love that." He swore under his breath before sucking on her neck again.

"What?" Hermione breathed.

"Hearing you say my name like that."

"I'll say it any way you want." She pulled back to gaze down at him. Her fingers gently swept his bangs off his forehead. "Just don't stop." She leaned down to close the space between their mouths, feeling Draco's lips smiling against hers.

~S~

Narcissa sat in a wingback chair before Lucius's desk in his study with her back straight, left ankle tucked behind her right and hands folded in her lap. The proper posture for a lady of good breeding. The exact posture she used every time she had a serious discussion with her husband. Currently, he was pacing behind his desk ranting and shouting about their son and how he'd been caught cozying up to Hermione Granger in the kitchen. Of course, Lucius didn't call her by her given name, but Narcissa had begun refraining from using the word mentally, (she never uttered the word aloud because she had been raised to never use such language openly) the moment she realized Draco was in love with the muggle-born witch.

He didn't even use it anymore. In fact, it had been over a year since she last heard the hateful word pass her son's lips. It was another example of the young man he was still developing into and the choices he was making for his life. Narcissa was proud of Draco for being able to see that the life his father led, while comfortable at times, was not always so. And thus, he was choosing to carve out a life of his own and live it just for him. However, if things continued down their current path, he would be living it for Miss Granger as well.

"You realize, Narcissa," Lucius continued, "that if we allow our son to carry on with that mudblood what it would mean for this family?"

 _Survival, tolerance, maybe even a happier home_ , Narcissa mused to herself. But she dare not speak her thoughts aloud. Not yet at least.

"I do, Lucius. But shouldn't our son's happiness matter more than status?"

"Draco would be perfectly happy with any pureblood witch. Miss Parkinson, for example. I do believe they were rather taken with each other some years ago. Surely, that flame can be rekindled."

"Miss Pansy Parkinson is the last girl I would like to have as a daughter-in-law. She is no match for Draco. She has no sense of propriety or decorum and would only serve to cause him irritation."

"What of the Greengrass girls? You approve of them, do you not?"

"Astoria and Daphne are both perfectly lovely, but as I found out last night, both are also currently in happy relationships. I would hate to break them from their current partners just for family gain."

"You insufferable woman!" Lucius slammed his hand down on the desk making his ink pot rattle and the quill he had been writing with flutter across the parchment it had been resting on. Narcissa didn't flinch at his outburst.

"Lucius, there is no need to shout. I am sitting right here."

"Have you known about this?" Lucius accused, glaring at his wife. Narcissa did not respond, only turned her head slightly to look to her husband's right. "You have, haven't you? And you've been encouraging it?"

"Do not put words in my mouth, Lucius. If you wish to draw that conclusion, that is on you. But I will neither confirm nor deny my involvement."

Lucius pointed to the door, indicating their son away in Scotland at this moment. "I will not allow Draco to sully this family's bloodline. The purity of the Malfoys goes back centuries. Do you truly wish to tarnish it by allowing our son this folly?"

Narcissa turned back to her husband meeting his cold, gray gaze with her own blue one. "You truly care nothing for our son." She said quietly, her voice edged with sadness and disappointment, "Only for the gain he can bring you. If you do not stop seeing him as a bargaining chip, you are going to lose him. And I know you don't want that, Lucius."

"How did they disappear last night?"

"No idea." Narcissa lied easily, her voice now firm and eyes clear. "Draco is very resourceful. One of the reasons, I'm sure, he was placed in Slytherin."

"Do not lie to me, Narcissa." Lucius threatened, stopping in his slow pace to glare at her.

"Do not accuse me of things of which you have no proof, Lucius."

"So, I'm supposed to accept that Draco has turned his back on this family?"

Narcissa rose to her feet smoothly. "It is not this family that Draco has turned his back on. Only you and your narrow-minded beliefs."

"Do not tell me you support his…attachment to that mudblood?"

"I support anything that makes our son happy, Lucius, and willing to keep him going. Do you not recall just last week and what he tried to do?"

"Of course, I remember. And Draco should remember that the Mark can never be removed or obscured in any way."

Narcissa stated at her husband in shock. "You think he was trying to remove it due to a lack of pride?"

"Draco has shown many instances of cowardice in recent years. I do not care what has caused this change, but enough is enough. He needs to wake up and realize that this family requires his responsibility to it. I do not care what it costs him in happiness, Narcissa. That is a trivial matter compared to what we are up against right now as far as survival."

Narcissa marched around the desk and smacked Lucius as hard as she could. She had never been one for violence, she abhorred it. It was completely out of character for her, but she was not going to stand for her husband having so little care for Draco as a person.

"I hope you are prepared to see this family fall apart, Lucius Malfoy. Draco would be wise never to come back. But you and I both know that is not possible."

Lucius was still reeling from the shock of his wife's assault. He stared at her, holding his cheek where it stung alarmingly.

"Draco is your _son_. He is _not_ a chess piece that you can move around the board from square to square wherever he may suit your needs best. You need to open your eyes and see the damage you have done to him by treating him thus for so many years before it is too late." Narcissa turned to go, but Lucius reached out and grabbed her wrist. Narcissa yanked herself free, turning back to him. "Do _not_ grab me like that again, Lucius, or you will be very sorry." She left him standing by his desk as she turned her back again and walked out slamming the study door behind her.

~S~

Much to Draco's frustration, Hermione brought their moment of passion to a halt before it could go too far. He knew she was right in saying that they shouldn't move too fast, no matter how good it felt or how much they both wanted it. Neither of them was ready emotionally for that. She extricated herself from his bed first and crossed the shared bathroom to her room.

Draco threw himself back down on his bed when he heard the door shut on the other side, arm thrown over his eyes. He didn't care what he was getting himself into, nothing had ever felt so right. After lying there with a stupid grin on his face for Merlin knew how long, he pulled himself up and off his bed to get dressed.

When he came out and noticed Hermione was not in the common room he knocked on her door, waited a moment for an answer, then opened it. She was sitting on the side of her bed with bits of green wrapping paper and a piece of silver ribbon beside her. That was when he noticed Hermione was holding the small, black, velvet box in her hands.

"Finally got around to opening that, did you?" He teased.

She looked up as he walked in. "Draco, this is…I can't…" She muttered, looking back down to the necklace he had picked out for her at Christmas.

"I already told you," He smiled at her, "I don't want to hear that, and I don't want it back. It's a gift." He walked over and sat down beside her taking the box. He indicated with his index finger for her to turn a little, so he could put it on her.

Draco carefully pulled out the teardrop shaped Peridot stone on its fine silver chain and unclasped it. He reached around and latched it into place at the nape of her neck and settled her mass of curls over it. Hermione turned back to him, the stone now nestled just below her clavicle.

"Beautiful." Draco told her, meaning it.

The necklace was simple, made up of only the multifaceted stone and nothing else. Hermione had never struck him as the kind of girl that liked gaudy jewelry. His own mother didn't even wear that much, save for the few pieces she'd had since she was young and the ones she had acquired upon marrying his father. She had her own Malfoy ring that she wore on her right hand just as he and his father did. Draco had a sudden image of slipping a similar insignia ring onto Hermione's hand one day. It made him smile to think of it, should things ever go that far between them.

"It is, thank you."

Draco offered her a sheepish smile and let her cup the side of his face to draw him in for a kiss. They didn't let it get as heated as before, both parting just before it went too far. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Why, are you?"

"A bit." Draco admitted. More than a bit. He was starving.

"I suppose I could go for a bite of toast."

"You can't survive off toast for the rest of your life, Granger." Draco teased as he rose from the bed.

"I've gotten this far, haven't I?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin, witch. What am I going to do with you?"

After a bowl of porridge and coffee Draco felt significantly better and was up for the walk Hermione suggested. They went out into the courtyard and headed for the footbridge, reconstructed after Seamus's explosives blew it apart last May. They discussed how classwork was going to become even more demanding in the coming weeks as their N.E.W.T.s drew ever closer. Hermione was already drawing up study schedules for herself. Draco immediately shut her down when she offered to write one for him as well.

"I can manage just fine on my own, Hermione." He told her before she could go too far with her explanation of color coding.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut, about to protest, but thought better of it. _Pick and choose your battles_ , she told herself. _You can't make everyone a believer in good organization_.

They stopped about halfway across the bridge and leaned on the railing to look out over the gorge below. Draco rubbed at the inside of left forearm and then tugged down the sleeve of his black suit jacket to the very edge of his wrist.

"I feel terrible." Hermione stated, coming to stand beside him. "Like I should have noticed something was going on." Draco looked up and saw that she was staring at his left arm.

He let out a breath and turned back to the landscape, gazing out over the expanse of it and the grounds below them. He turned over in his mind how he wanted to respond. Hermione regarded him with a look of concern. She opened her mouth to tell him he didn't have to say anything, but Draco spoke before she could get out another word.

"It wasn't something I wanted you to notice. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't even want to think about it." Hermione reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. Draco winced at the contact, not expecting it, but he didn't shrug her off. "It's not your burden to bear. And it's not that I don't want you to help me. You _can't_. And I wouldn't want you exposed to this." Draco turned to look at her. Silent tears ran down her face. "Please don't, Hermione." He begged, his voice pained, but not because it irritated him. Because he couldn't bear to see her this sad. Not over him.

"Don't cry." Draco told her, his voice soft now. He brushed away the moisture from her cheeks then cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I don't want you feeling this way over me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Hermione asked. "I care about you, and it breaks my heart to know you're suffering with this pain. I _can_ help you, Draco. You just have to let me."

"You're already helping me, Hermione. By being here."

"There must be more that I can do."

Draco reached down and took her hand. "Don't let go."

~S~

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as he looked over at the Slytherin table.

"What?" Harry asked, turning over his shoulder. Ginny looked as well.

"Now she's sitting with him." Ron grumbled, moving his food around his plate without eating.

Harry watched his friend sitting side by side with Malfoy. She was pouring coffee for them both as Draco pulled a plate of toast toward them. He was talking at the same time to her, gesturing to the parchment and open textbook in front of them.

"So, she's sitting with him. They're going over homework. They do take the same classes, Ron." Ginny pointed out.

Ron watched for a minute. Whatever it was they were discussing, Hermione clearly didn't agree with whatever Malfoy was trying to explain to her. She kept shaking her head and pointing between the textbook and parchment, but Malfoy just indicated the parchment, and whatever was written there.

"They don't seem to be getting along." Ron commented, finally breaking his gaze across the table.

Ginny turned around again for a moment. "Probably Arithmancy."

Harry looked up at his girlfriend in surprise, a bite of fried egg halfway to his mouth. "How do you know?"

"Well, judging from the looks on both their faces, they're going over something that can be interpreted or solved different ways. Hermione wants to do the work the way the textbook teaches it. Draco has probably found an easier method that takes less time. He's trying to make Hermione understand his approach and why she should use it and save herself time. Hermione being Hermione wants to go by the book, even though she knows Draco is not wrong in his work, but she doesn't take shortcuts. That leaves two possible classes. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. And considering I saw the textbook when Hermione took it out a minute ago…" Ginny trailed off, letting the boys finish the analysis themselves.

"So why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Ron asked, his eyes a little glazed.

"And miss the chance to see that look on your face? Surely you jest?" Ginny grinned at her older brother. She did love the chance to tease him and catch up on all the years she had suffered through in her childhood.

Ron went red around his ears and occupied himself with the rest of his breakfast.

"I get your point, Draco." Hermione sighed, "It is an easier way to solve it, but we should practice the way it's presented in class and in the book because that's how we're going to be tested."

Draco threw one hand up, the other occupied with feeding a piece of toast into his mouth. "You are impossible, Granger." He told her through a bite. "It won't matter how we solve the equations on our exam, just that we can, and get the right answer."

"Ugh, whatever. We'll do it your way." Hermione flicked the parchment away, done with this asinine conversation. Her hand went to her neck where it fingered the Peridot necklace Draco had given her.

"I'm glad you like it." He commented, eyeing the stone.

Hermione looked down to where she was playing with the necklace. She had been doing it often in the last few days, not even noticing when she touched it until Draco said something.

"I do like it. Thank you, again."

Despite his mind telling him it was a terrible idea, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Hermione shut her eyes, feeling a smile pull at her lips. A loud clatter at the Gryffindor table made her look up. Ron was storming from the hall, his bag over his shoulder. Harry and Ginny had toppled bowls of cereal in front of them and a river of milk was flowing between their places at the table.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who was also watching Ron walk out, thoroughly confused. "Draco, did you do that on purpose to upset him?"

"No. I didn't even know Weasley was watching. Honestly." Draco insisted as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, I believe you. But I want to ask that you don't do anything to intentionally irritate him."

"As long as he doesn't intentionally irritate me."

"Be the bigger person, Draco."

He smiled at her. _I think that's a given, Granger_. He thought to himself. And it had nothing to do with his or Weasley's level of maturity.

Hermione dropped her head into her hand with a sigh. She knew Ron was not going to like the development between her and Draco, but that was his problem. Not hers. She glanced up to Lavender Brown glaring at her just before she rose from the Gryffindor table to follow Ron out.

"What was her problem?" Draco asked, biting into another piece of toast.

"No idea. I'm going to head to class." Hermione started to rise, but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Don't run because Weasley's attitude sucks. Sit, eat. Talk to me." Draco pushed a cup of coffee toward her along with the jar of marmalade.

Grudgingly, Hermione pulled the knife from the jar and spread a thin layer over a piece of toast before taking a small bite. The marmalade was sweet and delicious, and she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the taste.

"Better?" Draco asked as he watched her.

"Yes, thank you for being the sensible one."

"You're hormonal right now. Mood swings are a given."

Hermione turned to look at him in shock. "How do you know my schedule?"

"We share a dorm, and a bathroom. I've noticed when you keep a small box out for a few days so that the things you need are within reach."

Hermione felt her face flame and she covered it with her hands. "Gods, this is _so_ embarrassing." She groaned from behind them.

"Get over it." Draco told her. "Besides, don't you think it's a good idea that I'm aware. Considering that…"

"We plan on being intimate at some point?" Hermione finished for him.

Draco grinned broadly.

She felt her expression soften. "You really do need to smile more, Draco. It's a very attractive look for you."

Draco scowled, and Hermione burst out laughing.

~S~

The second weekend back from the Easter holiday was the next to last Hogsmeade trip of the year. It was the middle of April, meaning N.E.W.T. exams were only eight weeks away. Seventh years in all four houses were beginning to feel the strain of preparations and making sure classwork got done with enough time left to study.

Draco watched Hermione already beginning to lose it in the week prior and recommended they take the day on Saturday to go into the village and walk around for a bit.

"And do what exactly?" Hermione asked from the bathroom, in the middle of brushing her teeth.

"I don't know. Go to the Three Broomsticks and get some lunch, maybe. Stop by Honeydukes to stock up. I'm getting low on Chocolate Frogs."

"Doesn't your mother send you packages?"

"Not anymore." Draco stopped in the bathroom doorway watching Hermione as she fought with her hair. "She hasn't for a few years now. Will you just use one of the charms my mother showed you?" He burst out, frustrated with the bun she was trying to force her hair into.

Hermione turned over her shoulder with a look that said she was ready to kill him but returned her gaze to the mirror and grabbed her wand off the sink. She swirled it over the back of her hair and it twisted into a fishtail braid that laid itself over her right shoulder.

"Better?" She asked, sticking her wand in the back pocket of her jeans.

"I like it." Draco walked in and touched the end of the braid. He pulled the knot out holding it together and undid a few of the plaits so the end of her hair was loose and flowing then redid the knot to hold the rest of the braid in place. "Now I can run my fingers through it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but accepted the flirt with a smile. "What else do you want to do in Hogsmeade?"

"Go to the bookstore. I know you can't say no to that."

"I do need to stock up a bit on ink and parchment, and a new quill wouldn't hurt either."

Draco had other things he wanted to look for. Specifically, on travels and studying abroad. He had yet to broach the topic with Hermione, but he knew she would be more than open to the idea of the two of them going on this adventure together.

They met up with the other students going down to the village, opting to share a carriage with Harry and Ginny. The former gave Draco a guarded look as he took in the way the blonde held Hermione's hand in his lap. The girls chatted animatedly about potential summer plans ignoring the cold stares between the boys next to them.

"I take it things are ok?" Harry asked Draco, feeling completely awkward about the fact that he was attempting a conversation about his former enemy's relationship status with his best friend.

"As ok as they can be. We haven't cursed each other yet."

"So, this is official between you two?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't think she wants to make it obvious, but I suppose I took care of that the other day at breakfast."

"That was weird to see, I'll admit. But she looks happy." Harry glanced at Hermione for a moment, still completely engaged in her conversation with Ginny. If he was hearing things correctly, Ginny was trying to talk Hermione into going to see the Holyhead Harpies with her a few times once the school year was over. And Hermione seemed to be accepting. Harry felt his eyebrows shoot up and looked back to Malfoy. He seemed surprise as well by the conversation happening beside them.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked in unison, finally noticing the looks they were getting.

"You just agreed to go watch Quidditch, and not in a supportive way. But as an actual, engaged spectator." Draco answered.

"I like the sport just fine. I just don't understand it."

Harry snorted. "Understatement of the century."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, then promptly returned to her conversation with Ginny to make plans.

Harry and Draco exchanged another look and let it go. The two couples parted ways once they arrived in the Village. Harry and Ginny went off to see the satellite shop Fred and George had just opened, while Draco and Hermione walked off in the direction of Honeydukes.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione inquired, looking sideways at Draco as they walked along High Street.

"You can ask me anything you want, Granger."

"Why do you always dress so formerly out of uniform."

Draco glanced down at the black suit he was clothed in and shrugged. "Habit. Mother always made sure I was well-dressed growing up. I just continued it as I got older. It's familiar to me now." He fixed his black necktie and the fall of his jacket. "You don't like it?"

"I _do_ like it. It fits you. Both figuratively and literally."

Truth was, she liked it _too_ much. Tailored clothing suited him, pun intended. More so, she liked the way he looked in it. The black on black made his frame appear long and lean. And he was just so…handsome in it. It was impossible _not_ to look at him.

And it seemed she wasn't the only one transfixed. Several other students milling around in the street and in between shops stopped to stare and whisper behind their hands as she and Draco passed. Draco noticed the wary look on her face and grabbed her hand bringing it up to his lips.

"Just to give them something to really gossip about." He whispered to her.

Hermione blushed deeply but allowed the small public display of affection. She had a moment of bravery, following up Draco's demonstration by leaning in to him and laying her head on his shoulder as they continued up the street, hands still clasped between them.

Draco held the door for her when they reached Honeydukes and followed her through the crowd of third and fourth years to the back where the chocolate was on display. Draco grabbed a bag and began filling it with Chocolate Frogs.

"I guess you weren't kidding." Hermione commented, watching him trying to stuff a few more boxes into the already full bag.

"These have always been my favorite. I will never say no to one should it be offered."

Hermione laughed quietly at his enthusiasm. She opted for a solid bar of chocolate and a small tin of ginger newts for nibbling on during study sessions. They spent the rest of the morning browsing around and not thinking about their upcoming exams. He left her side only once, when they ventured into Tomes and Scrolls. Hermione went straight for the counter to check out quills and parchment bundles while Draco headed down the aisles until he found the subject he was searching for.

"Find anything interesting?" Hermione asked, appearing at the end of the aisle he had ensconced himself in. Draco looked up from the small travel book he had found. Hermione walked over, clutching a small bag with her purchases and glanced at the titles on the shelf in front of him. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm thinking about going abroad for a few years after Hogwarts."

Hermione grinned at him. "I think that would be really good for you, Draco."

"I think it would be good for you, too. Get out of England for a while, see different places. Do you know what it is you want to do?"

"I'm still very interested in Creature Rights. I think studying how certain species are treated within different cultures would help me to get a better grasp on how exactly I want to try and better our own laws governing Centaurs, Werewolves, House Elves and other species that we treat as having "near-human" intelligence."

Draco didn't know how to answer that, never having put much thought into the subject himself. He simply nodded in understanding of what she was saying, even if he didn't completely comprehend it himself.

"We can start some research on this if you want. See what kind of apprenticeships are available. What were you thinking of studying?" Hermione asked, watching Draco place the book back on the shelf.

"Ancient Runes and Potions. I was considering asking if Professor Snape knows of any practitioners that would be willing to take me on."

"I'm sure he does. Either by correspondence or personal association. What about Professor Babbling? I'm sure she has some contacts she can reach out, too, as well for you." _I wonder why he wants to study Ancient Runes?_

Draco shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

They returned to the castle after their last stop since it was starting to rain lightly. It was still early in the afternoon and they managed a covered carriage to themselves. Draco wasted no time taking the afforded privacy to steal a few heated kisses before arriving at the castle gates. Hermione was still panting when he pulled back the last time and hopped down from the carriage first to help her.

"Want to continue this upstairs?" He asked as they walked up the stone steps. Hermione was still in a little bit of a haze from his kissing in the carriage, but she comprehended enough to respond in the affirmative. Draco squeezed her hand, flashing her a grin.

As the door to their dorm closed behind them, Hermione dropped her purchases and beaded bag into the armchair, Draco following with their goodies from Honeydukes. Hermione turned facing out into the common room, her back to him.

Draco leaned forward sweeping Hermione's hair over her shoulder to gain access to her neck. He dipped his head to place kisses below her ear, reaching around her with both hands to undo the buttons of her sweater. Hermione sighed, leaning back into him as he pulled the sweater down her arms. He undid the buttons of the blouse she wore underneath, pulling it open but left it on. He wasn't sure if she was ready or not to be in just her bra from the waist up. Leaving her shirt on would give her the option of having something to cover up with if she felt she needed to.

He pulled the collar away from her neck to give him more room to work. Draco trailed his lips lightly down from her ear to where Hermione's neck met her shoulder and sucked gently. He kept one hand on her hip to steady her, the other slowly moved up her abdomen, drawing circles across the exposed skin of her stomach. Hermione sighed deeply, melting further into him.

"It's ok to enjoy the way it feels." Draco whispered in her hear as he kissed a trail from her neck across her shoulder and back again. "It's ok to want it. Don't be ashamed because it makes you feel good, Hermione."

Draco moved his hand up her torso and palmed her breast through her bra. He sucked on her pulse as he pinched her nipple through the material. Hermione threw her head back against his shoulder letting out a broken moan.

"Don't be quiet. I want to hear you. I want to know how this makes you feel." He nipped her neck then ran his tongue over the same spot, squeezing her breast roughly.

"Gods!" She hissed, and her hip shifted under Draco's hand.

 _Needing a little friction are you, Granger?_ Draco stepped forward closing the space between them and pushed his erection into her backside. At the same time, he sucked on her pulse once more and pinched her other nipple.

"Draco!"

He smiled triumphantly and pulled away from her neck to switch to the other side, grinding his aching dick into her. He gasped when Hermione pushed back into him. He wasn't expecting that. The witch truly was desperate.

"You like that don't you, Granger? You feel how hard I am? You know it's you I'm reacting to. _You_ are making me this hard."

"Oh Gods…" Hermione felt her hips push back again into Draco. She couldn't help it. It _did_ feel good. And Sweet Circe did she love it. She even loved the way Draco talked to her.

Ron had never been one for dirty talk when they were snogging or touching. He barreled forward without thinking, his hands everywhere at once. Draco was slow, focusing on one spot before moving on to the next. He made sure the echo of his touch or kiss remained before attacking her skin elsewhere. Combined with his haughty voice in her ear, whispering those words to her, there was no helping the reaction she had to him.

Hermione never thought she would enjoy Draco's voice in her ear like this. She had hated the drawling, bored sound of it growing up. Every time she caught so much as a whisper it set her nerves on edge, ready to strike out. Now, she didn't know what she would do if he _stopped_ talking.

"Please, Draco." The words left her mouth as a whine.

"Please what, Granger?"

She whined again. As crazy as he made her feel, as much as she craved it, Hermione couldn't bring herself to admit that she wanted more. She didn't want Draco to think that he had this much power over her.

 _Bugger that!_ Her mind shouted at her. _He told you it was ok to want it. And you do, don't deny it. Don't think about Ron, he's not the one touching you right now. It's Draco. And bugger that to hell, too! You already know from the first time he snogged you that you like the way he makes you feel. You like the way he touches you. You're not seeing Ron anymore and you shouldn't feel guilty about this. Just go for it. Let Draco do this. Stop thinking and tell him what you want!_

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Draco exactly what she wanted, but she never got the chance. He turned her, settling his hands on her hips as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. His kiss was deep, his tongue twirling around hers as he tasted the inside of her mouth. But he was still slow. His hands rubbed up and down her sides in unbroken strokes.

Hermione grabbed his waist pressing their bodies close together. It reminded her of their first snog on the couch all those months ago. She couldn't get close enough to him then, just as she couldn't get close enough to him now.

"Tell me, Hermione. What do you need?" Draco asked when he finally pulled back from her. He could feel the desperation coming off her in waves. She was eager and clearly needed something. _If only Aunt Bella had taught me Legilimency as well as Occlumency_ , Draco thought with remorse.

"Just…more. Please."

Draco smiled. He had turned know-it-all Hermione Granger into an incoherent mess, barely able to string a sentence together. He felt a swell in his ego as well as in his pants. He could deal with a big head on his shoulders, but the trousers needed to go.

"Undress me."

Hermione seemed to snap out of a stupor. She looked up at him from under heavily lidded eyes.

"What?"

"Undress me. And I'll give you more."

"O-Ok." Hermione stepped back a little and reached up to undo his tie and then began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Her hands shook a little as she forced each button back through its tiny hole. Draco managed to toe his shoes off and took a moment to stoop and remove his socks as well.

"Did you never take Weasley's clothes off?"

Hermione shook her head "No, he was usually in such a rush that he did it himself. We touched over or under clothes mostly."

"How boring." Draco drawled at her. Hermione snapped her eyes up at him giving him an annoyed look.

"We did get undressed one time…" She stated, suddenly looking uneasy, and pulled her blouse closed around her chest.

Draco gave her a confused look and reached out to pull her hands down, but Hermione stepped back from him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think you're going to want to keep going once you see."

Now Draco was even more confused. He knew she had scars. He had already seen the one on her neck from his Aunt's knife, and the one on her left arm that echoed his own. Was there another? Judging from the look on her face a moment before when she mentioned the one time she let Weasley undress her, he had a feeling the ginger idiot had either said or done something upon seeing whatever it was on Granger's torso. Since she was keeping such a tight hold on her blouse right now, that was where whatever it was must be. And the only thing he could think of was a scar. Merlin knew he had plenty of his own.

He honestly didn't care about her relationship with the Weasel, and if given the opportunity he would poke fun at the redhead. _He_ was the fool. Draco considered himself insanely lucky for the wizard's idiocy. Weasley had driven Hermione straight into his arms. Not that he had been waiting for her. She had specifically told Draco she couldn't accept his offer when he first proposed it. It had taken him an enormous amount of effort to get Hermione to admit she wasn't looking for dating advice from him.

She wanted him to show her what boys liked because she thought she was no good doing whatever it was she _was_ doing with Weasley to try and make him happy. But at the time she came to Draco for help she was still involved with the redhead. Not anymore. But right now, that didn't matter. He got to benefit from the ginger's failure to appreciate what Hermione had to offer.

It seemed, though, that Weasley had screwed up in more than one way. He had made Hermione feel uncomfortable, ashamed even, of whatever it was she was hiding.

Draco took his hands down and stepped back from Hermione. "Whatever it is, Hermione, I promise you it won't bother me."

"I don't think so."

Draco began unbuttoning his shirt where she had left off. He shrugged out of it and tossed it to the side. He watched Hermione rake her eyes over his chest taking in the numerous scars. They were slightly paler than his own skin tone, and if he wasn't trying to make Hermione notice them he doubted she ever would have.

Hermione stared transfixed at the jagged marks that crisscrossed Draco's chest. She knew he had taken punishments from Voldemort, he had told her so. But she didn't know the extent of the damage from those punishments.

"How?" She whispered.

"The Cruciatus Curse. Repeatedly."

So, he too, knew that pain. She felt an overwhelming surge of sympathy for Draco that she had never experienced before. She held her blouse closed with one hand and stepped closer to him, reaching her other hand out. She laid it against his chest and ran her fingers over the slightly raised skin of his scars.

Draco had not let anyone touch him in a long time. At least not skin to skin. Not since the end of the war. His muscles momentarily tensed up as Hermione's fingers moved from scar to scar, the memory of the pain coming back to him everywhere she touched. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose until his mind calmed.

He felt her hand retreat and opened his eyes. Hermione was removing her blouse, leaving her upper body clad in just her bra. His eyes moved down from hers to her neck, and further down. He finally took in the scar that started on her right side and sliced upward across her chest, ending just above her heart.

He reached out tentatively, asking with his eyes, _May I?_ Hermione didn't say anything. She took his hand in both of hers and laid it between her breasts. He could feel the raised, puckered skin of the scar beneath his palm. But it didn't bother him. He drew one finger down the line of it from the left side to the right. Hermione tensed underneath him and breathed through her nose very quickly.

"I'm sorry." Draco apologized quietly. He reached down for her hand, but he wasn't looking and grabbed her wrist. Hermione hissed, and he looked down to see if he had hurt her, but he realized that he grabbed her left arm. His eyes fell on the scar there, cut into her skin. He knew then that no one had touched her there, skin to skin, since his Aunt had tortured her.

"I understand." He whispered, letting her arm go. He took Hermione's right hand and laid it palm down over the inside of his left arm.

Hermione dropped her eyes to gaze at the Dark Mark. It appeared exactly as she knew the Mark should. There were no indications that he had ever tried to obscure it by his own hand. Hermione ran her fingers over it, lifting her eyes to watch Draco's face. He had shut his, but instead of an expression of discomfort, there was one of peace across his features. He didn't mind her touching this part of him.

She felt a small smile curl her lips and took both of Draco's hands placing them on her hips. "Keep going." She whispered.

Draco's eyes snapped open. He gazed down at her, amazed with the bravery that she displayed in the face of embarrassment. He bowed his head and kissed her deeply, licking around the inside of her mouth until she was moaning and squirming against him. He felt his dick respond to her noises and soon his erection was once more pressing uncomfortably against the fly of his pants.

He helped her to undo his belt and zipper and push his pants down. "So much better." Draco moaned once he was left in his shorts. Still restricting, but much looser. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pressed it firmly to his crotch. "Feel that?" He rubbed the palm of her hand up and down over the rigid line of his cock. "This is how hard the last few minutes have made me. Just from snogging you. Feels good, doesn't it?"

Hermione trembled. Touching a guy like this was not new for her. This was how she had started with Viktor, how she touched Ron before he grabbed her hand and shoved it down his shorts.

She kept rubbing Draco after he let go of her hand. He felt different from both Ron and Viktor. If she had to compare all three, Draco was Goldilocks. Not too thick, just the right length, and so deliciously hard under her hand. She squeezed the crotch of his shorts and Draco groaned, thrusting into her palm.

"You're going to make me come, Granger. And I'm not ready yet." Hermione stepped back. She wasn't sure what to do now. Draco reached for her hands and placed them on his hips. "Right here is good." He smiled encouragingly at her as he reached for the zip on her pants and pulled it down.

Hermione didn't protest as he pushed the material down her legs, crouching to pull her shoes and socks off before having her step from the pants. Draco stood back up and cupped her face in his hands pulling her toward him to kiss her. Hermione pressed against him wrapping her hands around his back to both hold him and steady herself.

She had never been this exposed before with anyone except the Gryffindor girls she previously shared a dormitory with, but never in front of a boy. It left her feeling a little dizzy and very unsure.

As Draco continued to kiss her, moving his lips slowly against hers, snogging her no less deeply, he moved his hands down her neck to her shoulder, down her arms and finally clasped her waist. He hoped it would calm her, but she trembled even more under his touch. He walked backward toward the couch then turned and pushed Hermione down to a sitting position. He leaned over, still kissing her, and repositioned them so she lay on her back and he was on top.

"Make room for me." Draco whispered, trying to part her legs with his knee. She obliged, hesitantly, but let Draco settle between her thighs and press into her. He wasted no time in snogging her once more, beginning to rock his hips into her. He reached down and drew her knees around his waist, giving him even more room, but it also allowed for him to thrust right into her core, giving Hermione the friction she had been seeking earlier.

"Uhn…" Hermione moaned beneath him as Draco pushed his erection against her, rubbing exactly where she needed it. She had done this before with Ron. He had come quickly, over excited about the fact that she had been so willing to participate. The first time occurred one night back at the beginning of the term in September when things had still been good between them and they snogged constantly. The last time they did it was just after Halloween, but Hermione had not been able to enjoy herself as much, still thinking about what he had said in the library only a week before.

Now, with Draco, was the first time she had been stripped down to her knickers. Besides looking at her scar, it surprised her that Draco had not openly stared at her. She would have expected him to graze his eyes up and down her body and make some lude comment about her breasts. Instead he stepped in and snogged her silly, then pinned her to the couch. Now he was humping her silly.

Hermione held on to Draco's hips as he rocked back and forth above her, supported on his arms. He grunted in her ear with each thrust, hitting just the right spot over her knickers to start the fire building. She bucked underneath him, gasping as she tried to catch her breath with each stab of his body against hers. Her knees framed his waist, squeezing off and on when his erection rubbed her clit just right. Her brain went blank. The only thing she could focus on was Draco.

His breathing, his warm skin, his eyes.

They had turned from silver to stormy grey in the few minutes they had been engaged on the couch. He gazed down at her with an expression of such concentration she momentarily mistook it as anger. But then Draco leaned down without warning and kissed her so deeply she felt it in her toes. The ache between her legs was becoming unbearable. If she didn't get relief from the build soon she knew she would explode.

"Are you close, Granger?" Please tell me you're close." Draco panted in her ear. He slowed his movements temporarily, rolling his hips instead of thrusting them forward.

Hermione threw her head back as his cotton covered erection rubbed her clit in a new way. Her entire body shook, and she whined at him like she had earlier.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco smirked wickedly at her and crushed his mouth to hers, plunging his tongue in. He sped up his movements, driving into her. He was chasing his own orgasm as much as he was trying to trigger hers. He was almost there. His dick swelled in his shorts and felt his balls pull up. Draco parted from Hermione and dipped his head to cover her breast with his mouth and bit her nipple through her bra.

"Shit, Draco!" Hermione cried out as fire sparked between her legs and her hips thrust upward. Draco swore as well and pushed his erection into her sex as he came. She could feel the surge of his climax as it erupted out of him.

Draco gave a few weak thrusts as the last of his orgasm ebbed away and collapsed beside Hermione on the couch, panting roughly in her ear. Hermione lay beside him as though she were paralyzed.

"Fuck," Draco muttered when he caught his breath. "I wasn't expecting that to happen, I swear. But I have to say I am very pleased with your response. I assume you've done that before."

"A few times, with Ron." Hermione admitted. "Never that intense, though."

Drack smirked. _Damn right, Granger. Just you wait. You don't even know the definition of intense yet._

"I need a shower." Draco stated as he started to get up. He helped Hermione sit up, noticing the damp spot on the front of her knickers. He wasn't sure if it was from him, or her own orgasm. Either way, seeing it there made him proud. "Want to take it with me?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Draco shrugged. "I'm ready when you are, Granger."

He got up and offered Hermione his hand, not sure if she could stand on her own since the Gryffindor still looked a little dazed. He watched her gather her clothes and wander towards her door, walking on shaky legs. He said nothing, but it made him grin.

"I'll get in after you." She stated and disappeared behind her door.

After dinner, which they ate at their respective tables, they had patrolling duty from 10 to 11 on separate floors. Draco finished his rounds first, having cut a few corners, literally. Hermione rolled her eyes at him when she saw him leaning up against the wall outside their dorm waiting for her.

"You really shouldn't shirk your responsibilities, Draco." She told him as she unlocked the door and walked in.

"I patrolled. I just didn't check every single dusty alcove." Draco pulled his robes off and tossed them over the coach. "Want to have a drink with me since tomorrow is Sunday?"

Hermione waved her hand over her shoulder at him as she walked into her room, already unfastening her robes. She came back out a few minutes later dressed in her pajamas with her hair in a neat plait over her right shoulder. Draco had changed as well into something looser and more comfortable. He watched Hermione cross the room and plop herself down on the couch. She had barely said a word to him about what happened this afternoon. He didn't want to think she was just brushing it off, but it was where his mind was going.

"Everything ok?" He asked, sitting beside her. He reached for the bottle of firewhiskey and poured out two glasses.

Hermione took hers but didn't drink it. Draco watched her for another minute. She was sitting with her head in one hand, the other holding her glass. Her eyes were fixed across the room, staring at her door but obviously not seeing it.

Suddenly it dawned on him.

Draco reached for her glass, making Hermione look up in surprise. "Stop overthinking it." He told her. "It happened. We both enjoyed it. Don't feel guilty about something that made you feel good."

"How do you…?" She started, but then dropped her eyes. "You're right." She sighed. "I'm having a hard time with…"

"Don't think about Weasley. This is about you and me." Draco set his glass down and inched closer to her. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

"You don't think it's odd that we've been together for only three weeks and already I feel more comfortable with you than I ever did with Ron?" Hermione asked, brushing Draco's hair from his eyes so she could see them more clearly.

"No. I'd say it's about perceptions. But honestly, for you, it's about trust. I won't question you about Weasley, but I do want you to know that I will always try my hardest not to hurt you. I can't guarantee that I never will, because no one is perfect. There are bound to be times where I'll say something in anger or frustration that I don't mean."

"I know. I'm the same way. I won't ever insult you intentionally. But I do have the habit of letting my mouth run away with me."

"Sometimes you know too much for your own good."

"Please don't call me a know-it-all." Hermione laughed.

"But I just promised to be honest with you."

Hermione laughed again and let Draco pull her in for another kiss. This time he pushed her down to the couch, settling himself between her knees. He had learned this afternoon that the cradle of her body around him was far too comforting to pass up on when the opportunity to curl against her presented itself.

She was like home for him now. And he would take refuge whenever he needed it.

 **Notes: Hermione may seem like she is moving fast with Draco in this chapter, but she did do the same things with Ron. Maybe not at the same speed, and that's because Hermione feels more comfortable with Draco than she did with Ron. (At least for this story because it is non-canon).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: Chapter contains a scene of sexual content between two consenting adults**

 **Chapter 13**

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. Most fifth and seventh years made it a point to set up camp in the library and get as much work done as possible, Draco and Hermione included. They shared a table with Harry, Ginny, and Ron, much to Hermione's surprise. He didn't do much except slump in his chair and throw nasty looks at Draco for most of the morning on Sunday. To his credit, Draco acted as though nothing was happening, just continued with his work. Hermione noticed him glancing at Ron from time to time, but never said anything. He was sticking to his promise of not intentionally antagonizing him, even though Ron wasn't really helping. In all honesty, Hermione had been waiting for the other shoe to drop since they sat down.

The atmosphere at the table was extremely tense, but Draco didn't let that keep him from getting work done. There was hardly any talking except for a few whispers between Hermione and Ginny as they went over their Herbology essays together. Draco looked up at one point when he felt Hermione's hand cover his on the table. He set his quill down and drew her hand off the table to rest on top of his thigh where he curled their fingers together. He continued to read on in his Transfiguration text, letting out a soft sigh as Hermione traced the inside of his palm with her index finger.

He chanced a sideways look at her and shared a smile before returning his eyes back to his book to continue with advanced conjuring spells. Hermione let her finger glide along his skin until he curled his hand back around hers and pressed it against his leg, rubbing it back and forth over the material of his pants. Hermione huffed a pretend sigh of annoyance but allowed Draco his moment of indulgence before finally pulling her hand back with a shake of her head.

"I'm off to lunch." Ron announced out of nowhere, making everyone look up from their work.

"All right, we'll be along in a minute." Harry told his friend.

"No rush." Ron muttered darkly, stuffing his untouched books into his bag and pulling it over his shoulder. "See you later."

Both Hermione and Harry watched him go shoulders slumped, and hands stuffed deep in his pockets as he exited the library.

She felt concern for Ron. She still considered him her friend even though they had hardly spoken to each other since their break up a few weeks ago. She had seen him with Lavender plenty in that time but had no idea if they were officially dating or not. Not that the thought bothered her. Ron was well within his rights to see anyone he wanted, she was dating Draco now. She hadn't heard much in the way of gossip, but she also didn't listen out for it either.

She hoped Ron was doing all right. She kept up with Harry and Ginny as much as she could. And always asked them to pass along a 'hello' to Ron whenever they spoke. Today had been the first time since they had come back from Easter break that they all were together.

"Is everything all right with Ron?" Hermione asked Harry across the table.

"As far as I know. He and Lavender are still…you know." Harry started to say, but stopped himself, opting for the more awkward end to his statement.

"I'm glad. He just seems…"

"Irritated." Ginny finished. "He's irritated."

"I won't sit with you all next time, then." Draco cut in, not looking up from the sentence he was copying out of his Transfiguration text into his notebook. Only once he had dotted the period did he lift his eyes to the occupants at the table. "I know it's me."

"It's more than you." Ginny added, dipping her quill into her ink before starting the next paragraph on her parchment.

"Me, too?" Hermione asked.

"More like you two _together_." Ginny emphasized the word flicking her eyes between Hermione and Malfoy.

"Well, we knew that would happen." Draco wasn't surprised by this in the least. And frankly, he could care less.

"You don't have to sound so offhand about it, Malfoy." Harry snapped. "You are dating his ex-girlfriend."

"So?" Hermione asked, "It's not like I was Ron's property."

"That's not what I'm getting at." Harry waved his hand in the air, his tone apologetic. "I mean Ron still thinks…"

"That I'm a no-good, muggle-born-hating Death Eater. I get it." Draco leaned back in his chair. "He doesn't think I can treat Hermione with respect. That I'm only in this to get what I want out of her because that's what we Slytherins do. Use any, and everyone, we can to our advantage for whatever we need and then chuck them like trash when we're done."

"But that's not what Harry thinks, right?" Hermione asked, turning back to her friend.

Harry shrugged but didn't confirm it verbally. "I support the two of you together because it makes you happy, 'Mione. It doesn't mean I like it. I mean, it's still Malfoy. No offense." Harry looked quickly to Draco, who gave him a 'none taken' expression, then looked back to Hermione. "But he does make you smile and that's more important than how I feel."

"Wow, keep saying things like that and I'm going to have to lock you up in my dorm for the rest of the day." Ginny admitted.

Harry promptly shut up and slouched in his seat going very red around his ears.

Hermione looked between her two friends with shock. "When did…I mean, how long have…? I mean, never mind." Hermione whipped both her hands in front of her face trying to dismiss the images that had just come to her mind.

Draco snorted in his seat and sat back up, grabbing his quill, and returned to taking notes. After reading through several pages, without writing anything, he set it down and grabbed Hermione's hand laying it back in his lap. Except this time, he placed her palm higher up on his thigh and held it there.

Ginny was the one to snort this time as Hermione's cheeks turned Gryffindor scarlet.

They all left the library about twenty minutes later, unable to work any longer as too much sniggering was going on and it had become impossible to concentrate. Ginny and Draco proceeded to embarrass their significant others as much as possible without saying anything. Ginny would sneak glances at Harry, as she sucked the end of her quill more and more suggestively as the minutes passed. Harry coughed several times and kept fidgeting in his seat. Draco continued to pull Hermione's hand higher and higher up his thigh until she finally slammed her book shut and announced that she wanted lunch.

Draco didn't quit his playful teasing for the remainder of the day. He enjoyed the rise he got out of Hermione too much to stop. And until she verbally told him to, in a serious way, he wasn't going to. He did tone it down a bit in a class the next day, wanting to pay attention and not miss anything important, but once they were back out in to corridors, he would lean in and whisper things to her that caused Hermione to hide her face behind her books as they walked along.

Whispers started to follow here and there, but neither of them paid this any heed. They were much too distracted with classwork, and each other, to notice. They paused outside Professor's Flitwick's classroom, unable to go in yet as they were still early. Draco took the opportunity to slip his arm around Hermione's waist underneath her robes and kissed her temple very briefly while they were still alone in the corridor.

"Didn't take you much time to cross over did it?"

Hermione looked up to see Ron walking down the corridor with Harry and Ginny on his left. He made the comment in a casual way, but there was no mistaking the venom in his voice.

"Cross over?" Draco asked, feeling an eyebrow raise.

"I'm not talking to you, Malfoy." Ron muttered as he settled against the wall on the other side of the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco withdrew his arm from around Hermione's waist and leaned in to tell her quietly that he was running to the loo and would be right back. Hermione watched him go until he turned the corner before returning her eyes to her Charms text. She was trying to read up just a little more on the work they were going over today for their N.E.W.T. exam.

"You've become quite cozy with Malfoy rather quickly." Ron commented, kicking his foot at the floor. Hermione looked up, catching Ginny rolling her eyes at her brother. She moved her gaze to Ron, who was still looking at his feet. "Really took you no time at all, did it?"

"What are you getting at, Ron?" Hermione asked, closing her book.

"You weren't even that close with me after six months." Ron nodded in the direction Draco had walked off in. "Yet you've only been with him a few weeks and already you're practically crawling into his lap every chance you get."

Hermione ignored this, going back to his comment from just before. "What did you mean by 'cross over'?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest over her book.

"To the dark side." Ron answered, lifting his eyes to hers finally. "To be with him. I'm starting to think that was your plan all along. I saw how chummy you were being with him from the beginning of the school year. You were just waiting for the opportune time to break things off with me before throwing yourself all over him."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "You really think I would do something like that?"

"Ron, I think you should stop." Harry said to his friend. "This got both of you nowhere last time, except in trouble. Do you really want that again?"

"I want to understand what she sees in that bloody Death Eater? What makes him so much better and so much more worth your time, Hermione?" Ron half shouted at her, feeling his anger rise.

"He's not a Death Eater anymore, Ron." Hermione retorted, her tone defensive. "He's changed."

"Oh please, Hermione. How thick are you? People like Malfoy never change. They give you the illusion of having changed, but I'll guarantee you just below the surface he's still the same muggle-born-hating scumbag he always was. Same as his father. How can you even _want_ to be around him?"

"Because…" Hermione swallowed the words before she said them aloud. _Because I love him_ , she thought to herself. She couldn't say it to Ron when she hadn't even said it officially to Draco yet. "Because he _has_ changed, Ron. And you have no idea what he's had to go through to do it."

Ron scoffed. "Oh please, Hermione. I doubt he suffered much."

"Not that it's your business, Weasley, what I suffered, but I will have you know the war wasn't all roses for me." Draco stated as he marched back up the corridor. He could hear Weasley's voice from around the corner, and knew that as soon as he walked away, the ginger had started in with Hermione.

Potter and his girlfriend were standing off to the side, not saying much. But Draco could tell from the looks on their faces that they were ready to step in. Weasley obviously had something he wanted to get off his chest, and sometimes it was better to just let a person explode and get it over with. But Draco wasn't going to stand around and allow the redhead to insult Hermione, even if underneath his anger he didn't mean it.

Draco stopped next to Hermione and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, making her jump at his touch. She pushed Draco's hand away, still staring at Ron. Ron was watching where her hand had come up to her neck to play with the necklace there. A light green stone hung from a very fine silver chain. So, the slimy git was giving her jewelry now. And she was accepting it.

"You know," Ron started again, turning to face Hermione. He dropped his voice a little, noticing out of the corner of his eye that more of their Charms class had filled the corridor as they waited for Professor Flitwick to show up. He just wanted to see the reaction on Hermione's face, not humiliate her. But even as that thought crossed his mind, words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I reckon Rita Skeeter was right about you. Guess I wasn't rich or famous enough for your tastes."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she felt tears sting her eyes. Even Harry and Ginny looked shocked with Ron's statement. Ginny began to march across the corridor, but Draco got to Ron first. His fist landed squarely in the ginger's face, knocking the other pure-blood wizard to the stone floor.

The small group of students around them started chanting for a fight as Ron got shakily to his feet and charged at Draco, catching him in his stomach, sending both boys toppling to the floor. Hermione just barely stepped out of the way as they went flying past her.

"Stop!" She yelled at their twined forms, flaying on the floor as they began muggle fighting, beating the hell out of each other. "Draco, Ron, stop it!" Hermione pulled her wand out intending separate them, but Harry ran forward and pushed her wand down as he nodded up the corridor.

Professors Snape and Flitwick were approaching at a jog. Professor Flitwick pulled out his wand and sent a shower of green sparks into the air with a loud CRACK. Draco and Ron ceased fighting as they both looked up surprise.

"Get up." Snape demanded icily. "Now."

Draco rose to his feet slowly, wincing as he touched his side. His lower lip was split and bleeding, but not as badly as Ron's nose. Blood dripped down over Ron's mouth and chin and onto the front of his robes. A dark bruise was already forming over his left cheekbone and the knuckles on both his hands were bloodied.

"Despicable." Snape seethed. "To the Headmaster's office, both of you." He gave each boy a push back down the corridor, away from the crowd.

"All right, into class." Professor Flitwick squeaked, drawing the attention of his students away from Ron and Draco as they were escorted away.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry muttered to her, pulling on her arm to get her to walk into class.

But Hermione wouldn't move. She watched Draco as he turned the corner. He looked back at her. But Snape gave him another shove. "Walk, Mr. Malfoy." Snape glanced back down the corridor at Miss Granger, scowling at her, and then he was gone.

Hermione grunted in frustration and stomped into class. She could barely pay attention, her thoughts too consumed with the verbal lashing she knew Ron and Draco were receiving from Dumbledore. Her greatest fear was that they would both be expelled, and she knew it was a very real possibility. She was so distracted with this, and what Ron had said to her, that she could not even perform the very simple Cheering Charm they were reviewing from their O.W.L.s.

Neither Draco nor Ron returned by the end of class, and Draco was not in Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon either. As soon as her last class for the day was finished, Hermione raced back to the Heads' dormitory instead of going to dinner. She was beyond relieved to see Draco sitting on his bed through his door when she walked in.

"Not expelled then?" She asked from the doorway.

Draco looked up from the long piece of parchment he was perusing, an essay by the looks of it, or maybe Friday's Arithmancy homework. He put it down with a sigh. "Not yet." He confirmed, sounding both bored and irritated. He shifted to sit up more but winced and hissed, grabbing at his right side.

Hermione rushed into the room and helped him sit up. "Did you go to the hospital wing?"

"No. Came back here after. Stop it's nothing." Draco insisted as she pulled the hem of his shirt out to look underneath.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione admonished when she took in the bruise forming over his ribs. "You should see Madame Pomfrey. Your ribs could be broken."

Draco yanked his shirt back down, wincing again as he did so. "You sound like Snape. He may be on our side, but he has absolutely no mercy."

"Our side?" Hermione questioned.

"You and I together."

She paused, her mind going back to the last fight that had happened and Snape handing Draco something after they left Dumbledore's office. She had wanted to ask him about this weeks ago, and it had slipped her mind until now. But she would inquire about it later. Draco needed to be healed first.

"Come on, we're going up to the hospital wing. Tell me about Snape's lack of mercy when we get there."

Draco groaned, but allowed Hermione to help him to his feet. He hissed again at the pain in his side, trying not to wince this time, but failing.

"Don't be brave about it because of me."

"Pride," Draco muttered as he slipped his shoes on.

They had to walk slow as they traversed the corridors to the fourth floor. Madame Pomfrey was attending another student sitting up in bed with his arm outstretched as she wrapped bandages around a very nasty looking cut.

"About time, Mr. Malfoy. I was expecting you hours ago." She stated impatiently as Draco and Hermione walked in. Draco quirked an eyebrow at the matron. "Well, go on. Pick a bed and disrobe to your waist."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow this time but helped Draco onto the closest bed and sat in the chair next to it as he slipped his tie off without undoing it and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Don't get this wet for twenty-four hours, McCarthy." Madame Pomfrey told the other student. He nodded sullenly and stalked out, muttering under his breath about dinner. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape stated you have an injury to your midsection?"

"His ribs." Hermione clarified, "Right side."

Madame Pomfrey bent down a little and had Draco raise his arm, so she could inspect the bruise. Draco cursed under his breath at the discomfort from the position and the poking and prodding from the matron's fingers as she examined the damage beneath the skin.

"They're fractured." Madame Pomfrey stated as she waved her wand over the wound. "Three of them. Why did you not come up here straight away?"

"Because I don't care." Draco replied in a very dry, serious tone. "Ow!" He cried out as Madame Pomfrey tapped lightly on his right side a few times while holding his arm up out of the way. "Merlin, that hurts." Draco moaned.

"If you had come straight to me sooner the pain would not have escalated so much." She lowered his arm and asked Draco to move it in a few different directions. "Subsided?" She asked as Draco pulled his arm across his chest to stretch it.

"A bit."

"The bruise will be tender for a few days but should heal in a week or so. It's deep and it's going to get darker in the next twenty-four hours, but that's normal. Now, what else?" Madame Pomfrey looked Draco over for more injuries. She healed his lip and the scrapes to the backs of his hands. "Your right hand is sprained. It'll take a few days to heal, but I can wrap it for you." She offered, moving her wand back and forth over Draco's knuckles to reduce the slight swelling that had developed.

"Sure," Draco muttered, shrugging his shirt back on. He buttoned it up and pulled his tie over his head, fixing the knot at the collar. He still winced from the soreness on his right side, even though it wasn't as sharp now, more like a dull throb.

"I'll wrap it." Hermione offered.

Draco glanced at the matron, noticing that Madame Pomfrey looked ready to object, but she handed Hermione the bandages along with a jar of salve to apply to help with the pain. She returned to her office but left the door open to keep an eye on the two teenagers.

"Tell me what happened." Hermione requested as she sat on the bed and took Draco's hand to begin applying the salve.

"Snape walked Weasley and I to Dumbledore's office. Shoved is probably more realistic. Dumbledore wasn't very impressed with us. Said if it happened again I would lose my position as Head Boy and Weasley would be removed from the Gryffindor House team. We both have detention on Saturday, all day."

Hermione looked up from the bandages she was now wrapping around his hand. "That's the last game for Gryffindor before the final. I bet Ron's upset."

"He's furious. Blamed me the entire way back down the staircase."

Hermione shook her head at that. "Prat." She muttered under breath.

Draco reached out with his free hand and tipped her chin up, so she was looking at him. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Hermione looked down for a moment to tie off the end of the bandages over the back of his hand and let it go. "You mean after what Ron said?" She asked. Draco nodded. "Yes. I mean, it hurt. But, yes. I'm ok, Draco."

"You don't have to be brave for me." He told her, offering a small, encouraging smile. "You know I don't think that about you."

"I know. And neither did Harry or Viktor when that horrible Skeeter woman printed that nonsense in fourth year."

"It was rather entertaining, though."

Hermione huffed and pulled back from him. But he saw he corner of her mouth lift as an amused expression began to bloom on her face. He reached back out, slipping his hand around the back of her neck this time and pulled her back toward him.

"How are you faring out here?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she appeared in the ward.

Hermione snapped back from Draco, her mouth only an inch from his. She felt her face flame as she began gathering the supplies up into a neat pile.

"All wrapped." Draco replied, watching Hermione trying to appear as though nothing had been about to happen between them.

"Excellent. You don't have to stay the night, Mr. Malfoy, but I do believe you've both missed dinner. I'll let the elves know to send some food to your dorm."

Draco thanked her and got down from the bed gingerly. Poppy Pomfrey watched the two exit the hospital wing hand in hand. She was pleased to see these two students together in such a beneficial relationship. She was a romantic at heart herself, and it warmed her soul like nothing else to see two young people so in love with each other. But the last thing they needed was the surprise that could accompany the rush of teenage hormones if precautions were not taken. Hence her abrupt interruption just before.

Poppy sighed to herself, watching as Draco and Hermione paused outside the door. He turned to the young witch and pulled her in for a quick kiss before letting go. They continued down the corridor until they were out sight and Poppy could no longer intervene. She returned to her office to finish the paperwork for Mr. Malfoy's visit, feeling encouraged by what she had witnessed between the two young adults. After years of watching their houses at odds with each other it was satisfying to know that the feud could come to rest. At least between them.

~S~

Now that his ribs were healed, Draco walked much easier, even though his side still hurt from the bruise. As he and Hermione made their way down to the third floor, they got caught up in the stream of students leaving the Great Hall from dinner. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws passed them on the grand staircase, their voices a cheerful cacophony around him and Hermione as they moved against the crowd in the opposite direction. He noticed some eyes following their joined hands, others whispered at his lack of robes and untucked shirt and wondered where the Head Boy and Girl had been.

Draco ignored it all, keeping a firm grip on Hermione's hand until they reached a bubble of space and could walk side by side again. He unlocked their dorm door and held it open for Hermione, so she could walk in first. A small table had been set up by the fire with two plates of steaming food in their absence. Draco eyed them ravenously as his stomach rumbled in response to the smell of roasted pork and potatoes.

Hermione picked up both plates and walked over to the couch. "Good idea." Draco agreed as he sat and took the plate she offered him. They ate in silence, both wanting to enjoy the food while it was hot. Once sated, Draco set his empty plate down on the coffee table. He toed his shoes off, then loosened and removed his green and silver tie and undid the first few buttons of his white shirt. "I hate uniforms." He grumbled, setting his feet on the edge of the table.

"You mean you don't like _your_ uniform." Hermione clarified. "But I'll bet you love ours." She indicated her skirt.

"No, not really. I hate those, too."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Because it's still a piece of clothing that needs to be removed at some point, which is time wasted even if they are good for easy access."

Hermione laughed and set her plate down on top of his. She leaned back next to Draco laying her head on his shoulder. "Do you really have detention all day on Saturday?"

"I really don't know. But the way Dumbledore said it made it sound like all day. I imagine it will be for most of the day, or until the Quidditch match is over."

"What do you have to do?"

"No clue. I just know it's with McGonagall. She'll probably make me grade essays again with her." Draco made a face as though he just smelled something terrible. "I hope not, though. I had to read First Year essays on Switching Spells last time. You want to talk about torture? I know my essays weren't perfect as a First Year, but they definitely weren't _that_ bad."

Hermione reached over and patted his leg in a supportive way. "They were _almost_ perfect."

"Will you ever let me get a better grade than you?"

She shook her head. "No. You have to work for it."

"Is that your rule for everything?"

"Hard work and endurance." Hermione nodded.

Draco shifted them on the couch, so he was lying on his back with Hermione perched over him, her hips between his thighs. "How hard are you going to make me work for this?"

"Not very. You've already put in an exceptional amount of time and dedication. I don't think I could ask you for more."

"So...soon?" Draco asked, not wanting her to think that he was beginning to nag. He wasn't. He was trying to gauge her comfort level and where she was at emotionally.

Hermione toyed with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them until his torso was exposed to her. She ran her hand up the pale skin of his stomach and chest. He was almost entirely smooth except for a smattering of dark blonde hair across his chest, and the light trail of slightly darker blonde hair that led downward from his navel.

She fingered his belt buckle. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say that lying here with him like this had no effect on her. Draco wasn't unattractive. In fact, she found herself more and more attracted to him the closer they got.

"Granger, if you want me to strip, just say so." Draco laughed. He couldn't ignore the reaction his body had to her touch, nor the feel of her lying between his legs. "I would actually prefer it at this point."

"Yes, I can feel that." Hermione wiggled against him causing Draco to moan in frustration.

"Don't." He warned, grabbing hold of her hips to still her as she began to wiggle against his erection again. "I'd rather not come in my pants again, Hermione. I hate it."

Hermione stopped moving. "Maybe we should…" She started but stopped as her face flamed, and she looked away from Draco's darkening eyes.

"Move this to a bedroom?" He asked.

Hermione nodded without looking at him. "I want to keep going, but…"

"Don't worry about nerves." Draco pushed some hair behind her ear, so he could see her. "We can work through that. What do you feel comfortable with right now?"

"I just want to touch. Explore."

Draco smirked wickedly at her. "Will you let me reciprocate?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. She wanted more with Draco. She knew she was never going to be 100% ready for whatever they did as things progressed. But she trusted him. And she wanted him. She looked back into his grey eyes and nodded.

Hermione rose from the couch first and started toward Draco's room since his door was already open. He followed, shrugging off his shirt and tossed it into the corner by his wardrobe. Draco kicked his door shut behind them, watching Hermione sit herself down on the end of his bed. He walked over to her purposefully and leaned over her, supporting himself on his arms, and kissed her deeply.

Not expecting the embrace, Hermione wasn't sure where to put her hands at first when she reached out for him. They slid from his neck to his shoulders, to his chest and finally to his back. Draco growled appreciatively as her nails scraped lightly against his skin. The sensation made him harder, and his clothes even more uncomfortable. As he pulled back Draco began to unbuckle his belt and loosen his pants, shoving them down his legs.

"You really have no qualms about being naked in front of a witch?" Hermione asked, watching him with rapt interest.

"Not really." He answered, leaning back over her, clad only in his boxers now. Draco kissed her again, lighter, but this time he grabbed her hand and pressed it against the front of his shorts. He moved it up and down for a moment then let go as Hermione continued. "That's nice." He mumbled against her mouth, kissing her once more. "Ready for more?"

"I have touched one before, Draco. I'm not entirely unexperienced."

Draco knew that. But she had never done this with _him_ before. He was concerned about her reaction once his shorts came off. So what if she had touched another guy before? Weasley or Krum, he didn't care. By her own admission, no one had ever been completely naked. This was her first experience touching without clothes blocking the view. Draco knew from his own experience that it made the moment so much more visceral. He wanted Hermione to follow her instincts, not perform by a set of rules or expectations that she thought were required.

Draco pulled back again, standing to his full height. Hermione sat up on the end of the bed and began to part her knees. Draco hiked her skirt up her thighs, so he could stand between her legs then took her hands and placed them on his hips over the waistband of his shorts.

"Push them down." He told her.

Her fingers trembled, but Hermione did as he asked. She worked the cotton material down his hips and then all the way down his legs. Draco kicked them away with a deep sigh in relief. When he looked back up, Hermione's eyes were fixed on his crotch. He felt the corner of his mouth quirk, but he didn't smile.

"See something you like?"

Hermione nodded, and raised her hand, reaching for him. Draco watched with anticipation, his mouth dropping open a little when he saw the tip of Granger's tongue peek out from between her lips, her eyes still fixed on his dick. _Please, please touch it, Granger. I'm dying here._

"As much as I love that you can't stop staring at my cock, Hermione, I need you to do something." He was practically begging at this point. He was so hard it was beginning to hurt. Draco reached down and squeezed just below the head, giving him some relief, and it would also prevent him from coming the moment her hand was on him. He took her hand now and placed it on his stomach. "You've done his before, Hermione, as you've said. Show me what you know, and I'll tell you what I like."

"What if I…?"

"Just touch me." Draco breathed. He leaned down on his arms again and kissed her sweetly.

As he slid his lips across hers, Hermione began to drag her hand down his torso. Her fingers skimmed over the soft curls below his abdomen, making Draco buck his hips in impatience. She smiled against his mouth and moved her hand lower, gripping the base of his erection.

"Yesss…" Draco hissed in her ear. "Now move your hand."

Before she could say anything, he silenced her with another kiss, moaning into her mouth as her hand slid up and down his shaft in a rhythm that wasn't quite fast enough. But he was ok with that. Too fast right now and they would up with a sticky mess between them.

Draco moved his hips as Hermione started to move her hand a little faster. Her other hand was on his waist, stroking him there. He reached for it, guiding it between his legs. "Touch." He told her. Hermione got the hint and reached lower, stroking one finger over his sac. "Fuck," the swear tore out of him and he snapped his hips.

She loved that she was getting this reaction from him. She had certainly never done something like _that_ before. It made her feel incredible powerful. She did it again, this time cupping him fully. She felt the weight of him in her hand, using the pad of her thumb to gently massage for a minute or so before squeezing gently. Draco practically shouted above her and gripped the bed post with one hand for support.

"Let go, I'm going to come if you do that again." He told her, panting roughly. Hermione let go and Draco felt as though he could breathe normally again. Her hand went to his back where she rubbed soothingly. Draco placed his free hand over hers where it still encircled his cock and helped her get another rhythm going since she had stopped a moment ago. "A little faster now." He instructed.

Hermione nodded, and moved her hand the way he just showed her. She watched his face as his expression morphed from one of discomfort to one of pure ecstasy. His hips moved in time with her hand as she sped up just a little more. Draco began panting again, eyes clamped tight. "I'm almost there. Keep going." He encouraged. His balls tightened, and his muscles tensed as they all prepared to uncoil at once.

Hermione drew her thumb over the slit at the top of his cock, spreading the significant amount of moisture there, and then did once more, and finally pressed down.

"Fuck, Granger!"

Draco pushed his hips forward, forcing his dick into her hand one last time as his orgasm hit him like a wave and he was sent spiraling. His seed pulsed out of him and he felt it hit his stomach in spurts. His heart was still pounding when his brain cleared a minute or so later. Hermione was still sitting up on the bed. He could feel her hands on his hips, keeping him steady. It was then that he realized his body was still shaking as the last of his orgasm ebbed away in his muscles. As soon as he felt in control of his motor functions, Draco fished for his wand from his pants pocket and quickly cleaned up his stomach and Hermione's hand.

"That was bloody fantastic." Draco grinned at her, dropping his wand to the floor.

"Mmmph." Hermione let out a muffled noise as Draco's lips crashed into hers and she landed on her back on the bed with the blonde Slytherin above her.

He seemed possessed as he frantically unbuttoned her shirt then loosened and removed her tie before pulling her shirt off as well. She heard the zip on her skirt and then the next moment Draco was tugging it off her along with her stockings. He stopped finally, gazing down at her, clad now in just her bra and knickers.

"Got your head back on straight?" Hermione teased.

"I think so. Sorry." Draco felt a little sheepish now for his haste and not bothering to ask if she even wanted to have her clothes removed.

Hermione reached up looping her arms around his neck and arched into him. Draco took the invitation and reached around her back to unhook her bra. He didn't try to pull it off right away. The hesitancy in her eyes made him stop. But then Hermione let him go and laid back down, unwinding her arms from his neck with a nod.

Draco pulled the straps down her arms watching her expression the entire time, grey eyes gazing into brown. Hermione squirmed as the garment came off, instinct telling her to cover herself, so she wouldn't be vulnerable. But Draco must have sensed her hesitancy and took her hands in his pinning her wrists on either side of her head.

"You are breathtaking. Never feel the need to hide." He told her, meaning each word, as he ran his hand over her scar.

Hermione shivered under his touch, not expecting the sincerity or earnestness of his words. She felt tears prick her eyes and then the wet slide of them down her cheeks. Draco brushed them away before pressing his mouth against hers. She let out an unexpected sigh of contentment, twisting her fingers into his hair as he moved to lie half on top of her. Draco propped himself up on his elbows for a moment to get his balance before pushing up onto his hands. He tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss, but also to get into a better position for what he wanted to do next.

The gasp in his ear as he moved his lips to Hermione's neck was enough to make him smile. Her reactions to every little touch was beyond anything he had expected. Draco assumed that this shy, little Gryffindor would have been too self-conscious to utter even a peep. But it was that trademark bravery that often defined her house coming through, allowing her to express every sensation she felt.

Draco found a particularly sensitive spot where Hermione's neck met her shoulder and sucked the soft skin there until she was keening below him. He pulled back to examine the mark. He hadn't applied too much pressure, not wanting to leave a bruise, but he was pleased with the dark pink tint to her skin indicating where his mouth had been. Seeing it made him long to mark her in other places as well.

He gazed down at the muggle-born below him, head thrown back against the pillow, brown curls spread out like a dark halo above her. Draco was captivated by the sight. He loomed over her and began kissing down the column of her throat. Hermione grabbed at his biceps, blunt nails digging into the skin of his arms as he dragged his lips across her collarbone and down, down along the valley of flat skin between her breasts.

He cupped the right and his mouth closed around the left. Hermione arched under him, driving her core into his erection. She choked out a low moan, fingers once more finding purchase in his hair and she tugged hard. Draco grunted around the flesh in his mouth. He pulled back for a moment to suck in some air, but immediately returned to his previous ministrations, switching sides. He ran his palm over her left breast, and began kissing all around the right, before gently biting down.

Hermione swore this time, her hips leaving the bed completely. Draco Malfoy was turning her into a completely incoherent mess of hormones and sensations that rocked through her. They sparked one after the other so quickly that her mind couldn't process everything that was happening. She could feel her magic crackling around her and was afraid Draco had pushed her too high too fast. But then he pulled back and she felt cool air on her skin where he had previously been.

It was a welcome relief to her overheated flesh, but it was short-lived and moments, or minutes, later she felt Draco's weight over her again. Hermione opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like hours. Draco was hovering above her, watching her.

"Thought I'd give you a moment to relax before I wound up being blasted across the room."

Hermione chuckled, knowing that it had been a very real possibility a few moments ago. Draco pushed a lock of hair off her forehead, just for an excuse to touch her. Hermione reached up to return the gesture. It felt good tovstop briefly and let her mind process what she had just experienced.

"Ready to keep going?" Draco asked, lowering himself back down.

"Please." Hermione cupped his face in her hands as he bent closer. She accepted his kiss eagerly, letting him deepen it immediately.

Her body relaxed under his as they shifted closer together, attempting as much contact as possible. It wasn't just about exploration now. There was comfort in the closeness of their bodies. Draco needed to feel as much of her against him that he could, just to remind him that this was real. That Hermione wanted him despite their history. Despite his past. She was there beside him, open and vulnerable, because she wanted to be. Because she wanted _him_. It felt impossible, and Draco knew it was something he would continue to struggle with, but for the moment he didn't need to. Right now, she was very much there with him, accepting every caress of his hand as it drifted down her body.

His fingers skimmed over her scar, and then back up to palm both breasts in turn. Hermione let out a little squeal of approval as he pinched a nipple this time. Draco drew her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping gently. He smiled against her mouth as he began to kiss her again, his hand now moving down her flat stomach, past her navel to dance lightly over the top of her knickers.

He slipped just the tips of his fingers inside, pulling back from their embrace at the same time. _Say this is ok_ , Draco thought, pleading with his eyes as he gazed down at her. She didn't respond with words but reached down and pulled his hand out before lifting her hips. Draco understood right away and pulled her knickers down her legs, tossing them off the end of the bed.

He didn't want to give her too much of a preamble. It was better to stay on the track they were on and keep going without stopping. Hermione wasn't entirely sure what to do and was willing to let Draco take the lead from here. But she hesitated when he started to slip his hand between her thighs and remained stiff.

"We don't have to keep going." Draco reminded her when she tensed up.

"I want to. But…" She paused, closing her eyes and took a breath. "Just talk to me ok?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. But don't narrate."

Draco smirked. He could manage that. He leaned down and kissed her softly, coaxingly. He wanted to ease her mind not make her more anxious. "Go with your body, trust its instincts." He whispered, running the tips of his fingers along the top of her thigh. Hermione shivered, her leg shifting to make a little room. Draco moved his fingers to the inside of her thigh, continuing the same slow caress. "Trust yourself to know what you want and do what feels right."

She gasped as his lips moved down her neck, his hand switching to stroke the inside and then outside of her right thigh. She relaxed more into the bed, her mind already beginning to go blank and block out everything but Draco's voice and his touch. She hissed and squirmed at the first pass of his hand over her sex, starting to clamp her legs shut, but Draco whispered in her ear and she relaxed again.

He hummed in her ear a soft, soothing tune she had never heard before. It sounded almost like a lullaby and she wouldn't be surprised if it was. Her body melted into the mattress below, and her mind drifted away as though it were on a cloud. All that was left was the touch of Draco's hand as it moved with confidence and intention against her.

She cried out with need as his strokes moved inside. He slowed, drawing out each thrust and twist of his fingers making her whine for more before he granted it. Draco wasn't trying to be cruel. He needed to know that she was ok, that she wanted it before he gave it to her. It was obvious that she did the more forceful he became. He sped up, wrapping his other hand around her back to pull her body against his and pushed his tongue past her teeth to kiss her as deeply as he could. At the same time, he brushed his thumb over her engorged nub once, twice, and then pressed down just as she had done with him.

Hermione went completely boneless, hearing something that resembled Draco's name tear out of her throat. He held her as her back arched off the bed. She remained like that for several long moments until she settled back down on top of the blankets, panting. Her hands fell from where they had been gripping his arms, flopping back on either side of her head.

Watching her and feeling her release had left him hard once more. But it wasn't such a pressing matter and he knew if given a little time and distraction it would subside on its own. He opted to let it, not having the will to ask Hermione for another round. She was already on the verge of passing out on him. With a quiet chuckle, he rose and grabbed his wand from the floor then crawled back up on the bed and summoned a spare blanket from his wardrobe.

It unfolded as it drifted over, and he maneuvered it to lay over both his and Hermione's forms. Draco spooned up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. He waved his wand once more and the lights in his room went out casting them into darkness.

 **Notes: So…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: See end of chapter.**

 **Chapter 14**

Hermione woke early, her body far too hot. Which surprised her considering she was still naked. She started to stretch but stopped when she felt another body behind her and an arm over her waist. _Draco_. Well, that explained why she felt like she was lying next to a furnace. The blonde certainly put off an incredible amount of heat in his sleep. She rolled over, doing her best not to shift too much and wake him. Hermione glanced at the clock Draco kept on his nightstand and made note that it was 6:30. Time to get up. At least for her. Trouble was, as soon as she looked at Draco's face she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed.

His eyes were closed lightly, face relaxed. His expression was peaceful. She had only seen him like this a handful of times. And every time she was witness to it, it amazed her. Draco breathed evenly in his sleep, remaining still even as Hermione reached out to brush his bangs off his forehead. She ran her hand down his jaw feeling the very light stubble there. She found it sexy on him, even though she had always known him to be meticulously groomed. Right down to his fingernails.

The image of Draco manicuring his nails popped into her head and she had to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Hermione's eyes shot open. Draco's were still shut, but he was smiling at her. He opened his eyes slowly, letting out a quiet breath.

"Nothing bad. Just an image of you that popped into my head."

"And what was I doing?"

"Preening."

Draco sighed. "Is it wrong to have standards?"

"No. It's just the thought of you acting out those standards and not having them done for you that made me laugh."

"I see." Draco inched closer so that they were now essentially sharing air. "And what if I told you that a thought I had of you was equally amusing?" He whispered

"And what thought would that be?"

Draco closed the space now, forcing Hermione to her back as he positioned himself over her. They were both still naked beneath the blanket and she shivered as she felt his hard length along her thigh. "What's so funny about this?"

"I didn't say it was funny. I said it was amusing. I also didn't say in what way it was amusing."

Hermione gave him a look. "And in what way is this amusing?"

Draco rocked his hips slowly, seeking a bit of friction. Hermione let her head fall back as a quiet moan escaped her. "That right there." Draco whispered, continuing to move against her, "is the most amusing thing I'm sure to see all day."

~S~

Draco carried the image of Hermione in his bed with him not just for the rest of the day, but for the rest of the week. Particularly on Saturday while he was in detention with McGonagall. As he feared she had him grade First Year essays once again. It wasn't as bad as the last time, but it still left him irritated, having to throw away most of his Saturday because Weasley didn't know how to keep his mouth shut and move on. He and Hermione had begun looking into apprenticeships abroad for him, and researching Creature rights in the same countries, which is what she would be on focusing on while he studied potions or ancient runes.

Draco had been hoping to dedicate some time in the library for this since they would have been free from tutoring this morning with the Quidditch match going on. But the game lasted all morning and into the afternoon. Draco caught Professor McGonagall looking out her window from time to time, an anxious expression on her face.

"I'm just as frustrated about this as you are, Mr. Malfoy. Today is Gryffindor's last game before the final."

"I know, Professor. I suspect the team is missing their Keeper."

Professor McGonagall looked sideways at him and made a noncommittal sound before shuffling the papers on her desk.

When the match finally ended around four, Draco was released and wandered down to the library, hoping Hermione was still there. Maybe they could get a little work done before dinner. But considering that his brain felt like an overstuffed bird at Christmas with everything he had just read, he doubted very much even a little bit of work would be happening.

Hermione wasn't in the library when he arrived. Nor was she back in their dormitory, but her books were piled on her bed. So apparently, she had done something this morning. Draco double-checked that his wand was stashed in the inside pocket of his jacket and headed back out in search of his elusive girlfriend. He paused outside the dormitory door.

That was the first time he had referred to Hermione as his 'girlfriend'.

It made him smile and he continued through the halls. If she wasn't in the library, or in the dorm, then there were only a few other places she could be. He ruled out Gryffindor Tower right away, knowing that anyone she would be interested in visiting was still on the Quidditch pitch. So that left two options: outside by the lake, or in the Great Hall. Draco opted for outside. It was a beautiful Saturday in April and he knew Hermione wouldn't waste the weather.

As it turned out he was right. He walked the path they had taken that morning back in the Fall, and after about ten minutes, spotted Hermione under the same beech tree. It was now full and green with spring foliage, the leaves moving gently with the light breeze. Hermione was seated underneath the canopy, knees drawn up with a thin blanket over them, and a book propped open in front of her. Draco shook his head with a quiet laugh as he approached. He glanced around to see if there were any other students in the vicinity, and there weren't. Maybe they could get in a private snog. He did glimpse the Giant Squid lazily waving a few tentacles over the surface of the water in the sunlight, soaking up the warmth. But it didn't count as company.

Hermione looked up when she heard footsteps approaching, smiling to herself at the familiar blonde head walking toward her. She took the blanket off her lap and stood to spread it out, so they could both sit on it. Draco made himself comfortable, sitting with his back against the trunk as she did the same.

"How was it?" Hermione asked as he picked up her book to glance at the cover.

"Horrible." Draco replied, setting the book down on the blanket. "Merlin willing, that is the _last_ detention I will ever serve."

Hermione chuckled and reached for his hand, folding their fingers together. "I would tell you not to fight back next time, but you threw the first punch."

Draco let out a long breath. "He deserved it."

"Doesn't mean you should have hit him."

"Well, if I hadn't, I'm almost positive his sister would have."

"Maybe next time leave it to Ginny. I appreciate you standing up for me, Draco. It truly means a lot and shows so much of who you are now. But you're not a fighter."

Draco gazed down at her, flabbergasted. Not a fighter? How many duels had he won the past? Nearly all of them.

"Muggle fighting." Hermione elaborated upon seeing his expression, "I never said you weren't a good duelist."

Draco felt slightly mollified with that, but he was still a little miffed that she didn't think he was very good at physical brawling. He decided it didn't matter much. He wasn't in a rush to sprain his hand again like that. It had bloody hurt.

Draco shifted a little and grunted in response to her, his mind still on the fact that she hadn't put a very good vote of confidence in his capability at fisticuffs. Hermione frowned at the noise, lifting her eyes to his face again. "You're very cranky, you know that?"

"I spent most of the day in detention, Hermione. I feel like my entire Saturday has been wasted."

"There's still time to make it a worthwhile day." She placed her hand on his thigh making Draco snap his eyes to hers. He smirked and gripped her hand.

"What did you have in mind?"

Hermione considered his expression. He looked both tired and irritated. While her preference would have been to relax in the common room, she could tell he needed something more. "Let's go in for dinner first. I'm sure you're hungry and a little bit of food can go a long way to make you less cranky."

Draco rolled his eyes. He _was_ feeling peckish. But he wasn't going to admit to Hermione that she was, in fact, right. That part of his issue right now was that he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, if he didn't count the few ginger newts that McGonagall foisted on him around midday since neither of them could leave her office until his detention was served.

"Can we just skip dinner and get right to dessert?" Draco asked as they rose from the blanket. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the blanket. It folded itself and sailed into his hands.

Now Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She told him, starting the walk back toward the castle. "I've been meaning to ask you something. That day, when Ron and I broke up, we were all taken to Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape gave you something on the way out. You looked disgusted by it."

"Oh," Draco laughed, as he remembered. "He gave me contraceptive potions. One for you and one for me."

"Oh." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "That's what you meant when you said he was on our side about us together."

"Yes. Although, I suspect my mother may also have her hand in it as well. Just the thought that she would even bring up my personal life like that to Snape was…weird."

"I can just imagine Narcissa playing matchmaker."

"No imagining necessary. She _is_ playing matchmaker."

Hermione reached for his hand. "We don't need much help, though."

"I don't think we need any help at all. But as I've done so many times already recently, I will indulge her. I know it makes her happy."

"You're a good son, Draco."

"I try to be. For her at least. I'm sure nothing I do right now makes my father proud of me. And I really don't care. This is my life and I'm going to live it the way I want, with whom I want." He turned to look at Hermione as he said the last part.

"I don't want to be the cause of any fighting between you and your father, Draco."

Draco sighed. "I don't want that either. But let's be realistic. My father will never support this." He gestured between them to indicate their relationship. "And I don't care if he doesn't. I only care that I get to be with you."

Hermione leaned in to him. "What if it costs you your relationship with him?"

"My relationship with him is already strained. Even if I never speak to him again it wouldn't be the end of our relationship. My mother would never allow it." Draco wanted to change the topic. Not that he minded talking about his family, but he wanted to discuss other, more interesting, things.

"So, what is it you have in mind that will make the rest of the day worthwhile?"

Hermione offered him a coy smile. "You seem like you could use a little cheering up, and I have an idea that I think will do the trick."

"Feeling a bit…excited?"

She had been rather insatiable with snogging the last few mornings. He knew she was about two-thirds through her cycle at this point in the month and based on some of the readings he had done, this was around the point when most girls started to feel exceptionally aroused. But each female body was different. However, based on his own observations since September, he knew he was right when it came to Hermione.

"Excited and curious." She admitted as they walked through the stone courtyard toward the entrance.

"An excellent combination." Draco told her.

~S~

Draco had a hard time sitting still at dinner. He kept glancing up from his plate to look at Hermione across from him. His mind was too busy going over the possibilities of whatever was in hers to pay attention to his food. It also didn't help that Hermione kept rubbing the toe of her foot up and down the side of his leg making his pants feel more erotic than they ought to as the material rubbed against his skin.

"Are you intentionally trying to drive me mad?" He whispered as he attempted for the third time to take a bite of his shepherd's pie.

"Maybe." Hermione grinned at him. She very slowly ate the bite of potato on her fork, watching him the entire time.

"Stop," Draco whispered, although he hardly meant it. The curve of his lips into a smile only made her do it again.

By the time dinner was over and the last of the pudding had vanished Draco was ready to drag her back to the Heads' dorm and have his wicked way with her. But she was the one who wanted to try and make his day better. So, he was going to let her. Being honest, he had enjoyed her little round of teasing in the Great Hall. It made him forget how horrible the first part of his day had been. And it gave him something to look forward to.

Draco removed his jacket once they were inside the dorm and tossed it over the back of the couch. He was grateful that tonight neither of them was scheduled for rounds after ten. But tomorrow night was different. Double rounds until midnight on a Sunday. And they weren't even scheduled together. He would be patrolling the Third Floor with the fifth-year Prefects from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, while Hermione was patrolling the Fifth Floor with Professor Flitwick and the seventh-year Prefects from Slytherin.

So unfair.

 _Well,_ Draco thought as he toed his shoes off and made himself comfortable in the arm chair, _hopefully tonight will be worth it_. "So, what exactly did you have in mind, Granger?" He asked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione sat on the arm of the couch watching him. "Honestly, whatever you want."

Draco felt his mouth drop open in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. He thought she had some wild scheme all made up. So, all her teasing had been just that, playful teasing. He closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes at her. _Whatever I want, Granger? Dangerous words to say to a Slytherin._

He thought for a moment. How far did he want to push her tonight? She was certainly becoming more and more comfortable with him. The topic of sex came up now and again, but he wasn't trying to rush her into that. When she was ready for that step, she would let him know. But there were still other things they hadn't done together yet. Just thinking of one made his pants constrict and he squirmed a little in the chair, trying to make himself comfortable again.

"Undress." Draco whispered.

He was surprised when her eyes didn't widen in shock. Even more so when she hopped down from the arm of the couch, and then proceeded to turn away from him as she began to disrobe. _So, that's how you want to play?_ He mused, smirking at her back. He took the opportunity with her facing the other way to adjust his cock a little, so it didn't feel like his zipper was trying to castrate him. Hermione turned back around when she was down to her knickers. Draco beckoned her over to him, sitting up as she approached.

"I feel at a disadvantage right now." Hermione told him as she climbed into his lap, settling her knees on either side of his legs.

Draco let his hands fall to her waist to hold her steady. With her back to the fire she was sufficiently warm and didn't shake as he moved the tips of his fingers over her skin. It still broke out in gooseflesh and he knew the tremor he felt was from nerves, not that she was cold.

"Because you're practically starkers and I'm still clothed?"

"Precisely. So, I would appreciate it if you could share with me the reason for my current situation."

Draco shifted a little, spreading his knees. "I thought it might be more comfortable for you. Seeing as you may get all hot and bothered."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him but leaned in and began kissing the part of his neck she could reach. "Doing what exactly?" She asked, loosening his tie and popping open the top two buttons on his collar. She opened it and leaned in to kiss the newly exposed skin.

Draco tipped his head back to give her more room, looking to the ceiling as he said quietly, "I want your mouth on me."

"My mouth _is_ on you."

"Lower."

Hermione pulled back, giving him a skeptical look. "How much lower?"

"I think you know." Draco pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "But if you don't want to I won't push you."

"I never said I didn't want to." She started to move down from his lap to the floor. Draco tried to spread his legs to make room for her, but it was difficult in the chair. "Maybe we should do this somewhere more comfortable." Hermione suggested, standing and offering her hand.

Draco took it, getting up from the chair and followed her into his room.

He made himself comfortable on the edge of his bed watching Hermione kneel between his spread legs. "You're sure you want to do this, Granger? I'm not trying to rush you."

She sat up on her knees locking eyes with him. "I'm sure, Draco. I wouldn't agree to do it if I didn't want to. And like I said before, I'm curious."

Draco felt both of his eyebrows shoot up. "You've never done this before? Not with Weasley or Krum?"

"I have." Hermione admitted. She watched with amusement as Draco's eyes widened in shock and his eyebrows shot even higher. "Viktor and I never got that far. But I did it for Ron once. He said he enjoyed it. But he critiqued me during. I choked a little and it put him off, so I finished with my hand."

"Did you deep throat?"

"Bloody hell, Draco? Personal much?"

Draco smirked at the curse she let slip. It was so out of character for her, and highly amusing to hear. "I'll take that as a no."

Hermione blushed a dark pink and averted her eyes from his for a moment.

"So, if this goes well, I would be your first real success?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't look so smug about it. And there are no guarantees that this will "go well"." She ran her hand up and down his trouser-clad thigh, holding his gaze.

 _Just a little higher, Granger_. "Why not? I get to enjoy a sensation that Weasley was stupid enough to pass on."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'll let me know if I do something wrong?"

"Granger, I would never tell you that you're sucking my dick the wrong way."

"What if there's something specific you want me to do?"

"Then I _will_ tell you." He sat up and cupped his hand under her chin. "You're absolutely sure you want to do this? I'd be a fool to take back my request, but I want to make sure you don't feel like you're obligated." Hermione sat up again and reached forward running her fingers over the prominent bulge in his pants. Draco moaned loudly, letting his head fall back. "Don't tease me, Hermione. I'm dying here. If you're going to do it, take my dick out and suck it."

Hermione smiled. She wasn't about to admit how much his demanding tone turned her on, making her that much more eager to please him. With renewed determination, she reached out and undid his belt then eased down the zipper. Draco lifted his hips, so she could work his pants and shorts down far enough for his erection to spring free. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his aching length, squeezing just below the head to stave off his orgasm long enough, he hoped, to enjoy Hermione's mouth.

Letting out a sigh, he unbuttoned his shirt then shrugged out of it. Draco watched as Hermione pulled the rest of his clothes off leaving him completely naked. She sat back up on her knees, shifting as she tried to get comfortable.

"Here," Draco reached back and grabbed a pillow dropping it between his spread feet. Hermione gave him a smile in thanks and got up on the pillow. She watched him lean back on his hands and spread his legs wider as she inched toward him. "Go for it, Granger."

Hermione let out a breath and reached for his erection wrapping her hand around the base. She pumped him loosely as his soft moans filled her ears. He swelled in her hand, his cock twitching as she stroked up and down.

"Damn it, Granger. I'm going to come if you keep doing that. Just put it in your mouth. Don't be shy."

 _Come on, Hermione, he's right. Show your Gryffindor bravery. You've already done this once. However, Draco is a bit bigger. What if I choke like I did with Ron?_

Hermione didn't get a chance to think about it anymore as Draco slipped his hand into her hair and pulled her forward. The tip of his erection brushed her lips and she opened her mouth slowly. She let him push her down as far as she could go before she felt her gag reflex kick in and reached up to grab his hand.

"Easy. Breathe through your nose." Draco let go of her and moved his hand to her throat, stroking the side of her jaw until he felt the tension ease out of her and he could push in another inch. "That's it, just relax." He didn't want to force more on her than she could handle right away so he took her hand and placed it at the base of his cock. "Stroke."

Hermione moved her hand up and down the part of his shaft she didn't have in her mouth, at the same time beginning to swirl her tongue around the part of him she had engulfed. "Bloody hell, _yes_ …" Draco hissed above her, his hips rocking gently with her movements.

Hermione pulled back a little and sucked the head of his cock, pressing her tongue all around it. She felt Draco's fingers in her hair again, pulling this time. Suck harder," He encouraged, "Work your way down and back up. It's ok to use your teeth a little, I like it."

Hermione thought about that quickly as Draco began to push her head back down. She wrapped her lips around his shaft and just barely let her teeth graze his hot skin as she pulled back. "Fuck!" Draco hissed above her, pulling her hair again as his hand formed a fist in her curls. "Do that again." Hermione smiled around him as he pushed her back down and she grazed her teeth against his cock once more as she pulled back.

Draco panted over her, his hips beginning to move faster. She felt the tip hit the back of her throat and suddenly felt like she was going to throw up, her gag reflex in overdrive.

"Relax," Draco gasped out. He wasn't expecting her to let him bottom out inside her mouth but was supremely impressed that she had taken the entire length. "Look at me," He watched as Hermione lifted her eyes to his and he nearly came from the sight. Her lips wrapped around his erection was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. "You're so beautiful." He reached out and stroked the side of her neck and front of her throat.

Hermione closed her eyes, sighing through her nose. Draco could feel it stir his pubic hair and his cock twitched in her mouth. He felt the tension leave her neck once more and he slipped in the last couple of inches. "Fuck…"

Hermione could feel her eyes watering. She needed to pull back a little, just to give her room to breathe. She was surrounded by Draco's musky scent, not that she minded, but if she didn't get a proper lungful of air soon she was afraid she would pass out.

"That's it. Keep going." Draco encouraged. "I'm close." He hissed when she ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, feeling his balls draw up in preparation.

Hermione was glad Draco had finally released her and she could move freely. It gave her the opportunity to draw in air through her nose as she worked his length with her mouth. It was difficult to do as he asked when he was constantly pushing further and further into her mouth, so she reached for his hip to steady him a little and renewed her efforts.

Draco panted heavily, his hips pushing off the bed in time with the movements of her hand and mouth. "Focus on the head again and stroke the rest of me. I'm right there. His heart was thundering under his ribs, beating so fast it hurt. Draco grunted loudly as Hermione wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked with vigor, intent on drawing his orgasm from him.

He had been fighting to hold it off for several minutes wanting to enjoy Hermione's mouth for as long as possible, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. "All the way again, Granger. Try and swallow it all."

Hermione looked up at him again. Draco's eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open slightly. He pushed her back down slowly until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She had only a moment to pull in air through her nose before he exploded in her mouth, his erection pulsing against her tongue. She did her best to swallow around him. Her eyes watered from the pressure and she had to close them.

A groan tore out of Draco as his orgasm reached its peak. He buried his hand in her hair to hold her still as his hips lifted, driving his throbbing dick further down her throat as he came. Her neck tensed and for a moment he was afraid he had gone too far, and she was about to vomit, but he heard Hermione take in a long, slow breath through her nose and she relaxed. He sank back slowly, his breaths coming out in heavy gusts.

"Fuck," Draco muttered as he fell to his back on the bed.

Hermione pulled away from him, watching his still hard cock bob gently as it settled between his legs, and took in her first proper lungful of air in several minutes. She could still feel the heat and weight of him on her tongue along with the bitter taste of his semen. Surprisingly, she didn't mind it too much, but she didn't know how she felt about swallowing every time.

 _Get a hold of yourself. You're considering sucking his dick again already? After nearly choking on it just now? Come on, Hermione, don't lie to yourself, you enjoyed it._

Hermione closed her eyes and reached up to rub her temples, telling her brain to shut the bloody hell up. The sound of Draco's labored breathing broke her from the trance she was slipping in to and she sat up on her knees to look at him.

Draco had flopped back onto the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes. His cock was still hard, and it bobbed once more as she braced herself on his knees to push up from the floor. She couldn't help staring at it. Heat rushed into her cheeks as she took a moment to peruse his entire body. This wasn't the first time she had seen him completely starkers, but it was the first time she allowed herself to openly enjoy the sight of him laid out before her.

His pale skin was flushed pink along his neck and chest, making the scars there stand out in contrast. She watched his toned stomach lift with each breath he took. Hermione crawled up the bed and sat on her knees next to him. Draco moved his arm off his eyes, gazing at her with an amused smirk.

"I could bloody kiss you right now, Hermione. But I don't fancy tasting my own spunk."

Hermione chuckled and reached out to pet his chest. "I enjoyed it."

"You didn't gag."

"I almost did at the end. But it wasn't that bad. I liked it."

"Brilliant. So, you'd be willing to give me a repeat performance?" He looked so hopeful Hermione laughed out loud.

"Not right now."

"Of course, not right now. If you'd let me I would fuck you into this bed right now until you screamed my name loud enough that the whole castle knew what you were doing and who was screwing you."

Hermione tried to fight the tremor that ran through her. She failed miserably.

Draco felt an eyebrow quirk in interest to her reaction to his bold statement. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his hand. He reached out and ran the other up and down her thigh, watching as Hermione closed her eyes and her mouth dropped open in a sigh.

He sat up, took her face between his hands and kissed her deeply. She moaned into him, her hands reaching out to grab his waist. He suddenly didn't care about tasting his own semen on her tongue, he wanted to drive this witch as crazy as she had just made him feel. Draco pushed her down until Hermione lay on her back and he wedged himself between her knees until she made enough room for him to rest comfortably.

Now that he had her going and, and had pushed her well past her comfort zone, he wanted to keep going. See how far he could take her tonight. Because Draco knew the only way Hermione would ever truly be comfortable with herself sexually would be if he kept pushing her to go further each time. Make her want it.

He pressed his burgeoning erection against her sex, smiling as she gasped. He loved the reactions he was getting out of her. He licked around the inside of her mouth until they were both panting and rocking into each other, desperate for friction. Draco dragged his mouth away from Hermione's and kissed a trail down her neck. He continued to her chest, running his tongue down the flat skin between her breasts, but he didn't touch her. Her bra was in the way of him going any further, but he didn't mind.

Hermione shivered from the attention. Every nerve felt like it was coiled with tension and anticipation. She grabbed the bed sheet in both hands, making tight fists as she arched under Draco's ministrations. He continued kissing down her body, nipping lightly at her skin as he went.

"Gods, Draco, what are you doing to me?"

"You tell me, Granger."

She could hear the satisfied smirk in his voice. Clearly, he was pleased with himself. He continued down, keeping his shoulders between her thighs so she couldn't close her legs and suddenly she knew what he was doing.

"Draco, I…I don't think I'm ready."

"I think you are. Why don't give me a chance to start? If you don't like it, I'll stop."

Every time he had said that to her he kept his promise and stopped when she either said so or pulled away. But those instances were few in everything they had done together. He had given her no reason not to trust him to listen.

"All right," Hermione sighed. She looked down and watched his smug face as he pulled her knickers off and tossed them to the floor. "Try not to be too pleased with yourself."

"I'll consider it when I hear you shouting my name in a few minutes. But I can't make any promises." Draco eased off the bed and set his knees on the pillow still on the floor before reaching up to cup her legs and pull her toward him. He settled her thighs over his shoulders and leaned in.

"I hope you appreciate that this is taking an insane amount of trust on my part."

Draco looked up the length of her body at her. She was sitting up on her elbows, obviously trying to appear brave. But there was no mistaking the trembling he felt in her legs. "Of course. And the moment you say stop, this ends." Draco leaned back in and blew a gentle breath of air across her sex. "But you won't be saying it, I hope."

Hermione let out a strangled sound that was somewhere between tears and ecstasy. Her head fell back against the pillow and she clutched at the sheets again. She felt Draco blow another breath across her skin and then his tongue was on her. She cried this time, arching into his mouth. She managed to sit back up on her elbows, needing to see to make sure this was real. She was mesmerized watching Draco's blonde head move between her thighs. It was nearly impossible to keep her eyes open, but she did so for as long as she could before her muscles refused to support her any longer, and she let her body fall back to the bed.

 _Good, just relax, Granger_ , Draco thought, feeling some of the tension leave her legs. He stroked the outside of her thigh with one hand, the other currently working two fingers into her to stroke on the inside. Her body shook with intermittent jolts the deeper he pushed. She was beginning to finally give herself over to the pleasure of the experience and it made him smile.

But he still didn't want to push her too far too fast, being that it was her first time with this level of intimacy. He was certainly experiencing an ego boost over it, being the first, (and hopefully the only), man to perform this incredibly personal act on her. He used long, gentle licks with his tongue to slowly draw out her climax. When her hips began to push up, he switched to using suction, closing his lips around her little bundle of nerves until she was bucking against him, begging for more.

"Oh, Gods…Draco, please!"

 _That's it, Granger. Let me hear you. Tell me who makes you feel this good._

He pushed her right to the edge, drawing his tongue in tight, little circles around her engorged nub until she was panting, and every muscle was coiled, ready to release. He pushed two fingers back into her, curling them up and back against her front wall, rubbing with the lightest pressure.

The sound that ripped out of her throat was one Hermione had never heard before and couldn't believe was coming from her. She had just enough sense left in her as the world shattered behind her eyes to feel Draco withdraw his fingers, only to replace them with his tongue. His name might have tumbled from her lips as he licked around inside her for several moments as she came down from the high of her climax.

Draco waited until her quaking mostly ceased before climbing up on to the bed beside her. He was entertained for several minutes watching her chest rise and fall as she regained her breath. Hermione was not aware of his current fixation her eyes being closed and unable to open from the sheer exhaustion coursing through her body. Draco's hand cupping her jaw and slipping into her hair to turn her head forced her eyes to open finally. She took in the intensity of his grey ones as she faced him, unable to look away from his desirous stare.

"Sweet Circe." Hermione muttered, blinking a few times as the fog lifted from her brain and she could think and hear and see clearly again.

"Just sweet, I think." Draco responded. He leaned in and began kissing her neck. His hand reached around her back and unsnapped her bra. Hermione wiggled out of it, letting him toss it to the floor somewhere.

"I like this." She whispered as Draco pulled the blanket over them both. She inched closer to him, feeling brave, and wrapped her leg around his hip opening herself up to him.

"Being naked?"

"With you. It feels nice. It feels safe."

It was an incredibly vulnerable thing to say, and not one he had been expecting. All he could do was stare at her for a minute. Dare he? No, she wasn't ready. And he had pushed her far enough tonight. But perhaps?

Draco pulled her leg tighter around him and thrust his hips forward. His erection rubbed against the outside of her. She thrust back.

"Gods, that feels incredible." Hermione let her head back as she clutched at his shoulder. "Draco, I…I want…"

"Not tonight. Not yet." He whispered. He ran his hand up and down her back and leaned in kissing her deeply. "I want to, too. More than anything right now. But that's your lust talking, Hermione. I'm sure once the rush of endorphins fades you'll feel hesitant again."

She knew he was right. But that didn't stop the way his body pressed against hers made her feel. He surrounded her like the blanket they were cuddled under. She had meant it when she said being close to him, skin to skin, made her feel safe. There was a sense of protection that came with the proximity of his body. She had felt that way for months, but never when they were like this. Intimate. Vulnerable. Exposed.

Lying there with Draco, feeling his hand move up and down her back in such sweet caresses as his grey eyes stared back into hers, she couldn't help the swelling she felt in her heart. It ached considerably as she watched him watch her. As though there was no one else he would rather be looking at right now. Lying with right now. As though she was the only one he saw, even though they were completely alone.

"Nothing else has ever felt so right to me either, Hermione." Draco whispered. "I can honestly say I never anticipated this for myself. But I wouldn't change a single moment. I don't care what it's going to cost me with my father. I don't care that it may rip us apart in the end. I choose you, and I want to spend my life with you."

Hermione felt her eyes widen a little. Was he about to say what she thought he was? They had both admitted to falling for each other, but neither of them had said the actual words yet. Her heart began to pound in her chest with anticipation. Had he meant it before when he called her "love"? Or had the endearment slipped out in the heat of the moment?

Draco leaned in and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally her mouth.

"Sleep well." He whispered.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding, opening her eyes as she felt him pull away. Draco smiled shyly at her as he shifted, making himself comfortable. His eyes began to droop, and she knew he was falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams," She whispered in response, snuggling closer to tuck her head under his chin. She felt both of his arms wrap around her, and his breath stir her hair as she let herself drift off.

 **Notes: Things are getting more serious…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: None! See you at the end!**

 **Chapter 15**

"I think we're passed the point where you can call this a stomach flu, Hermione." Draco stated as he scooped her hair away from her face and held it back. Hermione leaned forward and retched again, emptying her stomach of the breakfast she had just eaten. "Seven days of vomiting is either more serious than a stomach flu, or something else entirely."

"Just shut up." Hermione whined, her voice warped by the bowl. "It's a bug. Nothing more."

"It's stress." Draco argued, but he kept his tone soft. "You're stressing over N.E.W.T.s. You are making yourself anxious and that in turn is making you sick."

"Don't tell me…" Hermione started, but then began throwing up again. "Don't tell me to get a grip." She finished when her body stopped with the spasms.

Draco rubbed her back in large circles, still holding her hair back with his other hand. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"And don't be a smartass. Nobody likes a smartass." Hermione started to push back from the toilet and Draco moved so she could get up, letting her hair go.

"You do." He pointed out, shutting the lid and pressing the plunger to flush away her sick.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered as he handed her a purple toothbrush. She didn't comment on his last remark. But he was right. She did like it when he was a smartass with her. It made her smile.

"I think it's time to go talk to Madame Pomfrey." Draco suggested, leaning against the counter. "I'm sure you're not the only Seventh year suffering like this."

"No one is taking as many N.E.W.T.s as I am."

"Excuse me?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Except you." Hermione added, and spat out toothpaste into the sink.

"And do you see me freaking out?"

She put her toothbrush away after rinsing it and glared at him. "You don't intend on applying to the Ministry for a job. I do. I _need_ my N.E.W.T. scores."

"How do you know I don't intend on applying for a job?"

Hermione gave Draco a very skeptical look. He grinned at her and then held his hands up in surrender. "All right, I'll cut you some slack."

"Please," Hermione begged, looking pitiful. She leaned over the sink, bracing herself on her arms and stared at her reflection. "I look like death warmed up."

"Well, you _were_ just spewing into the toilet. Quite magnificently, I might add."

"Draco, please." Hermione begged again. But she could feel the corner of her mouth quirk into a smile.

"Ah, there it is." Draco pointed at her. "Mission complete."

Hermione smiled to herself before turning to him. "I think, maybe that you're right. I should go see Madame Pomfrey. She should have some Tranquility Draught."

"And maybe take the night off tonight and just relax." Draco added, walking past her out to his room.

"I can't do that. N.E.W.T.s start in three weeks." Hermione followed him, shocked that he would even suggest it. She perched her hands on her hips and stared at him. "I'd have to be out of my mind to stop studying now."

"I think you already are. And I said just for tonight." Draco grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on, Granger. Let's get to class before we're late. We can argue about the state of your mental health later during the Prefects meeting."

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned in frustration. "Oh, I forgot that was tonight. That's going to cut in to the time I put aside for Arithmancy."

Draco reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hermione, come on." He folded their fingers together and pulled her from the room. She needed a little brute force right now, and he was happy to supply it. He picked up her bag and pulled it over his shoulder on top of his own, all the while ignoring Hermione's protest that he hand it over.

Draco did his best throughout the rest of the day to keep her calm and make her smile when he could. She was a mess of nerves during the Prefects meeting when they had to go over the patrol roster. Fifth and Seventh years were exempt during the weeks they would be taking exams. Draco and Hermione had to stagger the Sixth year Prefects to cover, while also giving the Fifth year nights off to study.

There was also the Quidditch Cup final coming up as well, which meant the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Prefects on the house teams also needed nights off when they had to practice. In short, the meeting ran over, and the schedule did not get finished thanks to the conflicting times among their fellow classmates.

Hermione walked out of the classroom they used for the meeting shaking with irritation. Draco knew exactly what would calm her most right now, but he didn't think bringing up the subject of sex was a good idea. He did, however, have a plan B. After dropping their bags off in the Heads' dormitory, Draco coaxed Hermione back out and down to the kitchens.

"I don't have time for this." Hermione complained as they stopped in front of the painting of a bowl of fruit.

Draco reached up and tickled the pear, which squirmed and transformed into a doorknob. "Are you saying you don't want to visit the elves? Make sure they are all satisfied and well compensated?"

"Don't start mocking me now, Malfoy."

"Uh oh. Last name." Draco grinned at her and pushed open the door. As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, the elves still at work after dinner rushed over to see how they could help.

"I think tea and cake would be perfect. Please." Draco asked, pulling out a chair for Hermione at a small table that was set out of the way.

"Absolutely, sir." Squeaked one elf, female by the looks of her, and she hurried off.

"Sit." Draco told Hermione, indicating the chair.

Hermione huffed and sat down, crossing her arms. Draco took the seat next to her, looking around at the evening bustle in the kitchen. Dishes were being cleaned and food prepared for breakfast the following morning. He watched as the same elf, followed by two others, approached them carrying a tea tray, as well as a small cake and a three-tier platter of little sandwiches.

"Will there be anything else we can get for you?" Asked the same female house-elf.

"No, thank you. This is lovely." Hermione smiled at her. Draco thanked the elves as well and began to pour out.

He handed a cup to Hermione prepared exactly how she liked it and watched with satisfaction as she took a long sip, slumping back in her seat with apparent relief.

"Thank you, again, Draco. I know I've said it at least a dozen times today."

"You're welcome. Don't ever think I don't know what you need."

Hermione smiled over the rim of her cup and reached for a sandwich. "You may die of shock hearing this, but I suppose one night off from studying won't kill me."

Draco grabbed at his chest, panting, his mouth falling open. But he cut the act and sipped his tea shaking his head. "Honestly, Hermione, I think you need to lighten up just a little. Just enough that you don't drive yourself insane. I know N.E.W.T.s are important to you, but you're not doing yourself any favors by stressing like this. And if you really want some Tranquility Draught I can get it from Snape. That way you don't have to show your face in the hospital wing and make it known to our fellow students that Hermione Granger is, in fact, affected."

Hermione scowled and threatened to send the cake across the table straight into his face. Draco retorted that there were worse things he could be covered in. Like cat fur, and sporting both ears and a tail. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How do you know about that?"

"Moaning Myrtle told me sixth year. We struck up a pretty decent friendship." Draco explained around a bite of cucumber sandwich.

"I knew there was a reason I never liked her."

"Apart from the wailing." Draco added.

Hermione cut herself a small piece of the sponge cake and proceeded to eat it out of her hand. "Mm, lemon. My favorite." It was light and moist, and utterly delicious.

"My mother would faint if she saw you do that." Draco commented, cutting a piece for himself and began to eat it the same way.

"But not if you do it?" Hermione asked, popping the last bit into her mouth.

Draco reached across the table to top off her tea and sat back down. "She's used to me defying her rules. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. This was a very good idea."

"I always found that food provided a certain comfort when I was a child. Especially around the holidays."

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know what it was about Christmas growing up. But it was never as happy in Malfoy manor at that time of the year as you would assume it to be." Draco picked at the bits of cake and sandwich on his plate before continuing. "My parents were never in the brightest of spirits, even les so during the holidays. I would often seek refuge in the kitchen and our house elves always had a plate of cookies for me."

"Draco, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't always like that. Times got better, and so did my parents. Even so, I've never had a truly happy Christmas. Until last year." He looked up and smiled shyly at Hermione across the table. "This past Christmas was the best I've ever had."

Hermione returned his smile and reached out to take his hand. She leaned in as her fingers wrapped around his. Draco met her halfway, touching his lips lightly to hers before running his tongue along her bottom lip. Hermione opened underneath him, moaning as Draco's tongue swirled around hers. He smiled against her mouth, kissing her deeper.

A tiny squeak made them break apart, and they turned to see another house elf standing by the table looking nervous.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are closing the kitchen for the evening."

"Oh, of course." Hermione blushed and pulled back from Draco completely. "Thank you for everything."

"Our pleasure Miss. Come back anytime." The little elf bowed and scampered off to return to his chores.

"I guess we're being kicked out." Hermione turned back to Draco to see him stuffing a few sandwiches into his pockets. "Really?"

"I'm still hungry. Don't judge me."

"Maybe you should have eaten more at dinner rather than obsessing over the quantity food on _my_ plate." Hermione argued back.

"Who else is going to make sure you eat right now?"

"Me. I _am_ capable."

Draco gave her a disbelieving look. "Not at this time, and you know it."

Hermione blushed lightly. He was right. And she was a little ashamed to admit it. But Draco had also been right to push her into taking the night off and giving herself a break. It had been nice to sit with him for a short time and banter like this while not thinking about exams. Draco lived to tease, and he could take it back as well as he dished it out.

"Tomorrow we're back to studying again." Hermione told Draco very decidedly as they walked out of the kitchen.

"No room for discussion, then? I couldn't possibly talk you into one more night? Maybe spent snogging in bed, or even more?"

Hermione gave him a pointed look. "No. It'll just be a distraction."

"Exactly."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued back to the third floor.

The following morning, she started to sit up in bed when her alarm went off, but a pale arm snaked out from under the blanket, drawing her back down before she had the chance to become fully upright. Hermione let out a quiet shriek, not expecting Draco's insistence that she lay back down. Crookshanks hissed and cried loudly from the foot of her bed, sinking his claws into the blanket as it shifted beneath him.

"OW!" Draco yelled when he felt the sharp, needle-like prick of the cat's claws in his leg. He kicked out with both feet and Crookshanks let out a loud mewl as he flew off the end of the bed and landed on all four paws on the floor. "I'm going to murder that bloody cat." Draco threatened as he sat up and pulled his leg across his lap to inspect the damage. He found six punctures in his right calf, all bleeding. "Damn beast is lucky I don't hex those talons off right now." Draco grabbed his wand off the nightstand and began to heal the wounds on his leg.

"Maybe we should sleep in your bed from now on." Hermione suggested. "Crookshanks doesn't go into your room."

"Might be best." Draco set his wand down and examined his leg again then glared at the ginger cat that was now curled up in the corner by Hermione's bag. It hissed quietly at him and Draco reached for his wand again.

"Don't you dare." Hermione warned him.

Draco turned over his shoulder. "That thing has it in for me, Hermione. It's part demon."

"He is not." Hermione got out of bed and crossed the room to the corner, stooped and gathered her cat into her arms. "He's a bit testy. But he's not evil."

Draco eyed the creature in Hermione's arms warily. "If he tries anything else, or decides he wants to sink those claws a little higher next time I can't be held accountable for what I do to defend myself."

Hermione sighed and set her cat down. "Crookshanks, just be nice." She told him. Crookshanks shook his bottlebrush tail in response, then stuck it high in the air and wandered off on his bandy legs.

"I had other plans for this morning before that interruption." Draco admitted as he got off the bed and started to walk toward the bathroom.

Hermione stepped in front of him. "It's still early. We have ten minutes or so to crawl back into bed."

"You know damn well once we get started, ten minutes is not going to be long enough to finish."

"Well, that would depend on what you have in mind, wouldn't it?"

"A lot of things." Draco admitted. "And all of them time-consuming."

"Tomorrow then," Hermione pressed up onto her toes to kiss him. "Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Tomorrow is a tutoring day. We're in the library. No lounging in bed I'm afraid."

"I didn't say what time." Hermione whispered, peppering his jaw and neck with light touches of her lips.

Draco tipped his head back a bit. Somewhat in exasperation, but also to give her more access to his neck. She was becoming particularly adept at finding a certain spot by his ear that, when sucked on, sent all of the blood in his body due south.

Which it did now as she attached her lips to said spot and began to lathe it with her tongue before drawing the skin between her teeth to nip gently.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, Hermione." Draco moaned, his hands finding purchase on her waist. He wished he was lying down, already getting dizzy from the rush of blood. "Gods, I need you to touch me."

Hermione pulled back. "Then maybe we should stop."

Draco gazed down at her. "Don't even think about it."

Hermione stared up into his eyes, dark grey with desire and need. She pushed up onto her toes, wrapping her hands around his neck this time and kissed him full on the lips. Draco picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he promptly let them both fall to the mattress, Hermione pinned below him.

Once they finally made it out of bed again, they just barely had time to grab a few slices of toast from the Great Hall before breakfast disappeared and rush off to the first class of the morning. Neither of them could stop trading small smiles in Potions. And it wouldn't have necessarily been a bad thing, if Snape hadn't noticed it.

Despite that both of his students were paying apt attention to their separate cauldrons as they worked on the Polyjuice potion, (the Seventh years had been moving through the phases of it for two weeks now), Snape caught them glancing at each other every few minutes or so. Miss Granger even giggled quietly, and Snape looked up in time to see Mr. Malfoy withdrawing his hand from hers on the table.

He cleared his throat and stared pointedly at his students. "There are ten minutes left in class. Now would be the time to reduce the heat on your cauldrons and continue to stir clockwise every two minutes until the potion thickens slightly."

Hermione glanced down into her cauldron. The last two weeks had been a real cake walk for her. Having already brewed Polyjuice in her second year. Her potion was the correct shade of dark green that it needed to be at this point. She peeked over at Draco's cauldron. His was just a bit paler than hers, but to an amateur observer they would appear the same.

"What?" Draco asked when he noticed Hermione staring into his cauldron.

"Not bad." She commented, going back to stir her own brew.

"It's perfect, Granger." Draco peeked at her work. "Yours isn't bad."

"Mine is just as perfect, _Malfoy_." She teased. "I have brewed this before. This isn't my first time."

Draco leaned over close to her, his mouth at her ear, and whispered. "Maybe not when it comes to this potion, but I'm hoping it will be very soon in other regards."

Hermione's face flamed, and she coughed loudly, making the two Hufflepuffs at the table next to them look up. She focused on stirring her potion exactly three times clockwise, and then stopped before she ruined all her hard work.

"Is something wrong, Miss Granger?" Snape asked as he passed their table.

"No sir. Choked on the fumes." Hermione lied quickly.

"I can give you a real reason to choke later." Draco whispered as Snape moved on.

Hermione coughed again and moved back from the table before she accidentally tipped her cauldron over. Snape turned over his shoulder and watched as a broad grin formed on Malfoy's face as he watched Miss Granger struggle to get her breath back. She mouthed the words 'evil git' at Malfoy as she resumed her place in front of her cauldron. Snape scowled as he watched the shared smile between the Slytherin and Gryffindor.

 _Could they be any more obvious?_ He mused, and suddenly wondered about the potions he had given Draco so many weeks ago. He had never come back for more. Which meant either they had not been used yet, or the young wizard had forgotten.

Snape's mind went to the letter he had received just yesterday from Narcissa Malfoy, asking after her son. Apparently Draco was not being very forthcoming in his letters home. She was curious to know of any more developments between Draco and Miss Granger, and if the potions had been necessary yet. Severus had not replied right away, just a touch uncomfortable with the idea of observing the Head Boy and Girl long enough at meals to decide. But he had not come to a determination. Until now.

"Extinguish all flames now, class is over. I will put each of your potions under stasis until we meet again after the weekend." Snape called out. "Mr. Malfoy, please remain."

Draco glanced at Hermione. "Oops, guess we got caught."

" _You_ got caught. I wasn't asked to stay behind."

"You as well, Miss Granger."

Draco sniggered under his breath as he packed his book and notebook away.

Hermione noticed the look Harry gave her as he walked out. He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'what happened'. Hermione shrugged back, 'no idea'.

"Don't you have another class, Mr. Potter?" Snape snapped, eyeing the bespectacled wizard still in his classroom.

"Good luck." Harry muttered as he walked out.

Snape waited until it was just the three of them left and flicked his wand at the door, slamming it. "Would you two care to explain what was going on in my class while you should have been brewing?" He asked as he sat down at his desk and folded his hands on the surface.

"We _were_ brewing, sir." Draco pointed out, "And very well. I believe you will find that our potions are the best in the class."

Snape frowned. "Now is not the time for cheek, Mr. Malfoy." Snape cleared his throat, eyeing the young Slytherin. "I received a letter from your mother yesterday."

"Is she nagging you now?" Draco inquired.

"Indeed. She would like to know if there have been any developments between you." Snape indicated both of his students.

Hermione felt her cheeks pink and looked determinedly at the floor. "Is this really necessary?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Draco answered her, and then turned to his professor, "You can tell my mother that when I have something to share with her, I will. Until then I would appreciate it if she would keep her nose out of my personal life and my relationship."

"I will write Narcissa no such thing. If you have an issue with your mother's involvement then _you_ need to reign in her enthusiasm. She merely requested that I keep an eye on you and to prevent any…accidents."

"Ah…the potions make so much more sense now." Draco drawled.

Hermione covered her face with her hand. "This is humiliating."

"I think it's hysterical, actually." Draco grinned. "That my mother has gotten you involved to this point where you have to directly ask us about our private business behind closed doors."

Hermione groaned and asked to be excused. Snape waved her off and she hurried from the room after telling Draco she would see him in Ancient Runes. If he ever made it.

Snape cradled his forehead in his hand and rubbed at his temples. "Draco, I take no pleasure in asking you this…"

"Then don't ask it." Draco cut it.

Snape continued as though the interruption had not occurred. "But Narcissa is very insistent that I do. Have you and Miss Granger…"

"No." Draco stated firmly before Snape could finish. Not because he wanted to spare his professor from having to ask such a personal question that he was clearly uncomfortable with, but because he really could care less anymore about this conversation. He'd already had his say that his relationship was no one's business but his and Hermione's. And besides the answer he had just given, he was not going to give another this afternoon.

As far as Draco was concerned, this conversation was over five minutes ago when Snape told him he had received a letter from his mother.

"Are we done?"

"Yes. Go." Snape dismissed the Slytherin with a wave of his hand.

Draco turned to go, but then stopped. "Before I forget," he said as turned back around, "do you have any Tranquility Draught?"

"Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"Or myself."

Snape rose from his desk with a heavy sigh. "You, I'm sure, are not in need." He stated as he crossed the room to the cabinet and pulled it open.

"Are you implying that I'm not taking the exams seriously?"

Snape quirked an eyebrow at his student. "Do you intend on applying for a job, or are all of these apprenticeships just an excuse for you to trek around the globe and remain out of your father's reach for as long as possible?"

Draco crossed his arms staring at his godfather with a hard expression "Yes."

Snape sighed again and plucked a blue bottle from the shelf in front of him and closed the cabinet. He handed it to Draco, holding it by the tightly sealed cork. " One sip as needed before going to sleep. No more."

Draco took the bottle and stuffed it in his pocket. "Thank you, sir."

"Come to me if you require more."

"Or if we require any other concoctions, right?" Draco pressed, a sarcastic grin on his face.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Indeed." He dismissed Draco from the classroom with a gesture to the door. At the very least he could tell Narcissa he had done as she asked of him, even if he had nothing else to report to her. And he hoped Draco followed through on requesting that his mother leave well enough alone. Snape did not want to go through another conversation like _that_ ever again.

~S~

Draco was only too glad to leave and get back to his day. He had missed just the first twenty minutes of Ancient Runes. Professor Babbling said nothing as Draco walked in and took his seat beside Hermione.

"Got your potion." He whispered, pulling out his book, notebook, and quill.

Hermione smiled, but kept her eyes on her notes. "Thank you." She whispered back, reaching her hand over to touch his briefly.

Draco grabbed it and moved their hands below the table. He placed her hand on his knee as he had in the library, but Hermione yanked her hand back looking sideways at him. "Later." She spoke out of the side of her mouth.

"Promise?"

Hermione didn't answer, and Draco took the smirk on her face as a 'yes'.

The next three weeks went by much too quickly for most of the Seventh years. But for Hermione it crawled at a snail's pace. Despite taking the Tranquility Draught each night, she was still irritable if anyone so much as disturbed the page she was reading as they walked past. Draco did everything he could think of to keep her sane short of charming their clothes off and shagging her senseless. But by the night before the written exams were set to begin, even he was on edge.

He sat beside Hermione outside the Great Hall the following morning after breakfast. She had her Arithmancy book propped open on her lap and was reading over the last lesson they had done, positive it was going to be on the exam. She was trying to get in a very last-minute review as the Hall was currently being set up for the exam. Draco leaned his head back against the wall and shut his eyes. His mind was a jumbled mess of equations, symbols, and numbers. He focused on shutting out every other subject, focusing only on Arithmancy. This was going to be the hardest written exam, he knew.

"Breathe." Hermione said beside him, her hand resting on his thigh.

"Take your own advice, Granger." Draco replied.

"I'm feeling much better now that the exams are actually here." She snapped her book shut.

"Speak for yourself." Draco muttered, leaning forward and covering his face with his hands.

"Do you want me to quiz you?"

"No."

"Do you want me to…?"

"No, I don't want you to do anything. I don't even want to think right now."

She withdrew her hand from his leg. "All right. I was going to suggest going into the girl's loo for five minutes and snogging each other senseless. But if you'd rather not."

Draco looked up at her and was about to tell her to get her ass down the hall, but the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall walked out calling for all Seventh years sitting the Arithmancy N.E.W.T.

Draco groaned and let his head fall back into his hands.

 **Notes: My favorite part of this chapter was definitely the conversation between Snape and Draco.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: This chapter contains a scene of sexual content.**

 **Chapter 16**

After three days of written exams, the practical portion began. Neither Draco nor Hermione was dreading this part. Hermione was particularly looking forward to her DADA practical. For additional points they were permitted to perform one additional spell. She chose to cast her Patronus nonverbally.

As her examiner sat watching from his little table she swirled her wand gently and from the tip came wisps of blue followed by an otter. It bounced and swam around in a circle before disappearing.

"Excellent, Miss Granger. Very impressive. I must say you are by the far the most skilled witch I have tested today."

Hermione thanked the older wizard and made her way from the hall.

Draco, who was just a few spaces over, had watched her cast the charm. Ever since he found out that she was capable of the spell he had been teaching himself as often as possible when he was alone. Putting aside the fact that it was a good defensive charm to know, he didn't like that Hermione was able to do it, and he was not. It really did have more to do with ego than actual learning. Although the learning part did play into his desire to be able to cast a Patronus.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you opt to cast an additional spell for further points?" His examiner, a middle-aged witch in Ministry robes, asked him with a small smile.

"Yes," Draco answered quietly. He noticed Hermione had paused on her way out to watch him. He saw her lift one hand in a wave. He nodded at her and held his wand out. " _Expecto Patronum_." He whispered and swirled his wand. Up until that moment he had only been able to cast a shield Patronus. But as the words left his mouth and he executed the slight flourish, wisps of blue flowed from his wand followed by a dragon.

Draco stood back a little, shocked at the corporeal form before him. The dragon erupted from his wand, its jaws open in a roar as it beat its wings and flew toward the enchanted ceiling. It disappeared just before it reached the top of the Hall. Draco, who had been captivated watching his Patronus, looked back to his examiner.

"I take it that was your first time casting a corporeal form?"

"Yes." Draco breathed, still in shock.

"Very well done, Mr. Malfoy."

He managed a smile and shoved his wand into his pocket. His examiner dismissed him, and Draco walked out. Hermione was waiting just outside the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Did you see?" Draco asked.

"I did. I had no idea you had been practicing." Hermione beamed proudly. "That was incredible."

"It felt incredible."

Hermione took his hand and led him outside. They were free for an hour until the last practical exam at half past three that afternoon in Transfiguration. Hermione didn't want to go too far out onto the grounds, so they chose one of the stone benches in the courtyard and sat down. Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at a nearby flower bed. He concentrated on the spell in his mind and made a small circular motion with a flick at the end. The cluster of violets vibrated, shifted, and suddenly morphed into a squat green toad. Draco performed the same wand move and it transformed back into the flowers.

"So, a dragon?" Hermione asked, watching his spell work.

"My name." Draco looked up at her. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Does it have any significant meaning for you?"

"What does yours mean to you?" Draco asked, turning the question back on Hermione as he pondered his own answer.

"It represents the part of myself that I don't show as often as I should. The part of myself that I wish I could feel more easily."

"Which is?"

"Being carefree."

Draco nodded, still thinking.

"Your turn." Hermione nudged him with her shoulder.

Draco let out a breath. "I'm comfortable with who I am now. I'm not afraid to display my true nature." He lifted his head to gaze at her. "I don't really know if that's true. But that's what it represents."

"I think you're right. In part. You're _becoming_ more comfortable with who you are, accepting yourself and being ok with that. And I know how hard that it is. Draco," Hermione reached for him, placing her hand on his cheek to turn his face to hers. "I'm proud of you. You've overcome so much. And you've helped me overcome so much."

"I'm sensing a very profound statement from you."

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back she barely maintained the contact between them and whispered against his lips, "Tonight."

~S~

Draco and Hermione returned to the Heads' dormitory as soon as the last of the trifle disappeared after dinner. She glanced back to see Harry and Ginny rising from the Gryffindor table together.

Ginny waved and gave her a thumbs up. Hermione had taken a few minutes during dinner to express her nerves about tonight. She was ready, and she knew it, but that didn't mean she wasn't feeling a tiny bit of anxiety.

"Just go with whatever feels right." Ginny had told her, whispering so quietly that there wasn't a chance Harry or Ron would hear on the other side of the table. Ron had barely glanced at her, and Hermione had returned the sentiment. She could have cared less if he heard her discussing sex and Draco in the same sentence, but she appreciated Ginny's discretion nonetheless.

The sound of the dormitory door closing behind her was loud and ominous sounding. Draco stood with his back to it, hands behind him, watching her. Hermione unclasped her robes and draped them over the back of the couch.

"Nervous?" He asked, watching her fumble with her tie and the first few buttons of her dress shirt.

"A bit."

Draco pushed off the door and crossed the room to her. He took Hermione's hands and held them. "I know you said tonight, but if you're not ready…"

"I am. Please, don't make me overthink this."

Draco suppressed a grin and stepped back a little, unfastening his robes.

"Let me." Hermione reached up and loosened his tie as Draco shrugged off his robes and threw them over hers on the couch. He stood still, hands on her hips simply to touch her as Hermione pulled his tie off and began to unbutton his shirt. She pulled it loose from his pants, reaching down to brush her fingers over the bulge at his crotch as she leaned in and began kissing along his neck.

Draco groaned and let his head fall back. "You're getting awfully good at that."

"I have an excellent teacher." Hermione murmured against his skin.

Draco smirked, feeling smug. That had been the original arrangement between them. He was beyond grateful she had decided on more. Having her this way was doing so much for him emotionally, not to mention physically.

Draco pushed his hips forward forcing his erection into her palm with a grunt. "So good."

Hermione continued to stroke him until he was panting with need and his hands were on the verge of tearing her shirt. She stopped and reached up to push his shirt off his shoulders. Draco pulled away to discard the piece of clothing, then began removing Hermione's tie and shirt as she unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. He toed off his shoes and bent to remove his socks.

"Thank Merlin." Draco sighed as Hermione pushed his pants down his legs and the restriction around his cock was reduced.

Hermione smiled up at him from under her lashes, then straightened and shrugged out of her white uniform shirt. Draco wrapped an arm around her pulling her body against his.

"Still nervous?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Not as much."

Draco reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Hermione hesitated before stepping back and letting him brush the straps from her shoulders. He unzipped her skirt next and waited for Hermione to remove her black flats before he pushed it down her legs. Even though it was June, she still had to wear either stockings or knee high socks under her skirt. Today she opted for knee highs.

Draco crouched and began rolling them down her legs, looking up at her. He felt her tremble under his touch, especially when he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Hermione let out a breath and licked her lips, closing her eyes to absorb the sensation. Draco took it a step further and leaned in pressing his forehead to her abdomen and his lips against the waistband of her knickers.

"Fuck, Draco."

He pulled back, shocked at the swear as it left her mouth. He grinned wolfishly.

"We'll get there, Hermione. No worries."

She moaned as he kissed over her knickers again and then ran his tongue up the length of her. He could smell her arousal and imagined how wet she already was. But that was enough teasing. He'd only meant to return her bit of fun from before when she was rubbing him through his pants. Draco stood to his full height, cupped her face with both hands and leaned in to claim her mouth in a fevered embrace.

Hermione responded by throwing her arms around his neck and pressed her body as close to his as she could get. She let out a surprised squeak when Draco lifted her up and sat her down on the back of the couch, moving to stand between her knees.

"Ready to move to the bedroom?"

Hermione nodded, unable to speak through the haze in her brain. Draco lifted her easily and carried her to his room. Where he deposited them both on his bed. They snogged frantically for several minutes, hands grabbing and stroking as tongues twisted and danced together. Draco rolled Hermione to her back and began to kiss down her neck to her chest. He didn't want to cause her any more anxiety than what she was already feeling. She had said she didn't want to overthink this. So, it was best to be as deliberate as possible. Draco pulled back, kneeling at the end of the bed. Hermione lay spread out before him, watching with dark eyes as he began to pull her knickers down. Once gone he moved back over her, taking first her left hand then the right and placed them on his waist. With a wicked grin, she pushed his shorts down, letting her hands roam over his backside during their round trip back to his waist.

Draco paused, hovering over her. "You're sure?"

Hermione shifted below him, so she lay flat on her back. She reached out pressing one hand to Draco's chest over his heart. She ran her other hand through his hair a few times before pulling him closer to kiss him. Knowing this was her answer, Draco reached down and pulled her legs up and around his hips, then lined himself up and began to ease forward.

Hermione fisted his hair as he began to slide in inch by inch. She panted as he stretched her, grasping at him to find purchase anywhere on his body.

"Relax." Draco breathed, stilling. He pushed her legs down and angled his hips differently. He was torn between wanting to slide into her slowly, so she would feel every inch of him, and driving in all at once so he could feel her body squeeze him like a vice. His brain stuck with slow. "Breathe." Draco whispered, ghosting his lips over Hermione's. "Don't hold it in."

She let out a breath and he pushed in a little further. Hermione moaned beneath him, unable to contain the sound as he stretched her further. They both gasped as Draco finally pushed past her internal barrier. He stilled again, frozen, as Hermione clenched around him both internally and externally. The sensation was so profound it was almost unbearable.

"Just breathe." He reminded her, panting lightly himself.

"I'm ok." Hermione confirmed, she tried shifting her hips experimentally. The feel of him inside her was foreign, the pressure unbelievable. As the minutes passed the pain and the burn from being stretched began to dissipate until it was a dull ache.

Draco shifted his hips, pulling out just a little and pushed back in bringing his pelvis flush with hers. Hermione pushed up from the bed to meet him, letting out a quiet grunt as he filled her once more. They repeated the motion back and forth a few more times before her body finally gave a little underneath his and she began to move more freely. Draco pulled out nearly all the way now and thrust back in with a bit more force.

"Yes." Hermione hissed. She scraped her nails along the back of Draco's shoulders making him groan.

"More?" He asked, pausing above her.

Hermione nodded. "Please." She grasped at him, her legs flexing in impatience.

Draco leaned down and kissed her, pulling her left leg around his waist. Her body shifted on the bed, moving her onto her back. It changed the angle and he was able to press deeper. The tip of his erection bumped her cervix making Hermione hiss out loud. There was a sudden flash of pressure and accompanied by a quick lick of pain. They were both gone in a moment but left her panting.

"Draco!" She gasped his name as her hips left the bed involuntarily. Her body wanted him closer even though she knew he couldn't be. Every part of him was touching her where she needed it and more.

"Fuck, I need to move faster, Hermione." Draco panted, his hips starting to pump again as he withdrew and pushed in at a languid pace.

"Yes, please." She begged, breathless.

Draco leaned down on his elbows and thrust harder than he had been, testing the movement. Hermione cried out with want, flexing her thighs around his hips, squeezing. Her internal muscles clenched like a fist around his cock.

"Sweet Merlin," He moaned into her neck. "That's incredible." He lifted his head to gaze down at her as he moved. "You're so beautiful, Hermione. Never think otherwise. No matter what happens I will always remember you like this. Unbridled and beyond lovely."

Hermione reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes taking in the stormy grey hue. He wasn't lying. And he wasn't saying it to be cliché. He meant it. She could see it. She could feel it in the way he pressed closer to her, in the way he kissed her. His lips slid over hers and his tongue twirled around hers in an erotic dance.

"I'm glad it's you, Draco." She whispered when they parted. "I'm glad I waited." Draco skipped a beat. Hermione didn't seem to notice as he began moving again. "This means so much to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him down. Her fingers stroked his hair and back. His hips slowed but his heart beat faster.

It suddenly dawned on Draco what she was saying. What Hermione meant. She chose _him_ over someone she had known most of her life and trusted for so long. She chose Draco because she trusted him more. She wanted this with _him_.

Acceptance was something Draco had been struggling with since the end of the war. Both for himself, who he was, and from those around him. Hermione had not rejected him. She had been accepting of him from the moment he found out she was Head Girl. That's who she was. But just because she accepted him didn't mean he took it. They had come so far since then. He had battled and beaten a few of his demons, and he had, shockingly, made room in his heart for someone he never expected to take hold there.

Draco thrust again, feeling the muscle in his chest clench, but not painfully. It was an ache. An ache that only the witch below him could dull. And she was. Each pass of her hand over his skin caused a little bit more of the darkness in his mind to slip away and be replaced with warmth. It spread through his entire body, going first to his heart and fanning out from there.

Draco's movements sped up again. He pushed into her as deep as he could needing to feel the heat of her body around his, engulfing him completely. He understood now the safety Hermione felt with him. Nothing was as secure or true as her arms holding him. She was exactly what he needed. She was the balm that soothed the wounds in his soul. He may have been spared from ripping it apart in his failed attempt to kill Dumbledore, but that did not mean that his soul hadn't suffered in other ways.

He was finally putting his life back together after months of gathering the broken pieces. Draco knew he would never have been able to get this far without Hermione Granger. She had saved him twice now. At times he considered her his only reason to keep breathing. The only thing in his life worth living for. Maybe it was a bit dramatic, but he couldn't stop the way he felt about her.

He couldn't stop the emotions that coursed through him. Tears sprang into his eyes when he felt her lips on his kissing him softly as they continued to move together. He was overcome with everything between them. What she was giving him as they performed this act. There had been no hesitation. No second guessing. No fear. She had told him 'yes', and he took it. Her lips moved to his neck as her fingers drew lines up and down his back. Draco thrust into her roughly again, making Hermione toss her head back.

"Draco," His name tumbled from her lips like a litany, pregnant with emotion. He reared back a little to watch her as her eyes opened taking him in above her. She smiled and stroked his hair out of his eyes again. "You're beautiful, too, Draco." She whispered, then leaned up and kissed him deeply. "Never stop."

With that request he lost it. A sob choked out of him and a few tears slipped from his eyes.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione cupped his face in her hands, wiping the moisture away.

"I love you." He whispered, his voice broken by another quiet sob. His movements stuttered, but he kept going. "I love you, Hermione." He said again, firmer this time, and crashed his lips onto hers. Every ounce of passion he could muster was poured into his kiss.

The rhythm between them changed. They continued to rock against each other, but slowly, as the moments went by. Draco finally pulled back and buried his face in her shoulder, picking the pace back up. He could feel his orgasm barreling down on him. Hermione whispered in his ear to keep going, harder, faster.

Her mind was chaotic. She was overwhelmed by what Draco had just said. Part of her knew it had been coming for some time. She could feel them both careening toward saying it. It had only been a matter of who would say it first, and when. She wanted to say it back. She was ready. But her body overrode her mind. She needed _him_.

Draco's breath hit her ear in harsh pants the closer he got. He grunted which each thrust. She could feel him grip the sheets on either side of her as his hips moved back and forth like a piston, driving into her over and over. He hissed and cursed and groaned her name as white light exploded behind his eyes. Hermione gripped him, her arms and legs wrapping around him. She shook with the spasms of her own release. Her nails scraped down his back again, driving him higher until Draco crested the wave he was riding and crashed on the other side.

Panting, chest heaving, he let his weight settle half on top of her and half on the bed. Her body unwrapped from around his as her lips moved over his neck and her fingers carded through his damp hair.

"I love you, too, Draco." She whispered. "More than you know." He lifted his head from her shoulder, staring at her in disbelief. She stared back, one hand moving to his chest to press over his heart. "I've known for a while."

"I…I don't know what else…"

"Shh…" Hermione pulled him down pressing her lips against his to silence him. "You don't have to say anything else."

"Yes, I do." Draco insisted.

"It can wait. This is all that matters right now." She shifted beneath him, indicating their connection.

"No, I have to say this." Draco squeezed his eyes shut. His chest was still heaving gently as his breath returned to him. He waited another minute until he could take a deep breath and let it out normally. He opened his eyes to see Hermione still gazing at him, brown eyes alight and full of emotion.

Draco lowered himself down, so they could face each other. He didn't withdraw from her. He didn't think he was able to. Not yet.

"I know it seems completely clichéd for me to say it now. But it's true. I love you. I love you even though I ought to have no right to. Even though I know you shouldn't love me back. But I do. You're air for me, Hermione. I need you to breathe. I can't live…" He paused. How much did he want to bare to her? How vulnerable did he want to leave himself? Draco closed his eyes again and bit his lower lip. They snapped back open a moment later as Hermione threaded her hand into his hair and pressed her mouth against his.

"I can't live without you either, Draco. Not anymore. You've shown me a part of yourself I would never have believed could exist when we were younger. Knowing that it's always been there is one of the most profound truths I've ever learned. The fact that you can share it with me speaks volumes to the person you've become, that you _choose_ to be. That's why I trust you. That's why I feel safe with you." She kissed his forehead lightly then pressed it against her own. "That's why I _love_ you."

Draco sniffed back another round of tears, eyes shut once more. The only thing he could think to do was show her what her words meant to him. He rolled to his back, pulling Hermione with him. She sat up, settling herself across his lap. He was giving her the control now. Leaving himself completely open to her.

She started to move, slowly at first as she adjusted to the new position. Then began to speed up as her body took in the sensation of being on top. The feel of him as he slipped out and slid back in almost effortlessly. His hands held her waist, keeping her steady, but not directing her. Draco let her choose the rhythm and set the pace. Hermione leaned over him, bracing herself on her arms. Draco pushed up to meet her halfway, kissing her deeply.

One hand strayed to her backside and squeezed, making Hermione squeal in surprise. She bucked against him, pushing his cock deeper. It was a glorious feeling and it spurred her on, making her chase the pleasure that rippled through her.

"That's it." Draco encouraged. He thrust upward, meeting Hermione as her hips pushed down and forward. "Listen to your body. It will tell you what it wants."

"Right now, it just wants you." Hermione breathed above him.

"Then take me." Draco told her without inhibition. "Please, just take me."

When they reached the end together this time, it followed several long minutes of deep, slow movements building up to an intense release that left both breathless and exhausted. Draco pulled Hermione down to him, turning as he did so they could lie facing each other. He tangled his legs with hers to keep them connected.

"No regrets?" Draco asked as she settled beside him.

Hermione shook her head. "None, surprisingly."

Draco quirked his eyebrow at her. "Surprisingly?"

"Just teasing."

Draco let out a breath and snuggled into the bed more. He reached out and ran his hand up and down her back. Hermione closed her eyes as he dragged the tips of his fingers featherlight along the length of her spine. She purred, reminding Draco of her damned feline pet. But the sound made him smile indulgently at her as he watched the expression on her face morph from peaceful into pleasure.

"It's not nice to tease, Granger."

Hermione snorted quietly. "Speak for yourself."

"I guess I deserve that."

"You know you deserve it." Hermione opened her eyes to gaze at him. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're even more beautiful in afterglow."

Draco took her hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I know."

Draco kissed her palm and cradled her hand against his chest. "I don't want to part from you."

Hermione blinked a few times, confused by the statement. "I didn't think that was ever a consideration."

"No," Draco laughed. "I mean…" and he wiggled against her to indicate the connection of their bodies.

Hermione let out a quiet sigh as she felt Draco shift around inside her. "Why does that have to feel so good?"

 _Indeed_ , Draco thought, and circled his hips again. Hermione let out a rough breath, her hand grappling against his chest, blunt nails scratching his skin. Her muscles fluttered around his hardening cock, accelerating the process.

"Want to go again?" He asked.

" _Yes_." It was a plea.

"In a little bit, then. Rest for now." Draco leaned in and kissed her with abandon. He let out every emotion whirling around inside him. He laid himself bare for her to take, tear down and help rebuild. In this moment he chose to start anew. It was time to bury the rest of his demons, time to let Hermione help him.

It had only taken three words to finally break through the last wall around his heart and allow him to accept that what she had to offer. Because she had said it back. And it was real.

"I love you, Granger." Draco whispered as he pulled back.

She blinked and ran her fingers through his hair, scratching her nails lightly along his scalp. Draco closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder as he let out a long, deep breath. The world was righted in her arms. No place had ever felt more like home. Here there was sanctuary. Here there was peace.

Hermione continued to stroke his hair as she felt him relaxing against her, his body growing heavy with sleep. "I love you, too Draco."

Draco smiled against her skin.

Here there was hope.

 **Notes: I hope I did ok for their first time together. Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: This chapters contains sexual content.**

 **Chapter 17**

Hermione sighed as Draco's lips passed over the back of her neck and down between her shoulder blades. He pushed her hair out of the way to reach below her ear and sucked gently on the skin. His hand ran up and down her leg several times before beginning to curl in toward her.

Draco leaned forward and whispered, "Pull your top leg up toward your chest and extend your bottom leg out."

Hermione did as he asked and felt Draco shift behind her, the head of his erection beginning to press into her. He held her steady with the solidity of his body behind hers. His hand moved down and across her stomach to find hers, gripping the sheet, and pulled it free to fold their fingers together. He flexed his hips forward, pushing in the rest of the way until his pelvis was flush with her backside.

" _Draco_." Hermione gasped his name as he filled her in this position. Her eyes squeezed shut and she felt her breath leave her almost painfully.

"Merlin, you're so tight like this. I don't even want to move. Just want to feel you around me." He moved his top leg over her hip to give himself a little more leverage and rotated his hips experimentally. His head fell to her shoulder with a loud groan as she squeezed around his length, creating a vice that he couldn't escape from.

"I need you to move, Draco. _Please_." Hermione whimpered, sounding close to tears.

"Shh…" He kissed along her neck and shoulder as he ran his fingers up and down her abdomen. Draco pulled his hips back as far as he could. This position didn't allow for a lot of movement, but the depth was unbelievable.

He remained inside her, unable to pull out anymore as her walls clamped around him. He pushed back in slowly and pulled out again almost immediately. This time he pumped his hips forward with a little more force, driving his dick back into her. Hermione shifted, trying to push back at the same moment, but Draco forced her forward so that she was half lying on her stomach.

"Roll over completely." He whispered, holding still inside her.

Too dazed to fully understand what was happening, Hermione rolled onto her stomach feeling Draco move with her. He pushed her legs apart as he pressed down, his chest to her back. Draco covered her hands with his threading their fingers together. He lifted his hips, pulling out about halfway again. His movements were restricted once more, but the depth was still there, and he had more leverage in this position to drive into her. He did now, pushing in until he felt his balls drag along the bed sheet.

" _Holy_ … _fuck_ …" Draco panted, almost collapsing on to Hermione's back. He pulled out and sunk in again a little faster, bottoming out once more.

Hermione let out a very unladylike shout in ecstasy, though it was muffled by the bed. She had not been expecting the sensation that washed over her as Draco filled her this way. She hadn't known what to anticipate. Certainly not the heat and absolute desire that coursed through her body making her cry out. Draco's hands gripped hers tight enough to hurt, but she didn't notice, or at the very least she didn't feel it. Her nerves were responding to other stimuli. She tried to push back as Draco bore down on her again, but he pinned her with his hips.

Sensing her need, Draco lifted and loosened his hold allowing Hermione to lift her arse into the air slightly. She wasn't going to get enough friction this way, but there was room now for him to slip his hand under her body. Which he did. Hermione's balance faltered as one finger started to slowly stroke around between her legs and she fell back to the bed with a grunt and a long groan in frustration. She needed more.

"Draco," She panted his name as he pushed into her again. A whine broke from her and she gasped his name again a little louder the deeper he went. With what felt like enormous effort, she pushed her hips back meeting Draco as he drove forward.

She could feel the soft brush of his pubic hair against the curve of her backside and suddenly wanted to reach back and touch him there. But Draco grabbed her free hand and threaded their fingers together pinning her down once more. He leaned over as he worked himself in and out, trying to maintain a steady rhythm.

Their movements back and forth did not precisely meet up, but so lost were they both at this point that neither seemed to notice. Draco let Hermione's left hand go and reached underneath her to stroke between her legs once more. Hermione cried out and bucked her hips forward instead of back. Draco withdrew from her almost completely. This allowed him to sink in with a longer stroke. He pushed deeper, filling Hermione all the way and pulled back slowly, dragging his over-sensitized skin along hers. They moaned in unison, Hermione turning her head to try and see him. It made her dizzy to keep looking out of the far corner of her eyes and she had to focus them back to center.

"I'm close." Draco told her, feeling his balls pull up.

"Me...too…" Hermione panted, face still turned sideways so she could breathe. "Please, Draco."

He leaned over her, his hips continuing to work, pressing his nose into her hair so his mouth was right at her ear. "What do you need, love?"

Hermione grunted and pushed forward as his fingers circled between her legs. "Harder."

"Where?" Draco nipped her ear and ran his tongue along her neck.

" _Everywhere._ Please!" Hermione begged, both hating and loving the fact that he had pushed her to this point. She loved the control he took over her, pinning her down. Something wild and animalistic awoke inside her and she longed to turn the tables. She had not expected something so erotic between them this quickly.

Then again, they had been engaging in erotic acts for several months now. So, it really shouldn't surprise her that Draco would want to push the line with her at every opportunity. Because that was exactly what he had been doing with her all along.

Draco bit down on Hermione's shoulder as his orgasm rolled through him. Not hard enough to break skin, but enough that she would feel it. He pushed in one last time and held still as his seed shot out of him. Hermione's eyes fell closed as Draco emptied inside her, his finger pressing on her clit. It was enough to tip her over the edge and she cried out loudly, calling his name.

With a gust of air from his lungs, Draco slowly fell forward until his chest was flush with her back. He released her hands and braced himself on his arms as he pushed back up and pulled free from her body. Draco rolled and collapsed beside Hermione, still panting lightly. She stretched her body out, feeling her muscles uncoil, and groaned as they released. She turned to face Draco next to her folding her arms under her head and watched as he slowly returned to earth. His eyes opened one at a time and a smile stretched his lips as he took her in.

"Not too intense?" He asked, rolling to his side.

"A little." Hermione admitted, "But not in a bad way. I never expected sex to feel like that. So…"

"Explosive?" Draco finished for her.

"Yes. And I don't mind waking up like that from now on. It was very stimulating."

Draco propped himself up on an elbow. "I honestly thought it would scare you."

Hermione shook her head. "No. I mean, the only thing I didn't like was not being able to see you." She felt her cheeks blush as another thought passed through her mind, but she didn't voice it.

Draco noticed the coloring and narrowed his eyes playfully. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. Whatever it is it can't be more personal than what we've already shared. Both verbally and physically."

Hermione's blush deepened, and she averted her eyes, looking at his chest instead. She picked out each individual scar and reached out to run the tip of her finger across them one after the other.

"Stop stalling and tell me." Draco grinned at her.

Hermione looked up at him from under her lashes. "I like watching you come. The expressions on your face."

Draco focused on her, unblinking. He let out a shaky breath and willed his blood, that was now engorging his cock, to flow north once more. "That is the sexiest thing you've ever said to me."

Hermione blushed deeper and averted her eyes once more. "What do we do now?" She asked when she felt brave enough to look him in the face again.

"What would you like to do?"

"Eat."

Draco grinned broadly, earning him a smack on the shoulder. "Pervert." Hermione muttered, even though the idea appealed greatly to her as well.

"Do you really want to go all the way down to the Great Hall?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because I really don't feel like getting out of bed." Draco admitted.

"Not even for toast and tea?"

Draco groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Do you eat anything else for breakfast?"

"On occasion."

"Like what?" He questioned, because honestly he had never noticed.

"Cereal, porridge."

"No protein?" Draco prompted with a rakish eyebrow waggle. That earned him another smack on the shoulder. This didn't faze him. "Well?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He was challenging her. He wanted to know how she would respond. _Might as well surprise him_ , Hermione thought, and dove under the sheet.

Draco rolled to his back, spreading his legs to give her more room and threw the sheet back. He let his eyes fall closed as her lips surrounded the head of his erection and she began to lick up and down the length of him, her hand pumping the base.

"I was hoping this would be your answer." He sighed, one hand reaching down to thread through her hair.

Hermione pulled back, letting him go. "Were you?" She asked, staring up the length of his body.

Draco opened his eyes just in time to see Hermione's mischievous grin as she lowered her mouth back over him. With a groan, he let his head fall back to the pillow, surrendering himself to her ministrations.

~S~

"You drink this one." Draco stated as he handed Hermione the phial filled with the red potion and watched as she drank it down.

They had just returned from breakfast when Draco remembered the contraceptive potions. He held the phial with the blue potion and uncorked it, emptying the flask in a single swallow. He knew most contraceptive potions were colorless, and this one was no exception. The only reason the individual doses possessed a hue was so Snape could differentiate between them. Hermione's potion would destroy Draco's seed, even if it already reached her egg (in the event that she had ovulated). Draco's potions prevented him from producing semen for a full twenty-four hours. He had looked up gender specific potions, and these two had seemed the most likely. Since it would ensure they both took them. However, Hermione was going to need a more long-term option as of tomorrow.

Thus, Draco decided to pay his godfather a visit while Hermione sequestered herself in the library to do some more research for their studies abroad.

"Enter." Snape's voice called after Draco's knock on his door. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked, looking up from his grading as his student walked in.

 _No point beating around the bush on this one_ , Draco thought as he entered the professor's cold office. "I'm going to need a certain libation."

Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the boy's phrasing. Then it dawned on him. "The potions I gave you were finally necessary?"

"I'll refrain from answering that for the time being. Can you prepare a more long-term potion by tomorrow?" Draco looked around before meeting his professor's eyes.

Snape rose from his desk and crossed the room to the same cabinet he had retrieved the Tranquility Draught Malfoy requested the last time he was here. He withdrew three phials all containing a lilac-colored brew and from inside his robes he pulled out a small roll of parchment. "Three months." He stated to Draco, handing him all four items. "They must be taken every twenty-eight days. And the instructions for the brew itself. The ingredients are fairly simple, but the process may take some practice. I would recommend both you and Miss Granger begin that practice now."

"Yes, sir." Draco said as way of thanks. He was grateful that Snape was attempting to make this as painless as possible.

"How well do think you did on your Potions N.E.W.T.? Written and practical?"

"Well enough." Draco answered with a shrug. "An E at the very least on both. Why?" He questioned as he pocketed the potions and parchment, then crossed his arms defensively.

Snape turned and strode back to his desk. He settled himself into his chair with a flutter of robes. "I received a response back from my associate in Germany. Herr Krämer would be more than happy to host you and Miss Granger for a three-month apprenticeship, so long as you feel you are up to the task and can demonstrate adequate ability in independent brewing."

"And you believe my N.E.W.T. score will be sufficient?" Draco inquired.

"It would. I already responded explaining as such, and that you would be more than happy to send a copy of your test scores along with a sample as soon as those scores become available."

"Of course." Draco paused as his mind went over every advanced potion he knew. "What would you recommend, sir?"

"Your Polyjuice potion was passable for a first attempt. You would need to begin brewing within the next three weeks for it to be ready in time."

Draco brightened internally. Having a potion described by Snape as "passable" was practically a glowing compliment. He responded, "Understood, sir. And thank you." He turned to go.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape called. Draco turned back.

"Sir?"

"You seem very subdued this morning."

 _Damn_ , Draco thought. He had been doing his best to be as snarky as possible, so Snape wouldn't feel the need to inquire further into his request for more contraceptive potion.

"Anything you need to discuss?"

"No, sir."

Snape quirked an eyebrow, but waved Draco off after another moment's study of the young wizard. He was playing his cards very close to his chest right now. And Snape could not blame the boy for wanting privacy. However, he still had his promise to Narcissa to keep. Snape had chosen the potion he had given Draco initially, knowing that his student would look into it and discover that it only worked for twenty-four hours. This guaranteed that Draco would come to him for more potion. In turn he would be able to alert Narcissa in answer to his last question.

As soon as his office door was closed, Severus pulled a fresh piece of parchment toward him, dipped his quill, and began to write.

~S~

Even though both N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s were over as of the third week of June, Fifth and Seventh year students were still required to attend classes for the final week. The rest of the student-body still had their own final exams coming up. The House Cup final was scheduled for the Saturday following the end of the Fifth year exams. Draco and Hermione both decided to attend but could not decide where to sit. Hermione refused to sit with the Slytherins, because she needed to support her own House. Draco was hesitant to sit amongst the Gryffindors, but staunchly refused to sit with the Hufflepuffs. And neither was willing to sit with Ravenclaw. Hermione did not want to appear to support the opponent, and the majority of Ravenclaws hated Draco.

In the end they sat with Gryffindor. Draco as much Slytherin green as he could pull off, and even had on the old button from Fourth year, which was conveniently stuck on 'Potter Stinks', thanks to having pressed it so many times. Hermione rolled her eyes at this, but she couldn't blame him. Showing his house price was a comfort for Draco, even if it made him stick out like a four-leaf clover in a field of poppies.

"You look ridiculous." Hermione commented as they climbed the wooden stairs into the stadium seats. Draco had on his robes, his scarf, his tie, and beanie hat that was solid green. "Aren't you hot?"

"Nope. Cooling charm." Draco flushed her a grin, and his button.

"You're such a child sometimes, you know that?"

Draco grinned again and paused on the stairs to wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Oi! Move along up there!"

Draco turned and flipped off the Gryffindor Sixth-year behind them that had shouted, then proceeded to move up the stairs as Hermione pulled him along. Once they were in their seats, he looked around and noticed that a lot of the Gryffindors were avoiding the empty space next to him, and some were even scowling in his direction. Draco acted like he hadn't seen them at all, and threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders, leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Not that I mind the attention, but please try to refrain while the Gryffindor team is flying." She requested when he pulled back.

"Don't want to see Weasley fall off his broom?"

"Not particularly."

"It's not like you couldn't perform _Arresto Momentum_ from here."

"No, but I would prefer if it wasn't necessary."

Draco tucked a finger under her chin and turned her to face him. "Then at least let me have this before the game begins." He whispered and kissed her deeply.

Hermione fell into the embrace immediately, her mind closing to everything else accept Draco. She let him slip his arms around her, let his tongue dance with hers. She reached up to caress his cheek and her hand moved back into his hair after a moment, pulling at the tips that peeked out from under his hat.

Draco pulled back suddenly when he felt something hit the back of his head. Hermione yelped because it had hit her hand as well. Draco stood, looking around to see who had tossed the offending item, a pumpkin pasty still in its wrapper. It hadn't hurt, but the act was still uncalled for. His grey eyes landed on a Gryffindor with curly brown hair who was sniggering behind her hand. Draco took a step forward, but Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't, she's not worth it. And I don't believe she was aiming for you."

Draco cast his eyes back to Lavender Brown, still laughing with the two girls seated on either side of her. "Girl is a slag anyway." Draco muttered as he sat back down.

Hermione gave him a reproachful look but said nothing. She considered his comment crude and unnecessary, but she didn't disagree with him. She just wasn't going to say that.

"I know it's useless to say but ignore her and let's enjoy the game."

Draco nodded in agreement, taking her hand and holding it in his lap.

The game turned out to be very enjoyable despite that Lavender continued with her antics, calling Hermione and Draco out, even going so far as to make certain Death Eater comments. Hermione glanced at him, watching the tips of his ears get redder and redder. She squeezed his thigh repeatedly, and it seemed to help since he did not turn around to confront Lavender.

When she wasn't flinging insults she was cheering Ron, shouting out her undying love coupled with her obnoxious nickname for him. Hermione rolled her eyes every time, grinning at Draco. He was entertaining himself by cheering each time Gryffindor missed a goal.

Three hours in and Gryffindor was behind 160 points. Harry was weaving in and out of the other players in a fashion Hermione recognized as legitimately chasing the snitch. But if he caught it now Gryffindor would lose. They had to score another two goals before it was safe for Harry to catch the snitch. But the Ravenclaw seeker was tailing him so closely, marking him, ready to pull ahead at any moment.

Hermione switched her attention back to the Gryffindor chasers. Ginny was flying up the pitch at breakneck speed, the Quaffle tucked securely under arms. Hermione poked Draco in his ribs when she heard him chanting under his breath, "Drop it, drop it, drop it." Draco yelped and jumped in his seat, being particularly ticklish in that spot.

 _Hmm…I think I'll store that information for later_ , Hermione thought.

She focused on the game again. Ginny missed the goal but was already back in possession of the Quaffle. She passed it to Marisol, a new Fifth year that Harry had added, who shot up the pitch and tossed the ball through the lowest Ravenclaw hoop. The Gryffindors in the stands all erupted at once. Hermione stood and clapped, but her eyes were following Harry. He was after the snitch again, marking it. Tanner, the Ravenclaw seeker, was just behind him.

She watched a Ravencalw chaser fly up the pitch and hurl the Quaffle toward the middle hoop that Ron had just left off guarding. He flew up as the chaser approached and kicked out furiously. He tipped the ball with the toe of his shoe. It was just enough to knock it off course, and the Gryffindors erupted again.

"I can't take much more of this." Hermione sat down, head in her hands.

"Exciting isn't it?"

"No. The suspense is killing me."

"That's what I mean." Draco said excitedly. "Just wait till you start going to those games with Potter's girlfriend." He rose to his feet, clapping, and pulled Hermione back up as well. "This game is ending soon. They're getting tired."

"We still need one more goal."

"Yes, but you might not get it." Draco pointed out. "And then again, you may."

Just as the words left his mouth, Gryffindor's third chaser lobbed the Quaffle through the far left hoop, pulling the team ahead ten points. All of the spectators dressed in red now cheered Harry on as he sped after the snitch. The Ravencalw chasers were frantically trying to get the Quaffle back up the pitch at the same time to score at least one more goal and keep Gryffindor playing longer. Hermione had her eyes trained on Harry, but kept glancing back to Ron. She watched as the chaser closed on the hoops and raised his arm, Qauffle in hand. She glanced back to Harry. He was inches from the snitch, hand outstretched. She watched as his fingers closed around the tiny, golden ball while there was a collective groan from the Ravenclaw side.

Draco had to duck in the next moment and cover his ears as shouts erupted once more, ten times louder than before. Students screamed, drums were pounded on, and he found himself swept up in an embrace he hadn't been expecting. Hermione kissed him full on the mouth, arms about his neck. So shocked was he that he didn't begin to kiss her back until just before she pulled away.

"Wasn't ready for that." He shouted to her.

"Sorry." Hermione shouted back.

She kissed his cheek this time. "Better?"

"No. But at least I was ready."

Hermione just grinned, too caught up in the elation of Gryffindor's victory to care about his snarky responses. Draco didn't care that Gryffindor won. He was happy to see Hermione smiling so brightly. She invited him to the after party in Gryffindor Tower, but Draco felt hesitant to attend. Just because their time at the game had been relatively incident free didn't mean nothing would happen once he stepped into the Lion's Den. Professors, who had been present at the match, would now be scarce.

Draco declined the offer and returned to the Heads' dormitory alone, content with the quiet being alone afforded. It gave him time to ponder over the letter he had sent home regarding Hermione and having her stay for a few weeks at Malfoy Manor before they left. His father had yet to respond. Draco grabbed the latest novel he had been reading and stretched out on his bed getting comfortable. Just as he opened the book there was a tap on his window. He looked over to see his eagle owl pecking at the glass.

Attached to its leg was a roll of parchment.

Draco flung his book down and rushed to the window pushing it open. His owl flew in settling on the footboard of his bed. It held out its leg and Draco liberated his pet of the missive. He fed his owl a few treats from the bag in his bedside table and stroked the owl's feathers in thanks.

"Do you know if it's good news?" He asked.

His owl cocked its head to the side. Draco gave it one more treat and it flew to the top of his wardrobe where it tucked its head under its wing and went to sleep. Draco settled on his bed once more and untied the parchment. His heart fell within the first paragraph when he realized the letter was not a response to his request. No, his father had written to him concerning his intended trip abroad for the next two years.

 _Draco,_

 _It has recently come to my attention that you intend upon travelling for study to "further your education", as your mother puts it. While I do not discourage the acquiring of advanced knowledge, I cannot help but feel you are considering this trip as a way to qualify yourself for certain positions. You know very well, son, that this is not necessary. As a Malfoy you merely need hold a distinguished position as a council or committee member. It is disgraceful that you would even consider working for pay. Taking your N.E.W.T.s, while excellent for your record, was unneeded. They will serve you no purpose._

 _I wish you to return home immediately following the end of your time at that school. We will discuss your future then, and your potential to be the next Malfoy representative within the Ministry. This need be only a political position. There is no work involved, only expression of your opinion. Which, I must say, are of the utmost import now. You must disengage from all associations and activity that would cast you in any kind of negative light._

Draco paused. There it was. His father's "subtle" suggestion of leaving Hermione, and all she was linked to, to lead a life identical to his father's. Only, he had no intention of living that life. No interest either. There was no depth or substance. It was an aristocrat's life. And Draco had not worked this hard in the last year to disassociate himself from any and everything that reminded him of the life he had once lived. He let out a deep sigh and read on.

 _We are under severe scrutiny at this time, and I do not need to remind you just how narrowly we escaped imprisonment. Do not risk dragging the Malfoy name back into any unnecessary press. Draco, you must act with propriety and build appropriate relationships from here out._

 _Again, we will discuss more when you return to Wiltshire in one weeks' time. Until then, my son, heed my words._

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

Draco crumpled up the parchment and tossed it across his room with a huff in defiance. He knew he could not go against his father by traditional standards. He was to obey and do as instructed until he came of age, which he was, and if he chose to remain under his father's roof after that.

Well, _that_ he could do something about. It was as simple as not returning to Wiltshire after the two years abroad was over. But how would that affect his mother? This was something he would need to discuss with her face-to-face.

And in private.

 **Notes: 2 more chapters to go!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: Nothing to report. See you on the other side!**

 **Chapter 18**

Hermione returned earlier than Draco had expected. And she wasn't alone.

Draco could hear her attempting to open the door, and got out of bed to answer the knock that sounded a minute later. Hermione stood on the other side, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Ginny Weasley was behind her, one hand on Hermione's back. Draco moved out of the way as they walked in. Hermione reached for his hand and he took it, walking with her over to the couch.

"Should I stay?" Ginny asked, pausing at the armchair by the fire. Hermione nodded for her friend to sit.

"What happened?" Draco asked, running his hand up and down Hermione's back.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione snapped, sniffling loudly.

"My idiotic brother and his childish tendencies." Ginny elaborated.

Draco felt a surge of anger flare up, but he tamed it down. "What did the Weasel do this time?"

"Ron saw us snogging at the end of the match. And in your defense I told him that I initiated it. And that I didn't care if he saw. So what does he do?" Hermione questioned, her voice going up an octave. Draco wondered then if she had been drinking.

"He goes and grabs his Lav-Lav…"Hermione continued.

Yes. She had been drinking.

"…And proceeds to snog her as disgustingly as he can, practically humping her in the middle of the common room! Now granted, he was already three sheets to the wind…"

"And so are you apparently." Draco muttered. He heard Ginny snort in response, but Hermione didn't catch the jibe at all and continued with her rant, flailing her arms around the more impassioned she became.

"…So I'm sure he had no conception of what he was really doing or maybe he did, and that was the point. But you know what upset me?" Hermione looked at Draco, tears pooling in her eyes. "He looked up at me in the middle of it with this expression on his face. As though he were trying to tell me 'this could have been us if you weren't such a prude." Hermione slumped back against the couch. "And then he went on to keep snogging her…Like he was attempting to choke her with his tongue."

"I'm sure she's choked on more than that." Ginny commented.

Now Draco snorted. He had been thinking the same thing. "Is that why you started to drink?" He asked Hermione.

She nodded vigorously then stopped abruptly and held her head. "Whoa. Yeah…I had a few glasses of firewhiskey."

"And two butterbeers, _and_ a shot of some muggle liquor that one of the other Seventh years smuggled in. Tasted like cinnamon." Ginny added.

"Sweet Circe, Hermione." Draco sounded impressed.

"And I feel like I'm going to be sick." Hermione leapt off the couch and ran for the loo. A few seconds later Draco winced as he heard her throw up in the toilet. Thankfully her hair was back in a braid.

"Thank you for walking her back." He told Ginny.

"Of course. I got her out of there before she said anything she would regret. Harry and I did our best to keep an eye on her."

"Did she eat anything?"

Ginny shook her head.

Draco stood when he heard Hermione being sick again and rushed into the bathroom.

She was kneeling in front of the toilet breathing deeply. Draco crouched down next to her and rubbed her back as she leaned forward and threw up for the third time. Ginny appeared in the door looking guilty. "Sorry."

"Not your fault, Gin." Hermione muttered, head still in the toilet.

"No, but I feel responsible."

"Don't." Hermione and Draco said together. She turned sideways to look at her, "Just go beat the dragon dung out of Ron like you said you were going to. You'll feel better."

The corner of Ginny's mouth pulled up in a smile. "Well, if you're giving permission."

"You don't need it. And I think it would be better coming from you than from Harry."

"Considering that Harry hasn't really spoken to Ron much unless necessary, I think you're right."

Hermione felt herself frown. "Really?"

"Ron crossed a line. Several actually. And he never apologized to you, or to Harry. He lied to both of you. And Harry has been questioning whether or not he can trust Ron anymore. With anything. It's been uncomfortable being stuck between them."

"Oh, Gin…Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny shrugged one shoulder. "I didn't want you worrying. You were stressing enough with studying. You didn't need our issues with Ron on top of that."

Hermione gulped. She felt horrible. She wished fervently to do something. Ron may have broken her heart, but he was still her friend. She hated that he and Harry (who had been friends before she made the duo a trio) were not on the best speaking terms. Seven years they had been friends. That was not a relationship so easily put aside. And for Ginny to get caught in the middle was even worse. She was faced with having to choose between her brother and the boy she loved.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Hermione moaned, her head falling back toward the toilet. She coughed a few times and spit up a little into the bowl.

Draco grimaced a little watching her. "That was attractive." He drawled sarcastically.

Hermione flipped him off.

Ginny just huffed in amusement and pushed off the doorframe where she had been leaning. "Like you said, it'll be better coming from me. So I'll leave you two to it. I trust you have some hangover potion." This was directed at Draco.

"Of course I do."

Ginny nodded. "All right then." She looked down at Hermione. "Take it easy."

Hermione waved her friend off. Once they were alone Draco lingered in the loo in case Hermione threw up again. But after a few minutes of nothing he helped her to her feet and prepared a toothbrush for her.

They curled up on his bed together, Draco sitting up against the headboard with Hermione's head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair as her hand rubbed his thigh.

"Do you think I'm a prude, Draco?"

"Fuck no." He breathed as her hand wandered further north. He wondered if she would be interested in giving him drunk head. He could deal with her being sloppy about it. But then he heard Hermione begin to snore lightly.

Draco looked down to see her passed out in his lap and chuckled quietly. _Not tonight I guess_ , he mused. Draco grabbed his wand off his nightstand and waved it in the air. The lights in the room went out. He wiggled down a little so that he was lying on his back in a more comfortable position. Hermione shifted so that her head was now cradled on his chest, but her hand still lay on his leg, very close to the juncture of his thighs and the bulge there. They twitched closer and Draco suppressed another moan.

"Good night, Hermione."

~S~

It was with a sense of woe that Hermione woke on the day of commencement for the Seventh years. She opened her eyes to find she was facing the window in Draco's room. Sunlight was pouring in, bathing the bed in a warm glow. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she realized tomorrow she would be leaving Hogwarts for the last time. Tonight was the last night that she would sleep within the castle walls. Hermione sniffed, trying to be quiet. But she felt Draco behind her roll her over.

He brushed the moisture away and smiled at her knowingly. "You should be happy."

"I am. But Hogwarts has been more of a home to me than my own. I can't even go back to my parents because they aren't there."

Draco gave her a confused look. "They weren't murdered were they?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, thank Merlin. I wiped their memories of me and sent them to Australia two years ago. They're living as Wendell and Monica Wilkins now."

"Have you ever thought of bringing them back? Memory charms can be reversed."

Hermione nibbled her lower lip. "I have. But reversing the spell is not as easy as casting it. And it's already been two years. I would be happy knowing that they are still alive and have a good life."

"And what if they've had another child?"

Hermione shook her head again. "Impossible. My mother had to have surgery after I was born. She can't get pregnant again."

"Adopt?" Draco asked next.

"Even if they have, I would be happy."

Draco gave her a skeptical look. "It would hurt you to know you've been replaced."

Hermione paused. "In my mind, yes. But not in theirs. They don't even know they ever had a daughter."

Draco couldn't imagine what that would feel like. He reached for Hermione's hand and laced their fingers together. She snuggled closer to him and Draco rolled to his back so she could curl into his side and laid her head on his chest beside their joined hands.

"I'm sorry you were forced to make that decision."

"I'm ok with it. And it wasn't your fault, Draco."

"Doesn't make it fair to you."

"They survived. That's all that matters."

"Still doesn't make it right."

Hermione didn't respond. She just snuggled closer.

~S~

The Seventh years were the rowdiest at breakfast. Voices laughing, crying, and talking all at once echoed off the ceiling of the Great Hall as Draco and Hermione walked into breakfast a little while later. Hermione glanced at the Gryffindor table as they walked straight past Ron and Lavender. She grabbed Draco's hand as they neared the Slytherin table.

All students were dressed in their robes for the ceremony after breakfast. In addition the Seventh-year Prefects wore gold braided cords over their shoulders. Draco and Hermione wore double purple braided cords, representing their positions as Head Boy and Girl, but also as the top scoring boy and girl in the class.

"Did you ever get an answer to your letter?" Hermione asked as they sat down and she began to make a bowl of porridge.

"No. And we're going back to the manor tomorrow regardless. I don't care." Draco spooned some cereal into his mouth. Hermione watched him. She could practically see hackles rising on the back of his neck. He stared across the hall for the remainder of the meal, silent and with an irritated expression.

After the last plate disappeared all students through Sixth year were excused outside to take seats. Seventh years lined up by last name to proceed through the oak doors when McGonagall came back after checking that everyone outside was seated. It dawned on Hermione that they were advancing from Hogwarts in an exact opposite fashion from how they had been inaugurated as First Years. They were exiting from the Great Hall out into the world, heads now full of knowledge, able to wield their wands and their magic with acquired and practiced skill.

Hermione wiped a tear away as they began to walk out. She didn't know what to expect as far as pomp and circumstance. But like most other traditions she had seen in the wizarding world she was sure it would be nothing like the muggle equivalent. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Sprout walked ahead of the Seventh years as they paraded up the aisle between their fellow students to the front of the stone courtyard.

Dumbledore stood behind his owl-shaped podium smiling serenely. Once they were seated he commenced into a speech starting off with how proud he was of all the Seventh years, and those who had returned to complete their education following the war. This past year had not been an easy one. But the students he now gazed out upon, ready to help rebuild the wizarding world and making lasting changes, had found ways to support each other through days that he was sure felt impossible. He wanted all of the students to remember that their greatest strength was each other.

Polite applause followed the end and Dumbledore waved his hand in the air casually. A roll of parchment appeared, off of which he began to read names. As each Seventh year was called, he or she walked up to their Head of House to receive a certificate of completion. Several students were also awarded for consistent high marks in certain subjects.

Hermione accepted the medal for Arithmancy from Professor Vector with a blushing smile. She watched Draco go up and accept first his rolled certificate from Snape and then the Potions medal from him as well. Her now former professor gave Draco a significant look before the blonde returned to his seat.

When Ginny was finally called she accepted first her certificate from Professor McGonagall and then the Ancient Runes medal from Professor Babbling. Hermione smiled to herself when she heard Harry whistle loudly two rows back. She was proud of her best friend, knowing how much she had struggled with the subject this year. It was no small feat to achieve, if Ginny's broad grin was an indication.

Dumbledore gave a few parting words after the last certificate was presented and sent his students off without further ceremony. They had the rest of the day to pack, socialize, and venture around the castle one last time.

"Anything specific you want to do?" Draco asked as they queued to return inside.

"Cry." Hermione answered, but she wouldn't. She turned and smiled at Draco, reaching over to play with the Potions medal around his neck. "Good job."

"Just one more thing to mention in my letter to Herr Krämer when I send my N.E.W.T. scores and potion sample."

"Did any of the others request samples?"

"No. Rather, not yet. Snape is still waiting to hear back from his friend in Spain."

Hermione was silent for a minute as she pondered the schedule they had so far for their trip. "So you're waiting for answers from his colleague in Spain and Professor Babbling's friend who is studying in Peru?"

"Those are the last two." Draco confirmed.

They finally made it into the entrance hall and turned toward the staircase when Hermione heard her name being called. Ginny came running over, flush with excitement and wrapped Hermione up in a tight hug.

"Harry wanted to know if you two would like to come sit with us outside for lunch."

Draco exchanged a glance with Hermione, but shrugged as if to say "sure, why not?"

"In a couple hours though." Ginny elaborated.

"Celebrating in your own way first?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No, I promised my mum I would Floo her when the ceremony was over. And I'm sure she's going to want to talk to Harry and Ron, too." Ginny glanced at her watch. "I have to go. She'll be popping in soon." She hugged Hermione again, and then Draco as well.

Draco went stiff with shock, but patted the ginger girl's back with an awkward 'thank you'. Hermione watched her bounce away, grabbing Harry's hand as she met him at the top of the staircase. She turned back to Draco with an amused smile. "That was nice."

"I wouldn't use the word nice." Draco muttered in response.

The rest of the day passed much too quickly. Draco and Hermione met Harry and Ginny outside and they discussed plans for the summer. Ginny was upset that Hermione wasn't going to be able to attend any of the Harpies games with her. But she made her friend promise to see at least one game in each country they visited. "Just for the experience." Ginny winked.

They made new plans to try and get together at least once more before Hermione and Draco left for their two-year trip abroad. Harry didn't have much input on the subject, except that he was surprised by it. He wished the pair good luck all the same and made Hermione promise to write. He took her aside as they walked back to the castle to make the request, not wanting Draco to overhear.

Hermione knew it was her friend's protective instinct and wanting to make sure she was all right. She promised correspondence as often as possible, and reassured Harry that Draco would never do anything to hurt her. He asked if Hermione would be sitting with them on the train tomorrow, and that Draco was welcome as well. This offer took Hermione aback, but she didn't immediately dismiss it.

"What about Ron?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll deal with him."

"To be honest, I'm more hesitant because of Lavender. I really don't want to watch the two of them together. It's…"

"Unnecessary." Draco finished for her. "And disturbing."

"Like I said," Harry glanced between the two of them, "I'll deal with him. I would like for you both to sit with us." Harry reached for Hermione's hand. "Please? You're going to be gone for at least two years. Who knows what could happen, where you'll end up? I want as much time with my friends before we all go our separate ways."

" _Friends_ , Potter?" Draco questioned, one blonde eyebrow raised.

Hermione touched his arm. "Just accept it, Draco."

"Let him adjust to the idea of it first, 'Mione. It might take him a minute to realize that there are people out there who are willing to tolerate him."

Draco flipped Harry off and the dark-haired, bespectacled boy merely chuckled and walked away shaking his head. He slipped an arm around his ginger-haired girlfriend and they proceeded into the castle.

"Are you ok with that?" Hermione asked once they were alone.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do. We don't have to sit with them."

Draco eyed his girlfriend suspiciously. "But…?"

"But Harry does have a point."

Draco felt a shudder go down his spine. He didn't know why the idea of sitting with Hermione and her friends made him anxious. But he couldn't shake it off. His instinct for self-preservation kicked in and a warning went off in his head.

"Let me think about it?" Draco requested.

Hermione nodded, understanding. "Of course."

They woke up the next morning facing each other. Draco opened his eyes first, taking in Hermione's peaceful expression. He glanced at his clock and then reached over and rubbed her side.

"Hermione, time to wake up." He whispered.

She groaned and buried her head under the blanket. Draco rubbed her side harder, starting to shake her. "Not yet." Hermione called out. "I'm not ready."

"We still need to pack."

Hermione threw the blanket back and stared at Draco. "I'm trying to put it off as long as possible."

"Well, at this point…" Draco glanced at his clock again, "…we can't. The train leaves at 11am. It's 8:30. And we still need to eat as well."

Hermione sat up, throwing the blanket off entirely. "I'm not hungry." She got up and disappeared into the bathroom. Draco heard the shower turn on and got up, following her.

"In the interest of saving time, I think we should share a shower."

Hermione tried to smile at him as she brushed her teeth. "Sure. It'll distract me."

Picking up on her sullen mood, Draco didn't push for intimacy beyond a few lingering kisses as they washed each other. They dressed quickly and began to pack their trunks. Draco simply threw everything into his and then coaxed his eagle owl back into his cage with a few treats. He went to check on Hermione, finding her carefully placing folded piles of clothes into her trunk on top of her already packed books.

"Could you finish this for me while I get Crookshanks into his basket?" She asked, looking up.

"Sure. What do you plan to do with him while we're away?" Draco took over her packing as he watched her untie a wicker basket.

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny are moving into Grimmauld Place for a bit. I'm leaving Crookshanks with them." Hermione explained as she scooped up her cat and deposited him into the basket. She gave Crookshanks a few treats and a toy to occupy him for the journey.

Draco added the last of her clothes and started to pack the remaining items on her bed. "And after we return?"

"I'll figure that out when the time comes." Hermione started to strap the basket shut and cooed at her pet to calm him. The basket stopped shaking and she was able to secure the last strap.

Draco shut her trunk and locked it then hoisted it off the bed for her. Hermione gathered the basket into her arms and looked around her room as she followed Draco out. They left their trunks and pets outside the dormitory door and went down for breakfast. Draco did his best to encourage Hermione to eat but all she could manage was a cup of tea and few nibbles of toast. When it was time to leave for Hogsmeade Hermione hesitated before walking out the doors.

Draco watched her reach out and touch the stone of the castle wall, running her hand down the rough stone. "Saying goodbye?" He asked, coming up beside her.

Hermione turned to him and wiped away the tear in the corner of her eye, managing a small smile. "For now, I hope."

Draco put an arm around her shoulders and began to walk down the steps. "We can visit, I'm sure."

"I know." Hermione breathed. "It's just a lot of time to say goodbye to."

"Understandable. And we're already starting the next chapter."

Now Hermione beamed at him. "Are you excited?"

"I am, actually. This is going to be a very beneficial trip."

Hermione reached an arm around his waist and hugged Draco tightly. "We just have to get your past your father first."

"Tally ho!" Draco joked jovially as they climbed into a carriage.

~S~

Narcissa stood towards the back of the platform watching as the scarlet engine pulled in and came to a sedate stop with a squeal of brakes and a puff of white steam. Compartment doors opened and students began to spill out carrying various cages and dragging trunks. Narcissa scanned the crowd for her son's familiar blonde head, and saw it following Miss Granger's bushy mane. She was shocked to see Harry Potter follow Draco off the train. Had they all sat together for their final journey from Hogwarts?

Part of Narcissa warmed on the inside, and part of her felt skeptical. Draco did not appear at ease as he exited the train, almost as though he had spent the day in tense silence. She was thankful that he felt able to overcome certain aspects of his past and felt comfortable around people who had been considered enemies. But she still worried tirelessly for her son that the smallest thing would send him over the edge once more. She watched Draco rub at the inside of his left forearm, encased in the long black sleeve of his suit jacket, as he stepped down and gathered his trunk and owl.

Narcissa started to walk over as the crowd began to thin. Draco spotted his mother approaching and smiled at her. Despite his protest, she wrapped him in a loose hug, happy to have him home again. "I'm so very proud of you, Draco." She whispered, arms about him. She tended to forget that he was slightly taller than her now, even when she wore heels. Narcissa pulled back looking up into her son's eyes. "You've grown so much."

Draco gave her another small smile. "Don't be so proud of me yet. I haven't spoken to father about Hermione staying. I can't guarantee you'll still feel proud of me after what I say to him."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, dear."

Draco snorted and looked over his shoulder. Hermione was hugging Potter's girlfriend and handing over the basket that contained her demon feline. He turned back to his mother with a frown. "Unfortunately, I know it will."

Upon arriving at Malfoy Manor, Draco asked Hermione to wait outside in the hall while he and his mother spoke to his father. Draco barely got the study door closed before Lucius Malfoy began shouting. Draco just waited for him to finish, standing beside his mother who had taken a seat in one of the wingback chairs in front of Lucius's desk. She kept her hands folded demurely in her lap, eyes on her husband as he slammed his fist down and pointed at the study door, indicating their son's muggle-born girlfriend on the other side.

"I did not give my permission for this!" Lucius shouted. "I will not allow that filthy mudblood into this house! And I will most certainly not allow you to go traipsing about the globe with her either, Draco."

"I do not need your permission to leave. I gained that right when I turned seventeen. I'm eighteen now, father, and I can make my own choices. And I am _choosing_ to go abroad with my girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend!" Lucius reeled back. "Draco, you cannot possibly be telling me that you have slept with her?"

"And so what if I have? We are both well aware of the safety precautions that must be taken. Neither of us is ready for children yet."

"Are you trying to give me…what do the muggles call it?" Lucius scrabbled for the term.

"A heart attack?" Draco asked. "Father, if that were possible then you should be dead a dozen times over by now, don't you think? And no, I am not. But this is not what I want to discuss with you. Hermione and I are leaving in two weeks and I want her to stay here for that time."

"No. Absolutely not. I have already said I will not have that mudblood in my house!"

"Do not call her that!" Draco shouted back finally. "In case you haven't noticed, father, I do not use that word anymore. And I wish you would refrain as well. There is no place for it any longer."

"Draco, what has she done to you?" Lucius questioned, staring at his son in shock.

"What has she done to me?" Draco shot back. "It's more what she's done _for_ me. I would not be standing here in front of you now if it weren't for Hermione. She's done more for me than you ever have in my life."

"Draco, that may be going a little too far." Narcissa said quietly, reaching out to touch his hand.

"No, _this_ is going too far." Draco said to his mother, and then turned back to his father. "If you refuse to let her stay for even the minimal amount of time I am asking for than we are both leaving. And not coming back."

"Don't make such empty threats, Draco." Lucius scoffed. "And again, I will not allow that mud… _girl_ …in my house anymore."

"Then this is goodbye, father." Draco turned and stormed from the study, ignoring both of his parents as they called for him. He burst through the door to see Hermione stop mid-pace and look up in surprise. "We're leaving." He said, and grabbed her hand.

"Draco, get back in here this instant! I'm not through speaking with you." Lucius called as he appeared in the doorway.

Draco spun. "Well, I'm through speaking with you! You refuse to change. To see that the world has changed. You'll never let go of your hate." Draco pointed to Hermione behind him. "I love her. And I'm choosing to spend my life with her. Do you not even understand what that could mean for our family? What that could mean for the only thing you hold dear? Our precious _name_?"

"That girl will do nothing but pull you down. No one will ever accept this relationship between you. It is folly."

Draco said nothing. He shook his head and turned back to Hermione, grabbed her hand once more and walked away. He felt nothing turning his back on his father. But he would admit to Hermione later that evening, after he had calmed down, that it broke his heart to hear his mother calling after him as they continued to walk out without glancing back.

 **Notes: One more chapter to go!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Notes: Final chapter! This chapter contains sexual content.**

 **Chapter 19**

Draco apparated to Charing Cross Road still holding tightly to Hermione's hand. They appeared around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron, away from muggle eyes. Draco booked them a room for a few days to start. He had intentions of looking for something more permanent, a nice flat for the two of them that would be completely their own and out of his father's hands. When Draco turned seventeen he gained access to his personal vault that his parents had opened for him when he was born, and deposited a certain amount in annually as his inheritance. So long as Draco was legally a Malfoy, (i.e. his father did not disown him, which would never happen) only Draco, or anyone he authorized, had access to it. And his father could not revoke the vault.

If Draco disowned his parents the vault was his, however it would no longer receive an annual deposit from his parents' vault. But Draco was only willing to go that far if he had to. He wouldn't even be considered estranged until a year from now, if contact between him and his parents ceased to exist.

Draco shook off these thoughts as he and Hermione climbed the stairs to their room. He opened the door and shut it firmly, then locked it and cast a silencing charm on the room. Hermione gave him a confused look, but didn't have time to process much else, as Draco was on her in a moment. He picked her up and carried her to the bed depositing the witch on her back.

Draco climbed up hovering over her on his hands and knees as he kissed down her neck and collarbone. Hermione wasn't entirely against the attention right now. But he was moving so fast. His teeth nipped and bit at the skin of her throat before latching on to her earlobe. She could feel the anger radiating off of him. Draco was clearly venting his frustration from the conversation with his father.

His aggressive nature right now didn't frighten her. She felt confident that should she tell him to stop, he would. He just needed _her_. Needed to feel something other than rage. So Hermione let him undress her with a speed she had never seen before. He yanked back the blankets on the bed before shedding all of his own clothing, leaving them both naked. Draco didn't immediately push into her, instead he kissed down her body, continuing his previous journey from only minutes ago. Hermione sighed and clutched at his hair as Draco teased her closer and closer to release with his lips and tongue. She cried out as her orgasm broke over her in a tidal wave, almost blocking out the feel of Draco's tongue between her legs licking and stroking.

Without any further preamble, Draco pushed up onto his knees and filled her in one move, burying himself in her body to the hilt.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He moaned, letting his head fall to her shoulder.

He started to move immediately, setting a punishing rhythm. He pulled out to the tip and then slammed back in. Hermione grunted in encouragement each time Draco rocked his hips against hers. She twisted her fingers into his hair, holding him against her chest. She could feel each breath he pushed out as a pant on her neck. Draco gasped unintelligible words to her, his mind reeling with the events of the last few hours. He just wanted to lose himself in her body and forget. He wanted to feel the vice-like grip of her walls around his cock as she milked him dry.

Draco sped up, snapping his hips as he chased his climax. Hermione dragged her nails up his back and pushed fingers through his hair scratching his scalp.

"Fuck! Draco stuttered in his movements, hissing in appreciation, but resumed his pace. He grabbed Hermione around the back of her knees and pulled them up his waist. It changed the angle just enough to let him drive deeper. He paused briefly when the head of dick hit her cervix and Hermione jolted in surprise underneath him.

"Easy." She whispered, breathless.

Draco pulled in a breath and took a moment to find a small shred of serenity in the recesses of his mind. He laid himself down atop her and began to kiss along her neck and jaw apologetically until his mouth was on hers.

"Close," He whispered against her lips.

"Don't wait for me."

Draco ignored this and slipped his hand between their bodies to stroke her clit in soft circles. Hermione bucked her hips in response and kissed him harder. This time her orgasm took her by surprise. Her legs locked around Draco's waist and she scratched her nails down his back, scrabbling for purchase.

"Yesss…" Draco hissed the word, throwing his head back as his balls drew up and his own orgasm shot out of him in spurts. He worked his hips back and forth until the tremors stopped and he could feel his dick begin to soften.

Draco collapsed onto Hermione's chest panting and damp with sweat. She bent her head and kissed his hair, then ran her hand up and down his spine in long strokes as they both came back down. When Draco felt as though he was breathing normally again, Hermione tilted her head to try and see his face. "Better?"

"Much." Draco responded, his breath fanning over her exposed nipple.

Hermione shivered at the unexpected contact, then threw her head back with a broken moan as his mouth surrounded her breast and began to suck. He started to move his hips again, his thrusts shallow. This time he was gentle. All deep, slow kisses and tender strokes of his fingers along her body. Hermione pulled her legs up to bracket his waist with her thighs and squeezed, spurring him on.

Draco was beautiful in moments like these. He moved with intent and passion rather than desperation. He took his time, making each touch or kiss last as long as possible before moving on to his next action. Every caress left an echo, reinforcing and feeding into the next. Hermione believed him when had admitted to not having many partners in past years, but the boy certainly knew what he was doing, and how to do it. He left her feeling overwhelmed, caught in the undertow with no way to surface. She was essentially drowning in sensation.

It was a wonderful way to expire.

~S~

A little while later they ventured downstairs for something to eat. Hermione had insisted on a shower first, not wanting to go out in public smelling like sex. They sat at the large central table and sipped on bowls of minestrone and glasses of butterbeer. After dinner they returned to the room where Hermione promptly passed out. But Draco was wide awake.

He picked up one of the books on the nightstand and got comfortable on the bed. He managed three pages before an owl swooped in through the open window and landed on the footboard, a small roll of parchment tied to its leg.

At first, he thought the owl was his father's, seeing as they both owned eagle owls. But upon closer inspection he recognized the pattern of spots across the crown of the owl's head. Draco reached out and stroked the owl's folded wing before untying the missive from his mother.

"I don't have any treats, mate." He told his pet apologetically. The owl clicked his beak in a way as if to say "I understand" and flew over to the chair by the window to perch on the back of it.

Draco sat back down on the bed and unrolled the parchment. As expected he was met with his mother's neat, elegant scrawl.

 _Draco,_

 _My dear son, let me first say that I do not approve of you walking out in the manner that you did this evening. However, considering the circumstances of the situation at the time I am proud that you were able to walk away without violence. Both you and your father. That being said, I must express his wish for you to return to the manor. I share this wish, but not for the same reasons._

 _I understand your exodus, but I do not like that you felt it necessary. Given time I am sure I could have talked your father into acceptance of Miss Granger staying._

Draco snorted. Not in his current frame of mind she couldn't. Not with all of her Slytherin cunning applied to the fullest effect.

 _You are probably scoffing at that, Draco, but I assure you I am able to persuade your father in most pursuits. But we are probably past that now, and I will not deny it. Lucius has been in a rage since you left. While he has not threatened to cut you off, not that I would ever allow it or that he would consider it, but he has made it very clear that Hermione Granger is not welcome._

 _I did express my own personal feelings on this, reiterating what I said to him in April. I am sorry that you father is not able to show you the same affection now that he did when you were a child. Before you began at Hogwarts. I still shudder to think what would have become of my boy if he had had his way and you were educated at Durmstrang._

 _I would like to speak to you in person about your immediate intentions. I assumed you would be in London and I am hoping Ptolemy found you safe. Please send me a response and I will come to you in the morning._

 _Until then, my dear._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Narcissa_

Draco folded the note and stuck it in his pocket. Then pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He needed to speak to his mother, he knew he did. But he wanted to speak to her alone. He also didn't want Hermione to think he was shutting her out.

"Draco?"

He took his hand down and turned to see Hermione lying awake beside him. Her hand reached out to touch his elbow. "Why are you still awake?"

He nodded to his owl. "Letter from my mother."

Hermione frowned. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm still a Malfoy."

"Narcissa?"

"She wants to come by and talk."

"About your father?"

"About everything I assume." Draco relaxed onto his side facing her. "But I would like to speak to her alone. There are some sensitive topics I want to discuss."

"Me?" Hermione questioned.

"No. Her. My mother was raised to never show her finer feelings, even to family. Out of respect for her and those feelings, I would prefer to speak with her in private. I don't believe she will succumb to torrents of tears, but she does not like to cry in front of people."

"Except you?"

"And my father."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I feel the same way. But my parents raised me to express myself no matter the emotion. But I understand her need to appear strong and unyielding. She would have had to with everything you were forced to live through, playing host not only to Death Eaters, but Voldemort himself."

Draco reached for her hand and gave her a smile in gratitude. "I hope you don't feel like I'm shutting you out."

"No. If there is anything you want to share with me later I know you will." Hermione cupped the side of his face and pushed her fingers back through his hair. "I trust you, Draco."

"You have no idea what those words mean to me."

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too."

Draco grinned back. "Those, too."

Hermione inched closer, her lips a breath away from his. "Which is why I said them." She whispered, and closed the space between their mouths.

Hermione fell asleep again after their impromptu snog. Draco sent his response back to Wiltshire and then finally laid down, intent on sleep. When they awoke in the morning the sun was shining brightly through the thin curtains and the sky was a clear, azure blue. Draco felt a little disappointed. He had been hoping for a steely gray to match his mood. Mother nature was far too chipper for him today.

He and Hermione had breakfast downstairs and then showered together, to conserve water of course and spare time. At least that was the lie Draco told himself. In reality he wanted every waking moment he could spare with her. So addicted was he now to her constant presence that some days he felt he could not get through without a touch or a whisper. Hermione contacted Harry and Ginny via the Floo network using the fireplace in their room. They made plans to meet at Fortescue's around lunchtime just before Draco's mother was due to arrive.

Draco waited downstairs with Hermione, and kissed her goodbye before she took off into Diagon Alley. Potter gave him an awkward wave, which Draco acknowledged with curt nod of his head. He waited until they disappeared before going up to the bar and requesting tea for two to be brought up once his mother arrived.

When Narcissa appeared out of the fireplace, Draco was waiting at the closest table and got up to greet her. She brushed off the very small trace of ash from her shoulder and then embraced her son like she had not seen him in years. Narcissa took a moment to stroke his white-blonde hair as she held him in her arms.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you last night." Draco apologized. Hearing his mother call for him as he stormed from the manor had stung his heart, but he wasn't going to give his father the satisfaction of turning around as he called after him, lest he think Draco was obeying his order.

"You don't need to apologize, dear. I've walked away from your father in the same fashion. Even for the same reason. Because he wouldn't listen."

Draco regarded his mother with surprise. He would never have suspected her capable of walking out. Then he considered everything she had been through in the last few years. The emotional hardships she had endured. He had little knowledge of his parents' marriage during the early years before he had been born. Draco's first memory of his mother father was when he had been about four or five-years-old.

They had all been walking through the garden outside. He was holding his mother's hand as she pointed out different flowers to him. He recalled his father had hung back a little and observed. He appeared much the same in Draco's memory as he looked today. The same long, flowing black robes. The same arrogant expression as he watched his wife and son. He even held the serpent-topped walking stick that secretly housed his wand. But the Lucius Malfoy in his memory was smiling. Beaming indulgently at Draco and his mother. The sneer that was so prevalent today was nowhere to be found.

Draco relayed this to his mother and she smiled sadly at her son, acknowledging the same memory with a nod of her head. Draco had to wonder if his parents' marriage had soured over the years. They never gave any indication. He had always assumed his parents loved each other unconditionally. Perhaps they still did, but his mother was coming in to a new strength she had not possessed before the second Wizarding War. It gave him a sense of relief knowing she could hold her own against his father and was not afraid to stand against him.

"He won't listen." Draco stated, bringing his thoughts back to his mother's last comment. "It's more a case of him refusing to _see_."

"Indeed." Narcissa agreed. "And it will cost him dearly in the end if he does not open his eyes to this change."

Draco stepped back from his mother and gestured for her to lead the way upstairs. He indicated the room he was sharing with Hermione and Narcissa walked in first. A tea service had been set up by the window and a gentle breeze blew the curtains inward making them flutter. She felt her nose crinkle at the state of the room. The bed was made and the floor was swept, but there was an overall feel of shabbiness. Not at all what she wanted for her son to be living in. Hopefully this was temporary and she could convince him to return home to Wiltshire. But Narcissa was getting her hopes up.

She took the seat out of the way of the breeze and set her small bag on the bedside table behind her. Draco took the seat opposite her and poured out two cups of tea, preparing hers first and then his. A small plate of sandwiches and mini pastries had also been provided, but Draco knew his mother would not partake. But he would. Later.

"I do want to know how you're doing, Draco, but I'm more concerned with your immediate intentions." Narcissa sipped her tea then set the cup down.

"I'm not coming home." Draco stated bluntly in response.

"I assumed as much." Narcissa replied wistfully. "I will not push you. However, I would like to know what you have in mind. I can't imagine you want to stay here any longer than necessary." She looked around the room again, her distaste evident.

It made Draco smile. Not in a condescending way, but indulgently. Of course his mother would have an issue with his current living arrangement. She had grown up with finery and had known nothing else her entire life. It there was one part of Narcissa Malfoy that would never change it was her insistence on having the very best. And providing such for her son. While Draco appreciated this, and her ability to do so for him, he was beginning to realize that he did not always necessarily need it.

"I would like to find a flat in London." Draco informed her, sipping his tea holding the cup between his fingers and not by the handle. He had grown lax with some of the manners that had been ingrained in him since birth, but not all. He wasn't as concerned with the way he held his teacup in polite company as he was with the executions of his words and actions toward the opposite sex.

A few years ago, he had not cared a lick about these at all. But the war had taught him to be grateful for things such as his mother's love, and to express that gratitude whenever he could. The same held true for Hermione, and telling her every day that he loved her. That he would always love her.

Draco turned his thoughts back to the conversation at hand. "Nothing grandiose. Just enough space for the two of us and the necessities."

Narcissa frowned. "I can do better than that for you, Draco. I would like to, if you are sure this is what you want."

"It is." Draco confirmed, setting his cup down. "If father will not allow Hermione in the manor then I'm not staying there. Not without her."

Narcissa smiled at him, feeling a surge of pride for her son. He had made his choice clear and was standing by it. He wasn't going to let Lucius come between him and what made him happy. "You're so much stronger than I was at your age." She stated, reaching across the table to take Draco's hand. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Draco cracked a real smile now. "Thanks, mum."

Narcissa beamed at the informal endearment. He had not called her 'mum' since he was a child. Her heart nearly burst with adoration, but all she let him see was the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. "What else needs to be completed before you leave?" She asked, withdrawing her hand and picking up her cup once more.

Draco thought for a moment, going over the list in his head. "We need to get travelling brooms, international licenses for those brooms and our wands. And Hermione is still waiting on paperwork from the Ministry that gives her clearance for study on creature rights in each country we're visiting. She wrote a short dissertation on house-elf rights and sent it to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures the week after we finished N.E.W.T.s. Just last week she got a letter back offering her a position in the department as junior case researcher. It's grunt work, but she was thrilled to take it.

"After she explained that she would wanted to go abroad for two years they offered to sponsor her for an extended internship. So now she is just waiting for the documents to be prepared. Hermione explained it, she said it was something like what muggles use to study abroad. A veesa, I think she called it."

Narcissa appeared confused by this explanation, but was impressed with the young witch's ability to procure herself such an offer from the Ministry of Magic so fresh out of Hogwarts. Although, considering everything that Draco had told her over the years of Miss Granger's academic prowess, Narcissa really wasn't that surprised.

"So the ministry will hold the position for her?" She asked as she sipped the last bit of tea from her cup. Draco picked up the pot offering more and she accepted with a small nod.

"Hermione accepted the position, and the Ministry will hold it while we're abroad. The department only asks that she write continuous reports and send in her research as she completes it in each country. Apparently they are very interested in international creature rights." Draco made a face that said he didn't really believe this. "But Hermione's dissertation did touch on more than just house-elves. She let me read it before she sent it in. It's very good, I just don't have the same enthusiasm or ideals that she does. And she knows this. She feels the same way about my interest in alchemy. She thinks it's archaic. Fascinating, but archaic. But I love it, and I have you to thank for that, mother."

Narcissa smiled shyly. She remembered the conversation she had had with Draco only a few months ago. He had become deeply interested in the subject, as well as the history behind many of the Malfoy family heirlooms. Hence his desire to study potions and ancient runes abroad. He wanted to learn everything that he could about these subjects so as to join her in her pastimes. But he also wanted to be able to maintain, study, and experiment. And this would require practice with more mastered hands and minds.

Even if this was all just a means to an end, Draco got the benefit of his relationship with his mother, something that had been absent most of his adolescence. Something he desperately wanted to nurture and strengthen. He had not shown his mother half the appreciation she deserved, and now he wanted to make up for lost time. Which brought his thoughts back around to the reason he had wanted to speak to her alone in the first place.

Draco set his cup down as he contemplated the turn in the conversation he wished to make.

"How would you feel if I did not return home to Wiltshire?"

"Draco, you must. Someday." Narcissa added the last word quietly. Hesitantly. Her eyes fell to the teacup in her hands. "However, if in the meantime you wish to live apart…"

"I want to know how you would feel." Draco interrupted.

"I would not like it." Narcissa admitted. "I want my son close to me. I don't like that you've taken off to London. I don't like that you want to find permanent residence here because you feel it necessary. As if home is not an option. It pains me in a way that is close to heartache, Draco." She looked up at her son feeling tears sting her eyes. But she blinked them away as she sipped her tea, casting her gaze away from Draco.

"It wouldn't be necessary if father allowed Hermione to stay. I would gladly continue to live under his roof so long as she can be with me."

"Then I will need to speak to him and try to make him understand before you return."

Draco picked up on the leading tone. She meant him return to Wiltshire, and she wanted a date.

"Which may not be soon. I'm not coming home before Hermione and I leave. But I won't shut you out. I intend to begin looking for a flat today. If you would like to come with us…" Now Draco employed the leading tone.

Narcissa turned back to her son. "I would. That way I can ensure you are considering adequate and respectable spaces."

Draco rolled his eyes and gave his mother another indulgent smile. "We really don't need anything beyond basic necessities."

"Yes, but a little luxury is never a bad thing. I would be happy knowing you are comfortable and safe."

"I'm comfortable and safe right here." Draco spread his arms to indicate the Leaky Cauldron and the room around them.

Narcissa only quirked an eyebrow at this. Draco chuckled in response, but in the end agreed to her condition. He would never get away from the opulence that the Malfoy name implied, even if he intentionally tried to.

~S~

"I don't like it." Hermione said, turning to look around the space, arms crossed over her chest.

Draco looked over his shoulder from where he stood by the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the street below. He flicked the long curtain closed as Hermione rendered her opinion, giving her a look that said he thought she was crazy. This was the third flat they had looked at today alone. And it was by far the best. None of the three they had visited yesterday were even close to

It was centrally located in one of the wizarding pockets of London close to a Ministry-approved Apparition point, which Draco thought Hermione would love, and there was even a little teashop just down the street. The space itself was large and open. White walls and walnut flooring. One master bedroom with attached bath, another half-bath, a large living area and kitchen, and French doors leading onto a wrought iron balcony. It was already furnished, and the cost reflected this convenience.

"Are you mad?" Draco asked, glancing at his mother. Even Narcissa seemed shocked by Hermione's dislike.

She looked between Draco and his mother and cracked a smile. "I don't like it." She repeated. "I _love_ it."

Narcissa felt her shoulders release a little tension, and gave her son a look. Draco just shook his head and gestured for his mother to let it go. Hermione wandered off in to the kitchen to check out the cabinet space leaving the other two alone.

"I approve." Narcissa said as Draco came to stand beside her. "It's very spacious and you don't have to do much as far as decorating."

"Yes, because that's so important." Draco drawled. "We'd only be living here for less than two weeks and then we'll be out of the country for two years."

"I meant when you get back." Narcissa elaborated.

"I doubt that is going to be the first thing on our minds when we return."

Narcissa just sighed quietly and walked over to the built-in bookshelves. They were bare for the time being, but Draco knew the moment he and Hermione began to cohabitate here that would be the first thing she set up. The thought made him chuckle.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked, turning around from her inspection.

"I'm just imagining Hermione stuffing those full to bursting."

Narcissa considered this. "I'm sure you'll make your own fair contribution."

"So…I think this is the one." Hermione said confidently as she appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Me, too." Draco agreed. "Mother?"

"Yes. I am satisfied with this. I can arrange for your trunks to be sent over with Donegan this evening if we can settle the cost."

"What happens after we leave?" Hermione asked, her mind considering the wizarding equivalent of rent.

"Nothing. I'm purchasing the flat. That way we don't have to worry about monthly expenses."

"Draco, you can't buy it. That's far too much."

Draco gave Hermione a look. "Did you forget who I am?"

"No. But it's still too much."

"I can afford it."

"That's not the point."

"And tell me what the point would be in paying a monthly fee to keep a flat that we're not living in?"

Hermione was silent. He was right. Damn him.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you?" Draco teased, which earned him a soft punch in the shoulder. "You hit like a girl."

"Because I am, you prat."

Draco leaned in close to her so his mother wouldn't hear, but checked anyway that she was out of earshot before whispering, "Don't I know it." This earned him another punch in the shoulder. Significantly harder than the last.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Narcissa asked, walking toward the door. Draco, rubbing his shoulder where Hermione had now hit him twice, nodded and gestured for the ladies to precede him.

~S~

"How do you intend on travelling to each country?" Narcissa asked a week later when she came by to take Draco and Hermione shopping for travelling brooms and clothes.

"Floo network and portkeys when necessary." Draco answered as he pocketed his wand. "We submitted our itinerary to the Department of Magical Transportation and they are going to connect the Floos at each location that has one…Germany, Spain, Italy, and France I think. Egypt and Peru we'll be getting there by Portkey. And those are being set up for the specific date that we have documented for those countries."

Narcissa wasn't keen on either of these options. But when she considered it, they were better than flying across the continent for weeks on end and adding unnecessary time to their trip. Hermione came out of the bedroom pulling her hair back into a messy bun, wand held between her teeth. Narcissa gave the young witch a look. She would certainly have her work cut out for her when the two returned. For there was no longer a doubt in her mind that Draco had every intention of making Miss Granger his bride. And that would mean changes for the brunette. Many changes.

"What?" Hermione asked as she dropped her hands from her hair and pulled her wand from her mouth.

"Nothing, dear." Narcissa answered. "Are we ready?"

~S~

"Owl me when you're going to be in Italy and I'll come and join you for a couple of weeks." Narcissa requested at the end of July as she stood in Draco and Hermione's flat to say goodbye.

The day had finally arrived and she stood by the fireplace gazing at her son and his girlfriend. They had only a small beaded handbag and Draco's leather school bag between them for luggage. But Hermione had assured her, everything they needed was securely packed away, travelling brooms included. Whatever magic the young witch had done, it was impressive.

"I will." Draco promised in answer to his mother's entreat. He hugged her tightly, but not too tight. He knew how she felt about wrinkles.

"And keep each other safe." She told them both as Draco pulled back.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Draco. "I can't make any promises. He never listens to me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I think I'm the one that has to worry about _you_."

" _I_ don't make rash decisions."

"Children." Narcissa prompted, a teasing smile on her face. "Have a safe journey and owl me this evening after you've gotten settled in Paris."

"Send Ptolemy." Draco asked, more so because he would rather correspond with his own owl, and seeing his pet regularly would keep him from missing home too much.

"Of course, dear." Narcissa gestured to the fireplace. They needed to get going. Hermione took a bit of Floo powder from the bowl on the mantle and stepped past the grate.

"See you in a minute." She told Draco with a wink.

"Try not to hit your head this time."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and called out the name of the residence of Professor Snape's old colleague they would be staying with in Paris. Green flames whooshed around her and she disappeared.

"I love you, Draco." Narcissa called to her son as he stepped into the fireplace next.

He turned around to face her. "I love you, mum."

Narcissa kissed the tips of her fingers and lowered her hand in a gesture of offering the kiss goodbye to him. Draco gave her a watery smile in return. Then called out the Paris house, and tossed down his Floo powder.

 **Notes: I know this chapter ends kind of hastily, but I really had no clue what to put at the end here. I'm shocked that I even got this out. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to check out the sequel!**

 **-Redd**


End file.
